


Consequences of Saving a Life

by BelleDayNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDayNight/pseuds/BelleDayNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the war, Neji is revived by Sakura. She has saved his life, now she is responsible for it. The Hyuga clan leader covets the power that Naruto and Sakura could bring the clan with unions with Hinata and Neji. Can they survive the politics of the noble clan? Naruto trains with Sasuke and Hanabi for the Chunin Promotion Exam while Sakura and Neji embark on a mission together for the Daimyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masahi Kishimoto does. Itachi would be alive and well and Sakura wouldn’t cry as much if I owned it!

Chapter One: Come Back!

It was the most exhilarating and terrifying day of Sakura Haruno’s entire seventeen years of life. Naruto, her closest friend and inspiration, had almost died in her arms. 

She’d managed to stay off that terrible end by using rudimentary medical skills that involved pumping his heart and breathing for him while her chakra levels were dangerously low. Sasuke had also laid in a puddle of his own blood dying until fate intervened. Then, things managed to work out. Madara was defeated and the Fourth Great Ninja War had drawn to a conclusion.

It would have been a happy conclusion, but not everyone had survived. Sakura kneeled by Neji’s rapidly cooling body. His skin was ashen, his dark hair fanned out behind his head, his lavender eyes stared blankly at the sky. She closed his eyes and then felt for a pulse that didn’t exist. He’d been impaled by Obito’s attack that had been meant for Naruto and Hinata. In death, his cursed tattoo across his forehead had vanished. He seemed at peace, but it was too soon to lose such a prominent shinobi from their ranks.

The Leaf needed Neji Hyuga. Sakura took a deep breath to clear her head of distractions and thought back to her first encounter with the Akatsuki where she and Granny Chiyo had defeated Sasori. She learned a great deal from the great Sand elder, including a certain forbidden technique. Sakura had always been book smart and had an excellent mind for memorizing. She performed the hand seals she remembered from Granny Chiyo and started to infuse Neji’s body with blue chakra.

“Sakura? What are you doing?” Naruto asked. He was breathing heavily as he came to stand behind her. “Stop it!” he said, forcibly grabbing her hands and drawing them away from Neji’s corpse. He was there when Chiyo had revived Gaara. Naruto knew exactly what she was attempting. She hadn’t shared enough of her life force. She needed more time. “You’ll get yourself killed, Sakura-chan! Stop it!” 

“He shouldn’t have died,” Sakura whispered. Naruto drew Sakura up to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. She could see both Hinata and Sasuke approaching them. Sai hovered nearby on an ink bird. “I can save him.”

“And you’ll exchange your life for his in the process. Do you think he would want that?” Naruto asked, his blue eyes flashed in anger. “Look, use my chakra and take from both of us. Neji wouldn’t want to live at the expense of someone else.”

“Okay,” Sakura agreed. 

“Wait,” Sasuke called out. He stepped near them. His dark brows were furrowed in deep thought. “I want to help.” Sakura couldn’t help but be a bit distrustful of the last Uchiha. This would make twice today that he showed up to help others without any personal gain to be achieved.

Hinata stood nearby nervously tugging on her hands. She dropped them to her side abruptly. “Me too,” she said with a determined thinning of her lips.

“I will gather the others from your group of friends,” Sai said. “If you take the cumulative life forces of so many no one’s life will be substantially shortened,” he said. He took off on his ink bird.

Sakura kneeled at Neji’s side again. Naruto stood behind her with his hand secured on her shoulder protectively.

“What exactly are you doing?” Sasuke asked. He crouched across from Sakura on Neji’s other side. It was strange to be so close to Sasuke after years of chasing ineffectively. Instead of threatening to impale her with a chidori he was offering to sacrifice a portion of his life to save a man he hardly knew. An Uchiha saving a Hyuga was a situation ripe with irony. Madara must have been rolling in his grave.

“I’m about to utilize a jutsu that exchanges the life of the user for the life of the recently deceased,” Sakura explained. “I learned it from Granny Chiyo when she revived me when I was dying and Gaara after he had died.”

“You were close to death?” Sasuke asked, his eyes were crimson and his Sharingan was activated. Was he planning to memorize her technique? It hardly mattered, he didn’t have the chakra control necessary to pull it off.

“You weren’t the only one to try and kill me over the years,” Sakura huffed. Naruto squeezed her shoulder at her words. She would have been dead the last time Sasuke tried to kill her if the loud-mouthed blonde hadn’t saved her in the nick of time. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She pressed her hand to Neji’s bare forehead. What would he do when he returned to life? Would he be angry at them for taking away his noble sacrifice? 

“You fought well today,” Sasuke said quietly. Sakura nodded, but she didn’t respond. They all fought to the best of their ability. Sasuke’s presence in the battle helped, especially with him having brought the resurrected hokages. However, she wasn’t going to sing his praises anytime soon. 

Sai returned shortly with their entire group of friends from the Rookie Nine. Lee and Tenten had eyes swollen with tears, but Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji appeared too emotionally drained for tears. Kiba and Shino flanked Hinata, not touching her but offering support in their presence. 

Naruto kept one hand on Sakura’s shoulder and held his other hand out to Hinata. With only a slight hesitation, she took it. “Let’s hold hands to connect and give Sakura our life force chakra,” Naruto said authoritatively. Sai placed his hand on Sakura’s other shoulder. Soon, a chain was formed amongst the Rookie Nine. Sasuke kept his place across from Sakura, his eyes never leaving her even when TenTen and Hinata took his hands. 

Sakura bit down on her lip in concentration and performed the appropriate hand signals once more. A blue glow enveloped all her friends and she was able to channel the life force energy into Neji. 

OoO

Free. 

For the first time since he could remember, Neji was freed of his responsibilities to his demanding clan. He’d made the ultimate sacrifice to save Hinata and Naruto. His father would have been proud that he’d filled his noble shoes. Saving the life of the Hyuga heiress and the hero of Konoha was a fitting end.

He thought that by now he’d be reunited with his father. He thought he’d be floating in some white fluffy clouds and enjoying the sunlight in a way never quite appreciated by his bloodline limit. 

All around him was a gray misty darkness. Was he in limbo? 

Then, he felt cold.

“That’s enough, Sakura!” Naruto’s worried voice broke into the silence around him.

Naruto? Sakura? What were they doing there? Had Naruto followed him into the afterlife in spite of his sacrifice. 

He felt a coldness against his forehead. 

Neji opened his eyes. He hadn’t realized they were closed. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a bright shock of pink and yellow. Sakura and Naruto were leaning over him – no one else had as distinct features as those two. The coldness had moved to his throat. 

“He has a pulse,” Sakura said in a choked voice. “We did it.” There were warm tears falling onto Neji’s exposed flesh.

Then there was a fierce hug. “Neji!” Hinata cried holding him tight and pressing her cheek against his chest. 

“What?” Neji croaked, his throat dry and his voice hoarse. He couldn’t think to elaborate beyond that one question. What was going on? What happened to his peaceful afterlife? What were Sakura and Naruto doing hovering over him? What was happening in the battle?

“Sakura brought you back!” Hinata said quietly.

“My eternal rival!” Lee shouted. He slid his strong arms around Neji’s back and helped (forced) him into a sitting position. Neji immediately stiffened having seen the renegade Sasuke Uchiha next to him. “Do not worry, my rival! Sasuke has returned to the Leaf to offer Naruto competition for the role of future Hokage!”

“I see,” Neji said. He swept his eyes around the small group assembled around him. His vision was clearing and he could see that Naruto and Sakura were keeping each other on their feet. They both looked exhausted and different. She had a diamond marking on her forehead and Naruto’s eyes had fox-like pupils. He’d been healed by Sakura before, but this time it was different. He had not been merely unconscious. He had perished. He was sure of it. He thought back to the first mission Team Guy had teamed up with Team Kakashi after his Jounin promotion. He remembered clearly the forbidden jutsu Granny Chiyo performed to revive Gaara. Sakura had a very good memory. “Sakura, you shouldn’t have sacrificed so much for me.”

“She didn’t,” Sasuke growled. “We did.”

Neji flicked his eyes in the direction of the disgruntled Uchiha. Why was he there? Why wasn’t he in chains for being the run-away shinobi that he was? 

“We all offered a piece of our life force for you, Neji,” Tenten said. “Sakura channeled it into you. So now you hold a piece of all of us,” she said with a watery smile. She  
glanced over toward Sakura with nothing but extreme gratitude in her chocolate brown eyes. “Now I’m not stuck with the workout twins by myself.”

“Thank you,” Neji said looking around the entire group and including them all in his gratitude. He pushed Lee away from him and rose to his feet on his own. Not only had Sakura brought him back from the dead, but she’d heeled his injuries as well. Neji reflexively felt his fingers over his forehead. The cursed tattoo was gone. 

“It disappeared when you died protecting Hinata,” Naruto said. 

Neji turned to Hinata meeting her lavender eyes that matched the shade of his own. “What does that mean?”

“It means, you are no longer a slave to the head family,” Hinata said with solemn smile. “You have done your duty. No one will brand you again. Ever.”  
Free. He was still free. And now he was alive.

Neji’s uncle, the head of the Hyuga clan rushed over and embraced Neji in a bone-crushing hug. Neji accepted the unusual show of affection from the stoic leader. He could see over his uncle’s shoulder that Team Seven walked away – Naruto and Sakura helped each other walk with arms around each other’s shoulders, Sai walked alongside them drawing something onto his scroll, while Sasuke stood on Naruto’s other side. He couldn’t help but think that they were a remarkable team and without them not only would he still be dead, but Madara would have been the victorious party. 

OoO

 

“Do you even realize how reckless you were being?” Tsunade demanded. She was pacing in her office, waving around a jug of sake. Shizune and Tonton stood beside her desk cringing every time the alcohol threatened to spill over the top of the jug. 

“Master Tsunade, I had the ability to make a difference. So I took it,” Sakura answered. The entire Team Seven: Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke had all been in the room with her a few minutes ago being praised for their heroic efforts. Tsunade had asked Sakura to stay a little longer.

“Now, Naruto I expect him to almost get himself killed. He doesn’t think things through. But you, you’re supposed to be the smart one! You could have died, Sakura!” Tsunade yelled. She slammed the sake jug on the edge of her desk. It would have fallen if Shizune hadn’t reacted quick enough to catch it and set it in the middle of the desk. “You’re my apprentice!” Tsunade marched her way toward Sakura and poked her in the forehead in the diamond marking her Strength of a Hundred Seal. “If Naruto hadn’t intervened you’d have exchanged your life for that Hyuga boy!”

“Neji is important,” Sakura answered stubbornly. She realized now that she should have thought about Naruto’s plan on her own. She was just so tired from their battle and low on chakra. She couldn’t think of an alternate solution. 

“You are important!” Tsunade said. She wrapped her arms around Sakura and pulled her into a tight hug. Sakura could feel a few of her ribs breaking under her teacher’s impressive strength. She’d have to heal that later. “You and Naruto,” she said shaking her head. “So stubborn, stupid, and lucky!”

Sakura tried to let the stupid comment slide. She knew she was smart. She had the highest markings in academics during their academy days and that was in spite of a ridiculous crush on a certain Uchiha. “You realize that when Naruto is the Hokage he’s going to need you to assist him?” Tsunade asked, releasing Sakura.

Sakura nodded, her ribs had already healed subconsciously. “And you also realize that the Hyuga clan is going to be eternally grateful to you for restoring their prodigy,” Tsunade added. Sakura hadn’t really thought about that. “Bring me the request,” Tsunade said holding her hand out to Shizune and stepping back from Sakura. She opened a scroll. “This came from Hiashi Hyuga – the head of the Hyuga Clan,” Tsunade said. “Godaime Hokage, I humbly request that your apprentice Sakura Haruno be allowed to serve as the official medic of the Hyuga Clan main family. Furthermore, I would like to solicit her services in training the medics of the Hyuga Clan. I will have a room readied for her to take residence upon the compound. Money is not an issue. Respectfully, Hiashi Hyuga.”

Sakura didn’t think his request sounded humble at all. “He seems to be grateful about Neji,” Sakura said after some time had passed and Tsunade glared at her expectedly while tapping her manicured nails against her thigh. 

“He adopted Neji as his son. Neji is no longer considered part of the Branch extension of the Hyugas,” Shizune explained. She held up a second scroll. “He also has requested the presence of one Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Yondaime Hokage.”

“He wants Naruto too?” Sakura asked. Was this about Hinata’s declaration of love for her blonde friend?

Tsunade scoffed. She whirled on her high heels, grabbed the alcohol from her desk, and took another generous sip from her sake jug. She shoved it at Sakura. “Most likely, the high and mighty Hyuga clan leader wants to marry off his daughter and adopted son to the two most famous and heroic ninja in all of the Leaf!”

Sakura took the jug and helped herself to a long drink. Surely, Tsunade was wrong. Sakura wasn’t anything special. Her father was a low-ranking shinobi and her mother a civilian. Sure, her teachers were the talented Tsunade and the infamous Copy Ninja Kakashi. And her best friend was Naruto – the hope of Konoha. She was just….Sakura.

“You’re so humble it makes me sick sometimes,” Tsunade said yanking the sake from Sakura and drinking more herself. She shoved the jug at Shizune and then took Sakura by the shoulders. “You are amazing, Sakura. Even with the demise of the Uchiha Clan, Hiashi Hyuga wants to ensure that his clan is without doubt the strongest. Rarely, do they allow fresh blood into their precious bloodline, but he wants what you and Naruto have.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Sakura said frowning.

“It makes perfect sense. Think about it, Sakura,” Shizune said. “Sasuke is back and one of his life goals was what?”

“Reviving the Uchiha Clan,” Sakura said quietly. She remembered his compliment to her over Neji’s body, how he had smirked at her display of power during the battle, and how he had fought at her side as an equal. Did that mean he had chosen her to be his baby momma? If so, that boy had a lot to learn.

“Exactly, so Hyuga wants to make sure the future Uchihas don’t have Sakura Haruno as their ancestor,” Tsunade said.

“What was your answer?” Sakura asked. 

Tsunade grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her honey-golden eyes. “I told him you and Naruto would be there by eight tomorrow morning.”

Sakura blinked several times as she tried to let the words soak in to her brain. Technically, since she was only seventeen her parents would have to give consent for a marriage consideration, assuming that was Hiashi’s goal. However, with Sakura being the apprentice of the village leader and a higher ranked shinobi than her father, Tsunade’s decision was the ultimate decision. 

“Oh, by the way, congratulations,” Tsunade said.

“On what?” Sakura choked out. There was a phrase she’d read in a fiction book that said once you saved a life you’re responsible for it. Did her saving Neji mean that she was responsible for him now? 

“You are now officially a jounin,” Shizune said with a big smile. Tonton squeaked in excitement in her arms. 

“You’re dismissed. Go eat some terribly unhealthy ramen with your teammates to celebrate. You have the next two weeks off from hospital duty,” Tsunade added.  


Sakura bowed respectfully to her master and fought to keep from crying as a combination of joy and pride began to well-up in her chest. For so many years she’d tried to keep up with Naruto and Sasuke. Now, she had technically surpassed them both.


	2. The Hyuga Household

The walk back to the Hyuga household was a joyous one. The normally stoic clan was abound with cheers and shouts. Hinata couldn't help but steal glances at her cousin so recently returned to life. She didn't know where Sakura had learned that technique, but she was grateful! Part of her was jealous about the other kunoichi's casual relationship with Naruto, but then Sakura was amazing in the battle. She had a little bit of a crush on the Hokage's apprentice herself now. She was glad that she could call them both her friends.

She held Naruto's hand! If she'd not been grieving over Neji's loss she might have found the experience the best of her life. Naruto Uzumaki had held her hand and fought alongside her. He found her worthy to fight at his side! After years of being told she was a worthless disappointment by her father, that praise from the likes of Naruto was almost more than she could bear! He didn't consider her a burden, but a shinobi to count on.

"What do you think father intends to do?" Hanabi, her little sister and their father's favorite whispered at her side.

Hinata glanced down, her younger sister was still several centimeters shorter than Hinata's 160cm. It was strange to see her overly confident sister so sullen and worried. The war was over and now the heiress was worried? It made little sense, except that Hanabi hadn't been able to contribute much in the battle. The talk amongst the clan as they made their way back to their household in the village had been high praise for Neji and Hinata. There was no mention of Hinabi. Surely, their father Hiashi had noticed. Unfortunately for Hanabi, she might soon be in that unfamiliar position of not being in their father's favor.

"I believe he is overjoyed at cousin Neji being returned to us, as am I," Hinata answered quietly. "He is the best of us and we lost him. Had it not been for the miracle Sakura performed he would be gone from us now."

"Do you think he intends to adopt him?" Hanabi asked, her voice laced with worry.

In Hinata's opinion that would be the most appropriate option. Over the years since she and Neji had first faced off against each other in the Chunin Promotion Exam they had worked with one another in their free time perfecting their techniques. Her father had written Hinata off as useless, but Neji took the time to teach and found her quiet, humble personality a strength. A man as patient, intelligent, and self-sacrificing as Neji could be the one to lead their clan into the future.

"I think Neji deserves the respect he's earned," Hinata said. She didn't have any comforting words to reassure Hinabi of her status as heir, but she didn't think her vain, selfish sister was the best choice for the clan. Since the death of Neji's father Hizashi there had been a great deal of unrest within the clan among the branch members. Many wondered how being born one minute earlier than the other gave Hiashi the right to be their ruler. The talk grew when it became clear that it was Hizashi's son and not Hiashi's daughters that were the pride of the Hyuga clan.

Once they were safely within the walls of the Hyuga compound and there were no outsiders to eavesdrop Hiashi made an announcement. He had his arm wrapped proudly across Neji's shoulders. "Tonight we shall feast in celebration of my officially adopting my brother Hizashi's son as my own. This is an action long overdue and had it not been for the brush with death from today's battle it was a wrong that could never be righted."

"Huzzah!" The branch members cheered with their fists in the air and their voices ringing in their joy. "The prodigy of the Hyuga clan!" others shouted. "To the new heir!"

Hinata could hear Hanabi's breath hitch at the last shout. She looked down at her sister intent to say something encouraging when the younger girl took off at a run for their house. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Hinata wasn't surprised that her father would make this announcement publicly without considering the effect it would have on his favored daughter. Hinata looked back toward her father and locked eyes with Neji. His expression was grim. He knew what his being adopted meant. He was to be the heir of the clan.

She had been unable to find Hinabi before the celebration. Her younger sister didn't attend the feast, a fact that greatly displeased their father. He had his wife, Tomoe, on his left side at the head of the table, and Neji at his right with Hinata next to Neji. The space on Tomoe's other side was left empty for Hinabi.

"Where is your sister?" Hiashi hissed at Hinata once the voices of the gathered clan grew to help his words remain unheard by most.

"I am unsure, father," Hinata said. She looked across the table at her mother, but she merely stared down at her plate. As usual, her mother was a silent ghost to be seen at her father's side, but not heard. "Perhaps she was upset."

"Upset about what? I raised her to not let her emotions interfere with her duty," Hiashi growled in annoyance. He stabbed his steak with his chopsticks rather forcefully accentuating his anger.

"I imagine she didn't want to embarrass you with her tears. You gave her no warning that you intended to change my status within the clan and strip her of hers," Neji answered quietly. He sipped from his tea cup casually. His expression was of absolute calmness. Hinata was proud that he was so capable of speaking frankly to her father.

"If she had any sense in that pretty little head of hers she'd have realized that I had no choice. The way you and Hinata fought in the war will be the subject of bards and songs for generations! She contributed nothing to the fight," Hiashi said. He shoved the steak into his mouth and chewed with angry twitches of the muscle in his cheek.

"So was too young to be able to contribute," Neji argued.

"Kakashi Hatake was a chunin as the age of six and Anbu at the age of twelve. Youth has nothing to do with skill," Hiashi argued.

Hinata wanted to argue. Age had everything to do with skill. It took time to improve one's skills. Not everyone was a prodigy.

"You," Hiashi said pointing his chopstick at Hinata.

She swallowed thickly and forced the flush of her cheeks to stay down. She didn't need to react when her father addressed her directly. She stood at Naruto's side in battle that day. She shouldn't be afraid of her father. "Yes, father?"

"Tell me about that Uzumaki boy. Did you know he was the son of the fourth Hokage?" Hiashi asked.

"I didn't realize his father was the Yondaime Hokage," Hinata started. "I just knew that Naruto had an inner confidence that didn't always match his skills. He was determined and because of that determination he became a great and powerful shinobi," Hinata said. Her fear in front of her father vanished when she spoke of Naruto.

"And he fancies you?" Hiashi pressed.

What did he mean by that? "We're friends," Hinata answered cautiously.

"He wants to know if there's a chance the two of you might be in a relationship," Neji clarified. "A possible marriage union, am I right, uncle?"

"It is father now," Hiashi corrected. Neji's lips thinned, but he didn't argue. "I would approve of such a courtship," Hiashi said. "He has impressive lineage, his father was Minato Namikaze. No doubt the title of Hokage will be in his future. I will send a request for his presence here so that he might court you if you have no objections."

Her father was approving a courtship between Naruto and herself! The flush she fought earlier came full force. It took all her willpower not to faint at the overwhelming emotions. What would Naruto think about the situation? Wasn't he still in love with his teammate, Sakura? "I have no objections to Naruto. He is my friend and I respect him absolutely."

"Is that your intention, father?" Neji asked, stresse the last word. "You wish to strengthen the Hyuga clan by arranging a marriage between your eldest daughter and the hero of Konoha?"

Hiashi set his chopsticks down and wiped his mouth with his linen napkin. He set it down and then faced Neji directly. "That is exactly my intention. The Hyuga clan is weakening and that's because we've not allowed any new blood. I am proud of Hinata's actions and I wish to reward her with a marriage opportunity that I believe will be advantageous to all parties. Uzumaki is an orphan, but he can be part of the greatest of the noble clans."

"Father, I believe Naruto loves another," Hinata said quietly.

"Who?" Hiashi asked.

"Sakura Haruno, the one that brought Neji back to life," Hinata said. She bit down on her inner lip to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to steal Naruto's happiness from him due to her own selfish feelings.

"The Godaime Hokage's apprentice?" Hiashi clarified.

Hinata nodded.

"Neji, you've been on missions with Haruno before. What are your impressions?" Hiashi asked him.

Neji glanced toward Hinata, trying to gage his words carefully. "She is a capable kunoichi. Every mission we were party to together was successful. Her talents and skills have improved dramatically over the past five years just as Naruto's have improved. I would honestly say she's the strongest kunoichi after Lady Tsunade," Neji admitted. "And she scored perfect on the aptitude test of the Chunin Exams both times that she took them. She participated with Team Gai after her teammates left the village the time when we all passed the exam together. She is very intelligent."

"I see," Hiashi said. He drummed his fingers across the tabletop thoughtfully.

"She's also in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Not Naruto Uzumaki. I believe she would be supportive of a relationship between Hinata and Naruto," Neji added.

Hiashi's eyes widened at Neji's explanation. "Does the Uchiha return her affections?"

Hinata glanced toward her mother. Tomoe was no longer staring at her plate, but watching her husband closely.

Did this feast suddenly turn into her father arranging marriages and unions? There was no more war in the near future so it was time to think about the next generation. Her mother looked in her direction and they locked lavender eyes. Tomoe nodded slightly, confirming Hinata's suspicions. Her mother warned her at her sixteenth birthday that past December when she turned seventeen her father would start considering marriage for her. Her birthday was only a few months away.

"He seemed possessive of her in the little interaction I saw between them when she brought me back to life," Neji confessed.

"I see," Hiashi said. He gestured toward their mostly full plates. "Eat, drink, and be satisfied we were victorious in today's battle and not living under Madara Uchiha's thumb." He pushed away from the table. "I will speak with Hanabi."

After her father left, Hinata turned to her mother. She might actually speak now that her husband was absent. "Mother, does father know where Hanabi might be? I looked for her unsuccessfully earlier."

"She would most likely be in your father's private dojo. It's where she goes when she is upset," Tomoe answered. Hinata had never been allowed in her father's private dojo so she didn't know where it was. "Would you be acceptable to a union with this Naruto?"

Would her mother object for her if she wasn't? Hinata realized that she would. Tomoe Hyuga had been silent for years, but if she felt Hinata would be unhappy with her possible future husband she would speak out for her regardless of the consequences. "I would find it very acceptable."

"She has had a crush on the idiot since she was five," Neji pointed out with a slight teasing smile. He reached up and rubbed his forehead, where his cursed tattoo once resided. "She used to pass out unconscious whenever he said anything to her."

"Congratulations, Neji," Tomoe said. "The responsibilities of Head of the Clan are often draining, but I agree with Hiashi's assessment that you will be able to lead us into the future. And you too, Hinata, I am so proud of you both."

Hinata didn't know what to say, so she said nothing and focused on finishing her meal.

OoO

Neji stared up at the ceiling in his bedroom. After his official adoption his belongings had been transferred into the main house of the clan. He didn't own many possessions, so it didn't take long. His mind raced and while he knew it was late and that he should sleep, he simply couldn't relax. His near-death experience had energized him in ways that made him worried that his years spent with Gai and Lee had finally rubbed off. He didn't have an urge to walk the perimeter wall on his hands, but he certainly didn't think sleep was a viable option. The clan feast a few hours earlier had destroyed his identity. Now he was the heir. The future of the clan would be his responsibility.

He pushed aside his bed covers and headed outside. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the Hyuga household in a bath of pale light. He could see his cousin Hinata was having similar insomnia troubles. She sat on the porch outside of her room swinging her feet absently and stared out at the jasmine garden in the middle of the yard. She looked over towards him and waved him over to join her. Neji crossed the distance silently, his slippered feet not making a sound against the pebbled path that connected their rooms. He sat beside her on the porch.

"So, big brother, I suppose it is official," Hinata said with a shy smile. She turned to look at him directly, and her lavender eyes were bright with pride. "The prodigy of the Hyugas' has his rightful place as heir."

Neji wasn't sure that he agreed with that. He had no desire to be the future clan leader, but if that was his fate he would make the best of it. However, did fate really exist? He'd learned from Naruto that there was no set fate. Was his fate to die during the Fourth Ninja War? What was his fate now that he'd been brought back to life? "I am grateful to be alive," Neji said simply.

"You are being humble," Hinata said. She pushed him gently in the arm. It was nice to see her quiet confidence grow through the years.

Neji didn't respond. He wasn't being humble. He tried to keep his life simple. His priorities were to protect his cousin Hinata whom he both loved and respected, protect Naruto because he was the hope of the future, and complete his missions successfully because it would protect the village and the people within. Maybe now that an era of peace might be on the horizon he would need to find new priorities.

"Lee and Tenten left a message to see if you wanted to spar with them in the morning," Hinata said.

He owed it to Lee to continue their rivalry. His teammates were high-spirited, but they balanced his more dour personality. "I haven't received such a message," Neji said. Normally, his messages would have been delivered to him promptly. Even when he was a member of the Branch Family he was well-respected by his clansmen.

"Father has other plans for tomorrow morning," Hinata said.

Was this what it would mean to be the adopted son of Hiashi? Was there even less freedom for the Head Family when compared to the Branch families? "Do you know what these plans might be?"

"He's asking permission from the Hokage for Naruto and Sakura to stay here for a while," Hinata said. She tapped her index fingers together, a nervous habit that persisted even as she matured. It was known to their group of friends that Hinata had strong feelings for Naruto. It was also known that the loud-mouthed fate-challenger had strong feelings for Sakura. What would it mean having both of them here?

"For what purpose?" Neji asked. He was grateful to both Sakura and Naruto. He knew that they were the two behind his resurrection. Personally, he thought that Hinata's worry that Sakura would fall in love with Naruto were unjustified. The two were akin to siblings in their devotion to one another. Sakura would probably always love the traitorous Sasuke Uchiha. Lee was especially devastated when he realized he had no chance to gain Sakura's affections after the time she'd been an unofficial member of Team Gai. Their sensei took it upon himself to adopt Kakashi's student for the Chunin Exams when Sakura's teammates left the village and Kakashi had been assigned several S class missions. If his rival couldn't be the proper teacher to his little Sakura then Gai would take it upon himself to ensure she had the best opportunities during Kakashi's absence. Sakura was eager to practice Taijutsu with Lee, much to Neji's relief. She and Tenten had gotten along well. He and Sakura were cordial, but he'd once heard her tell Tenten that he reminded her too much of Sasuke.

Hinata's cheeks flamed red in embarrassment. "Father is hoping to encourage a marriage between Naruto and myself," she whispered.

He remembered that from the conversation at dinner. "Okay, so why Sakura?" Neji asked. Was she supposed to help knock sense into Naruto? That was logical. She was often the one to knock sense into the jinchurki with physical brutality.

"Father says it is so that she can train the medics of our clan," Hinata said.

Neji's eyes narrowed. Any capable mid-level medic could train the basics to other ninja. Why would Hiashi request Sakura specifically? She had better things to do than train people in the basics of medicine. She was the best surgeon aside from Lady Tsunade herself and a capable fighter. "That cannot be his true purpose," Neji reasoned.

Hinata shook her head. "No, Neji, it's not. Father has adopted you and named you as heir to the clan. There are responsibilities with that role."

"What exactly are you saying?" Neji asked. He had a strong suspicion that he already knew what his uncle's intentions might be.

"Father is hoping to encourage a marriage between you," she said quietly. "When he saw how she brought you back to life his decision was forged, then you solidified it when you listed Sakura's assets. He cannot risk Konoha's most promising kunoichi becoming the matriarch to the Uchiha clan."

Neji huffed a breath of annoyance. So now his uncle wanted him to enter an arranged marriage with a friend so that he could keep her away from the man she truly loved? That was cruel even for him. "How long will they be here?"

"As long as it takes to attain what he wants, big brother," Hinata said with a sigh.

Neji leaned against the post on the porch and stared out at the night sky. He found freedom in death, but now would he be trapped by the politics of the Head Family? Perhaps serving as a branch member wasn't such a bad fate. It wasn't that he particularly minded Sakura. He did think that Naruto and Hinata made a fine couple. However, he had never thought about Sakura in a romantic way. Even if he had considered it when she was on his team temporarily any such affinity was squashed under Lee's enthusiasm. Lee thought the world of Sakura after her encouragement when he was healing after his extensive surgery following the failed attempt to return Sasuke to the village. She was pretty, smart, determined, and strong. He respected her. There were certainly worse options, but he'd always thought he might end up with his teammate Tenten or in some arranged marriage with a distant cousin.

He pushed himself away from the porch.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

Neji held his hand out to her in invitation. "Let's go spar. I don't want to just sit here staring at the sky. Let's see how you've improved."

Hinata nodded eagerly, accepted his help, and followed him to the clearing just outside of the gardens.

Neji waited in ready stance and Hinata mirrored his position. They began to exchange blows with their gentle fist technique blocking and evading one another's attacks. Hinata had improved greatly. "I believe I will go to meet with Team Gai in the morning. I would like to spar with them. I can be back before Naruto and Sakura arrive."

Hinata bit down on her lip and missed a block. Neji sealed off the chakra in her left arm. She shook her arm to help with the numb feeling. "I don't think that's a good idea. Father will be very displeased. You didn't see how he reacted when he thought you were dead."

Neji ducked and twirled and evaded a particularly well-placed move of Hinata's. "They are my teammates," he argued. "Eventually, I'll need to resume missions." Neji backed away from Hinata and turned in the direction of an angry chi. He could detect the familiar chakra network of the clan leader.

"What are you two doing out of bed? It's the middle of the night," Hiashi said. He stalked near them, his body rigid in anger. "Are you trying to fall ill?"

Neji shrugged. "I thought you called for an elite medic to maintain the health of the Hyugas," he said.

"The Hokage's apprentice will be here in the morning. Her duties will be to attend to the health of the Head Family — which now includes you, Neji. She will also ensure that our medic ninjas are properly trained. That is no excuse for you to wear out your body when you were so gravely injured," Hiashi scolded.

"I'm fine. Sakura healed my wounds," Neji said. He stepped back from the clan leader out of habit. "Why was I not told of the message from my teammates?"

"You will be unable to join them. There was no need to bother you," Hiashi said.

"I will be joining them. I wish to spar with my teammates," Neji argued. From the corner of his eye he could see Hinata nervously wringing her hands together watching the confrontation between him and her father.

"You are now my adopted son. You are the heir to the Hyuga Clan. You are too important to trust you life to mere chunin," Hiashi said.

"They've been my teammates for years. It was never a problem before," Neji pointed out. He stood at his full height and was pleased to see that he was just as tall as his uncle now.

Hiashi looked Neji directly in the eyes. "And you died and they were unable to do anything about it." Neji opened his mouth to argue, to say that it wasn't a mission that resulted in his death, but war. "However, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki kept you alive as well as so many other ninjas. That is why they will be our honored guests and you will be here to grant them the honor they have earned."

"Are you going to keep me closeted here? I'm a shinobi of the leaf. I have a duty to not only this clan but to Konoha in general," Neji said.

"You may be allowed to participate on missions with teammates of like rankings. You are a jounin. I also will make the added stipulation that Haruno will be on any missions you undertake. I trust her skills to keep you alive."

"Is that your motive? Or are you trying to create the potential for romance so that the Uchiha won't have her?" Neji asked. "And besides, she's a chunin. You are already contradicting yourself."

"She's been promoted by the Hokage for her efforts in the war. It's the middle of the night. I suggest you both return to your rooms and sleep," Hiashi said evading the question regarding the Uchiha. He turned his back on the two and started returning toward the main house. "Romance has nothing to do with it," he called over his shoulder. His lavender eyes locked with both Hinata and Neji's eyes.

"Good night, Neji," Hinata whispered.

Neji grit his teeth in annoyance with his uncle. If he was to be heir at least he could change things one day. "Don't let him get to you. You're going to make Naruto fall in love with you. How will he be able to resist?" He reached out and squeezed Hinata's shoulder in a brief sign of affection.

Hinata smiled shyly at him. "Thank you, Neji."

Neji made his way back to his bedroom. His position within the Hyuga clan was so different since he'd been brought back. He felt more trapped now, than he did as a servant to the main family. He wasn't allowed to fight alongside his old teammates. His uncle was forcing him to spend time with a female in an attempt to solicit a union. There was nothing wrong with Sakura, but she and Neji were friends. He'd been on missions with her, Naruto, and Lee before. They'd always been successful, but she spent most of the time in the background as quiet support. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around her having been responsible for the destruction of a third of Madara's Zetsu clone army.

He closed his eyes, but he wasn't able to shut his mind off. He wondered if it would have been better had he been allowed to stay dead. He thought about Hinata and how she would have struggled to survive her father's tyranny without his support. He was alive for a reason; he'd just have to accept that. He wondered what Naruto and Sakura thought about the sudden attention paid to them by the Hyuga clan. He would find out soon enough.


	3. Breakfast of Champions

While Naruto had advocated for his wayward friend, the Hokage hadn’t quite forgiven Sasuke of his crimes. There were too many to give him a clean slate. However, due to his participation in the final battle that decisively ended the war he was able to remain outside of prison. He was under house arrest with ANBU guards stationed outside of his former residence in the Uchiha compound. Kakashi Hatake had been named his legal guardian.

Late the night before, Naruto had received Granny Tsunade’s mission for him to report to the Hyuga household. He and Sakura had been requested for an extended visit of unknown duration. Naruto knew that if he wanted to help Sasuke ease back into life at Konoha he needed to see his old teammates before they were relocated to a place where he was unable to visit.

Knowing that he was risking bodily harm, he went to Sakura’s home a few hours earlier than the arranged time. It was four in the morning when he knocked on the door to her parents’ house. She was fully dressed, so he wasn’t concerned about having awoken her, but maybe her parents wouldn’t be too happy about his visit before the sun rose. He wouldn’t know as he’d only seen her parents briefly and the extend of their conversation were introductions. Sakura had been about to clobber him— he could tell by the angry glint in her jade colored eyes. Then he’d sheepishly suggested that they pick up breakfast for Sasuke since they’d be sent off to the Hyugas’ for a while. Who knew when they’d be allowed to visit with him again. Her anger melted into uncertainty.

“Come on, Sakura-chan, we’re his only friends. He needs to see us,” Naruto pleaded. 

“Okay, Naruto,” Sakura agreed. “However, we’re not giving him Ramen for breakfast. There’s a twenty-four hour market on the way to his house. We’ll stop there and pick up some supplies. I doubt if he has any groceries. Give me a minute. I need to grab my things for our stay.” She gave him a wry look. “I didn’t expect you for another three hours.”

Naruto grinned. He shifted the weight of the backpack he had slung over his shoulders. As soon as they finished visiting with Sasuke they’d need to head over to the Hyuga clan’s district. The streets of Konoha were mostly empty, most residents still were snuggled in their beds sleeping. Naruto had been too excited to sleep. It was over! Madara was defeated, Konoha was relatively safe, Sasuke was back, and he and Sakura had been recognized for their strength. 

“What do you think about this request by the Hyugas?” Sakura asked once they reached the market. She and Naruto had their backpacks strapped across their shoulders and both had a shopping basket on their arm. She picked up and inspected the fresh fruit before selecting a few tomatoes, apples, and oranges and putting them into Naruto’s basket. 

Sakura led the way toward the dairy and selected almond milk. “It lasts longer,” she explained. Naruto cringed as he remembered an incident with spoiled milk from his youth and the resulting intestinal distress. Apparently, Sakura remembered it as well and gave him a pat on his shoulder as she reached past him to pick up a carton of a dozen eggs. 

“I don’t know. I’m glad that we’re both being invited. It should be fun! I’ve always wanted to know what it was like inside Hinata and Neji’s family home,” Naruto said. Tsunade had already explained that he wouldn’t be going outside of Konoha on any missions until he passed the Chunin Promotion Exam in the fall. Exploring the drama of the most secretive clan in Konoha would help him pass the time. “I just regret that I can’t spend more time with Sasuke.”

“I don’t trust the Hyugas' motives,” Sakura said. She picked up some green leafy mix, cucumbers, and then a bag of frozen shrimp and eel into her basket. “This should be enough to start. I’ll write a shopping list when we see how bad that situation is at his house. I’ll have mom pick him up a few more things,” she decided. She added a roll of paper towels, a package of plates, and soap to the basket. 

“You worry too much,” Naruto argued. After seeing all the items Sakura had placed in their respective baskets he started to suspect that the mysterious groceries that appeared in his apartment after he returned from long missions might have come from the pink-haired kunoichi. They purchased their items and continued on the way to Sasuke’s ancestral home. Naruto offered to carry the groceries, but Sakura threatened to hit him so he let her carry half of the bags. 

There were four ANBU guards waiting outside of Sasuke’s home. He recognized one of them as their temporary team leader, Yamato. 

“We’ve brought groceries,” Sakura said. “We’ll leave our bags and weapons out here if you want.”

“That would be fine,” the masked Yamato agreed. “He’s not allowed to have any weapons.” 

Sakura laid down her tanto blade at the foot of an ANBU soldier. She began to unstrap the kunai from her leg and Naruto followed suit with his various kunais. 

Yamato knocked on the door frame. “Uchiha, you have guests.”

“I could sense them,” Sasuke’s quiet voice answered. He opened the front door, his onyx colored eyes looked his two former teammates up and down inspecting them warily. “What are you two doing here?”

“Feeding you,” Sakura said. She stepped past him into the living room and he did nothing to stop her. Naruto followed after her with a big grin. 

“I am capable of feeding myself,” Sasuke said shutting the door behind them. 

“True, but we’re about to be stuck with the Hyugas for a while and since you’re stuck here under house arrest we wanted a chance to visit with you, jerk,” Naruto said. He shoved his grocery bag at Sasuke. 

Sasuke took the bag and followed Sakura into the kitchen. “This was unnecessary,” Sasuke said. Sakura had opened his refrigerator and tisked over the lack of sustenance. “I haven’t had a chance to purchase groceries.”

“Which is why we’re here,” Naruto said. He watched as Sakura opened the cupboards and took out iron skillets and other utensils. She started preparing a breakfast and his mouth watered remembering her cooking skills on their last few missions. Her fighting prowess wasn’t the only thing that improved during her training with Tsunade. 

“Why will you be stuck with the Hyugas?” Sasuke asked. He took the eggs and started cracking them open into a bowl at Sakura’s direction.

“I suspect the Head of the clan wants to arrange a courtship between Naruto and Hinata,” Sakura said. She smiled at Naruto over her shoulder. 

“I think he’s just wants to express his gratitude for our part in the war,” Naruto said frowning. He didn’t trust that smile of Sakura’s. “What do you mean by courtship?”

“He wants you to marry his daughter, idiot,” Sasuke said. His expression darkened. “I remember my father planning out unions when he was the Head of our clan. Why did he request you?” he asked turning to Sakura. “I had hoped to spend more time with the two of you upon my return.”

Sakura shrugged. “He claims he wants me to be personal medic to the Head Hyuga family and to spend a few weeks ensuring the proper training of the medics within their clan.”

“Hn,” Sasuke said, his eyes darkened. “Sakura, I was impressed with your obvious improvement in the battle.”

“Thank you, I worked hard when the two of you left. I had to find a way to be more useful,” Sakura admitted. “I petitioned Master Tsunade to take me as her apprentice.”

“When did you pass the chunin exams?” Sasuke asked. 

“The year after you two left,” Sakura said. “Every one of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai passed that time.”

“Who’s team did you join?” Naruto asked having never thought to ask before. With him and Sasuke gone she would have needed a team to participate with. It had made him sad when he returned from his training with Jiraiya to learn that their old friends had all surpassed him in rank. At least he wasn’t dead last anymore. Sasuke was also still only a genin. 

“Team Gai,” Sakura answered. 

“Neji’s team?” Sasuke asked, his voice suddenly hostile. 

Naruto had been surprised at that considering he’d have thought it would have been with Ino’s team she would have participated with. 

“Neji, Lee, and Tenten,” Sakura answered. She began to mix the eggs from Sasuke with various vegetables she’d diced up. “Gai felt responsible for me because I was his rival’s student. Kakashi was sent off on S-ranked missions while you two were gone.”

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to argue that he had no choice but to leave her behind when he trained with Jiraiya. It was a sore point, but it all seemed to work out in the end. All three of them had been trained by Sannin and had their strengths expanded. And together, Team Seven was reunited and better than ever and directly responsible for the victory in the Fourth Great Ninja War!

“Master Tsunade will want the two of you to take the exam this fall,” Sakura said. “You are both obviously as talented as jounin, but it’s a right of passage.”

“Okay, so you suspect the Hyugas are trying to arrange a courtship between Hinata and Naruto,” Sasuke said. His attention was completely on Sakura and Naruto felt decidedly uncomfortable. “Hiashi Hyuga is interested in the future Hokage.” He glanced toward Naruto. “Because you will be Hokage one day.”

“You’re damn right, I’m going to be Hokage one day. Believe it!” Naruto said pumping his fist in the air.

“Well,” Sakura said looking at Naruto with a smile. “I can’t help but notice Hinata’s obvious feelings for you, Naruto,” she said. “She’s certainly always believed in you.”

He knew that Sakura didn’t hold the same feelings for him that he had held for her, but it still hurt for her to mention so casually another girl’s feelings for him. Wait. Feelings? “What are you talking about?” Naruto asked rubbing his neck, it had suddenly grown uncomfortably warm.

“HInata has been in love with you for years,” Sakura said. “I meant what I said in the Land of Iron, but she’s the one, Naruto.”

Naruto frowned. She was referring to her love confession for him. What did he expect? Of course now that Sasuke was back and redeemable she’d revert to her feelings for the Uchiha. Sasuke needed her and he wanted his friends to be happy. He tried to think about the way Hinata acted around him over the years. Maybe she did like him. She was rather nervous around him, especially when they were younger. She also trained hard to fight at his side. She was pretty and all, but he’d never really thought about her like that. Maybe he should now.

“Are you two both dense?” Sasuke asked. He set the spatula he was using down on the counter forcefully. “Have neither of you figured out why the Hyugas want you to move into their compound?”

“I just told you why,” Sakura said. She reached out to touch her fingers to the back of Sasuke’s hand. He glared down at where she touched him, but didn’t snatch his hand away. “Calm down, Sasuke. We’re visiting with you to make sure you’re okay. We’ll only be on this stupid good will mission for a short while then we’ll be able to help you acclimate to the village again.”

Sasuke laughed bitterly. “You two are so naive. You know nothing of clan politics. There is a reason Hiashi wants both you and Naruto there, Sakura. It has nothing to do with your skills as a medic.”

“What are you talking about, Sasuke?” Naruto asked quietly.

“The Hyugas and Uchihas have been rival clans for as long back as the clans have existed. He’s trying to keep the two of you away from me,” Sasuke said quietly.

“Well, good luck to him!” Naruto said on a laugh. “As if he could keep Team Seven apart after all the work we went through to reunite!”

“Sakura,” Sasuke said quietly. “You do remember what my second goal was, right?”

“To rebuild the Uchiha clan,” Sakura said drawing her hand away from his. “Sasuke, I care about you, but the promises I made when I was twelve, you can’t expect me to…” she trailed off.

“I know you’re not the same twelve year old annoying girl,” Sasuke said. He turned to Naruto. “And I know you’re not the dead last from our days of the academy. You’ve both grown and I know I need to regain your loyalty. The two of you followed after me even when I made it clear that I had severed our bonds. But, Sakura,” he said turning back to her. “I intend to make you the matriarch of the Uchiha clan. Hyuga must know this.”

Sakura’s eyes were wide as saucers and her cheeks burned crimson. 

Naruto would have laughed at her speechlessness, except he too was speechless. Did his best friend just proposition his other best friend to be his baby mama? “Seriously?” Naruto slammed his open palm on the kitchen counter, rattling a jar of utensils. Sasuke and Sakura directed their attention towards him. 

He was livid now. The words were just bubbling out of his mouth as he directed his frustration at the last Uchiha. “You’re not going to try and win Sakura over? You’re not going to buy her flowers, ask her out to dinner, and try to woo her like a normal guy might try to win the heart of the girl of his dreams?” Naruto asked in a quiet voice through clenched teeth. “You think that just because you ask that she’ll agree to be with you?” The worse part was, Naruto was confident that all Sasuke had to do was ask and Sakura would fall all over herself to try and make the Uchiha happy, just like when they were kids. While the kunoichi was brave and smart, whenever it came to Sasuke Uchiha she became that shy little girl that only wanted the attention of the class genius.

Sasuke’s dark eyes narrowed and the muscle in his jaw spasmed in tension. “Just, be careful,” Sasuke warned. “Both of you,” he added. He turned back to the breakfast preparations. “And thank you for the groceries.”

 

OoO

 

It was still early in the morning when Sakura and Naruto left Sasuke’s house. The sun had just risen over the horizon. They still have a half hour to cross the distance between the Uchiha compound and that of the Hyugas. A leisurely walk would allow them to reach their destination with time to spare.

Breakfast with Sasuke had been awkward, which Sakura knew it would be. However, she let Naruto talk her into it because regardless of how awkward it would be Sasuke needed both of them. Also if Naruto had spent much time trying to convince her outside her home he’d have awoken her parents and her mother was most certainly not a morning person. If Naruto thought that Sakura had a temper she didn’t even compare to Mebuki Haruno. Of course, Naruto would know that if she had ever asked him over to join her family for dinner. Her parents constantly suggested that she invite her teammate, but she never had. She didn’t want to make Naruto uncomfortable to see her with her parents and not having his own. She wanted to spare his feelings. After they returned from the Obito’s alternate world where Naruto’s parents lived and her family had died that only re-affirmed her earlier stance. 

The whole Uchiha matriarch conversation and Naruto’s angry outburst had unsettled her nerves. Her experience in medicine and under Master Tsunade’s tutelage taught her to push aside the uncertainty to deal with at a later time. That’s what confidence was all about.

She was still upset that Master Tsunade had agreed to Hiashi Hyuga’s requests. It was blatantly obvious what the clan head was trying to do. It was well known that since the loss of the Uchiha clan, the daimyo held a personal interest in the Hyuga clan. Which mean that what Hiashi Hyuga wanted, Hiashi Hyuga achieved. Truth be told, Sakura was rooting for Naruto and Hinata. The two balanced out each other’s personalities and perhaps while they were stuck at the Hyuga compound she could do her part to encourage a relationship between them. Hinata’s feelings were obvious and there were times that she suspected Naruto felt the same. 

Besides, Sakura knew that she didn’t deserve Naruto. There were too many times when she ignored him when they were genin. They were friends now. He was her best friend in fact. But she wanted him to know the love of someone that was absolute. Sakura had been too selfish to deserve someone as good as Naruto. She would be at his side until the day she died, but as a most devoted friend. She would see to it that he gained the title of Hokage and that he married and had many children. If Naruto was happy then Sakura would be happy. It was as simple as that.

As far as Sakura herself was concerned, Sasuke had made his intentions clear that his future plans involved her. She would have to guard her heart carefully. She wasn’t that same foolish twelve year old that dreamed of nothing more than who she might marry. She was a strong kunoichi of Konoha, a brilliant strategist, and a highly skilled surgeon. If Naruto hadn’t wanted it so bad, she’d have made it her mission in life to become Hokage one day. It was harder for her to forgive the last Uchiha than it was for Naruto. Sasuke had tried to kill both of them since his defection. Naruto was overjoyed to have his best friend back; he’d converted many enemies into friends over the years. Sakura still had nightmares about the look in Sasuke’s eyes when he intended to kill her. He would have killed her had it not been for Kakashi and Naruto’s interference. 

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Naruto asked worriedly. His blonde eyebrows were drawn together in concern. He was still angry about Sasuke’s declaration, but he was doing an excellent job of masking his feelings.

“I think it’s good that we visited him today,” Sakura said. She didn’t quite know what to make out of the blatant proposal Sasuke had dropped on her. Why didn’t he ask his Sound teammate Karin? She was certainly devoted enough to agree to be his baby-making machine. Did he intend to have multiple wives? The elder council members would probably allow that given the circumstances. Did they put the stipulation that he had to have Sakura as the matriarch because she could be trusted to put the interests of Konoha first? Or had that been Sasuke’s plan all along? “We’ll have to hope he can stay out of trouble while we’re away.”

“Do you think we should ask Sai to check up on him?” Naruto asked.

Sai and Sasuke weren’t exactly on the best of terms with one another. Sai couldn’t forgive Sasuke for the pain that he’d caused his teammates and Sasuke felt that Sai was a poor imitation sent to Team Seven to replace him. More than likely, Sai would be one of the ANBU guards stationed outside of Sasuke’s residence. “Kakashi is planning to keep a close eye on him, especially since he’s his legal guardian. If we want someone from our class I’d rather we ask Shikamaru,” Sakura said. Shikamaru was neutral when it came to Sasuke being accepted back to Konoha society. He was neutral about most things. However, he was rather vocal in his belief that Naruto was the best choice for future Hokage. “They could play that shogi board game.”

The sound of running feet quickly approaching drew their attention. “Hey! Sakura! Naruto! Wait up!” A familiar and enthusiastic voice called from behind.

Sakura and Naruto paused in their journey to find Rock Lee in all his green and orange track suit glory running toward them with a cloud of dust rising up behind him. He caught up to them and continued to jog in place. “Lee, why are you up so early?” Sakura asked.

“I am training!” Lee answered enthusiastically. “I cannot waste the power of my youth!”

“All right! Maybe you can visit Sasuke later. He’s not allowed to use his chakra, but you two could practice some taijutsu!” Naruto suggested. “Someone needs to knock him around during my absence,” he added with a smirk.

“Okay!” Lee agreed. “I had intended to meet with my rival this morning for an early session, but his family has forbidden a practice session.” His one-hundred watt smile dimmed a few shades. 

“Neji?” Sakura asked. Lee referred to Neji as his eternal rival, such as Gai referred to their teacher Kakashi. “We are on our way to the Hyuga compound now. Do you want us to give Neji a message from you?”

Lee’s smile returned full radiance. “You two are the honored guests? That’s wonderful!” Lee reached out and took hold of Sakura’s hands. “Please, Sakura, make sure that my rival is practicing his taijutsu. Do not let him skip out on his morning runs. I will in return make sure that your teammate, the sour-faced Sasuke, learns the power of youth!”

Naruto snickered. 

Sakura pulled her hands out of Lee’s grasp gently. “Thank you, Lee. We appreciate you taking the time to visit with Sasuke. We’ll make sure that Neji continues his training.”

“I want you to ensure that he does his morning run, Sakura. Will you promise me?” Lee asked.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Sakura murmured vaguely. 

“That seems odd,” Naruto said after they parted company with Lee. “Why would that stick in the mud Neji be forbidden to train with his teammates?”

“Good question,” Sakura agreed. “We’ll know soon enough.” She reached for Naruto’s elbow and squeezed his arm reassuringly. “This is going to be fun. It will be a good experience.”

Naruto patted Sakura’s hand. “Maybe if you say that enough times it will be true.” 

They drew near the Hyuga compound. The area was surrounded by a ten-foot tall wooden fence with spiked tops. At the front gates a pair of Hyuga guards stood at attention. They had the customary physical attributes of most Hyugas: dark brown hair, opaque pale eyes, taller than average builds, and stony expressions.

“Welcome Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno,” the guard on the left said in a gravely voice. 

“We have been expecting you,” the guard on the right said in a rumbling baritone. Their voices were oddly similar. “I will escort you to Lord Hiashi. If you’ll come with me,” he said opening the gate and gesturing for them to follow him inside.

Sakura exchanged a quick look with Naruto. How were they going to be able to tell all these clan members apart? Inside the Hyuga compound was bustling with activity. The richest of the noble clans could be described as many things, but idle was not one of them. 

They were escorted to the western most section of the compound. There was an elegant garden with cool shades of pink, blue, and purple flowers amidst complicated rock formations and various sprawling green foliage. In the center section stood a trio of sakura trees in full bloom. Inside a gazebo amongst the middle of the garden sitting around a low table on individual pillows were Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata, Neji, Hinata’s little sister Hanabi, and a woman whom Sakura assumed was Hinata’s mother.

“The Head Family,” Naruto whispered.

Sakura took a deep, steeling breath through her nostrils and did her best to look calm and collected. 

“Let me take your bags. I will have them delivered to your lodgings,” the guide said holding out his hands. Sakura and Naruto removed their bags and handed them to the man. “May I present Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno,” the guide said before he bowed and then abandoned them to the mercy of the Head Family of the Hyuga clan.

“Come, join us,” Hiashi invited. He gestured toward the two empty places at the table. He sat at the head of the table, his wife and youngest daughter on one side, and Hinata on his other side. Neji was at the other end of the table and there were two empty pillows between Neji and Hinata. 

Sakura sat between Neji and Naruto, with Naruto sitting next to Hinata. She cast a furtive glance toward Neji, but he stared stonily ahead and didn’t acknowledge her or Naruto’s presence. She thought he might offer some gratitude towards her and Naruto. They were responsible for saving his life.

“Thank you for having us,” Sakura said politely when it became apparent Naruto wasn’t going to say anything. He was nervously tapping the fingers of his right hand across his knee under the table. Sakura reached over and laid her palm over his hand to stop the fidget, then she brought her hands together on her lap lacing her fingers together. 

“Yes, thank you for having us,” Naruto echoed. 

“This is my wife, Tomoe,” Hiashi said nodding his head towards the silent woman at his side. “You know Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi,” he said in turn looking pointedly at the individuals. “The Hokage briefed you about your requests,” Hiashi stated. No one else spoke at the table. It felt very oppressive. How were they going to survive two weeks?

“I’m a little confused about it, actually,” Naruto said with a nervous smile, scratching the back of his neck. “You wanted to invite me to stay here because I have no family?”

“It was disgraceful that the hero of Konoha, the son of the Yondaime Hokage was living in a hovel of an apartment,” Hiashi stated. “I sought to rectify the situation. Perhaps one day you might even join our family.”

“You ignored me pretty well for my first sixteen years,” Naruto said. 

Sakura glanced to her right and saw Neji’s eyes were on her. As soon as she noticed him he averted his gaze. At least he was listening to the conversation. “When do you want me to begin training your medics?” Sakura asked, trying to keep Naruto from losing his temper. Hiashi was less likely to listen to one of Naruto’s lectures on the importance of friendships than Nagato or Obito. 

“You may start this afternoon. However, your primary responsibility will be to ensure the health of the Head Family,” Hiashi said. 

Sakura and Naruto both looked at Neji. The last they knew he was part of the Branch Family. However, his forehead was still bare of the cursed tattoo marking. He met their gazes. “I’ve been adopted,” he answered their unspoken query quietly. That would explain why he was sitting opposite of Hiashi at the table. Did that make him the heir?

“I don’t understand the necessity of my presence here. Evaluation for physical examinations at the hospital would be more efficient and I would have all the possible medical tools at my convenience,” Sakura stated. She was glad that she and Naruto had eaten earlier. The table meeting didn’t seem to involve food or drinks. The least the Hyugas could have done was to have served tea. 

“Yes, that is strange,” Neji deadpanned. He stared directly at his uncle opposite the table from him.

Hiashi clapped his hands twice and a flurry of servants arrived and began to place cups of tea in front of them all. They moved with such efficiency and grace that Sakura could hardly follow their movements. Soon, they were gone and there were now cups of tea and biscuits laying before them on the table. Neji reached for a biscuit and began to shred it it over his plate, but he didn’t eat it.

The medical part of Sakura’s brain wondered if he had a change in appetite since his resurrection. 

“It is inconvenient for my family to leave our home when we need to be evaluated,” Hiashi answered. “However, I will admit my master plan to you both Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sakura Haruno. It is my intention that Naruto court my daughter Hinata. As Naruto has no immediate family, it was suggested that you, Sakura, should serve as his chaperone as you have his best interests at heart.”

Sakura set her cup down carefully, afraid that her hands might shake in anger and spill the hot contents. She tucked her hands under the table. She was technically older than Naruto and they were almost like family. However, it was a blatant lie on Hiashi’s part. If what he said was true he’d have asked Iruka who had been like family to Naruto to attend, or Kakashi their teacher and team leader. Maybe Sasuke had been right. She felt a calloused hand close over hers and squeeze it briefly before the hand vanished. Naruto gave no visible indication that he’d just grabbed her hand under the table. Sakura almost thought she might have imagined it. At least she thought it was Naruto. She glanced at Neji, but he was like a statue. Surely, it wasn’t him. Imagination or not, she felt more calm and was able to reign in her temper. 

“I would enjoy getting to know Hinata better,” Naruto said carefully. Hinata tucked her chin towards her chest, her dark purple hair spilled across her face and hid it from view. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m feeling ill,” Neji said pushing away from the table. He gave a stiff nod and then hurried away from the gazebo with long strides and a purposeful gait.

Sakura watched him retreat and then glanced back toward Hiashi. The clan leader sighed and was rubbing his forehead in obvious frustration. Hanabi, across from Sakura was smiling at Neji’s retreat. Sakura cleared her throat. “I will see to his medical needs. There are side effects to having been so close to death. Try not to take his behavior personally, Lord Hyuga,” Sakura said politely. She rose from the table and walked briskly in the direction Neji had left.

As Sakura walked away she could still hear the conversation at the table. “Hinata, if you’ll give Naruto a tour and then show him to his quarters,” Hiashi asked.

“Yes, father,” Hinata agreed.

“Neji, wait,” Sakura called as she saw Neji making his way towards the gates of the compound. He continued to stalk away. Sakura narrowed her eyes and took off at a run infusing her legs with extra chakra to increase her speed. “I said, wait,” Sakura said catching up and grasping Neji’s shoulder.

He spun around to face her. His hands were at his sides in angry fists and the muscles in his arms were quivering in restraint. “What?” he barked, his pale lavender eyes flashed with barely contained rage. The look scared Sakura, it was too similar to the look in Sasuke’s eyes when he had tried to kill her. Her hand fell away from his shoulder and she took a step back on instinct. That action alone seemed to soften Neji’s hostility and his hands relaxed.

“Apparently, it’s my job to ensure your well-being, so here I am.” 

“He can ask you here and you follow orders. That’s what he likes best,” Neji answered.

Two sets of running feet approached. Sakura glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto and Hinata make their way towards them. 

“Why are you ignoring Lee?” Naruto demanded when he reached Sakura’s side and faced Neji. “We ran into him on our way here. He made Sakura promise to make you practice taijutsu and do your daily running.”

“Did he?” Neji asked with a raised dark eyebrow. He sighed and his posture seemed to slouch slightly. “As the heir I now have even less freedom than I did before. I am no longer allowed to leave on missions unless either the Hokage or the Hokage’s apprentice are on my team,” Neji said with a pointed look of accusation at Sakura. “Congratulations on your promotion.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. “Excuse me, I didn’t sign up to be the babysitter of the Hyuga clan.”

“Actually, you did,” Neji said. He moved so that he was facing Sakura directly and they stood nose to nose, or more nose to forehead given his height advantage. “You saved my life. It was a life I had willingly sacrificed. There are consequences. Now you are responsible for my life.”

Sakura blinked at him in bewilderment. “Why that’s the stupidest thing I ever heard.”

“If you don’t like it, you should have left me dead,” Neji said coldly. His eyes looked past Sakura toward Hinata. “Little sister, if you would be so kind as to show these two to their quarters.” His pale eyes flickered back to Sakura’s. “I apparently need to take my morning run.”

“Don’t disobey father, Neji. It will go easier on all of us if you play along,” Hinata said.

“Fine,” Neji agreed cooly. 

Hinata and Naruto stood next to Sakura and they watched as Neji turned heel and took off at a brisk run. “I’m sorry about all this,” Hinata apologized.

“It’s not your fault that Neji is still an unsociable stick in the mud,” Naruto huffed. He turned to Sakura. “What was he talking about? Promotion?”

“After you all left last night Master Tsunade and Shizune announced my promotion to jounin after they gave me the order to come here,” Sakura admitted. “I had intended to tell you, but you caught me off guard this morning and so much has happened. I kind of forgot.”

Naruto shook his head and grinned broadly. “This calls for Ramen! We should go celebrate!”

“I’m not sure we’re allowed to leave the compound during our time here,” Sakura said frowning. 

“I can ask father,” Hinata suggested. “Maybe we could visit Ichiraku Ramen Shop for dinner.”

“To be honest, Hinata, you’re the reason we agreed to come here. We thought we might save you from the oppression of this place,” Sakura said looping her arm through Hinata’s. “Well, and the Hokage ordered us to come, but we chose to come willingly for you.”

“Th-thank you,” Hinata said with a blush dusting across her pale cheeks. “It’s all so strange. Father adopted Neji last night. He’s the heir so now father is intent on having me secured in a strong marriage. Poor Hanabi, she has lost father’s favor as well.”

“You’re only sixteen. Isn’t it a bit premature?” Sakura asked.

“Not for clan politics, Sakura,” Hinata answered. “Unfortunately, Neji is not used to the limitations of being the clan heir. His life is more valuable than everyone else’s in the family. That’s the reason father won’t allow him to do missions. He can’t risk his life now that he’s made him the future of the Hyuga clan.”

“You mean he cannot go on missions unless I or the Hokage herself accompany him,” Sakura clarified. 

Hinata’s eyes were sad as she wrung her hands together in a nervous habit. “Even then, I doubt if father will allow it. Neji is more trapped now than he ever was as a Branch Family member,” she said.

Sakura looked in the direction that Neji had run off and her heart felt heavy. Neji had trained hard to become the first jounin of their group of friends. He wanted to prove himself and he had done so countless times in battle and on missions. “And it’s my fault. I took away his heroic ending,” she said.

“We all did it, Sakura,” Naruto said. “We all agreed to give a part of ourselves so that Neji might live.”

“That’s right,” Hinata chimed in. “The future of my clan needs Neji. I had hoped that he would help change things for the better and now he has a chance to do so.” She took a deep breath and then a large, friendly smile spread across her face. “Follow me. I will give you both a tour of the area and then show you to your lodgings.”


	4. Match Making

The Head Family tea party that morning had been torturous. Hinata felt sorry for both Naruto and Sakura witnessing the tension in their clan. Neji did not accept his new position as the family heir graciously. He challenged her father on too many occasions. Hinata had kept her mouth shut when Neji had stormed away from the gathering that morning. Thankfully, Sakura came up with an acceptable excuse to ease Hiashi’s anger, blaming Neji’s behavior on his brush with death. How could Hinata compete? 

The only positive note about the meeting was that Naruto seemed okay with the idea of a courtship with her. Hinata didn’t want a relationship with the brave and heroic man to be based on politics. 

“Are you okay, Hinata?” Sakura asked. 

Hinata had given the two Team Seven shinobi a tour of the Hyuga compound. They had just dropped off Naruto at his quarters and were now in route for Sakura’s. 

“I am simply overwhelmed,” HInata confessed. 

“I know what you mean.” Sakura blew a puff of air out of her mouth and disturbed the hair that had fallen into her face. “This place is huge! You have more real estate than the other three noble clans combined.”

Hinata wasn’t thinking about her family’s ancestral home. She was thinking about the fact that war had only just ended, and now her father was trying to marry her off. Even if he had chosen someone as wonderful as Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata worried about involving the man she loved into the oppressive politics of the Hyugas. 

I wasn’t talking about the size of the estate,” Hinata said quietly. She slid open the door to the room across from hers. “This will be your room.” While her father might have been trying to force a marriage union between his heirs and Naruto and Sakura, he was not one to overlook any form of impropriety. 

They stepped inside the small bedroom. It was fully furnished with a bed, a wardrobe cabinet, a wooden night stand with a basin of water on it, a shoji screen, and a desk in the corner with a few books about herbs scattered across it. 

“Those are some of my books. You probably already know all about the herbs in this region, but we have our own garden,” Hinata explained. She started to fidget with her hands as Sakura went closer to the desk and inspected the books. Hinata forcibly stuck her hands behind her back to keep from her nervous habits. “Hajime placed your belongings in the cabinet in the far corner.”

Sakura had picked up one of the books and riffled through the pages with a small smile creeping across her face. “This is great, Hinata,” she said setting the book back down. She brushed her fingers across the shoji screen that was painted with elegant sakura blossoms . “Nice touch,” she said with a soft chuckle referencing her namesake. She moved to sit on her bed and patted the spot next to her. 

“Now, I know good and well that you aren’t stressed about the size of your home,” Sakura said when Hinata sat beside her. “I may not be from a long line of ninjas like you, but I do have a family. I can understand some of the stress they can place upon the shoulders of their children. I’m an only child and a girl at that. I worry constantly about disappointing my parents.”

Hinata stared at Sakura and looked past the exterior of a brazen, confident, strong kunoichi. She remembered the very shy and soft-spoken Sakura of their youth. The one that Ino had taken under her wing. Sometime between eight and twelve years old the sweet Sakura had been replaced by another selfish fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha. Even with her fawning over Konoha’s favorite prodigy Sakura remained a smart girl. She always received top marks in their class. Hinata was jealous that the girl, that never stood up for Naruto, but had been the focus of those bright blue eyes. Naruto had stared at Sakura in admiration and devotion while Hinata hid in the shadows admiring him secretly. 

“I am sure they are very proud, Sakura,” Hinata said. She often wondered if her parents were proud of her. Her father seemed pleased with her participation in the latest battle. He was proud of her improvement in skill thanks to Neji’s tutelage. Her mother didn’t voice her opinions much. She had no idea what was going on inside of her mother’s mind.

Sakura shook her head and laughed softly. “I wasn’t fishing for complements, Hinata,” she said. “I only meant that while I grew up as a no one as far as the ninja society is concerned that through hard work and stubbornness I’ve been able to make a name for myself. You had unrealistic expectations placed upon you from birth. And yet, here we are. You’ve made quite the name for yourself too, Hinata. The people of Konoha are talking about you in the streets. They admire you. Little girls play dress up and pretend to be the Princess of the Hyuga clan!”

“I’m not a princess,” Hinata argued. She ran her fingers through her long hair, brushing the strands away from her neck as they had begun to tickle and irritate her exposed skin. “I am glad that you’re here.”

“No you’re not, and that’s okay,” Sakura said with a grin. “I promise, there is nothing going on between Naruto and myself.”

Hinata opened her mouth to argue. She wasn’t concerned about such a thing, but Sakura held up a hand and interrupted her before she could say anything in protest.

“Hear me out. I know what it is you see in Naruto — I see it myself. It’s what you’ve seen all along. I only was able to see it when I took off my Sasuke fangirl blinders. Naruto is a good friend, he has a caring heart, and he sees the good in people. Not only does he have faith that anyone can be redeemed, but he has the strength that others can respect and more often than not he’s able to win over the cruelest of hearts.” Sakura took a deep breath and then took hold of Hinata’s hands. She leaned towards her with an earnest look in her jade eyes. “I love Naruto too, but you love him more than I am capable. I am a selfish person and I would only dampen his spirit. You could strengthen him and he could strengthen you. I’ve seen the way you’ve grown as a kunoichi in both confidence and skill over the years so that you can stand by his side. I want to help make sure that happens. I will always support Naruto. I will see that his dreams become reality. However, if my presence somehow prevents him from seeing you I will leave in a heartbeat.”

So, Hinata had been right. Sakura and Naruto did love one another. “If you love one another you should be together,” she said slipping her hands away from Sakura’s. If Sakura left, Naruto would chase after her. He spent years chasing after Sasuke and Sakura was much more important to him.

“No, because I love him, I’m letting him go to the better woman,” Sakura said with a sad smile. “You are that woman. Your father may have ulterior motives, but he is right that Naruto would be good for this clan. And this family would be good for Naruto. He likes you,” Sakura said. “He likes you a lot, Hinata. Now that he’s here his blinders will be removed and he will no longer see me, but he’ll finally see you. He already has started.” 

Hinata bit the inside of her lip as she processed Sakura’s words. “Is it because you still love Sasuke?” She suspected that her father wanted Sakura there to keep her away from the last of the Uchihas. 

“Sasuke terrifies me,” Sakura confessed. “I don’t know how I feel about him. I’m here to help you and Naruto see one another.” She snorted in amusement. “I don’t have to worry about my parents forcing me into marriage on my next birthday. Who cares about the daughter of the Harunos? My mother is a civilian and my father a lowly genin. They are wonderful people but they do not care about the politics of the shinobi world. Sometimes its to our advantage when people don’t notice us. It gives us more freedom.”

That freedom from anonymity was exactly what Neji no longer had. “Maybe you can help Neji,” Hinata said. 

“I think having Gai sensei for his leader and Lee and Tenten for his teammates helped Neji more than I ever could,” Sakura said. “I don’t understand why your father won’t let him train with them any longer.”

“Neji is only allowed on missions with individuals of like or superior rankings. You were his teammate before too, Sakura,” Hinata pointed out. She could remember when they were training for the Chunin Promotion Exam. Neji would come home and complain about his new team member for the test. He didn’t understand why that hot-tempered, destructive kunoichi had to be on his team. Why couldn’t she have been on Shikamaru’s old team? 

Sakura snorted a laugh. “He couldn’t stand me! I kept dropping trees on him and breaking the earth under his feet.” She shook her head and a smile spread across her lips. “I was trained for close combat by Master Tsunade. It’s hard to use my precise chakra control when I have to worry about the Hyuga prodigy shutting off my chakra network!”

Hinata smiled at the visual of Sakura keeping Neji at bay with a large tree as a barrier. 

“Let me ask you something else, Sakura. When we were children why did you like Sasuke and not Naruto?” Hinata asked. She wanted to know. What was it that she saw in Sasuke that she didn’t see in Naruto at the time?

Sakura rubbed her jaw with a thoughtful expression on her face. “Well, Naruto was always in trouble for his pranks. He hurt people by his actions and I didn’t like that. As a previous victim of bullying I didn’t like seeing people hurt. And he was always talking big, but he didn’t practice he just bragged. And he didn’t seem to understand the simplest of things. I thought he was stupid,” Sakura admitted sheepishly. “To be honest, he’s not the smartest guy, but he has a good heart. I think if he had more guidance from a loving family that he might have had someone help with his studies and practicing the ninja arts. I liked Sasuke before I realized it was the popular thing. He was smart and he was good at all the skills they taught us in class. He was handsome, but so was Naruto, so that wasn’t really a factor. Though I do prefer men with dark hair. I was envious of Sasuke’s strength and his accuracy with weapons. Also, I felt sorry for him. His family had been killed and he was so quiet and sad. I wanted to make him feel better.” Sakura shrugged. “If I had known that Naruto was so hated because of the jinchuriki I would have treated him better. I would have felt sorry for him and wouldn't have been so hard. I would have realized that his bad behavior was his only way to gain attention.” 

Hinata’s feelings of anger towards Sakura’s treatment of Naruto in their youth dissolved at the other girl’s explanation. However, hearing the reasons about why she initially had feelings for Sasuke sounded oddly similar to the same traits that Neji had. What would it have been like had Sakura been in Neji’s class at the academy? Would the girl have developed a crush on Hinata’s cousin?

“Why don’t you come with me while I fulfill the excuse of a mission your father charged me with? We can evaluate the medic skills of your clansmen together. Maybe we can teach them increased knowledge of herbs as well,” Sakura said. “I’ve been able to help Ino improve and you’re able to see chakra. You could be a better surgeon than me with just a little more training.”

“I would like that,” HInata agreed. She didn’t quiet believe Sakura’s praise, but she appreciated the other girl’s attempt to boost her confidence. No one else had the level of chakra control as Sakura. The pale lavender diamond marking the Strength of a Hundred Seal on Sakura’s forehead was proof of that. Even the Hokage hadn't achieved the skill until she was older.

“Let’s stop by Naruto’s quarters first. He needs to ask your father for permission to take you out of the compound tonight for a date at the ramen shop— a double date to celebrate my promotion,” Sakura schemed with a playful wink. 

Hinata found herself nodding her head in agreement. This is what she envied about Sakura. She was able to plan and execute said plans. “Maybe he and Neji can spar together while we teach the medics. It can be suffocating here in this household. They’ll both need to blow off steam.”

“Why just them? Aren’t we capable kunoichi?” Sakura said with a scheming grin spread across her lips. “I say we take them on girls against boys and then we can mix up the teams.”

Hinata laughed nervously as she envisioned the destruction of the Hyuga compound after such a sparring session. “We’ll need to use one of the practice fields. We don’t have too many spare trees for you to uproot.”

Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes. “I have refined my fighting style.” She rose to her feet and offered Hinata her hand. “I took out a third of the zetsu army with my fists. I don’t need to destroy the environment any more. I’m seventeen and a jounin. I’m not the destructive chunin of yester-years.”

Hinata took the pink-haired kunoichi’s hand and stood beside her. They were almost the same height and had similar athletic builds. Their differences outweighed their similarities, but she could sense a kindred spirit in Sakura. Sakura was seventeen, nine months older than Hinata and of age for marriage proposals. 

She might not have realized that her being at the Hyuga estate was a carefully calculated move on Hiashi’s part. They didn’t have to be rivals for Naruto’s love. Sakura was stepping away from the fight and holding the golden key to Naruto’s heart out for Hinata to take. However, Hinata wasn’t going to take Naruto. She was going to earn him. He would see her for the prize she was and not as a back up to accept after Sakura’s rejection. Maybe Sakura and Neji might discover something in the works between them. Because, while Sakura seemed to feel she was unworthy of Naruto it didn’t mean she that was unworthy of love. She did certainly deserve more than Sasuke Uchiha. Neji deserved something more than an arranged marriage. As clan heir most of his life would be decided by the current Head, but at least he might be able to pick who that life might be spent alongside.

“It sounds like we have a busy schedule,” Hinata said. She promised herself that while Sakura was trying to encourage a relationship between her and Naruto, she would try to see if there might be some potential between the Hokage’s apprentice and her emotionally battered cousin.

 

OoO

 

Hinata’s tour of the Hyuga compound have been informative. People didn’t credit Naruto with much intelligence, but he had two minds to pay attention to detail. While Naruto noticed the way the Hyuga children stopped their games to stare at him, Kurama noted the parents watching from the windows of their homes or from labors in the fields. Ninja were known for their excellent hearing, but Naruto’s senses were superior to most shinobi thanks to his fox bijuu inhabitant. 

After Hinata and Sakura dropped him off at his rooms he ventured out about the compound on his own. It wasn’t long before he found Hiashi’s private dojo. The clan leader was engaged in a kendo match with his youngest daughter. Another pair of Hyuga guards, akin to the ones outside of the gate that morning, stood at the entrance to the dojo.

Naruto cleared his throat and thought back to how his father spoke to people — memories he’d acquired when Kurama’s seal was broken, when he’d traveled to the alternate dimension with Sakura, and later when Sasuke showed up in the final battle with the former Hokages in tow. Minato Namikaze spoke in smooth and soothing tones. He could calm the most wild of enemies — or calm his short-tempered wife. 

The guards directed their attention to him. “Yes sir, can we help you?” the guard on the right asked. 

“I would like to request an audience with Lord Hiashi,” Naruto said in his most diplomatic and polite tone. “I can wait until he is available.”

“No need to wait, Naruto,” Hiashi said, coming toward the door with his byukugan activated. The thin white veins were pronounced around his pale lavender eyes. He had probably known of Naruto’s presence for some time. Even if Naruto had bothered to mask his chakra, the byukugan would have seen past a genjutsu.

“Sir,” Naruto said bowing stiffly at his waist. “I request your permission to take Hinata on a date tonight.”

“A date?” Hiashi echoed with a raised dark eyebrow. The exposed veins around his eyes vanished as his vision returned to normal.

“Yes, a date. A double date in fact,” Naruto explained. “I want to take her to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop to celebrate Sakura’s promotion. I request that Sakura and Neji join us.”

“We could have the food delivered here,” Hiashi pointed out. “It would be safer.”

Naruto’s hands fisted at his side. “Sir, do you not think I am capable of keeping Hinata safe?”

Hiashi’s pale eyes narrowed. “Hinata is capable of keeping herself safe.”

Naruto’s eyes widened in surprise at the clan leader’s praise. “Well of course she is,” Naruto said collecting himself. “Do I have your permission? It’s a tradition of Team Seven to celebrate important milestones at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. If you are interested in my courtship of Hinata then I request that she be allowed to take part in this important tradition.”

“I see,” Hiashi said. His eyes flickered between the two guards standing on either side of them. He looked over his shoulder to where Hanabi continued the repetitious strikes of her wooden sword. “Okay, Naruto,” he agreed looking back at him. “You may have this double date. However, there are rules and you must return by ten o’clock. Also, I do not want that Uchiha teammate of yours present around my heirs. Do you agree?”

He wasn’t happy about the exclusion of Sasuke, but he could agree to it. He and Sakura could celebrate with the rest of Team Seven later. “Yes, I can agree to that.”

 

OoO

 

Neji had spent an hour that morning running around the perimeter of the compound. How dare Sakura have such a casual attitude! He’d been a self-sacrificing hero and she took that away from him. He had freedom, he understood what his father had meant. Now he was back in the land of the living and with new responsibilities that he didn’t want. 

He paused, hands on his knees catching his breath when he realized that he was behind Naruto’s assigned room. The blond shinobi was leaning against a nearby tree with his arms folded across his chest impatiently. 

“At least Lee will be happy to know you’re still taking your morning run seriously,” Naruto said. He pushed away from the tree and stood in front of Neji. He wasn’t quite as tall as the heir, but he made up in muscle for what he lacked in height. And ever since he had mastered sage mode, Naruto had an aura of strength about him.

“It was my intention to meet my teammates after our meeting this morning,” Neji answered. He didn’t need Naruto standing before him and lecturing him about the importance of friendship. “It’s not my choice to avoid them.”

“No, it’s not,” Naruto said frowning. “Look, I don’t claim to know what exactly goes on in a clan like this, but if you want to change it you have a chance now. One day you’ll be the leader.”

“I didn’t ask for this chance,” Neji said. “You are the one that will lead Konoha to a bright future.”

“Look,” Naruto said reaching out and grasping Neji’s shoulder. “Your sacrifice was the rallying point for the battle. We were victorious. There were so many losses. We couldn’t save everyone, but Sakura knew how to save you.”

“I didn’t ask her to save me.” Neji shrugged his shoulder out of Naruto’s hand. “A shinobi should die valiantly in battle. I had that.”

“Well maybe we didn’t have the strength to let you go,” Naruto growled. “Don’t blame Sakura. We all contributed. You didn’t see your teammates. Lee would never have recovered. I never would have recovered! Hinata never would have recovered!” 

Neji sighed. “What’s done is done. Why were you waiting out here?”

“Lee promised to help Sasuke with his taijutsu and in exchange we promised to practice with you,” Naruto explained. “Tonight, we’re going into town.”

“Impossible. Hiashi has forbidden our leaving the compound for an indefinite amount of time,” Neji argued. He began to walk and Naruto followed alongside him. He wasn’t about to turn down a chance to spar with Naruto. It would be a nice challenge. “There’s a small bamboo forest nearby that Hinata and I like to use for sparring.”

“We’re going on a double date to celebrate Sakura’s promotion,” Naruto explained. “Hiashi already agreed when I asked him. We just have a ten o’clock curfew.”

“We’re not having ramen,” Neji stated. He wouldn’t mind any excuse to leave the oppressive environment of the Hyuga household but he wasn’t going to eat ramen.

“It’s Sakura’s choice and we have a tradition of eating at Ichiraku Ramen Shop,” Naruto argued. 

Neji ground his molars together in annoyance. Of course his uncle agreed to Naruto’s request. He wanted him for a son-in-law and he’d see this as a small victory. “So I am to assume this double date involves us, Hinata, and Sakura?”

“Exactly,” Naruto said with a cheeky grin. “It wouldn’t be a double date if we invited all our Rookie friends.”

“We’re not exactly rookies anymore,” Neji said. He was relieved that Sasuke wouldn’t be joining them. It would have been nice to see his teammates, but any excuse to leave the compound would be appreciated.

“Let’s see if you can keep up,” Naruto said with a smirk. “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”

Neji’s eye twitched in annoyance as the field was suddenly swarmed by dozens of Naruto’s shadow clones. Even if he were to engage his Byakugan he wouldn’t be able to differentiate between the clones and the original. It was time to use his gentle fist to start eliminating the clones. If he could find the real Naruto and shut down his chakra network the fight would be over in a snap.

“I can see you’re confident,” Naruto chided. “Why don’t you stop standing there thinking and come at me already!”

“Not a problem,” Neji promised. “Eight Trigram Vacuum Palm!” He sent a wave of attacks towards the multiples of Naruto that were outside of his physical reach and watched with a satisfaction as they all popped out of existence with one well placed tenketsu attack to the vital area of their heart. “Eight down, two dozen more to go,” Neji said with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto laughed, the sound echoed amongst his many shadow clones. “Let’s see how you do against sage mode!”

Neji planted his feet firmly and stood in ready stance for whatever assault Naruto might bring his way. He’d deflect with his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolution. “Maybe you should stop boasting and come at me, yourself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend shotgun hero for betaing this chapter.


	5. Celebrating Ramen-style

Sakura glared at the back of her best friend’s blond head. Naruto and Hinata were leading their group on the short walk from the Hyuga compound toward Ichiraku Ramen. It wasn’t that she minded that Naruto and Hinata were walking side by side, except for the fact that it left her walking alongside a disgruntled Neji Hyuga. 

“I could fix that for you,” Sakura said casting her “date” a sidelong glance. A dark purple bruise marred the left side of his jaw. Naruto hadn’t faired much better from their afternoon sparring session, but he’d let Sakura heal him. Neji had declined.

“I’m fine,” Neji said, rubbing his jaw and grimacing. 

“No, you’re not. You can’t eat with a broken jaw,” Sakura said. She noticed Naruto’s shoulders stiffen at her words. He felt guilty about the pounding he gave Neji when it became apparent that the heir would refuse medical help.

“It’s not broken,” Neji protested, turning to her, his pale eyes narrowed. “It’s just bruised.”

Sakura held up her fist menacingly. “It will be broken,” she promised.

Neji stared at her fist then her face assessing the validity of her threat. “It might be a good excuse not to eat ramen,” he deadpanned. “Fine,” he agreed with a sigh. “Do what you want.” He stopped walking, but kept his gaze focused ahead. Naruto and Hinata continued on without them.

Sakura grit her teeth in annoyance. “So stubborn,” she murmured. Her fingers began to glow with her green healing chakra as she laid her fingertips gently on his jaw. It was a deep bone bruise and several of his teeth had been loosened. Eating would have been extremely painful for the man. She noticed the tension in his neck and shoulders ease as the soothing work of her healing jutsu took hold. “There,” she said, stepping back after his face was perfectly flawless once more.

Neji rubbed his jaw absently. “Thank you,” he said quietly before he started walking and closing the distance between him and their other two companions. 

Sakura kept pace with him, but remained silent for the rest of the walk. She could see several citizens and ninja of Konoha mingling about on the streets. Life was starting to return to normal for the people of Konoha. The damage from Pein’s attacks on the village had mostly been repaired. The majority of the shinobi were home with their families instead of far away on a deadly mission. In times of peace local gossip became the main source of entertainment. Several people took notice upon their famous quartet and whispered amongst themselves.

When they arrived to Ichiraku Ramen it wasn’t busy and was sparsely populated with only a few other ninja. It was one of the few places that expanded in size after the village’s recent reconstruction. They had their pick of any seats in the restaurant and they took a corner booth — Hinata and Neji took the inside seats by the window while Sakura and Naruto took the aisle positions. Ayame, Teuchi’s daughter, came over towards them to take their orders. “Welcome,” she greeted. “It’s a bit unusual for you to not eat at the bar. Where’s the rest of your team?”

“We’re here to celebrate Sakura’s promotion!” Naruto said with a proud grin. “She’s a jounin now! And we’ll be back later with Team Seven to do another celebration.”

“Wow, congratulations, Sakura!” Ayame said. “Order whatever you’d like and it’s on the house as a token of our good will towards you, Jounin Haruno.” Ayame turned her head and called over her shoulder towards her father. “Dad! Sakura’s a jounin now!”

“Naruto’s friend? Well how about that! Huzzah, Haruno!” Teuchi praised raising a bowl of noodles he was working on in the air. 

“Thank you, Ayame,” Sakura said. “I’ll just take the miso ramen dish, the same as usual.”

“Of course.” She wrote down Sakura’s order on a small notebook. She turned her attention to Hinata. “And you?”

Hinata stared down at the menu in her hands with a look of deep concentration. “How about shoyu with beef?”

“Excellent choice,” Ayame said with an encouraging smile. She turned to Naruto. “I’ll get you the usual. One bowl of each will do?” Naruto nodded. Ayame turned towards Neji. “And you, sir? Anything look appetizing?”

“Not especially,” Neji grouched. He had his arms folded over his chest and was staring out the window to his side. His menu lay unopened in front of him. “I’ll take whatever she’s having,” he said gesturing this his head in Sakura’s direction.

Ayame flipped shut her small notebook and smiled warmly at them while collecting the menus. “I’ll be back with your orders in a few minutes,” she said before heading towards the back of the restaurant to submit their orders. 

“You two really do come here too often,” Neji commented. 

“It’s a good habit to know the person making your food,” Naruto advised waving his finger at Neji. “For instance, Sakura is a terrible cook. If I knew she was making my food I’d rather go hungry—,” Naruto abruptly cut off his sentence with a grunt of pain. “Son of a— that hurt!” 

Sakura had kicked Naruto hard in the shin under the table. 

Naruto reached down and rubbed his hand over his bruised leg. “What was that for?”

“I’m not a terrible cook. You just don’t like anything that’s not ramen,” Sakura explained. “Kakashi-sensei thinks my meals are great. So does Sai.”

“Kakashi is former ANBU. I’m sure he’s eaten worse,” Naruto said. He stretched his arms above his head and then laced his fingers together cradling the base of his head to rest casually against the backrest of the booth. “And Sai’s trying to stay on your good side since he thinks we’re not going to need him anymore now that Sasuke has returned,” Naruto said. “He hasn’t even called you Ugly in weeks!”

“Technically, you don’t need him anymore. You don’t need a five-man squad,” Neji pointed out. He glanced over at Sakura with a raised dark eyebrow. “Sai calls you Ugly and you don’t break his jaw?”

“Sai had several social problems. And he calls me Hag, not Ugly. I am the oldest on our team — aside from Kakashi-sensei of course. He means well. Having a five-man squad will allow us to rotate so that we can recover,” Sakura said. She didn’t like the idea of Sai feeling like he was disposable. He’d been a loyal teammate and friend to her and Naruto for a long while now. 

“You can’t rotate, Sakura,” Neji argued. It bothered him that Sai called Sakura ugly or hag— either was a terrible insult for a young lady. She wasn’t beautiful like Ino, or cute like Tenten, but she was certainly pleasant — if one didn’t mind pink hair. “The medic is essential.”

“Your team doesn’t have a medic,” Hinata said quietly. 

Neji shrugged. “That’s why for our more difficult missions we’re generally teamed up with Team Seven. The Hokage must hold you in high esteem, Sakura.”

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. While it seemed that Neji was praising her from his words, it felt like he was snarling at her. Thankfully, Ayame returned with their food at that time and placed their steaming bowls of ramen in front of them. 

“Itadakimasu!” Naruto called out clicking his chopsticks together. He dug right in to his first of three ramen bowls while Hinata began to eat at a slower pace. 

Sakura set aside her chopsticks in favor of a porcelain soup spoon to scoop up her watery noodles. She’d blew on the hot food before sampling the flavor. “This is really good!” She glanced to her side at Neji since he had ordered the same food as her curious as to his opinion. His bowl sat untouched and he continued to stare out the window. “Aren’t you hungry, Neji?”

Neji glanced at his food in disinterest. 

“Is it spicy?” Hinata asked.

“He ordered the same as me. I don’t do spicy,” Sakura said with a smile. She worried about Neji not eating. He had to have been depressed and as a medical professional and as his friend she felt it was her duty to make sure he took care of himself. That was part of the reason Hiashi Hyuga had more or less shanghaied her into living with the Hyugas for the foreseeable future. 

“You don’t like spicy food?” Neji asked glancing at her with a mildly surprised expression. Every emotion seemed mild on him.

“Sakura can’t stand it,” Naruto said with a laugh. He set aside one empty bowl and started on his second one. 

Sakura shrugged. “Maybe we can order you something else. Maybe they can get you some herring soba,” she suggested. She started to wave Ayame over, but paused when Neji grabbed her wrist. He was staring at her hard, his opaque lavender eyes searched her face suspiciously. “What?”

“How did you know I like herring soba?” Neji asked. 

Sakura pulled her hand out of his grip and he let her go without protest. “I may be a poor cook according to Naruto, but I always like to research what my teammates preferred and disliked foods are. We’ve been teammates a few times — you, me, Naruto, and Lee,” she explained. It wasn’t like it was a big deal. “I do have an excellent memory.”

“Sakura always received the top marks in our class,” Hinata added quietly. 

Neji’s lips thinned, but he said nothing. He picked up his chopsticks and began to pick at his noodles.

“The spoon makes it easier,” Sakura suggested. Ayame had looked in their direction in askance, but Sakura waved her off with a smile. 

Neji set aside his chopsticks and started to use his spoon. 

OoO

 

Dinner had been tolerable. The conversation flowed mostly between Naruto and Sakura — the two could talk about nothing for hours. Occasionally, Hinata would chime in, but Neji held his peace. He’d been pleasantly surprised by the miso ramen soup. He’d also been caught off guard by Sakura’s attention to detail — she remembered that herring soba was his favorite food. It was becoming harder to hold a grudge against her for saving his life.

He rubbed his jaw absently and was grateful that the sharp pain that he’d nursed all afternoon, since his sparring session with Naruto, had finally been healed. Sakura was a smart, thoughtful, and talented kunoichi, but that didn’t mean he had any intention of appeasing his uncle and starting a relationship with her. 

Perhaps he could be cordial, but he didn’t intend to be too friendly with her lest she have the wrong idea about his interests.

“Neji, big brother, are you okay?” Hinata asked, she’d somehow traded places with Sakura and was walking alongside him in their four-man group. 

He looked up to see Naruto and Sakura deep in quiet conversation. The word ‘Sasuke’ was heard and he didn’t care for the sharp, stabbing ache in his gut when he heard the name of the traitor. He’d almost died on the first retrieval mission they’d attempted after the Uchiha first defected. He had died during his last big battle, only to learn upon his revival that the Uchiha had shown up in the last hour with unexpected reinforcements that led the the battle’s victory.

“I’m fine,” Neji said. “I’m just tired.” He realized that they weren’t heading back to the Hyuga district. It was nearing the ten o’clock curfew his uncle had issued them. Not that he minded disobeying Hiashi whenever the opportunity arose. “Where are we going?”

Naruto turned to face him, walking backwards. He grinned broadly, his fox whiskers prominently displayed by the flushed appearance of his face. “We’re going to show you two some place special. Sakura and I like to go there sometimes to meditate.”

Neji scoffed. He doubted that either of those two emotional shinobi knew the meaning of meditation.

Someone started running towards their direction. “Sakura!”

They turned around to see Ino Yamanaka. “Good evening, Ino,” Sakura greeted with a warm smile. “It’s a little late for you to be out by yourself,” she added with a slight touch of worry in her tone. 

Ino caught up and glanced over the group. She noted Hinata and Neji’s appearance with raised eyebrows. “I just heard the news of your promotion. I thought you would be with Team Seven celebrating at the ramen stand, but the owner said you and Naruto had already left.” 

“We were celebrating, but not with Team Seven,” Sakura explained.

“We’ll celebrate with our team after we’re done with our current assignment,” Naruto said. He grinned. “One can never have too much ramen!”

“That’s not true and you know it,” Sakura scolded. “Ramen is saturated in carbohydrates and the only reason it hasn’t affected you adversely is because you have an insane metabolism.”

Neji sighed in relief and drew Sakura’s eye. He shrugged. “I am just glad that our medical expert has dietary knowledge.”

“Do you think Sasuke is at home?” Ino asked.

“He’s under house arrest,” Sakura said. “Where else would he be?”

“With you two,” Ino said gesturing towards Sakura and Naruto. “I need to talk to him.”

“Ino,” Sakura said gently. “I would advise against seeking him to confess your feelings.”

Hinata moved closer to Neji’s side and whispered in his ear. “They both had crushes on Sasuke since we started at the Academy.”

Neji already knew that. Every girl that didn’t have a crush on him at the Academy had a crush on Sasuke. It’s like young girls had a thing for emotionally damaged boys. 

Ino’s hands flew to her hips and she glared at Sakura in animosity. “Worried about the competition, Forehead?”

“Ino, I don’t want you to be hurt. You don’t really know who Sasuke is. You have feelings for the boy he once was. The man he is now is a stranger,” Sakura explained. “You can confess your feelings all you want, but he’s been through a lot. He needs time and space.”

“You’re just worried he might choose me. You’re not so special, Sakura Haruno,” Ino said poking a finger at Sakura’s shoulder. “You may be the Hokage’s Apprentice and a jounin now, but you have no family. You come from nothing. The Uchiha Matriarch needs to be someone with skill, beauty, and an impressive pedigree.” She made to poke Sakura in the shoulder again, but Sakura batted away her hand effortlessly and stepped back to Naruto’s side.

“Do what you will, Ino. I warned you,” Sakura said. 

“Let’s go, Sakura,” Naruto said quietly. “Sasuke will be fine.”

“Of course he’ll be fine now! I’m going to visit him! Unlike you two terrible examples of friendship out celebrating while he’s imprisoned,” Ino said sniffing. She whirled on her heel and started stalking back the direction she came.

“Why did she call you Forehead?” Neji asked.

Sakura laughed softly and touched her forehead lightly. “Ino and I became friends when we were little because I was constantly being teased about my pink hair and my giant forehead by the other kids. Sometimes I call her Pig.” 

Neji nodded. “I’ve seen her eat, your nickname for her is appropriate.” He eyed Sakura’s forehead critically. “Your forehead is appropriately proportioned.”

Sakura shrugged. “Sometimes your own insecurities create problems that aren’t there.”

Naruto touched Sakura’s shoulder. “You know she doesn’t know what she’s talking about, right?”

“She’s just a confused teenager with raging hormones,” Sakura said. She and Naruto started to lead them again and Hinata and Neji fell into step behind them.

“Sakura has learned a great deal of restraint,” Hinata said quietly. “What Ino said isn’t true. No one cares about Sasuke more than Naruto and Sakura.”

Neji was reassessing his earlier thought about Ino being beautiful. Her cruel actions made her decidedly less attractive and Sakura’s gentle deflection seemed to add a few more points in her favor. “Ino doesn’t have impressive pedigree. She’s not from one of the Noble Clans,” Neji pointed out. “And compared to Sakura, her skill level is decidedly less appealing to the Uchiha.”

“Sometimes we dream about someone beyond our means,” Hinata whispered, her pale eyes trained on Naruto’s back.

Neji didn’t know much about Sakura’s family — only that she was an only child and her parents were both still alive. As he grew up in the Branch Family to serve as subservient to the Head Family he didn’t care for Ino’s words. Telling Sakura that she came from nothing reminded him of the feelings he had as a child. Unlike Sakura, he knew he was part of the greatest clan. She had to claw her way to the top with even her friend’s constant discouraging barrage. Except perhaps Naruto and Tsunade, not many people thought much of Sakura until she re-united with Naruto after his training with Jiraiya. Neji had fought alongside her in the Chunin Promotion Exam, perhaps he should have given her a little more credit. Rock Lee had certainly sang Sakura’s praises, but Neji thought that was because of the taijutsu expert’s crush on her.

The sky was clear and the stars shown brightly by the time they reached the Hokage Monument. No one else was at the mountainside. The four of them sat on the ground, Naruto and Sakura laid back and stared at the sky. Hinata followed suit taking the spot on Naruto’s other side, but Neji remained sitting lotus-style. How could one meditate in such a relaxed prone position?

“Sakura, I’m really glad you’re a jounin, but I hate that Sasuke-bastard and I are still genin,” Naruto lamented. 

“The Chunin Promotion Exam is a right of passage, Naruto. Tsunade would have promoted you to jounin too, but she doesn’t want you to miss the experience of the chunin exam. And Sasuke needs it. He needs to be humbled and having you at his side going through the same experience will help him,” Sakura explained.

“But, even Hinata is a chunin! I do’t want to be dead last,” Naruto cried out. 

“He didn’t mean that,” Sakura said turning to Hinata. His cousin nodded and gave a wavering smile. “Naruto, you are a sage. You’re the most logical choice for the sixth hokage. You defeated Madara.”

“I only defeated Madara because Sasuke and I worked together,” Naruto interrupted. “I got Neji killed — for a while at least — because I wasn’t strong enough.”

Neji frowned. He wasn’t aware that Sasuke and Naruto had defeated Madara together. He had been rather dead at that point in the battle. Neji was tired of Naruto’s laments. Apparently he and Sakura still had pretty bad insecurities from their childhood. “Naruto, you do not need to fish for compliments.”

“What does that mean? I’m not fishing. I’m not hungry. Why would I fish?” Naruto asked in confusion. 

“It means stop complaining about having to take the Chunin Promotion Exam. It is an event that showcases the talents of our shinobi to the daimyos of the other lands. The other ninjas are aware of your prowess. They saw you in the war. You destroyed me in this afternoon’s sparring match and I’m a highly respected jounin. You aren’t dead last and you won’t ever be again. And regarding your offhanded remark about Hinata — she’s quite skilled. I’d say she’s the most talented kunoichi in our clan.”

“Naruto, why don’t you share with Hinata and Neji what you and Sasuke experienced when you were near death and met the Sage of the Six Paths?” Sakura suggested. “Neji missed that part of the battle and Hinata was too far away to have seen clearly.”

“It turns out that the Sage of the Six Paths had two sons. One was the ancestor of the Uchihas — he was the first son. That son was arrogant and did everything himself. The second son was the ancestor of the Senju. As a youth he wasn’t very skilled, but he learned and became strong, because he accepted help from his friends. The spirits of the sons were reincarnated into Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, and later into Sasuke and me. So in order to defeat Madara we had to work together — the skills of the sage and the power of the Rinnegan.”

Neji stared at Naruto for several moments. Naruto was the one that convinced him that fate didn’t dictate their lives, but now he was speaking that he and Sasuke were fated to live in conflict. That their working together was the only way to defeat the great evil of Madara Uchiha. 

“So the two of you really are brothers,” Hinata said quietly.

Naruto held up his hand and showed them a tattoo of a sun on his palm. “Sasuke has the moon on his palm.”

“You and Sasuke will put up a great show in the Chunin Promotion Exam,” Sakura said reassuringly. She sat up. “We should probably head back. I believe we have a curfew.”

“Let’s stay just a little longer,” Hinata said. She reached for Naruto’s hand, the one marked by the sun tattoo, and held it.

“If we’re late, I’ll take the blame,” Sakura said closing her eyes and laying back down. “There’s no need for any of you to be in trouble. I’m the only one of us that doesn’t have to live with Hiashi for long.”

Neji stared down at Sakura in disbelief. Did she really believe that Hiashi would let her leave after her medical services had been performed? “I’ll share in that blame,” Neji said. He laid back next to Sakura and stared up at the sky. It really was a nice night. A small smile touched his lips. He was looking forward to arriving home after curfew.

OoO

 

Sasuke was at home with his ANBU guards reading a book. Kakashi had brought him a novel about the power of friendship — apparently he had more than just Icha Icha porn books. It wasn’t the best book, but it was better than complete solitude. His kitchen was fully stocked courtesy of Naruto and Sakura. He was saddened to hear of their extended job request with the Hyugas. He was especially unhappy about Sakura being there. He’d just revealed his intended role for her in the next phase of his life and she had to leave.

He knew things between them would be awkward. They’d both tried to kill each other. However, he trusted no one more than her and Naruto. Kakashi was close, but he knew that Kakashi would put the well-being of Naruto and Sakura above him. Though, technically Kakashi was his legal guardian at least until his eighteenth birthday — which was only about six weeks away.

There was a knock on his front door. Sasuke set aside his book and went to answer it. 

The ANBU guard greeted him. “You have a visitor, Ino Yamanaka.”

“I don’t really want any visitors,” Sasuke said frowning. What could Ino possibly want.

The ANBU guard shifted uncomfortably. “She’s rather persistent.”

Sasuke sighed. She was one of Sakura’s good friends and he didn’t want Sakura to be upset with him. “Very well,” he agreed. He returned to the den and opened his book again. He didn’t see why he should go out of his way to pretend that Ino’s visit was welcome. He glanced up when she entered the room and cleared her throat.

“May I sit down?” Ino asked.

“Do what you want,” Sasuke said. “I have no jurisdiction. As you can see I’m under house arrest.”

Ino tucked her long hair behind her ear nervously. She wore it down instead of in her usual ponytail. The alternation in her appearance did not go unnoticed. She sat across from him. “What are you reading?”

Sasuke closed the book once more, hiding the cover and tucked it into his back pocket. “I don’t believe you’ve come to visit me at night to discuss my reading material.”

Ino shifted anxiously. “I ran into Sakura and Naruto. Those two jerks were out celebrating her promotion to jounin without you. They were out with Neji and Hinata Hyuga!”

Sasuke shrugged. Did Ino come to see him to gossip? “We had breakfast this morning.” There was no need to point out that they stocked his kitchen and made sure he’d be fine during their absence. Hiashi Hyuga had demanded their presence. They had no control over that. 

His reaction seemed to confuse Ino. “I wanted to let you know, Sasuke, that my feelings for you haven’t changed,” Ino said.

Sasuke frowned. “Your feelings for me?” He knew that Ino, like all the other girls at the Academy, had a crush on him. They weren’t ever friends so it was impossible for her to have real feelings for him.

“I love you, Sasuke. I’ve loved you since we were children,” Ino confessed.

“Ino, I appreciate your sentiment, but you don’t love me. You don’t even know me.” He’d seen the love in Sakura’s eyes for him when she held a kunai dipped in poison at his neck and he’d seen the acceptance when he’d taken that kunai with the intention of killing her. That was love. Sakura, his friend, had loved him enough to kill him. She’d wanted to stop his descent into madness. She and Naruto had done so much for him and then when he returned to that last battle with reinforcements she’d truly captured his attention. She was strong.

“That’s not true. I do know you! When the other rookies and Team Gai plotted your death I was against it. Sakura, she is the one that tried to kill you,” Ino explained. “I still had faith in you.”

“That’s because you didn’t know me. Sakura knows me. She knows the madness that raged within me,” Sasuke said. Ino sounded just like Karin. They were willing to accept his madness because he was so good looking and so cool. Neither wanted to try to help him be the good person that Itachi wanted and needed him to be. He didn’t like the way Ino seemed to try to badmouth Sakura. What kind of friend would do that? “Sakura is my precious friend.”

“Okay, maybe I’m not saying things right. Sakura’s great, yes, of course. However, I think that if you’re ready to settle down and start a family that you should consider me,” Ino said. “I have impressive genes. My family’s blood-line limit is very useful. I am in excellent medical condition and I don’t mind having several children. My feelings for you are genuine.”

“Ino, I’m not interested. I have already expressed my intentions to Sakura that she become the Uchiha Matriarch,” Sasuke said patiently.

Ino’s hands clenched into fists. “Why? She’s completely inappropriate! You want your kids to have pink hair?”

“Pink hair is a recessive gene, so that doesn’t matter. She’s the smartest girl in our generation, she’s the strongest kunoichi of our generation, and she doesn’t have any conflicting blood-lines in her genetics. I won’t have my Sharingan compete with your mind-body swap blood-line,” Sasuke explained. “Her intelligence and perfect chakra control might be traits passed down to her children — both are attributes that I would want in my future children.”

“I may not be as smart as Sakura, but at least I’m an option. You didn’t see how chummy she was with Neji Hyuga!” Ino cried out.

Sasuke could feel his temper rising. He knew that Hiashi Hyuga would try to not only incorporate Naruto into his family, but that he also had his sights set on Sakura. Why wouldn’t he? Part of him wished that Neji had been left for dead on the battlefield.

“Ino, do you know why Naruto, Sakura, and I were put on Kakashi’s team when we graduated the Academy?” Sasuke asked.

Ino shrugged.

“Our teams were chosen because we would compliment one another. Naruto is very strong and passionate, but he’s not very smart. Sakura and I were the two smartest in our class. Naruto and I come from very powerful parents. Sakura comes from simple parents as you said, but she was placed right alongside us. We each trained independently under the Sannin. She belongs with me,” Sasuke said. He’d spoken more words to Ino in their current conversation than in all previous conversations combined.

“I won’t wait around forever,” Ino hissed. She rose to her feet and stormed towards the door. 

After she slammed the door behind her, it opened again quietly. One of his ANBU guards entered and removed his mask revealing his identity as Sai. In his hands he held a shoji board and pieces. “Women,” he said shaking his head with an absent smile. 

“What do you want?” Sasuke asked. He was developing a migraine. 

“Naruto and Sakura would not want you to be alone,” Sai said. He sat across from Sasuke on the floor and set out the shoji board. He began to set out the pieces for the Japanese chess game. “I borrowed this from Shikamaru. Sente or Gote?”

“I suppose you overheard Ino?” Sasuke asked. “I’ll take black,” he said. He moved a pawn piece on the shoji board. 

“She was rather persistent,” Sai said. He moved a white pawn on the shoji board. 

“I’m sure you have an opinion,” Sasuke said. He moved a lance.

“Yes, I think you need to back off Sakura. You hurt her and Naruto countless times,” Sai said. He moved a rook and knocked out Sasuke’s pawn. “That doesn’t mean you have to pursue Ino. You should focus on rebuilding your friendships and bonds.”

“And maybe making some new bonds,” Sasuke said. Maybe Sai wasn’t so bad.


	6. Past Curfew

When they left the Hokage Monument the moon had risen to the center of the sky bathing the empty streets in a pale light. They arrived at the gates of the Hyuga compound at a quarter before midnight. Hotan and Ko, two Hyuga guards that Neji recognized well for their willingness to speak their opinions, stood outside. They looked decidedly relieved that the quartet of teens had returned unscathed. 

“Lord Neji, Lady Hinata, I‘m afraid Lord Hiashi is waiting for you to return in his meeting room. He is decidedly unhappy,” Hotan, the guard on the left said. 

“That’s fine, thank you for the warning,” Neji said. From the corner of his eye, Neji noticed Sakura take a deep breath and roll back her shoulders. Was she bracing herself to take the full wrath of Hiashi Hyuga? Neji reached for Sakura’s hand and pulled her alongside him, her jade eyes widened as he pulled her forcibly along. “We’ll take care of this,” he said to Hinata. 

“I’ll escort Lady Hinata and Lord Naruto to their respective quarters,” Ko, the guard on the right, volunteered. He was one of the branch family members that frequently defended Hinata to Lord Hiashi. Neji trusted him more than most of the others in his clan. Ko was one of the few that had the courage to reason with Hiashi when the clan leader was being unreasonable and stubborn.

“This is my responsibility,” Naruto argued. “I’m the one Lord Hiashi told to be back by ten.”

“Let me take care of it,” Neji requested.

“Fine,” Naruto said, his brow furrowed in worry. His hands clenched into fists at his sides. “But I don’t like this. I can fight my own battles.”

“Not everything needs to be a battle,” Sakura said to him.

“Be careful,” Hotan said casting Neji an anxious look.

“I always am,” Neji said quietly as he dragged Sakura along. He moved at a sedate pace and studiously ignored the questioning glances Sakura directed towards him. “Follow my lead,” Neji said. 

“You seem to have a plan,” Sakura conceded. “Does it involve bruising my wrist?”

Neji glanced down at where he was gripping her arm and sure enough her pale flesh was bright red. The diamond marking on Sakura’s forehead glowed green for a moment and the bruise on her wrist vanished. “Sorry about that,” he apologized stiffly. He relaxed his grip, but didn’t let go.

They reached the meeting room where Hiashi waited. He sipped tea and watched them as they entered. “You are late. Where are Hinata and Naruto?”

“They are being escorted to their rooms by Ko,” Neji explained. “The fault of our tardiness rests upon Sakura and myself.”

“How so? I believe I was clear with Naruto that he was to return here with the rest of you by ten,” Hiashi said setting aside his tea cup. 

“I do not believe you want to alienate your possible future son-in-law,” Neji said. “He is not used to the strict rules of a clan such as the Hyugas. He has had to take care of himself his whole life and hardly needs someone telling him what to do now. Hinata is a capable kunoichi and wasn’t in any danger in his company. Is there anyone that can best Naruto in battle?”

“So now that you’re my heir you’ve decided to start making clan decisions?” Hiashi asked, his voice rising in thinly controlled anger.

Neji didn’t answer that question directly. He hoped to change the clan politics, but he would have to tread lightly. Naruto was right and his antagonistic behavior wasn’t helping. He lifted Sakura’s hand and softly pressed his lips to the back of it. He met Sakura’s gaze and she played it cool aside from a slight narrowing of her eyes. “I thought your goal in this charade was to encourage two courtships between your heirs and the Heroes of Konoha,” Neji said. 

“Are you asking to court Sakura Haruno?” Hiashi asked rising to his feet. He glanced between Neji and Sakura suspiciously. 

“I am asking permission,” Neji said coolly. “We lost track of time and hurried back home once we realized how late it had become. Naruto had requested we head back directly from dinner, but we were having a very pleasant evening.”

“I see,” Hiashi said. “I suppose this time I will let it slide. Do not make a habit of disobeying me, son.”

The muscle in Neji’s jaw twitched at being called son, but otherwise he didn’t react. Hiashi killed his real father. He could feel Sakura squeeze his hand in reassurance or maybe to remind him that she was there. It helped ground him. Without the constant reminder of the curse mark on his forehead, he felt his temper constantly in turmoil. It was hard to restrain himself from acting knowing the lack of consequences now that he was the Hyuga heir.

“Generally, the permission for courtship is granted through the parents of the girl involved,” Hiashi said.

“Sir, I am legally autonomous of my parents and have been since I was sixteen,” Sakura said.

Neji glanced at her briefly. Was that true? He had no idea that Sakura was a legal adult. As far as he knew, she still lived at home with her parents when she wasn’t off on a mission.

“The Hokage did entrust you to my care,” Hiashi said thoughtfully rubbing his chin. “Very well, if you two would like to court I will allow it. Now, be gone. It’s late and I wish to go to bed. Keep in mind, Neji, that your birthday is in a few weeks.” He waved them out of his room and they quickly made their escape.

“What was that about?” Sakura hissed pulling her hand out of his grip – she was much stronger than him. “You’re not courting me.”

“Are you really an autonomous adult?” Neji asked avoiding the question. His uncle’s easy acceptance of their excuse only proved to him that a pair of courtships was Hiashi’s goal. The reminder of his upcoming birthday made him nervous. Would they have to make an announcement at that time? 

She poked his chest. “You’re not another Zetsu clone are you?”

“Another Zetsu clone? What are you talking about?”

“During the war there was a Zetsu clone in my medical corp camp assassinating jounin level medic ninjas. He was masquerading as you. I’m the one that identified him. He was cunning and take-charge like you, but he was way too sympathetic and of course he didn’t realize Tonton was a pig,” Sakura rambled. “Besides, I doubt if you would ever seek medical attention willingly.”

Neji reached up and brushed aside her finger from his chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sakura.” What did she mean he wasn’t sympathetic? He had chosen to wait an extra year before participating in the Chunin Promotion Exam when he was a rookie genin because he was sympathetic to Lee’s cause. He was sympathetic to Hinata and trained her as best he could when she asked. He was a very sympathetic individual! And well, maybe she was right about him refusing to seek medical attention willingly. 

Sakura sighed and ran her hands through her pastel pink hair in agitation. “I suppose you wouldn’t. It hardly matters. To answer your question, I had my own apartment until it was destroyed during Pain’s attack,” Sakura said. “I moved back with my parents after that. Why would the future clan heir want to court me? I’m no one special. My family has no weight in shinobi society. Shouldn’t you marry some princess somewhere now that you’re the heir?”

“Sakura, you are most likely the most sought after kunoichi in the entire village. You may be young, but you're an acceptable age, especially if you're autonomous. The only reason you haven’t noticed the interest in you is because no one wants to upset Naruto or Sasuke,” Neji said. “And a noble clan has more use for the inclusion of talented new blood, not a pampered princess with no redeeming qualities aside from how she can pour tea. The Hyugas focus on strength. If Hiashi can upset the last Uchiha in the process it’s a win-win for him.”

“Oh? So you’re suddenly interested in me too?” Sakura demanded, whirling on him. She placed her hands on his shoulders to make him look at her directly. “And why is everyone so intent on making Sasuke suffer more?”

Neji glanced at her hands; she could crush his rotator cuffs if he said the wrong thing. Surely, she’d heal it afterwards, but it would be a painful experience. “You saved my life, Sakura. Unfortunately, that makes you responsible for it. Being made clan heir was never something I anticipated. I need to buy some time or else I’ll be forced into some arranged marriage on my next birthday — which is the first week of July. Or are you just biding your time until you can return to your precious Sasuke? Do you care nothing that by agreeing to this you might help me? I thought I was your friend too.”

Sakura released his shoulders and stepped back from him and hugged her arms across her chest as if to ward off a chill. “Sasuke scares me,” she said quietly. “And you are my friend,” she said averting her eyes to the side.

“Then let’s agree to play the part. A courtship doesn’t mean a marriage. It will also protect us both from unwanted offers.” Neji extended his hand towards Sakura.

She took a deep breath and then shook his hand in agreement. “Fine. I’ll play along.”

“Let me escort you back to your room,” Neji said releasing her hand. He clasped his hands together behind his back and started in the direction of Hinata’s room knowing that Sakura’s room was near to it.

 

OoO

 

Hinata had enjoyed spending the evening in Naruto, Neji, and Sakura’s company. They were her favorite people, aside from her teammates. However, Naruto’s careless words earlier hurt her deeply. She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. A tear slipped out of her eye and she vowed that Naruto would never mistake her for weak again. She would see that he recognized her worth. 

She could hear as Neji and Sakura arrived next door, their quiet shuffling feet disturbing the stillness of the night. 

“Good night, Sakura,” Neji said.

“Take care, Neji,” Sakura said, followed by the sound of her door opening and closing.

Hinata could hear the sound of Neji’s retreating steps as he made his way towards his and Naruto’s quarters at the other end of the building. She could hear Sakura’s door open again and then there was a soft knock on Hinata’s door.

“Hinata, are you still awake?” Sakura’s voice called on the other side.

Hinata pushed back her covers and made her way to the door and opened it. “Hard to sleep with all that noise,” she joked.

Sakura’s cheeks grew red and Hinata was surprised to see the confident kunoichi blush. 

“Can I talk with you for a moment?” Sakura asked.

“Of course,” Hinata said holding her arm in invitation for Sakura to enter her room. Sakura moved to Hinata’s desk chair and Hinata sat on the edge of her bed. 

“I wanted to talk to you about Naruto’s comment earlier. You know he respects your strength. We all do! He’s just a little upset that he feels left behind again since he’s still technically a genin,” Sakura explained.

“I know,” Hinata said. Did Sakura really think that she was the only one that understood Naruto?

“I know, you know, but I wanted to remind you,” Sakura said with an encouraging smile. “Did your father forbid you from interacting with Kiba and Shino, like he did Neji from Lee and Tenten?”

“I’m not the heir, so father doesn’t mind,” Hinata said. “Or maybe he thinks I can protect myself,” she said with a soft smile.

“I’m sure it’s more of the latter,” Sakura said reassuringly. “You’re obviously fine. I just wanted to check on you,” she said rising to her feet.

“What happened with father?” Hinata asked, stopping Sakura before she opened the door. 

“Neji convinced him that he and I wanted a courtship,” Sakura said with an amused smile. “Can you imagine?”

Hinata could imagine very well, but she doubted if either her big brother or Sakura could really see the possibility. “That threw him for a loop,” she guessed.

“Indeed it did,” Sakura agreed. “Then he started talking about Neji’s upcoming birthday for some reason. I’ll see you in the morning, Hinata. Naruto says stupid things all the time, but we both know he’s got the best heart.”

Hinata watched as Sakura left and retreated to her own room. She laid back and stared at her ceiling once more. Sakura’s encouraging words helped to steel her own resolve. However, now she was more worried about what her father had in mind for Neji’s birthday. 

She reached for her nightstand and grabbed the book she’d been reading. When Hanabi was named heir, Hinata had more time to focus on what she wanted to do. She chose increasing her fighting prowess under Neji’s tutelage and studying as many books as possible. 

 

OoO

 

Naruto grinned as he read over the scrolled that one of Sai’s ink birds had just delivered to him. Apparently, while they were enjoying the nice summer weather outside by the Hokage Monument, Sai and Sasuke had engaged in a game of shogi. 

Dear Dickless,

I had guard duty over Bastard. Beautiful came by and upset him with a confession of devotion. He seemed displeased by her feelings. I entered later and we played that game that Lazy enjoys playing. He is in a better mood, but your absence and that of Hag are creating a depression in him. Also, ask Hag what ‘that time of month’ means. Bastard says that was the reason for Beautiful’s behavior. I am confused by what he means. I will report later.

Sai

Naruto watched as the ink began to melt away into a puddle of black liquid destroying all evidence of the message. He didn’t understand why Sai insisted on using codenamed for everyone and yet signing his own name at the end. He’d have to talk to Sakura about the message. He wouldn’t ask what Sai had suggested, but perhaps they could find a way to sneak out of the Hyuga compound and check on their teammate. 

He took a rag he had for cleaning the room’s floor from any debris he might accidentally track inside and wetted it in the cleaning basin on his dresser. He scrubbed up the ink stain on the floor and then wadded up the rag and tossed it on top of the pile of dirty laundry in the corner of the room. One nice perk about the Hyuga compound was that he didn’t have to do his own laundry. He couldn’t wait to rub that little tidbit into Sasuke’s face.


	7. Blood and Dusk

Sakura peered through the wardrobe closet in her temporary room. She'd placed her regular clothing inside, but wanted to see what other options were there. She already stuck out like a sore thumb with her candy pink hair amongst a sea of brunettes. At least she could tone down her attire to something not bright red or a dark green flak jacket. There was a simple dress of white and gray that she decided to wear.

She followed Hinata to join the Hyuga Head Family for breakfast. A quick glance around the table revealed the presence of women only in attendance. "Where are Neji and Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Tomoe sat at the head of the table. She directed her opaque lavender eyes at Sakura. "Now that Neji has been named heir, the tradition of separate male and female breakfasts can be resumed." She turned to her daughters, before looking back at Sakura. "As I was unable to give my husband a male heir, I'm afraid it put my daughters in a precarious position."

"Mother, it wouldn't have been the first time a female had been named heir," Hinata pointed out, as she calmly poured tea for them all. "The last time was a century ago, before the clan had joined the Leaf Village."

"Studying clan history won't make you more appealing to father," Hanabi mumbled, stabbing her breakfast forcefully with her chopsticks.

Hinata ignored her sister's barb and turned to Sakura to explain further. "Normally, father would eat breakfast with his advisors and on occasion Hanabi would join him as the clan's heir."

Hanabi stared at her food with a sullen expression. She set aside her chopsticks and held her teacup, but didn't drink.

Tomoe clapped her hands abruptly. "Enough of this sour talk!" She smiled, and her face lit up beautifully. When she wasn't around her husband, she seemed a different person entirely. "We need to plan for Lord Neji's nineteenth name day!"

"Do you always focus so much on birthdays in this clan?" Sakura asked, leaning close to Hinata.

Hinata shook her head. "At the age of nineteen there is a ceremony to officially become the heir. In one year from that time, on his twentieth name day he will become the new Head," she explained.

"What if he's called on a mission? He is a very skilled jounin," Sakura said.

"Until his twentieth birthday he will be allowed to participate in missions. After that, his duty will be to the clan," Hinata said.

Tomoe leaned across the table with an eager expression in her eyes. "And of course, he must be married by his twentieth name day."

Sakura began to choke on her orange juice, and Hinata patted her on the back. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked in concern. Sakura nodded.

"My husband told me that you and Neji are now courting, Sakura," Tomoe said. "We should invite your parents to Neji's birthday celebration. It would be fitting."

The very idea of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno amidst the proud Hyuga clan gave Sakura a strong case of heartburn. Only tapping into the seal on her forehead a bit, Sakura healed the gastritis without so much as a sweep of her fingers.

"Just grin and bear it," Hinata whispered in Sakura's ear.

Sakura took the advice and offered Lady Hyuga a polite smile, as she concentrated on eating her breakfast. Did Neji realize exactly what kind of time frame he was working with? They would have to work hard to find him an appropriate wife so that he might avoid an arranged marriage. She looked forward to helping Naruto and Hinata find happiness with each other, but she thought it might be harder to help Neji. That stubborn man didn't want to be helped.

OoO

Hiashi hosted breakfast for Neji, Naruto, and a few advisors. Naruto ate his breakfast at a steady pace, but he took little pleasure in the food. He worried about Sakura and Hinata's absence. If he knew that he'd be stuck in the company of the stuffy Hyuga clan leaders he'd have preferred to stay home, spar with Sasuke, and eat Ramen all day with the occasional visits with his old teacher Iruka.

"How goes your training, Naruto?" Hiashi asked.

"After I pass the upcoming Chunin Promotion Exam there won't be much time before I climb the ranks to jounin," Naruto said. He glanced in Neji's direction and couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of jealous at Neji's superior jounin status. "Though, I need to practice with Sasuke. We are teammates," he said with a pointed look in Hiashi's direction.

It was as if a wall of indifference covered Hiashi's face. "Why do you continue to wear that atrocious orange tracksuit?" he asked.

Naruto glanced down. "I like it. What's wrong with it?"

"Aside from the fact that you'll never be camouflaged in such a ridiculous outfit?" Hiashi asked. The advisors on either side of him chuckled.

"I can mask my chakra, what does it matter what I'm wearing. No one will see me. And besides, let them see me! I am Naruto Uzumaki! I'm the strongest Ninja in the Leaf! Let Konoha's enemies know who's coming for them," Naruto exclaimed, his eyes bright in excitement.

Hiashi turned to the advisor on his left. "Toshiro, see to it that Hinata's betrothed has an assortment of clothes in his wardrobe closet in his room here."

"Yes sir," Toshiro said, dipping his head low in respect.

"Any news on the Daimyo?" Neji asked, effectively changing the topic. No one would convince Naruto that it was a bad idea to wear orange. The best compromise was to convince Naruto to wear a cloak over the bright color.

"The Daimyo's twin children — a son and daughter — are approaching their nineteenth name day as well," Hiashi said. "Most likely, he will host a big celebration now that we are in an era of peace. I wouldn't be surprised if some elite ANBU were called to participate in the festivities."

"Or some renown heroes from the last war," Ishida, one of the Hyuga advisors said. He was an older man with many streaks of silver in his dark hair and who wore glasses that he constantly adjusted. "If I was the Daimyo I would ask for Naruto Uzumaki to honor me with his presence!"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikazi is not even a chunin," Hiashi stated, a cool look of dismissal in his pale eyes. "He would not be allowed to attend."

"Well then," Naruto said, pushing away from the table and trying to reign in his temper. He was frustrated at the ease in which he was dismissed because of the technicality of his rank. He was the Hero of Konoha! He was the Sage of the Six Paths! He was the strongest Jinchuriki! "I better go practice for my upcoming exam. I'll be a jounin in no time — believe it!" He started to leave the area.

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be practicing our taijutsu," Neji said politely. He caught up to Naruto moments later. "Mind if I join you?"

Naruto shrugged, working to keep his anger contained. He was starting to regret agreeing to come to the Hyuga compound. He wanted to focus on his training so that he could hurry up and be promoted. How could he do that when he couldn't even see half his team? And his motivation for being there — Hinata and Sakura — what was the point if he wasn't going to be around them?

OoO

One of the keys to successful medical treatment was proper record keeping. The Hyugas excelled at record keeping so that task of teaching proper medical documentation was a breeze. Sakura reviewed the work of medics she'd been training since breakfast that morning.

"Blood type is important in case there is need for a transfusion," Sakura explained. "Why?"

The dozen Hyuga clansmen and women looked at each other. The woman on the far right, Misao, was the one that answered. "If you transfuse the wrong blood you could cause hemolysis, the breakdown of healthy blood, and make the patient even worse off."

"So, what is the universal donor and what is the universal acceptor?" Sakura quizzed.

"O is the universal donor and AB is the universal acceptor," Misao answered again.

"Should we also memorize the blood types of our clan leaders?" Kohaku, another student asked.

"It would be helpful to know if you didn't have access to the records," Sakura agreed. "However, it would be impossible to remember everyone. Though, on a mission there generally is one medic in each four-man squad. It's vital for that medic to know the medical history of their teammates."

"Lord Neji has type O and Lady Hinata has type A," Misao said. "What are your's and Lord Naruto's blood types, Lady Sakura?"

Sakura stared at her student dumbly for a moment. Did she just call her a Lady and Naruto a Lord? "Naruto and I aren't nobility," Sakura started.

"Lady Sakura, one day you two will be part of our esteemed clan. We are simply showing our respect," Kohaku said holding his hands out apologetically. "We mean no offense."

Sakura's lips thinned and she struggled to contain her temper. She wanted to scream that she and Neji weren't really courting. She was just doing her friend a favor. "I'm type O and Naruto is type B."

"So the children of you and Lord Neji will be type O blood and the children of Lady Hinata and Lord Naruto will be AB, correct?" Misao asked.

"Theoretically, if such children existed that would be one possibility," Sakura said through clenched teeth. She would explain later about the fact that a blood type had two markers. She was OO. Was Naruto BB or BO? Was Hinata AA or AO? She'd save that lesson for the next day. "I think we've had enough for today's lesson. Work on your documentation. I expect each of you to write a thorough medical history for your immediate family members and have it for me in the morning to grade."

Sakura was relieved to dismiss her class. She didn't care for the way the Hyugas were looking at her like she was some visiting princess. She was a simple kunoichi, that happened to train under the Hokage, and possess both great strength and intelligence. She wasn't the hope for their future. Naruto was the hope for the future. She understood why people would look at him with such obvious hero-worship in their eyes.

She had a sense of being watched. Leaning against a nearby tree, Naruto stood in his orange and black tracksuit eating an apple. When he saw that he'd been spotted, he grinned and started for her. "How's class going?"

"It was getting too personal," Sakura said with a sigh. "They're starting to ask questions about our future children," she said waving her hand about, flustered.

Naruto's bright blue eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open. He shut his mouth quickly and cleared his throat. "To be clear, who's children?"

"They were analyzing the blood types if you and Hinata had children and if Neji and I had children," Sakura explained. "What did you think I meant?" she asked. She raked her fingers through her hair in exacerbation. How was she going to handle being surrounded by Hyugas if they kept trying to play match-maker.

"Nothing, that's why I was confused. So, is that why you ended class so early?" Naruto asked. He had his hands behind his head, fingers laced together, as he feel in step alongside Sakura.

Sakura's fingers tangled in her hair. "I really need to cut my hair again," she mumbled, dropping her hands back to her sides.

"I think it looks better long, you just need to brush it properly," Naruto said eyeing her critically. "Maybe Hinata can give you some good tips. Her hair feels like silk and its twice as long as yours."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend. "How do you know what Hinata's hair feels like?"

Naruto's face grew red. "I may have run my fingers through it a time or two," he admitted. He grinned cheekily at Sakura. "How does Neji's hair feel? It's even longer than Hinata's. I bet he could give you some tips on caring for long hair." He started cracking up laughing.

"Ugh, not you too," Sakura said pushing Naruto in the chest, only making him laugh harder as he stumbled back, arms falling in front of him in a peaceful gesture. She waited for him to calm down. "You think he's alright?"

"Neji? Well, he's a bit of a prick, but once you get past that icy exterior he's a pretty all right guy," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Not him," Sakura said rolling her eyes. "You know who," she said not daring to voice Sasuke's name. They'd both figured out that his name was pretty much taboo on the Hyuga estate. "We've been here for almost a week."

"Let's go see him, tonight," Naruto suggested. "We're elite ninjas. We should be able to sneak out of here."

"You may be an elite ninja, but you're terrible at stealth," Neji said, approaching them from behind. His steps made not a sound as he drew near. Sakura suppressed a groan. She realized now that the outfit she chose for the day made her look like she was trying to match Neji's clothing style. "Exactly where do you think you're going tonight?"

"You still want to visit your teammates?" Naruto asked.

"Lee and Tenten? Of course," Neji answered.

"We want to see the bastard and Sai," Naruto said.

Neji looked from Naruto to Sakura, his opaque lavender gaze lingered on her seeming to penetrate into her very mind . "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's a good thing we didn't ask for your opinion," Sakura said looping her elbow through Naruto's arm in a gesture of solidarity. She and Naruto might fight like cats and dogs, but they really loved and supported each other. They may have been the only children of their parents, but they were siblings in everything, but blood at this point.

Neji's pale eyes narrowed and he shifted into an aggressive stance with his legs spread apart and his arms folded over his chest. Sakura had seen the Hyuga prodigy in action enough times to know that he'd be able to shut down their tenketsu— the nodules where chakra entered and exited a body — within seconds. "If you think you can get past me, you better re-evaluate."

"I'm coming too," Hinata said, stepping out of the shadows and surprising them all.

"Hinata? Where did you come from?" Naruto asked, turning towards the young woman and dislodging his arm from Sakura's grip.

Hinata smiled in bemusement. "My speciality is stealth and tracking," she reminded him. "It's Thursday. Father will be occupied." Her cheeks flamed bright red. "He and mother have 'date night' on Thursday evenings," she explained.

"Date night? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Sakura elbowed him in the ribs. "Sometimes it's best not to ask questions," she whispered.

"Oh. Right," Naruto said, nodding his head sagely, though it was clear he didn't understand.

"This is a bad idea," Neji stated.

"Then I guess you better come along and keep us out of trouble," Sakura said with a sweet smile. She walked closer to Neji, and stood on tiptoe, to whisper in his ear. "I just learned what's expected at your twentieth name day. If you're going to put me in this position, you owe me."

Neji's eye twitched subtly. "Fine. We leave at dusk."

OoO

Sasuke glanced up as Sai entered his den once more. He held the familiar shoji board in his arms. "Black or white?" Sai asked, as he sat across from him on the floor.

"Neither," Sasuke said. Sai set the board aside and stared back at Sasuke patiently. "Tell me of your time with Naruto and Sakura — from when you first joined the team until when I returned."

"Originally, I was supposed to spy on them for Danzo," Sai said. He rubbed his jaw absently. "When you killed Danzo the cursed mark on my tongue vanished and I've been able to speak freely. So, I can tell you the reason I was placed on their team. They had the highest probability of tracking you when you were a rogue shinobi. I was ordered to kill you, but those two, they wanted to save you."

"I didn't understand either one of them at first. Naruto was eager, determined, and more brawn than brain. Sakura was stubborn, smart, and generally cautious — except when it came to either Naruto or you being in danger. I was jealous of their devotion to their bond with you. I had to wonder, just what was so special about their missing teammate?"

"And I did everything in my power to severe that bond," Sasuke said, staring at the wall to his side. "It was that bond and Itachi's will that brought me back. I had been consumed with rage and my thirst for vengeance."

"They aren't just your teammates," Sai pointed out. "Naruto and Sakura are just as much mine, as they are yours." He smirked. "I still don't see what's so special about you," he teased.

Sasuke threw a nearby pillow at the pale boy, which Sai easily evaded.

Sasuke stood abruptly. Sai turned to the door with a ready smile. The ANBU guard on duty opened the door. "I had a feeling that you'd want to see these visitors," he said, behind his mask.

Sasuke's eyes zoomed in on the pastel pink hair first, then the bright shock of blond hair next to it. "How did you—," he started, but clamped his jaw tight when he noticed the two dark haired Hyugas behind his teammates.

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto said with a friendly smile. His arms were full of take-out bags from the local Korean Barbecue restaurant. "Sai! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke tried to ignore the hint of jealousy he felt at Naruto's happy greeting of his supposed replacement. It was becoming harder to think of Sai in that manner, as he'd grown to know him. The artistic ninja was fairly strong and clever — which Sasuke respected. However, as he witnessed Sai's determination to befriend him over the past few days he could see Naruto and Sakura's influence on the former Root ninja.

"Keeping our teammate company," Sai said calmly, as he rose to his feet. He gestured towards the board game. "Honing our shoji skills. I believe I can now take on Shikamaru."

"Sai, you've always been able to compete with Shikamaru when it came to analyzing strategies," Sakura said with an encouraging smile. Her smiled faded, as she looked at Sasuke hesitantly. He opened his arms in invitation. She stepped forward and hugged him. He banded his arms around her waist, rested his cheek against the crown of her pink hair, and breathed in her clean scent. He didn't like the simple outfit she wore — it was too similar to that of the Hyugas. He would rather see her in the vibrant red of the Harunos even if it made her as bright as Naruto in the forest.

"That's a sight I never thought I'd see," Neji said. His pale eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sasuke Uchiha willingly hugging someone."

"As long as that someone isn't you," Sasuke said, possessively tightening his arms around Sakura. He felt a sense of unfriendly rivalry between himself and the Hyuga heir. He was home now, ready to pick up his life, and restart his clan. He just wanted to be able to visit with his teammates in private without the presence of a member of his family's rival clan.

Sakura cleared her throat delicately, and gently pushed away from his embrace. She reached behind her for Hinata's hand and with her free hand took the bags out of Naruto's arms. "Will you help me in the kitchen, Hinata? We brought dinner," she explained casting both Sasuke and Sai a quick look.

"Of course," Hinata murmured, allowing Sakura to pull her towards the kitchen.

"I think I'll go see if they need help," Sai volunteered, following after the two kunoichi.

OoO

Sakura set the bags on the kitchen counter and then pulled Sai into a bear hug. "Thank you, Sai. Thank you for looking out for him while we couldn't."

"It's no problem," Sai said, patting her back awkwardly. "He is not the only one missing you two. It helps us pass the time waiting for your mission at the Hyugas to finish. One week has passed. I anticipate after another week you'll be free again, right?"

"It might be a while longer than that," Hinata said. She rummaged through the drawers and found placemats to set on the large dining room table. It was big enough to seat a group of eight comfortably. "I don't know that my father intends to let either of you leave, really."

"I'll stay until Neji's birthday party. Then I'm leaving with or without your father's permission," Sakura declared. "I'm a jounin now. I won't be closeted away while I could be out and about making a difference."

"You make a difference even when you're not on the field," Hinata reassured her. "Sai, could you send a message to Lee and Tenten to tell them to meet us here? We brought enough food for all of us."

"Yeah, it saves us time that you were already here," Sakura said with a grin. "We're having an official Team Seven celebration for my jounin promotion. Do you know if Kakashi-sensei is back from whatever his last mission was?"

"Not yet," Sai answered. "Though, if he was in town I'm sure he would attend. Kakashi Hatake is not one to turn down free food."

OoO

Elsewhere, Kakashi Hatake was perched in the upper boughs of a tree observing a group of suspicious people. He sneezed, quite loudly and unexpectedly blowing his cover.

He leapt from the tree and moved further out of sight as the possible bandits looked around worriedly after the sound of his sneeze.

"Must be bats," one of the men said.

"Or an owl," another of the men said.

"Or there's someone talking about me," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

OoO

"We figured you'd be running low on your groceries," Naruto explained. He walked further inside the house and settled himself against a pile of pillows on the floor. His sharp eyes looked around the room and settled upon the painting Sai had brought on his last visit. "That's new," he said.

Sasuke followed his gaze. It was a painting of their extended Team Seven in front of the Hokage Monument. Sakura had her slug summon, Naruto his frog summon, Kakashi his ninja dog pack, and Sasuke with his snake summon. Sai flew above them on his painted eagle.

"Guess what?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"I don't have to do my own laundry anymore," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke looked him up and down. "Then whey are you still wearing that horrific orange and black outfit?"

Naruto snorted. "Better than a giant purple rope belt." He raised his hands above his head and cracked the joints of his upper back. "Seriously though, we need to practice," Naruto said. "The Chunin Promotion Exam will be here soon."

"Naruto, we don't need to practice," Sasuke argued. He sat next to Naruto and leaned back against the pillows to look at the painting. "It would certainly be a better pastime than sitting under ANBU watch all day. We're already capable of being S-ranked ninja. This is all, but a formality," he said.

"An important formality," Neji pointed out. He sat across from them. "Speaking of formalities, I feel I should inform you that the Hyuga Head believes that Sakura and I are courting. There will be an announcement at my birthday celebration next week."

"What?" Sasuke hissed. He could feel his Sharingan activate on instinct and he wanted nothing more than to unleash his Amaterasu upon the Hyuga and burn that smug look off his face.

"I don't want you to take your anger out on her. She's doing me a favor. But, I won't stand by while you offer to make her a broodmare so you can revive your precious clan," Neji warned.

"Um, guys, we didn't come here to fight," Naruto said in worry. "Well, I did want to spar," he confessed with a nervous chuckle.

"No," Sasuke said. "I want to hear what he has to say. You think I want to make her my broodmare? I want her to be the matriarch of my clan. Isn't that exactly what you're wanting her for? The Noble Clan of Hyuga?"

"I respect her," Neji said simply. "I don't have the same ideas as my uncle regarding the clan's future. It is my believe that Hinata would make the best leader," he said.

"Really? You want Hinata to be the clan head?" Naruto asked.

Neji shrugged. "Especially if you're her husband."

"Wait? Husband?" Sasuke turned Naruto. "You and Hinata?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a blush. "We're kind of courting, but you know, for real, not for fake — like Neji and Sakura."

The kitchen door opened and Sakura stood in the doorway. "Okay, boys. Dinner is served. We have the dining table all set up."

Sasuke pushed himself off the floor and crossed the distance to Sakura, took her by the arm, and pulled her into the den. "You cannot court Neji. I told you that's what the Hyugas wanted. I warned you. You're falling into their hands, Sakura."

Sakura jerked her arm out of Sasuke's grip. "You don't own me, Sasuke. If I want to help Neji then that's my business, not yours."

"Fine," Sasuke huffed. "But be careful, please?" he asked, gently.

Sakura's angry expression softened into one of understanding. "Of course, Sasuke. I appreciate your concern."

The group sat around the large dining table, with two extra place settings.

"I sent an ink bird to Tenten and Lee," Sai said. "They should be on their way."

Sasuke groaned. Lee had come by every morning to practice taijutsu with him. His patience for the evening was already non-existent. He couldn't promise not to become violent with additional guests to their dinner party.

OoO

Dinner had been awkward, though the food and company had been pleasant enough. Hinata didn't know Sasuke well, but she enjoyed seeing the way Naruto, Sakura, and Sai interacted with him. She could see the similarities between the last Uchiha and her cousin, Neji, though the two men would be loath to admit it.

Also, it had been some time since Hinata had seen a genuine smile on Neji's lips. He'd smiled in the presence of his two teammates — Lee and Tenten. It gave her hope that he would start to appreciate his new lease on life.

"When father questions us, and he will, we should tell him the truth," Hinata suggested.

"The truth?" Sakura asked. "That seems too easy," she murmured.

"The truth is rarely easy," Hinata argued.

"I need to train with my teammate," Naruto said, his voice determined. "Besides, if the bastard doesn't see us, he'll get depressed again."

"You can also train with any of us," Hinata pointed out.

"Who will train Sasuke?" Naruto growled in frustration.

"Don't whine so loudly," Sakura hissed, turning to Naruto with a scowl and an upraised, threatening fist. "Sai, Lee, and Tenten all agreed to train with Sasuke at dinner. And he even accepted."

Naruto held up his hands in a sign of peaceful protest. "Okay," he whispered. "But he only accepted because you threatened to pummel him into the ground."

As they approached the gates, it was a relief to see that it was Ko and Hotan again on guard duty. "Date night went well. Your absence hasn't been noted," Ko informed them. "We made sure of it."

That would certainly make things easier, if her father didn't know about their evening visit to Sasuke, Sai, Lee and Tenten. Ko had always been a dear friend to her and she appreciated his efforts.

Naruto saddled up close to Hinata and leaned close to her ear. "I hear you're quite the challenge to spar against. Would you be willing to work with me in taijutsu tomorrow morning? Neji is cranky in the mornings and Sakura might destroy the training field."

Hinata was supposed to help Sakura with the medical training. She cast the pink-haired kunoichi a quick glance. 'Say yes,' Sakura mouthed to her. "Yes," Hinata agreed. "Neji, big brother, could you help Sakura with tomorrow's medical training while I spar?"

"Sure," Neji agreed. "It beats listening to your father's political agendas."


	8. Let's Work Together

The morning was overcast, the sun's rays struggled to pierce through the darkening clouds. Naruto held his face up towards the sky enjoying the sensation as a drop of rain fell upon his nose. He looked across the training field where Hinata stood defensively at the ready for his next charge.

"What do you say we go inside? It's about to rain," Naruto suggested.

Hinata's stance never wavered. "A little rain doesn't bother me, Naruto."

"Okay then," Naruto said with a smirk. He closed his eyes briefly and when he reopened them the red markings along his eyelids and the toad-like pupils of his Sage mode appeared. He considered creating an army of shadow clones, but that would make the contest between Hinata and himself grossly unfair. Training exercises were supposed to help strengthen shinobi. He called forth a trio of shadow clones and sent two racing towards Hinata, while the other helped him create a Rasengan.

Hinata deflected the pair of clones using her gentle fist technique and they popped out of existence, their memories merged with Naruto’s in the process.

Naruto tried to distract her with the final clone while coming from behind with the Rasengan, but Hinata did a defensive revolution and successfully deflected the attack. She began to use her Eight Trigan Palm technique and managed to hit him thirty-two times shutting off his chakra points.

Naruto thought back to the bell test where he and Sakura bested Kakashi. Sometimes the victory wasn't rewarded to the strongest fighter, but the most clever. While Naruto wasn't a genius, he could certainly be creative.

He spotted an opening in Hinata's defense, placed both of his hands on either side of her face, and drew his lips to hers. Her pale, lavender eyes widened in shock, and then Hinata upper-cut Naruto in the jaw. He was forced back a good meter from the strength of the blow. 

Naruto rubbed his jaw. "What was that for?"

"I defended myself. You were attacking," Hinata said, her fists raised defensively.

"I wasn't attacking you, I was kissing you!" Naruto cried out in frustration. That hit had really hurt! It reminded him of one of Sakura’s punches, but at least his teammate had the decency to heal him such a brutal blow. 

"You were?" Hinata asked, blinking at him. "Are you sure?"

Naruto burst into a fit of laughter. "You have been hanging out with Sakura too much!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata demanded, her hands in fists at her sides.

"It means the two most important women in my life are incredibly violent!" Naruto explained. He stretched his neck first to the right then to the left, the discs in his neck cracked. "Neji is never going to let me live this down."

"Live what down?" Hinata asked, a curious lilt in her tone. She slowly began to approach Naruto. Her palm glowed green with the Mystical Palm Technique as she touched Naruto's bruised jaw and a few other contusions. "Your chakra flow will restore itself in about an hour," she explained.

Naruto sighed, relieved by the dissolution of his pain. ”I’ll have to explain that the hero of Konoha lost in a sparing match to his girlfriend," Naruto said. He could feel his neck burning in embarrassment at his blatant proclamation.

"Girlfriend? Is that what I am?" Hinata asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"If you want," Naruto said. He didn't know why it was so hard to ask. It had been a long time since he’d been worried about rejection from someone. He’d already asked her father for permission to court, but asking Hinata to be his girlfriend was serious business. 

Hinata smiled softly at him. "If you'd like to try that kiss again, I won't punch you this time."

Naruto stepped closer to the dark-haired beauty, took hold of her hands, and leaned down so that he could press his lips against hers. He wasn't too terribly versed in the art of wooing a woman. Master Jiraiya, the Pervy-sage, had insists that Naruto read countless Ichi Ichi books. He had drawn the line at field experience, but it would seem he was a natural by the sound of Hinata's satisfied hum.

At that moment, the gathering clouds decided to let the bottom fall out. As the torrential rainfall poured down upon them, Naruto and Hinata drew apart. Naruto laughed as Hinata squealed at the cold rain. She yanked her rain jacket off the ground and slipped it on.

"Race you back!" Hinata said, starting to run back towards the residence section of the compound.

Naruto watched her for a moment, a dazed expression as his eyes settled upon her backside. “Wait? Race?” He shook his head to focus and then dashed after her, content laughter bubbled within his chest.

 

OoO

Once it became known that Neji would be assisting Sakura, the amount of students in the morning’s lesson doubled. The two of them sat on a bench, under a huge cherry blossom tree. Their observing students sat lotus-style on the grass before them in three semi-circle rows. The students talked amongst themselves and waited for the class to be called to order.

Neji sat with his arms folded across his chest. He had a bored expression upon his face as opaque lavender eyes stared out into the distance. His attitude annoyed Sakura. If he didn't want to be there, she'd rather teach the class by herself. He might have looked handsome with his brooding disposition, but just who was he trying to impress? If he intention was to impress her, he failed. She’d had enough of brooding, dark-haired men.

"Today we will be discussing the Mystical Hand Technique," Sakura said, once the quiet murmur of her audience settled down.

One of the Hyugas on the second row raised her hand. Sakura nodded her head at the woman, and thereby granted permission to speak. 

"Will you tell us about this?" She pointed to her forehead, indicating Sakura's Hundred Seal tattoo. “Oh, and my name is Mae.”

"This took three years of great concentration where I stored chakra daily," Sakura said. She pushed back her bangs and revealed the purple diamond marking. "Lady Tsunade created this technique. It can be mastered by a ninja with perfect chakra control."

"I was next to Shizune in the last battle," Mae said. "She said that even she hasn't been able to master that technique and she's been Lady Tsunade's apprentice for many more years than you, Lady Sakura."

Neji shifted so that he was facing Sakura with an interested lift of his dark eyebrow. "Lady Sakura is indeed more skilled than most medical ninjas," Neji explained. "She has trained not only under Lady Tsunade, but also briefly under Lady Chiyo of the Sand."

The students began to murmur once more. Sakura held up her hand and signaled for peace. "The Hundred Seal is beyond the scope of today's lesson."

Another student raised his hand. 

Neji acknowledged him. “You may speak, Han.”

"During the battle, I was grievously wounded,” Han started. “You did something with that giant slug of yours that healed me. It broke into little slugs and attached itself to all the allied troops healing our injuries."

"That was my summons, Katsuya. Lady Tsunade and I have contracts with her," Sakura explained. 

Another Hyuga raised her hand. "Yes, Misao?" Sakura asked, resisting the urge to sigh.

"Does everyone on Team Seven have a summons? And if so, what animal?" Misao asked.

"Lady Sakura has a slug, Lord Naruto has a toad, Sasuke Uchiha has a snake, and Kakashi Hatake has ninja dogs," Neji answered, before Sakura could remind everyone that they were falling far off course for the day's lesson. "The final member of Team Seven, Sai, doesn't have a contract to my knowledge, but with his skill with creating things out of ink he could simply draw any animal."

"Lord Neji," Misao said, dipping her head in respect. "We discussed blood type yesterday. You and Lady Sakura are both type O, so you would be compatible for --."

"Okay! We are very off topic. We're to discuss the Mystical Palm Technique," Sakura said, in a successful attempt to interrupt Misao. She held up her hand, a green glow radiated from her palm towards the audience. "Using a steady amount of chakra channeled through your hand, you place your palm over your patient's injury. You will be able to stimulate the healing capacity of the patient's cells. You speed up cell replication and heal wounds. It is important for every team to have someone capable of healing their teammates. Pay attention, Lord Neji, as you too should learn how to do this technique as there isn't a medic on Team Guy," Sakura said with a teasing smile, as she cast her fellow instructor a sidelong glance.

"Lord Hiashi decreed that you are to be part of all my future missions," Neji corrected, as he met her gaze. He turned to face their audience. "Lady Sakura failed to mention the necessity of perfect chakra control," Neji added. "However, she had an idea where we might use the Byakugan to aid in the process of finding the source of a patient's ailment. Find the kink in their chakra network and focus our energies there. We might not need perfect chakra control in this instance."

Sakura stared at Neji with her lips firmly pressed together, otherwise her jaw might have dropped open in shock. Neji had been paying attention.

Misao raised her hand once more. With a sigh, Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement. "How was it that Lady Sakura was able to bring back Lord Neji? We all saw your noble sacrifice, Lord Neji."

"Lady Sakura isn't allowed to speak of that technique," Neji said. He took a kunai out of the pouch at his hip, drew it across his forearm, blood pooled from the laceration. "Any volunteers for the Mystical Palm Technique?" he asked.

The students gasped collectively.

Sakura reached over for Neji's arm, her hand glowed green as she healed the wound and knitted the flesh back together. "Lord Neji, perhaps you have forgotten that Lord Hiashi has decreed that I be the one to attend to any wounds that afflict the Head Family," Sakura gently reminded.

Neji grasped her hand, met her eyes, his opaque lavender gaze revealed that he remembered everything. "Of course." He released her hand and turned back to the students. "Any volunteers to be the injured party versus the healer?"

"When I trained I learned by reviving a newly dead fish," Sakura protested.

"They won't be healing fish on the battle field," Neji argued. He gestured towards the darkening clouds overhead. "We won't have long before the weather forces an early dismissal."

"Fine," Sakura huffed out in frustration. "We'll do it your way.”

“It’s okay, Lady Sakura. We’re confident that if we mess you up, you’ll be able to fix us right up!” Misao said enthusiastically.

Sakura did her best to repress a groan. “Okay, pair up. You’ll take turns being healer and victim.”

OoO

Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji relaxed inside of the Head Family's sitting room. Lady Tomoe Hyuga sat in a rocking chair in the corner with needlework serving as chaperon. The rain outside had lessened to a light sprinkle, but it was still damp and dreary outdoors. Sakura and Neji played a game of Shoji. Sakura was Gote and Neji Sente. Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other at the head of the board game offering advice. Though, Naruto’s advice to Sakura was generally less helpful that Hinata’s suggestions to Neji.

It had been a close match, until two moves ago. Now, Neji held Sakura's king in check. Sakura bit the inside of her cheek in frustration as she tried to figure a way out of the trap. Neji Hyuga really was a genius. She hated losing, but sometimes it was better to admit defeat.

"Okay, you win," Sakura said, pushing away from the table.

"You give up too easy, Sakura," Neji said. "You could have used your knight to block." He touched his index finger to her black knight and showed the path she might have taken. "Your knight could have jumped here and then blocked my general," he pointed out. “After that, it would have taken me at least three more moves before I would have your king in check. A lot can happen in three moves.”

It was a move Sakura completely missed. She shook her head. "You really are a genius."

A ghost of a smile lifted the corner of Neji's lips at the off-handed praise.

There was a knock outside of the door. The shoji screen opened and one of the servants, a member of the branch party prostrated himself at the threshold. "The young Heir of the Akimichi clan is at the gate to speak with Lady Sakura," he said.

Lady Tomoe set aside her needlework. "You may attend to the guest," she said addressing Sakura. Her pale eyes shifted to Neji and included him in the invitation.

Neji stood first, offered his hand to Sakura, and she took it to join him. He continued to hold her hand for a moment too long and then abruptly released her. "Let's go,” he said.

As they crossed the distance to the front gates, Hyuga clan members stopped their activities to watch them pass by. Sakura could hear their interested whispers. She looked forward to being gone from the Hyuga clan and back to an extended schedule at the hospital. 

“Daisuke, Kei,” Neji greeted the two guards standing on either side of the front gate. They both dipped their chins in acknowledgement. He and Sakura stood side by side as the guards moved to reveal Ino and Choji. “Good afternoon,” Neji said. “Shall we go for a walk so that we might talk in private?”

“That would be great,” Choji agreed. 

The four of them stepped outside of the gates of the Hyuga compound. They followed the pebble pathway that led towards the outskirts of the village for the forest. Neji and Sakura were in front and Choji and Ino were behind them.

A quarter mile from the gates, Neji led them towards a bench underneath a huge cherry blossom tree. Neji gestured for Sakura to sit. She did so and enjoyed the feel of the wooden bench under her. It was only a little damp from the recent rainfall — protected by the thick lower boughs of the tree. Neji remained standing at her side and they both faced the others. “What brings two-thirds of Team Asuma here?” he asked.

“Ino wanted to apologize to Sakura. I told her, the only way she’d be granted an audience while she lived at the Hyuga compound was if we utilized my affiliation to a noble clan,” Choji explained. He turned his head towards Ino. “She spent most of the last couple of days worrying about how to apologize to you, Sakura.” He looked back at Sakura, met her eyes with his unwavering dark gaze. “I told her, all she needed to do was tell you in person.”

“Ino, it’s fine,” Sakura said. She flashed a quick smile at her old friend. “You don’t need to apologize. Sai told me about what happened.”

Ino stared down at her feet. “You tried to warn me and all I did was rebuff you out of jealousy.” She looked up, tears in her blue eyes. 

Sakura shook her head, stood, and then threw her arms around Ino, and hugged her tight. “I thought we decided when we were promoted to chunin that we’d stop competing over boys,” Sakura chided.

Ino sniffled. “You’re not interested in Sai are you? Because he’s kind of cute,” Ino said with a watery smile as she drew back.

“I can tell you he’s a bit of a fixer-uper, but Sai is a good man. I would trust him with my life. There are only a handful of shinobi that I would say that about,” Sakura assured her. She took Ino’s hand and urged her to sit on the bench beside her.

“Okay, great, so…,” Ino trailed off. She turned towards Choji and he shrugged. Ino angled her knees towards Sakura and grinned. “Okay, so, I’m planning to throw a party. A celebration!”

“Your birthday is in September,” Sakura pointed out. “Just what would we be celebrating?”

“Life!” Ino said with a laugh. “Besides, I’m sure someone has an upcoming birthday.”

Sakura exchanged a look with Neji. He narrowed his eyes, already suspecting her line of thought. “Well, Neji’s birthday is on the third of July,” Sakura suggested brightly.

Neji groaned and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead.

“Awesome!” Choji said. “We’re having barbeque, right?”

Ino pumped her fist in the air. “Great! We’ll celebrate Neji’s birthday and Sakura’s promotion to jounin,” she said. “We’ll have it at one of the bars that has a nice dance floor. You, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata have to come,” Ino said. 

“All right, but if it’s to celebrate Neji’s birthday and my promotion then you also need to include the entire Rookie group and Team Guy,” Sakura pointed out. 

“You have seen Lee’s drunken fist, haven’t you?” Neji asked. “Do I have to go?”

“It’s for your birthday!” Ino exclaimed. “Of course you have to be there!”

“There’s no point in fighting this,” Choji said as he shoved his hands into his front pockets. “I’ve tried arguing with her in the past. You’ll always lose.”

“Do I have to invite Sasuke?” Ino asked in a small voice. “I really did embarrass myself with him the other day.”

“He needs to be integrated back into our society. He needs friends now, more than ever. And if you truly love him, then you need to get to know who he is now. He’s not the twelve-year old boy that you remember, Ino,” Sakura reminded her.

“Do you love him?” Ino asked quietly.

“I don’t have time for relationships,” Sakura boldly claimed. “My medical work takes a lot of time. And I have to train regularly so that I’m not the weak link on Team Seven.”

“You’ve not been the weak link for a long time, Sakura,” Ino said.

“Weak?” Choji scoffed. “Your name will be renown for generations for your monstrous strength!”

Sakura fidgeted with her hands, uncomfortable with the praise of her friends. “Even so, Sasuke might not even be allowed to attend with his ANBU guard watch, but it’s important to invite him,” Sakura said. She cast a worried look towards Neji, he arched an eyebrow at her. “Besides, if it’s for Neji’s birthday celebration he probably won’t want to come.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Ino asked. She reached up and began to adjust her blond ponytail. “I bet Kurenai knows which place has the best dance floor. She and Asuma-sensei used to go dancing frequently.”

“Sasuke views me as a rival for his plans with Sakura,” Neji answered.

“What?” Ino asked, she looked between Sakura and Neji with her jaw slack. “A rival? Why? It’s not like the two of you are anything, but friends,” she said with a snort of amusement.

“Actually, my uncle believes we are courting,” Neji said. “As does the entire Hyuga clan.”

Sakura groaned. “Neji, you can’t tell Ino anything that you want to be kept secret! Now all of Konoha is going to know!”

“What?” Neji’s face paled. “What are you talking about?”

A wry grin spread across Ino’s face. “As the proprietor of the most popular florist shop in the village, when it comes to romantic gossip I am the queen.”

“So, when is this celebration?” Sakura asked, hoping to change the topic before Ino rattled Neji with her threats of gossip. 

“Tomorrow night,” Ino said. “I’ll have Sai send a message to you with the details on the event in a few hours. I have to scope out the locations.” She stood from the bench, grabbed Choji’s arm, and started to drag him away. 

Sakura and Neji watched them go. “So, now all of Konoha is going to know of our supposed courtship?” Neji asked. He offered his hand to Sakura and helped her stand. 

“Maybe we’ll go on a mission soon,” Sakura suggested with a hopeful tone. 

“Doubtful,” Neji muttered beneath his breath. They began the walk back towards the compound's front gate. “Did you notice anything different about Lady Hinata and Naruto?”

Sakura shrugged. “I’m not sure,” she admitted. There did seem to be something different about those two. They were sitting rather close to one another earlier in the Head Family’s sitting room. “They did seem more comfortable around one another.”

“Hm,” Neji hummed thoughtfully. 

OoO

There was a knock on the front door of the Uchiha manor. Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading to see Sai step inside. Within the shinobi's arms was a brightly colored floral arrangement.

"Another one?" Sasuke asked with a groan. He glanced about the front room, every spare bit of space had flowers. "Do you think Ino is behind this? Some sort of revenge?"

Sai shrugged and set the newest vase on the center of the table they utilized for shoji games. "I do not believe that is her style, though I do not doubt that she is enjoying the profits these purchases make her store," Sai reasoned.

Sasuke reached for the card attached to the floral arrangement. It was from Kasumi. Between Kasumi, Ami, and Fuki -- pathetic girls he faintly remembered from the Academy -- he had a flower jungle perfuming his home. The attached cards had elegant words of eternal love and devotion. Sasuke had no use for empty words. Compared to those three airheads, Karin and Ino were grossly superior candidates for Uchiha Matriarch.

Sasuke felt his nose tingle and a resulting sneeze sent a cloud of steam in the direction of he latest flowers. 

"You must have really hated these," Sai commented. 

Sasuke opened his eyes and laughed when he saw the wilted remains of the flowers. "These are making my allergies crazy. I don't suppose you can dispose of them?"

Sai crossed the distance to the front door and opened it to communicate with the guards outside. "We'll be utilizing a fire jutsu to incinerate some unwanted flowers," he warned them.

"Are you sure?" The guard in an ANBU cat-mask asked. His eyes darted past Sai nervously towards Sasuke. "The Hokage placed you in charge here, but he is dangerous."

"I take responsibility," Sai said. He shut the door and began to gather up the various flowers. He set the collection in the middle of the floor. "Ready when you are," he said. He looked up and met Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke rubbed his hands eagerly. It had been a while since he'd been allowed to use a jutsu freely. "I'm going to enjoy this."


	9. Cookies and Celebration

“Why are we doing this again?” Neji asked, turning his face towards Sakura. Her pale hair was loose and just below her shoulders, her jade green eyes shown with excitement, and there was a cheerful bounce in her step. “My clan is already having one celebration for my birthday. Must there be two?” 

Sakura wore a dark red, sleeveless, V-neck dress that fell halfway down her thighs and black knee-high boots. It was a drastic change of clothing compared to all the white, tan, and gray she’d been wearing at the compound. The dress had arrived that morning in a package delivered to the compound as a gift from Ino along with the details about the location for the party. Neji spent the majority of their walk on the sidewalks glaring menacingly at the various male shinobi and civilians alike that paid a little too much attention to his friend. His own shirt and pants were a simple design of white and tan. 

“It’s also a celebration for my promotion to jounin,” Sakura answered. “And Ino just wants to cheer everyone up with some levity.” She elbowed him teasingly in the ribs. “Lighten up, Neji Hyuga.”

Neji scowled at her and brushed aside her elbow. In the process he noticed her nails were painted dark red to match the dress. When had she done that? “And we’re going by your parents house first, why?”

“The more questions you ask, the longer you won’t be able to supervise Naruto with Hinata while they wait for us at the bar,” Sakura pointed out in a sing-song voice.

His right eye twitched. Everyone in the Hyuga clan started to kowtow to his every whim and here was Sakura Haruno teasing him and bossing him around. He snapped to attention when she stopped abruptly outside the front door of a simple yellow wooden house. She knocked her knuckles against the front door. It sprung open with a large, harried, pink-haired man to greet them.

“This is a surprise,” he said reaching out and embracing Sakura. He turned suspicious blue-gray eyes at Neji. “I take it you're Neji Hyuga? My name is Kizashi Haruno. My daughter saved your life.”

Neji stared back expressionless at the large man. How did petite Sakura come from such a gigantic man? “I am Neji Hyuga and yes, she did,” he agreed. It wasn’t like he asked to be brought back, but it was all a moot point now. 

“Kizashi! Stop standing there with the door open! In or out!” a feminine voice, whom Neji assumed was Sakura’s mother, shouted from deep within the house. 

Kizashi sighed and then ushered them inside. “Better hurry before we all get in trouble,” he said. 

Neji scanned the house, taking in the details of the pictures hanging on the walls, the houseplants that nearly created a jungle in the living room, and all the ribbons and medals that hung on the wall representing Sakura’s academic achievements. She had more medals and ribbons than he did! And he was the smartest student in his class.

A blonde woman with jade green eyes like Sakura’s poked her head out of the kitchen. “Welcome home, sweetie,” she said smiling at Sakura. “I see Ino got that dress to you. You look beautiful!” Then she directed her eyes at Neji. “And you must be Neji. I’m Mebuki. Come into the kitchen. I just finished a batch of cookies.”

“No thanks, Mom. We’re about to eat with Ino and the others,” Sakura explained. “I wanted to see if you received the invitation for the celebration with the Hyuga Clan for Neji’s birthday this weekend.”

“And you’ll bring these cookies with you to share. It’s not every day my baby makes jounin and you’re going to at least have a cookie. Besides, you know how much Naruto loves them,” Mebuki said in a bossy tone. She used a spatula to scoop the fresh cookies from the cookie sheets and deposited them into a plastic bowl. She sealed the top and then shoved the container at Sakura. “No arguing!”

“Why don’t you two sit at the table?” Kizashi invited. Neji and Sakura sat across from him at the round dinner table. “And yes, we did receive the invitation. Though, we were stunned to be included in such a private event.”

Mebuki shut off the oven and ventured over to the refrigerator where she took down a thick paper supported by a magnet. “Here’s the formal invitation,” she said placing it on the table between Neji and Sakura. It was made from mitsumata paper with elegant navy script embossed upon it. “So, any idea why we’re being invited?” 

“Your daughter has offered to help me. In order to appease my uncle, we told him that I was courting Sakura. The official announcement will be made at my party and it’s important that her parents are there,” Neji said bluntly. When he stated it aloud, it sounded like a very foolish idea. “She’s buying me time until I can change the clan policies, now that I’ve been named heir,” he explained.

“So you’re not really courting?” Kizashi clarified, his blue-gray eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“No, and Lord Hiashi seems to have no intention of ending my stay at the compound!” Sakura cried out in frustration throwing her hands into the air. “I was hoping you two could request me back home so that I can return to the hospital and do what I do best. I’ve already trained the Hyugas in basic first aid and I’m confident that Naruto will be fine there. He and Hinata are courting for real. There’s no reason for me to stay,” Sakura reasoned.

Kizashi pointed an accusing finger at Neji. “Are you trying to say that my daughter isn’t good enough for you to court?”

“What? No!” Neji answered, shocked at her father’s tone. “Things are confusing. I went from subservient member of the Branch Family to heir of the Head Family. I can’t even see my teammates anymore. And the only way I can leave the village on a mission is if I travel on a team of all jounin ranked individuals and with a highly skilled medical ninja -- either Sakura or the Hokage herself!”

“Oh, that is troublesome,” Kizashi said, his hand fell heavily to the table. “And you’re okay with this?” he asked Sakura.

“I brought Neji back to life without stopping to think that maybe he didn’t want to be brought back.” She turned to face Neji, her eyes shown with emotion and she averted her eyes when she met his attentive gaze. “He sacrificed himself heroically during that last battle. I took that away and now he’s in this strange situation. This is a consequence to my selfish decision,” Sakura admitted.

“It wasn’t selfish,” Mebuki said. “All of your old school mates helped. Naruto was right beside you when it happened. I know, because he told me so.” She turned to Neji. “You must be a very special friend that so many sacrificed part of their lives for you.” 

Neji looked away uncomfortable with the attention. The more he learned about Sakura resurrecting him, the less angry he felt about it, and the deeper his regret for his initial attitude towards her. “So, if you could request Sakura back then Uncle Hiashi would have to release her. She’ll still keep up the charade of courting, but worry not, I will respect your daughter and not take advantage of her kindness.”

Kizashi burst out laughing. “As if anyone could make Sakura do something she didn’t want.” He grinned at Mebuki. “We always wanted to see how the other half lived. One of the Noble clans of Konoha!” His expression grew solemn. “I remember your father, Hizashi, from the academy. Kizashi and Hizashi! He was a good student and was always kind and considerate.” 

“I try to honor his memory every day,” Neji said, dipping his chin humbly.

“That’s enough of this depressive talk. Sakura, we’ll be there, but I don’t know if we’ll have much say. You are emancipated,” Mebuki said.

“My uncle will respect your wishes out of a sense of propriety,” Neji assured her.

“I see. Well, since you two won’t be eating dinner with us go and get out of here. Celebrate with your friends,” Mebuki ordered. “And take those cookies with you!”

With his arms full of a container of cookies, Neji escorted Sakura outside. They hurried to the bar Ino had reserved for their celebration. “Are your parents always so forceful?”

“You have no idea,” Sakura assured him. She pulled back her hair into a high ponytail, displaying the elegant curve of her pale neck. “It’s so hot and sticky outside in this humidity. Ugh.”

Neji was pretty warm himself, but he didn’t complain. 

“You must be miserable with all that hair,” Sakura said. She reached out, grasped his hair at the base of his neck, rolled it up and held it away from his back. She blew a cool breath against his exposed skin and he felt goosebumps trail down his arms. “See! I bet that’s better!”

Neji stopped abruptly and grabbed Sakura’s wrist gently. “Sakura, perhaps you’ve failed to notice, but there are many people on these streets and they are watching us.”

Sakura shifted so that she stood in front of him, his hand still around her wrist. “Neji, I know we’re being watched. I promised you my help in convincing your uncle of our courtship. Won’t he believe reports received away from the compound so much more than what he sees under his own roof?”

Neji released her wrist and brought his hand against her shoulder and adjusted the strap of the red dress. “Very well,” he murmured quietly. A movement to his right caught his eye and he recognized his uncle’s advisor, Ishida. They were being spied upon after all. He should have realized Sakura’s flirtatious actions were nothing more than an attempt to play the part.

 

OoO

 

Hinata and Naruto sat at a table in the Shinobi Lounge. She was dressed in a new solid white A-line dress and Naruto wore a black suit with an orange tie. It was a fairly small izakaya with a long wooden wet bar, a dozen tables, and a decently sized dance floor in the back. Soft rock music drifted over the speakers filling the establishment with a laid back, relaxing atmosphere. 

Everyone had agreed to tabe-hodai, the all you can eat, price for unlimited food, but the drinks were charged separate. The owner, Mr. Wantanabe, was a friend of Ino’s parents and after the loss of Inoichi he’d gone out of his way to keep up the spirits of the Yamanaka women. Ino had arranged to reserve the entire drinking establishment for a three hour period. She sat at the counter next to Tenten ready to greet their friends as they entered. Choji was in intense conversation with one of the chefs near the kitchen.

“I’ve never been in here before,” Hinata whispered, leaning towards Naruto on her left. She brushed her arm against his and smiled at the innocent touch. Even after kissing her long-time crush, merely being in his presence sent fluttering sensations in her belly.

Naruto’s bright blue eyes were trained on the door of the izakaya, but he turned towards her after she spoke. “Really? I’ve been here twice. Iruka brought me here for my last birthday. Before that, I had to chase after Jiraiya as he hid from Granny Tsunade inside here. It doubles as a popular karaoke bar.” His eyes drifted back towards the door. “What’s taking them so long?”

“Do you think they’re in trouble?” Hinata asked. Her father had been reluctant to allow the four of them to leave for the evening, but when they explained it was to celebrate Sakura’s promotion and Neji’s birthday he eventually agreed. There had been compromises and a pair of Hyuga clan guards, Ko and Daisuke, stood just outside of the open door of the drinking lounge. Mr. Wantanabe didn’t mind because it allowed him to give his bouncer the night off. “I’ve never met Sakura’s parents.”

“Ah, they’re cool. Kizashi has this crazy pink hair!” Naruto held his hands up on either side of his head to indicate the bigness of the hair. “It’s in the shape of a star! And her mother, Mebuki, she’s very bossy, but she makes the best cookies!”

“I suppose I’ll see them at the family celebration this weekend,” Hinata said. She waved her hand at Kiba and Shino when they entered the izakaya. Kiba paused at the counter and spoke with the bartender before making his way over to their table. Shino ventured over to the table in the darkest corner and hid in the shadows.

“Hey, are you two having an actual conversation? You’re dressed like a couple at a Western wedding. No one is passed out?” Kiba asked with a waggle of his dark eyebrows. He burst out laughing at his own attempt at humor.

Hinata’s cheeks burned at his teasing, but Naruto glowered at the dog owner. He took hold of Hinata’s hand and held it under the table, his grip strong and calloused. Her cheeks burned more, but she couldn’t suppress the small smile upon her lips. “I am officially courting Hinata,” Naruto explained. 

Kiba held his hands up defensively and grinned, his fanged canines prominently displayed. “No problem here, you two. I’m happy for you!” Their waitress returned to their table with a wooden tray full of hot hand towels, drinks, and a tsukidashi appetizer. She gave each of them an oshibori to clean their hands. She then set the edamame in the center of the table and a drink in front of each of them. They were tumblers full of a strange blueish-green liquid. It smelled like sour apples.

“We didn’t order these,” Hinata protested. 

“Thank you, Mikasa. I ordered the cocktails. It’s on me,” Kiba said. “I wanted to thank you both for being badasses on the battle field. I was truly impressed and haven’t had a chance to really show my gratitude.”

“I will be back with your waters in a moment,” Mikasa said with a courteous bow before returning to the kitchen in the back.

“Thanks, Kiba,” Naruto said. He picked up his drink and took a generous swallow. “You still don’t have a chance at being Hokage!”

“The Spring Time of Youth is upon us!” Rock Lee proclaimed as he ran inside of the bar. Both Hyuga guards shook their heads in amusement familiar with Neji’s energetic teammate. “Let us celebrate our dear friends, Neji and Sakura!” He spun around, an eager smile upon his face. He blinked in confusion. 

“They’re not here you, genius,” Ino said with a roll of her eyes. “Oh hey, Shikamaru, Temari,” she greeted the couple with a wave of her hand as they entered the doorway to the lounge. Shikamaru sauntered in with Temari beside him. She had stayed in the village after the last battle for an indefinite period to serve as liaison between Sand and Leaf. 

Choji had a tray in his arms that he carried to the center table. The tray was laiden with various foods - yakitori, kushiyaki, sashimi, karaage, tofu, and tsukemono. “Itadakimasu everyone!” he exclaimed. Mikasa hurried after him with a tray full of glasses of water that she deposited in front of the guests. 

“Don’t worry, they’ll be here,” Naruto said, squeezing Hinata’s hand. “And if they’re not here in fifteen minutes I’ll get them myself.” As if his words had prophetic effect, Neji and Sakura entered the bar. His hands were full of a plastic container. “Cookies!” Naruto exclaimed, jumping up from the table and running towards Neji. He snatched the container out of Neji’s hands. “Tell your mom thanks,” he said to Sakura. He opened the lid and shoved a warm cinnamon and chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. “You’ve got to try these!” he said, carrying the container back to their booth and setting it in front of Hinata.

Kiba reached for a cookie, but Naruto slapped his hand away. “Wait your turn,” he said while chewing. Hinata took one of the cookies and bit a small piece off -- it was good! She pushed the container closer to Kiba and he snatched a couple. 

“Don’t eat too many, Kiba,” Hinata scolded. “Dessert should be saved.”

“I’ll get us a couple of plates from Choji’s table,” Naruto offered. “Mikasa looks a little overwhelmed trying to get everyone their drinks.” He hurried off to gather dishes for them and Hinata felt her heart swell at his thoughtfulness.

“Happy birthday, Neji!” Tenten said, launching herself at Neji and wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. Sakura stepped out of the way and Ko and Daisuke both flinched at their posts, trying to decide whether or not to intervene. “I’ve missed you so much! Those two are driving me insane! When are you coming back?” she asked, her hands still at his waist.

Neji reached down and gently pushed away Tenten’s hands. “Like I said the other night, I’m only allowed on missions with other jounin.”

Tenten’s dark eyes pinched at the corners as she turned her attention to Sakura. “Congratulations, again, on your promotion,” she said with a forced smile.

“I think I should intervene,” Kiba said. He picked up his drink and started for Tenten. “Congratulations Jounin Haruno and Happy Birthday Hyuga!” Kiba greeted with a grin. He held his drink out to Tenten. “You’ve got to try this, Tenten. I’d like your opinion on it.”

“Oh, well okay,” Tenten said with a confused smile.

Sakura walked past Neji and grabbed hold of Ino’s hands. “All right, let’s get this party started! Can we do something about the music?”

Ino pointed to Mr. Wantanabe. “I believe you can ask the esteemed proprietor.”

Naruto returned with a plate of food for him and Hinata. “Where did Kiba go?”

“He went to save Neji from Tenten’s attentions,” Hinata said with a frown. She didn’t realize that her cousin’s teammate might have a crush on him. That would surely prove awkward when news of Neji and Sakura’s supposed courtship became public knowledge.

“My rival!” Lee cried loudly reaching out to hug Neji. Neji stood there stoically with his arms at his sides and thinly pressed lips. “Join me at a table!” Lee said, grabbing hold of Neji’s elbow and pulling him to the table catty corner to Hinata and Naruto’s table. “Lovely Waitress, what is your name?”

The waitress cautiously approached the booth and placed the last couple of waters in front of them. “Mikasa,” she introduced herself. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Yes! A tall jug of sake for my friend and I!” Lee said. 

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to drink,” Neji protested quietly. “You have that drunken fist problem.”

“It’s a celebration for my rival and the most lovely kunoichi of Konoha!” Lee announced. He stared longing at Sakura.

Neji looked in Hinata’s direction and his lavender eyes pleaded silently for help.

The soft rock music abruptly stopped and a techno pop song burst over the loudspeakers. Sakura stood on the side of the dance floor with a microphone normally used for karaoke. “Okay guys! Let’s get this party started!” She and Ino started to dance together, the two old friends laughing and having a good time while a multicolored strobe light shone down on them.

“That looks fun,” Naruto said with a grin. “Let’s join them,” he said extending his hand to Hinata. 

She shook her head vehemently. “Not just yet.” She picked up a kushiyaki and slowly picked off the vegetables from the end of the skewer with her teeth.

Naruto’s smile dimmed and he narrowed his eyes. “It will be fun. Are you sure?”

She chewed and swallowed her mouthful. “It’s okay, don’t worry about me. Go have fun! I’d like to watch, okay?” Hinata explained. She didn’t miss the look of curiosity Ko shot towards her. She didn’t want reports of inappropriate behavior sent back to her father. Ko wouldn’t say anything detrimental to her, but Daisuke would in a heartbeat.

OoO

Sakura slid off her boots and grinned as Ino raised her arms in the air and rocked her long blond hair from side to side. Ino looked great in her purple cocktail dress and white strappy shoes. 

“That dress looks sexy on you,” Ino said with a grin. “I knew it would!”

Sakura smoothed her hands down the length of her skirt. “I was a little worried. I’ve not worn something like this before, but Hinata said it was pretty. And red is the Haruno color, so thank you.”

“No problem. I owed you for my behavior. Besides, Sasuke won’t be able to resist you wearing this,” Ino said with a mischievous grin.

“Ino, I told you, I’m not looking for a relationship outside of friendship with anyone,” Sakura chided.

Before Ino could respond, Naruto joined them on the dance floor with a cookie in hand. “Your mom is the best, Sakura-chan!” He finished the cookie and then started breakdancing. She forgot what a total goofball Naruto was on the dance floor.

Sakura looked across the izakaya and caught Neji’s eye. He looked a little exacerbated by his teammates. Just when she was about to ask Ino if she actually invited Sasuke, she spied the brooding Uchiha at the entrance to the izakaya. Sasuke took a seat at the bar and Sai continued towards the dance floor. “Thank you for inviting him, Ino,” Sakura whispered in her friend’s ear.

“What are you doing?” Sai asked, looking between the trio on the dance floor. 

“We’re having fun!” Ino said, grabbing hold of Sai’s hands and pulling him onto the floor with her. He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment, before a familiar fake smile spread across his lips and he started moving to the music.

“Go ask Hinata to dance again. I know for a fact that she’s a good dancer,” Sakura said to Naruto. “I’ll go talk with Sasuke and make sure he has something to eat.”

“All right,” Naruto said. He hurried off the floor and this time didn’t return until Hinata was with him. 

Sakura slipped on her boots. She then danced around the waitress as Mikasa set another jug of sake in front of Lee. Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Kiba were crowded around one of the tables, everyone speaking animatedly except for Neji. The Hyuga heir sat there stoically and quietly. Sakura grinned to herself. This was a celebration for his birthday so he better get used to people wanting to spend time with with him! She picked up a couple of skewers of chicken and vegetables, as well a bowl of edamame from Choji’s table. 

Sasuke turned on his stool and watched Sakura’s progress to him with dark, observant eyes. “Why did you stop dancing?” he asked. “It looked like you were having fun.”

“I was, but I wanted to talk with you. Thank you for coming, Sasuke,” Sakura said. She sat in the stool next to him and placed the food in front of him. She helped herself to one of the edamame and placed the empty shell in the waste bowl. “I was worried you wouldn’t be able to make it.”

Sasuke followed her example by taking an edamame. “My house arrest is over by the end of this week once Kakashi returns. Technically, I’m his ward. But since Sai is one of my ANBU guards he received special permission to let me come. My actions have been evidence of my willingness to return to daily Konoha life. So, starting next week, I’ll resume genin duties of chasing cats and gardening,” Sasuke said with a small smirk.

“I’m sure you’ll make an excellent cat catcher,” Sakura assured him. She asked for a water from Mr. Wantanbe and Sasuke asked for the same. She turned her attention back to him. “Are you looking forward to the Chunin Promotion Exam? Naruto would be happy to spar with you.”

“And you?” Sasuke asked.

Sakura shrugged. “I have a tendency to destroy the practice fields,” she confessed. “Though our restrictions with the Hyuga clan should loosen up. My two weeks are about to be up and now that Naruto and Hinata are courting Hiashi isn’t going to want to upset the future Hokage.”

“You mean me?” Sasuke joked.

“Normally, I’d say that anything is possible, but no one is taking the title of Hokage away from Naruto. I’ll see to it myself,” she said cracking her knuckles together. Mr. Wantanabe set their glasses of water in front of them on the counter. “Thank you,” Sakura murmured. She closed her eyes and took a refreshing drink. She really had worked up a fever on the dance floor.

“You look very pretty,” Sasuke said quietly. 

Sakura opened her eyes in surprise. “Thank you.” She turned on her stool with her back against the bar and faced the tables and dance floor. Somehow, Kiba had convinced Tenten to join him on the dance floor. Temari and Shikamaru were also dancing. She looked back at Sasuke with an eager smile. “You want to dance with me?”

Sasuke shook his head. “No.” He stared down at his glass. “I want to ask if you’ve given any more thought to helping me with my goal.”

“I just can’t make any promises like that, Sasuke,” Sakura said, angling back towards him. She really wished things were simple and she could agree and turn her sullen friend into a happy man. “Can’t we just work on healing our friendship?”

Sasuke looked up from his glass and met her gaze, his dark eyes were intense and scary. He reached out and touched the back of her hand. “Sakura.”

“Excuse me,” Neji said. He stood right behind Sakura and she jumped at his unexpected proximity and pulled her hand away from Sasuke. “Would you like to dance?”

“Go ahead,” Sasuke said. He turned back to his glass of water, the muscle in his jaw twitched in barely restrained anger. 

“Kiba is trying to teach a line dance,” Neji explained. “You are welcome to come too, Sasuke. Even Shino is out there.”

“No thanks,” Sasuke answered. “Thank you for the food, Sakura.”

“You’re welcome,” Sakura said. She eased off her stool and followed after Neji. “I’m surprised you’re wanting to dance,” she confessed.

“I thought you could use rescuing,” Neji said. His eyes skimmed over towards Lee and he cringed. “That one’s going to need help getting home.”

Sakura wanted to protest that she didn’t need rescuing from Sasuke, but maybe she did. What was he about to ask? After years of being a runaway shinobi, why was it so important that he settle down so fast? They reached the dance floor where Kiba tried to explain a complicated line dance that he learned from his older sister.

Neji watched Kiba’s every movement with an intense focus in his pale eyes. Sakura paid more attention to him paying attention that she failed to pick up some of the basic steps.

“What are you doing?” Neji asked, a frown on his face as she used her left foot to slide instead of her right. “You’re backwards.”

“I’m just a little confused,” Sakura said with an embarrassed smile. She noticed that everyone else had learned the line dance just fine. Hinata and Naruto made it look easy.

“I’ll show you, follow me,” Neji said. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. “Ready, go,” he said when the next stanza in the song started. “Right hip, then left hip, then slide right, then slide left. Spin,” he coached her through the basic steps. Sakura laughed, excited to have performed the dance correctly for the first time. When she spun around she caught a genuine smile on Neji’s normally impassive face. 

“I didn’t realize the smartest girl in our class needed a private tutorial!” Kiba said, standing in front of Sakura and Neji. “You have it now?”

Sakura nodded, but at that moment she glanced up and met Sasuke’s unhappy gaze. “I think I’ve had enough dancing for now,” Sakura said. A flash of silvery-white caught her eye. “Wait, is that Kakashi and Gai?”

“What are you doing?” Kiba cried out rushing past them to the back of the dance floor. “It’s not time for karaoke yet!”

Neji followed Sakura’s gaze. “I thought they were both on a mission.”

“I guess they’re back,” Sakura surmised. She watched as Kakashi approached Sasuke and stole some food from his plate. “Let’s go say hi.”

“All right,” Neji agreed following after her. Behind them, Tenten’s voice started drifting over the loudspeaker singing a popular pop song. “I hate karaoke,” Neji grumbled. 

“My favorite student!” Kakashi greeted when Sakura drew near. He reached out and ruffled her hair. “Are you making sure my ward here socializes?”

“I was trying to, but he’s so stubborn,” Sakura answered. She reached up and smoothed out her hair. It was funny, she could be dressed like a mature woman, but Kakashi had a gift to make her feel like she was twelve years old and he was her older brother that liked teasing at any opportunity. “What are you doing here?”

“I went to check on my ward here, but imagine my surprise when he wasn’t home!” Kakashi said. “One of the guards told me about Sai’s getting special permission to come and celebrate your promotion to jounin!” He snatched an edamame and snacked on it under his mask. 

“Happy birthday, Neji!” Gai cried, throwing his arms around Neji’s shoulders and drawing him in for a hug. “You are a man! A man in the Springtime of his Youth!”

“Um, thanks, Gai-sensei,” Neji said, gently extracting himself from his teacher’s embrace. 

Gai opened his mouth to say more, tears welled in his eyes, but his attention focused on the dance floor. “Tenten is sharing the power of her voice!” He hurried off in her direction.

“I have to admit you’re a better teacher than most options, Kakashi,” Sasuke joked. 

“And you’re an ingrate,” Kakashi said, snatching another edamame. “Your brother was a much more respectful when he was under my leadership.”

“You were on a team with Itachi?” Sasuke asked in surprise.

“Yep, I was the leader on his ANBU team,” Kakashi said. He turned to Sakura and Neji. “Go on back to the dance floor. Have fun. I need to talk with Sasuke privately, if you don’t mind,” he said with a friendly eye crinkle.

“Of course,” Sakura said. She reached out and hugged Kakashi briefly. His eyes widened in surprise. “I’m glad you’re back.” She followed Neji back to the dance floor, but now she didn’t feel bad about ignoring Sasuke. A quick look over her shoulder revealed that the last Uchiha was already in deep conversation with his former mentor. 

“You okay?” Neji asked.

“I think this celebration was a great idea,” Sakura said hooking her arm in the crook of Neji’s elbow. “Can we go over that line dance again?”

“Sure,” Neji agreed. Tenten was now singing a duet with Gai at the microphone. “You think you can purge some of the alcohol from Lee’s blood?”

“That’s why we’re going back to the dance floor,” Sakura whispered. “Just get me close enough and I’ll heal him before he even knows what’s happening!”

“I’m starting to look forward to our next mission together,” Neji said with an amused smirk.


	10. Name Day Celebration

Neji’s name day celebration was due to start in an hour. Because it was also to be the official announcement of her and Naruto’s courtship, Hinata had been forbidden to see her new boyfriend. Earlier that afternoon, she met Sakura’s mother, Mebuki. The Harunos had arrived to bring their daughter a special kimono for the celebration. She wondered if it would be as elaborate as her own.

Hinata stood in front of the full length mirror and examined the image of her wearing the lavender kimono. Her mother had presented her with the package. Tomoe had the dress special commissioned for her and Hinata loved it. The lavender kimono was embroidered with orange dragonflies, reminding her of Naruto, and she knew it was Tomoe’s way of supporting her decision.

There was a knock at her door. “Come in,” Hinata called. She turned away from the mirror and faced her mother and younger sister, Hanabi. They both wore kimonos, Tomoe the traditional pattern of the Hyuga matriarch, and Hanabi a simple, pale blue kimono. “You both look lovely,” Hinata said with a smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Tomoe asked in her soft voice. She brushed her hand against Hinata’s cheek. “You look flushed. Did you eat the meal I had brought to you?”

“Yes, I ate, thank you.” It would be uncomfortable to eat now that she was dressed in the tight kimono. It was hard enough breathing in it. Hinata turned back to the mirror and clasped her hands together. “I can’t believe this is happening." She giggled nervously.

“I don’t know why you’re so excited,” Hanabi said rolling her pale eyes in annoyance. “You’ll never be the matriarch. You’ll just be another extension of the family after Neji’s promotion tonight.”

“I am a kunoichi of Konoha,” Hinata answered patiently. “I am more than a Hyuga. And if Naruto agrees to make me his wife that is more than I could have ever asked for. I will not only be content, but happy.”

“Sure, because you’ll be the wife of the future Hokage,” Hanabi reasoned in a bored tone. She began to pick at her nails. “I suppose he’s not so bad. He asked me if I wanted to be on a team with him and that Uchiha orphan for the Chunin Promotion Exam.”

Hinata shook her head, but didn’t argue with her younger sister. Hanabi was too young and selfish to realize that Hinata would have loved Naruto even if he was still the village outcast. Her sister would have to learn the hard way that her self worth was not reliant on the value their father placed upon them, but in the value they placed upon themselves.

 

OoO

Hiashi had insisted that Neji remain at his side before and during the ceremony. It was an exercise in extreme patience for Neji to tolerate his pompous uncle. They stood on an elevated platform before the whole of the assembly. After the official announcements were made, he would then be free to mingle with the Branch Family and the other party guests that had been invited. While it was a gathering for his birthday, none of his teammates from the past eight years had been invited. He glanced at the base of the stairs where Hinata and Naruto stood together. His lips twitched in amusement at spotting the orange embroidery on his cousin’s kimono. Hiashi also intended to announce the couple’s courtship.

“As you know, I have declared Neji as my heir,” Hiashi said, silencing the audience. “Today on his nineteenth name day, we celebrate the future of the Hyuga clan under his leadership. This time next year, he will be our leader,” Hiashi declared. “He will be our leader in this new era of peace!”

The audience cheered and shouted more enthusiastically than with the regular, reserved praise associated with the Hyuga clan. Neji shifted his weight under the attention. He scanned the crowd hoping to see if the people were genuinely happy or disgruntled and masking it with excessive joy. As far as he could tell, aside from Hanabi, everyone seemed to support him fully in the decision for him to be the future Head. His gaze landed upon Sakura Haruno where she stood between her parents. He’d not seen her all day and was eager to see how she was doing. It was stupid, but now that her departure from the clan’s compound was imminent, he was starting to miss her. 

Her pink hair was pulled back into an elegant twist by a pair of chopsticks that displayed her long, delicate neck. She wore a red and white kimono with sakura blossoms embroidered upon it. She was lovely. It wouldn’t be too hard to fake an interest in courtship with her. If he was being honest with himself, he was a little disappointed they were faking. She wouldn't be a hardship.

Neji rubbed his forehead, his fingers pressed over the region formerly scared by his cursed tattoo. He really needed to go on a mission or else his hormones might lead him to make poor decisions.

“Do you accept, Neji Hyuga?” Hiashi asked. By the narrowing of his uncle’s eyes and pinched facial expression, it wasn’t the first time he’d asked this question.

Neji’s hand fell to his side. “I accept the role as future clan Head,” he answered solemnly. 

“Excellent,” Hiashi said. He extended his hand towards Hinata and Naruto. “I have another announcement to make. My eldest daughter, Hinata, is officially in a courtship with the Hero of Konoha — Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!”

Hinata and Naruto climbed the few stairs that separated the ground from the platform. Naruto’s hand was at the small of Hinata’s back to help her with the restricted movement her kimono afforded. “Why does he always add Dad’s name?” he asked quietly.

Neji didn’t want to be the one to tell him that it was because Hiashi respected Naruto more for his paternal lineage than for his actions in the last war. The guests cheered once more. Neji sought out Sakura in the crowd, but she failed to find her. Her parents were still there, but she wasn’t with them.

“And of course, a second courtship has recently been decreed between Neji and Sakura Haruno,” Hiashi said. Sakura stood at the base of the stairs with Daisuke at her side, he helped her up the stairs. Neji hurried to Sakura’s side and helped her stand beside him. No wonder kunoichi didn’t wear kimonos, it was too hard to maneuver within the restricting material. The crowd cheered again, though Sakura’s parents were a bit restrained in their clapping. “Perhaps at his next name day we’ll be celebrating an engagement!” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Neji whispered into Sakura’s ear. “I’ll figure something out before then. Don’t forget, I’m a genius.” 

Hiashi made a few more announcements and then released everyone to enjoy themselves for the duration of the celebration. His wife joined him soon afterwards. Neji was glad to be free of his uncle and didn’t waste time in climbing down from the platform with Sakura on his arm. 

“My parents were planning to speak with your uncle as soon as possible,” Sakura said. She gestured towards her parents with her chin. They were determinedly cutting through the crowd en route for Hiashi and Tomoe Hyuga. “Mom said they’d demand I be allowed to return home. I have daughterly duties to perform and now that we’re courting it’s inappropriate that I stay under the same roof as you.” Sakura batted her eyelashes playfully. “You might impugn my honor,” she whispered in a mock shocked voice.

He couldn’t help it, Neji burst out laughing. Several of his extended family members nearby sent him curious looks, but he ignored them. His ribs began to ache from laughing to near hysteria.

Sakura unhooked her arm from his and angled herself so that she could look him in the eyes. “The stress is getting to you. You’re cracking up, Neji.” She reached up and laid her palms on either side of his face. “Get a hold of yourself, Hyuga.”

Neji stopped laughing abruptly at the feel of her warm hands gently upon his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths and stared down into her concerned, jade eyes. His eyelids began to slide closed and he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. “Sometimes, there’s just so much going on,” he whispered. “My mind is constantly running. It feels good to laugh.”

“Sometimes, you just have to tell it when to turn off,” Sakura said, her breath ghosted across his lips. 

“Ahem,” a throat cleared nearby. Neji shifted his eyes to his right to see Naruto and Hinata watching them in amusement. 

“Yes, Naruto?” Neji asked, his forehead still pressed against Sakura’s. She smelled really nice. It took all his willpower not to take a deep inhalation. “Can I help you?”

“I need to talk to your uncle. And I need this to be your idea,” Naruto said. He tugged at his shirtsleeves nervously. 

“About what?” Neji asked. He stood erect and created a small distance between him and Sakura. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto stated. His bright eyes purposely avoided Sakura and stayed locked onto Neji’s eyes. 

Neji felt Sakura stiffen next to him. “What about him?”

“I need him here to practice for the Chunin Promotion Exams. With Kakashi back, he’s no longer under house arrest,” Naruto explained. “He could live here. There’s plenty of room. And if there isn’t, he can stay with me.” He looked over at Hinata and she smiled at him encouragingly. “It will be good for him to be here.”

“If Hiashi’s goal is to keep Sasuke away from me, he would probably agree,” Sakura reasoned. She shrugged. “It doesn’t really affect me.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “This collar is so stiff.”

“You and I will speak with my uncle,” Neji agreed. Without thinking, he reached for Sakura’s neck and gently massaged the tense muscle. It wasn’t until she moaned softly that he realized what he was doing. He quickly retracted his hand. “I’ll, uh, just go speak with Uncle then. Follow me, Naruto,” he said expecting the blond to tag along. Mostly, he tried to escape Sakura’s presence before he further embarrassed himself.

OoO

 

“So, what did you think?” Hinata asked.

Sakura stared after both Neji and Naruto as they abandoned her and Hinata. “I think we’ve just been forgotten.”

Hinata laughed softly. “Somehow, I doubt that.” She gently touched the back of Sakura’s hand. “I’d like to meet your parents, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh! Right, of course,” Sakura hastily agreed smiling at her friend. She scanned the crowd and it wasn’t long before she spotted her father standing under one of the larger trees in the courtyard. The Chinese lanterns in the tree illuminated both him and her mother. Even if her father wasn’t so tall, his pink hair alone would allow him to stand out amid a crowd. “They’re over there,” she said pointing in her parents’ direction. She looped her arm around Hinata’s. “Your kimono looks as restrictive as mine. Maybe together we can cross the distance to my parents.”

“You didn’t answer my question. What do you think about Naruto’s idea of Sasuke living here at the Hyuga compound?” Hinata asked. They walked in alignment, shuffling along in their tight dresses. “There should be a law against kunoichi wearing dresses such as this.”

“The price we pay for beauty,” Sakura mumbled. It took a great deal of restraint on Sakura’s part to not rip a long slit up the back of her skirt. “As soon as Kakashi goes out on another mission, Sasuke is likely to be under house arrest again,” Sakura answered. “He’s too dangerous to not be supervised right now. Your clan’s home is strict, but I think since he grew up under the regimen of the Uchiha clan, the structure here might help him. He’s run wild without any adult guidance for most of his life. He had one year under Kakashi-sensei, but that hardly competes with his three years under Orochimaru and then his nearly two years with his Hawk teammates.”

Hinata shuddered visibly. “I don’t know how he survived that,” she said. “Orochimaru is terrifying.”

“He’s tough, no doubt. But, Sasuke is broken on a very fundamental level. Naruto and I alone cannot bring him back to society. Maybe Naruto is right. Maybe living within a strict clan will help,” Sakura said. It was actually a good idea. “Right now alone in his house all he’s dwelling upon is his second goal, reviving his clan. Maybe if he’s part of a clan, even as a guest, he’ll allow himself to be distracted. The Chunin Promotion Exam will help give him a temporary goal, even if he feels he’s too good to participate. A few rounds sparring with Naruto or you should help knock him off that high horse.”

Hinata giggled at that. “I don’t know about that, but I thank you for your confidence.”

“No problem,” Sakura said with a confident smile. “Besides, if your father doesn’t agree, I may speak with Master Tsunade to see if she can order Sasuke’s relocation. I’m not a psychologist, but I think family is what Sasuke needs more than anything.”

“Sakura!” Mebuki cried out opening her arms wide. 

Sakura stepped into her mother’s loving embrace. She looked at Hinata over her shoulder. “Family really does make everything better,” she said. “Mom, Dad, this is my good friend, Hinata,” Sakura said introducing the three. 

Kizashi smiled broadly. “We’ve heard about you, Hinata. It’s always a pleasure to meet Sakura’s friends!”

Hinata bowed at the waist before the Harunos. “I am honored to meet you,” she said. 

“So what do you think?” Sakura asked, hooking her elbow through the crook of her father’s arm. “You wanted to know how the noble clans lived and now you’ve bared witness.”

“Your family is impressive,” Kizashi said, addressing Hinata. “Everyone is so polite and well groomed. Since the moment we walked through the front gate of the compound we’ve been treated as honored guests.” He laughed self-consciously. “I had worried that we would be looked down upon as outsiders.”

“Well,” Hinata said, looking between Sakura and her parents. “Normally, you would have been for being a non-Hyuga within the Hyuga compound. However, my father is determined to make a good impression on you since he has hopes that Sakura and Neji have a promising courtship. He issued strict orders that you should be treated in a friendly, welcoming manner.”

“So that means the friendly behavior we experienced was all an act?” Mebuki asked. Her jade eyes were narrowed in annoyance. 

“Not at all. Sakura has saved the lives of most of the shinobi in this clan,” Hinata said. “Even if my father hadn’t issued the order, you would have been treated with the utmost respect by my clansmen.”

“Our daughter, the hero,” Kizashi said pressing a kiss to the crown of Sakura’s head. 

“So, Sakura, sweetie, are you sure that this thing between you and that handsome young man isn’t more than what you led us to believe?” Mebuki asked. She gestured around them towards the Chinese lanterns decorating the trees, strings of origami butterflies and cranes hung from the tree boughs, the vases of elegant flowers scattered about the area, and the various swan, dragon, and castle ice sculptures. “This is quite a romantic atmosphere after all.”

Sakura shook her head in bemusement. “It’s as we told you,” she confirmed. The celebration was beautifully decorated, but if it hadn’t been for her and Hinata’s suggestions to Tomoe it would have been a rather plain affair. As a matter of fact, she, Hinata, and Hanabi had stayed up until the wee hours the night before making most of the origami figures. And Hiashi had agreed to the flowers only when the Yamanaka Flower Shop gave him a generous discounted rate. And as far as the ice sculptures, Kakashi made most of those using some of the skills he’d copied over the years.

“Uh huh,” Mebuki hummed with a satisfied smile. “Sure it is.”

“You’ll be returning home with us this evening,” Kizashi said. “Why don’t you two go and enjoy your mingling? We’re going to investigate the desert table.”

Sakura laughed and then hooked her arm around Hinata’s for a second time. “Shall we help one another cross this crowd?”

Hinata sighed. “I like my kimono, I really do. It’s very pretty. However, if a kunai somehow accidentally happen to cause a slit, surely mother’s seamstress would be understanding.”

“I like the way you think,” Sakura said with a grin. She kneeled so that she would have easy access to her ankles where she’d strapped a kunai blade earlier. Even though this event was supposed to be peaceful, as a trained shinobi she was never unprepared. She unsheathed the blade and held it out. “Shall I do the honors?”

“Please,” Hinata said, her face pale as she eyed the kunai nervously. “It’s not that I don’t trust you. I’ve seen your precision in surgery, but this is a very pretty dress. Take great care.”

Sakura took a deep breath and then created a slit in Hinata’s skirt, careful to avoid any of the embroidery. Later, the slit could be stitched in such a way to prevent unraveling of the silk. She then created a similar slit in her own kimono. She grinned and swung her right leg back and forth with ease. “Much better.”

“What did you do?” Neji asked.

Sakura turned around to see that Neji and Naruto had snuck up behind them. 

Naruto’s eyes were focused on the expanse of Hinata’s bare leg. 

“Freedom,” Sakura said with a wink. 

Neji rolled his eyes. “At this point in the party it would have been acceptable to change into more casual clothing. This destruction was pointless and reckless,” he scolded.

“It was neither pointless, nor reckless,” Sakura argued. “We both like our kimonos and want to wear them,” she said gesturing between herself and Hinata. “And now we can walk without risking bodily harm to ourselves. And now, in the future, when we wear these gorgeous dresses they will be more conducive for movement.”

“Hiashi agreed to let Sasuke stay here!” Naruto enthused once the glazed look in his eyes cleared. 

“That’s wonderful,” Hinata said in encouragement. “I will do my best to make sure he feels welcomed here.”

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Neji said. “He will, however, be tolerated. There is much bad blood between the Hyugas and the Uchihas. Uncle sees this as an opportunity to help heal that hatred. He is thinking long-term, generations from now.” Neji met Sakura’s eyes. “And he is hoping to keep the two of you away. I am not so sure he is fooled by our courtship.”

“Then perhaps we should work on that,” Sakura said. She stepped towards Neji and took hold of the front lapels of his ceremonial robes. She pulled him down to her height and kissed him firmly on the lips. It was supposed to be a quick, pointed peck on the lips, but the moment they touched Sakura felt an electricity course through her veins. Neji’s hands had slid around her waist and pulled her taunt against his chest. He took control of the kiss and turned it from something simple into a demanding assault upon her mouth. 

Sakura had never been kissed in such a way and on instinct, or maybe hormonal overdrive, she returned the kiss with equal fervor. Her knees buckled, but Neji supported her weight and kept her standing. It wasn’t until Naruto’s whistle of appreciation that Sakura regained her senses. She pulled back to breath and locked gazes with Neji’s hyper focused lavender eyes. 

“I should probably go find my parents. I’ll be leaving with them shortly,” Sakura murmured in a daze. Neji still supported her weight.

“How about I help you find your parents, Sakura-chan,” Naruto suggested. He looped a friendly arm around her waist and pulled her off Neji. 

“We’ll have your things packed up and delivered to your parents’ residence in the morning,” Neji answered in a monotone. He positioned his hands behind his back and stood with ramrod straight posture.

Sakura thought to correct Neji, she had her own residence. Perhaps he forgot her parents request for her home was a ruse. She was feeling a little forgetful herself. As in forgetting that her relationship with Neji was all an act. Remembering that, she steeled herself and patted Naruto on the shoulder. “I can get there myself, Naruto. Thank you.” She nodded at Hinata and Neji in turn. “Thank you for a pleasant evening.”

Without stealing any glances behind her, Sakura hurried towards the desert table where she spotted her parents. Her mother had a satisfied, smug look on her pretty face and her father kept blinking at shock. Her mother said nothing, but hummed again in her knowing way. 

“Perhaps you will be staying at home with us for a while,” Kizashi declared gruffly.


	11. Homeless

Sakura stared up at the ceiling of her childhood bedroom. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as the bed she had in her apartment. It was hours after Neji’s birthday celebration. She’d been successful at escaping the clutches of Hiashi Hyuga and been rescued into the custody of her parents. It didn’t matter that she was an independent young woman. Now that she was in an official courtship with the Hyuga Heir her parents had a say in her future, at least as far as Hiashi Hyuga was concerned. That self absorbed megalomaniac didn’t need to know that her parents respected her as a grown woman and let her make her own decisions with their full support.

There was one good thing about staying the night at her parents’ house — Dad’s Sunday morning breakfast. She could smell the delicious scents of miso soup, rice porridge, tamagoyaki, and nori. No doubt, her mother would have freshly squeezed orange juice. Sakura took a quick shower, dressed, and then hurried to the kitchen.

What she didn’t expect, was that there would be company at the breakfast table. There were four place settings instead of three.

“Good morning, Sakura,” Sasuke said. He lifted his hand in an awkward greeting. His dark eyes darted nervously to the stove where her father finished with the eggs. Her mother stood at the counter squeezing oranges. Her parents studiously ignored the two of them.

“Hello, Sasuke,” Sakura answered sitting next to him at the table. What an odd turn of events. Last evening she was kissing Neji Hyuga rather passionately and now she was sitting at the breakfast table with her old childhood crush. “What are you doing here?”

“I went by your apartment, but the manager said you had moved back here,” Sasuke explained. 

“What?” Sakura rubbed her forehead. “That doesn’t make sense. We only told Hiashi that so I could get out of the Hyuga compound.”

“Apparently, news travels fast when that man is concerned,” Sasuke said. “I’ve been issued an order to move into the Hyuga compound. Once Kakashi is sent on another mission, the Hyuga clan will be granted guardianship over me until my eighteenth birthday.”

“That can’t be right,” Sakura said. 

Her mother, Mebuki, carried a silver serving tray with a pitcher of orange juice and four small glasses. She set the tray at the edge of the table and began to fill the glasses. Her father, Kizashi, carried a larger tray full of food to the table and set it in the center. Then her parents sat across from her and Sasuke. 

“We couldn’t very well send the boy home without making sure he had a hardy breakfast,” Mebuki explained. “He offered to call on you later in the afternoon, but we insisted that he stay.”

“Um, it’s fine.” Sakura flashed her mom a reassuring smile. Things were confusing whenever Sasuke was concerned, but they were still friends regardless of other extenuating circumstances. “Naruto spoke with Hiashi about you living with him so that you could train for the Chunin Promotion Exam together.”

“It may have started off that way, but I received an order from The Council that I must relocate to the Hyugas’ custody,” Sasuke said. He picked up his chopsticks and Sakura followed suite.

“Interesting that it’s The Council and not the Hokage that issued the order,” Sakura pointed out.

“Itadakimasu!” Kizashi exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. 

Sakura dug into the rolled omelet first. “This is great, Dad.”

Mebuki scoffed. “He only cooks one meal a week and yet he’s always the one to receive the praise.”

“Your cooking is great too, Mrs. Haruno,” Sasuke interjected before Sakura could. She turned to him with raised eyebrows. What did he know about her mother’s cooking? “Her cookies are great. And Sai has been by here several times in the last few days to pick up dinner for us.”

“I can’t let your teammates starve!” Mebuki explained. “And that Sai is always such an inquisitive young man.”

Sakura stirred her miso soup idly and watched the red liquid slide off her porcelain spoon. She angled herself to face Sasuke. He was methodically chewing his food, but his facial expression was blank. “Well, how do you feel about moving in to the Hyuga compound?” 

“I believe it is another tactic to keep me away from you.” Sasuke set aside his chopsticks and drank some orange juice. He smiled at Sakura’s mother. “Best orange juice I ever had.”

Mebuki beamed at the last Uchiha. 

“I didn’t ask for Hiashi’s motives. I asked how you felt about it?” Sakura clarified.

Sasuke shrugged. “I’m being forced to move into the home of my family’s rival clan. I grew up hearing my father speak about how pretentious the Hyugas were. And now I’m going to be part of them.”

“You’ll be with Naruto,” Sakura pointed out.

“And away from you,” Sasuke snapped. “And Sai. He’s decent — when he keeps his mouth shut.”

“So what are your plans for the day?” Kizashi asked. “You’ll be here for dinner, right? Your mother is making her famous Yakisoba noodles.”

“Sure, Dad, I’ll be back for dinner. I have a few things I need to do at my apartment and then I’ll visit with Master Tsunade and Shizune to make sure I’m on the hospital schedule for this week.” Sakura worked on her miso soup. “You want to walk with me to my apartment?” Sakura asked Sasuke.

He nodded. “I still have to be supervised by a member of Team Seven,” Sasuke said. “Kakashi is the one that brought me by your apartment and then here earlier.”

OoO

 

When Sasuke had decided to seek out Sakura that morning, he hadn’t expected to spend all day with her. He was no longer under house arrest, but that didn’t mean he was free to roam about the village. He was currently under the guardianship of Kakashi Hatake and free to travel within the village as long as a member of Team Seven was with him. However, with the new orders from The Council that was about to change again. He would soon be a prisoner under the tyranny of the Hyuga clan. 

He and Sakura walked together in relative silence from her parents’ house towards her apartment building. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but he didn’t know how. He’d never been one for talking, unless it was strategizing a means of attack. How was he supposed to charm Sakura and yet not scare her away at the same time? She’d promised them when they were young to always be there for him. She’d do anything for him. Why did that not include agreeing to rebuild the Uchiha Clan with him? She wouldn’t even entertain the idea of dating him right now. She wanted to be friends. What did that even mean?

“Heavy thoughts?” Sakura asked, casting a sidelong look at him.

Her jade eyes showed concern, but where was that love he’d ignored for so long? He needed to be honest with her, but not crazy. Kakashi warned him that sometimes he acted just a little too intense. “I just feel a little lost sometimes,” he admitted. 

Sakura chuckled. “Welcome to the club,” she said. She hooked her arm through his and led him up the stairs of her apartment building. Sasuke tried not to put too much stock in the affectionate action. They were just friends. Besides, the two Hyuga clansmen that were hiding in the shadows, following them, were a constant reminder of just what was working to keep them apart. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Sakura asked. She stared at her front door and blinked several times in apparent shock. There was a notice of eviction taped to it. “This isn’t right.”

Sasuke shifted his weight, but said nothing. Most likely, this was the work of Hiashi Hyuga. He was the Head of the most powerful clan in the village. With that authority came certain privileges. 

Sakura tried her key in the lock, but it didn’t work. She balled her hand up into a fist and prepared to bust open the door.

“Don’t break the door down,” Sasuke said touching her shoulder. He could feel the tension coiled within her muscles ease. “Let’s go and speak with the manager.”

Sakura took a deep, calming breath. “You’re right.” She reached up and cupped her hand over his on her shoulder. “We’ll just go and speak with the manager.”

They returned to the first floor and Sakura knocked on the manager’s door. A gray-haired, petite woman opened the door. She blinked at Sakura and Sasuke in surprise. “Good morning, Sakura.” Her dark eyes settled on Sasuke and she visibly swallowed. His notoriety struck again. “Mr. Uchiha,” she added. Her eyes flicked back to Sakura and she smiled. “Congratulations on your betrothal. What brings you here?”

“Mrs. Tokidoki, why is there an eviction notice on my door? Why are the locks changed?” Sakura demanded. “My rent was paid fully for the next six months!”

“Oh, don’t worry. Your account was credited the full amount,” the manager said with an audible sigh. “I didn’t realize you would be concerned about such a trivial thing.”

“Why was it credited?” Sakura asked through clenched teeth. 

Sasuke fought the urge to touch her shoulder again. He wasn’t sure if it would calm her or set off her violently.

“Lord Hyuga came by personally explaining that you would temporarily be living with your parents until your marriage with the new Lord Hyuga. Your future Father-in-Law had made sure that all your things were moved into storage right away. It happened early this morning. I assumed you knew,” Mrs. Tokidoki said. She rubbed the back of her head, musing her short gray hair. “He brought an official document from The Council. I couldn’t ignore it.”

“The Council again,” Sasuke said with a disgusted shake of his head. They were the ones, alongside Danzo, responsible for the decision to annihilate his family. Again, they were interfering with the lives of those most important to him. 

“Do you know where my things are being stored?” Sakura asked. 

Mrs. Tokidoki shrugged. “I’m sorry, Miss Haruno. You’ll have to ask Lord Hyuga. Perhaps the young Lord Hyuga will be more helpful.” She leaned close to Sakura’s ear and whispered, assuming wrongly that Sasuke wouldn’t be able to hear. “Though, maybe you shouldn’t be seen walking around with your old boyfriend. People might start talking.”

Sakura cleared her throat. “I thank you for your help, Mrs. Tokidoki.” She brought her hands together and bowed at the waist. “I appreciate all that you and your husband have done for me while I lived here.”

Mrs. Tokidoki smiled broadly. “If things don’t work out, you’re always welcome to move back here.”

Sasuke and Sakura stood outside of the apartment building. “What do you want to do now?” Sasuke asked. He could sense the two Hyugas watching them still. Were they amused by what just happened? 

Sakura rubbed her temples. “I still need to talk to Master Tsunade and Shizune about my work schedule. Then, I guess I need to let Mom and Dad know what has happened.”

“You’re just helping him out, right?” Sasuke asked quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. “You’re not really together.”

“I owed him a debt, but this,” Sakura said gesturing to the apartment building behind them. “This is not what I agreed to.” She shook her head, pink hair flying with the abrupt movement. “Neji is so going to pay.” 

“Well,” Sasuke said, sticking his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “You could always move in with me.” Sakura stared at him with lifted eyebrows. “I still need supervision and as soon as Kakashi is given a mission I’ll be under Hyuga lock and guard.”

“I…,” Sakura started. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. But, I do have to at least try to keep up appearances. And I just don’t think it’s a good idea while we’re trying to rebuild our friendship.”

Sasuke bit the inside of his lower lip. He had hoped she wouldn’t give him the ‘let’s be friends,’ excuse. 

“I’ll go see Master Tsunade later. Why don’t we hit the training field?” Sakura asked.

Her suggestion surprised Sasuke. “Okay,” he agreed. A year ago, he’d have found the idea of sparring with Sakura laudable. However, he was keenly aware of the skills she’d learned training under the Hokage. And with her healing prowess, he didn’t have to hold back because he was confident she’d be able to health them both with ease.

 

OoO

Neji and Hinata sat under one of the large trees in the Hyuga courtyard. Naruto and Hanabi were sparring. To be fair, Naruto wasn’t allowed to use any shadow clones. The former heiress was proving more efficient than the Hero of Konoha with her taijutsu, but her stamina couldn’t compete with his boundless energy. Neji’s attention kept drifting over towards Sakura’s empty room. Memories of his birthday celebration had kept him up most of the night.

He couldn’t get the kiss he shared with Sakura out of his head. She must have been a very skilled kunoichi indeed. Neji almost believed that she had feelings for him. He had to remind himself several times that it was all an act. His hormones had confused him. Sakura was his friend and he would have to find a way to pay her back for everything she was doing for him.

Ko approached Neji and Hinata. He fell to his knees in front of them in a sign of subservience.

“Ko, please, that is unnecessary,” Neji protested. Naruto and Hanabi paused in their sparing to watch them. “Continue!” Neji shouted back at them. Naruto didn’t waste any time before attacking a distracted Hanabi and sending her stumbling to the ground. 

“Lord Neji, Lady Hinata, please forgive me. I was under orders,” Ko explained. His eyes remained downcast and he stayed prostrated before them. “Lord Hiashi had us move all of Lady Sakura’s belongings from her apartment into storage. He arranged her eviction with the apartment manager and she’s being forced to live with her parents.”

“What?” Hinata squeaked. “Why?”

“I overheard Lord Hiashi confide in Ishida that he doesn’t fully believe the courtship between Lord Neji and Lady Sakura,” Ko explained. “He said, if the courtship is legitimate then his actions would be appreciated by his future daughter-in-law.”

Neji buried his face in his hands. “Oh no. She’s going to kill me.”

“That’s not all. Toshiro just returned from tailing Lady Sakura. She’s been in the company of that Uchiha all day,” Ko said. “Lord Hiashi is going to be irate!”

“Why? They’re friends,” Neji said dismissively. Though, he couldn’t help, but feel a burning jealousy in his gut. “I assume he’s already had The Council issue the order for Sasuke to be placed under Hyuga guardianship. If Sakura is my betrothed, it makes sense for her to be in his company.”

“Neji,” Hinata said quietly. “Sakura isn’t going to see it that way.”

He sighed in frustration. “No, she isn’t.” 

“Thank you, Ko, for telling us these things,” Hinata said. 

“Anything for you, Lady Hinata,” Ko said with a brief smile. He quickly rose and hurried away from them to return to his regular duties.

Neji pushed away from the tree and started for the sparing field. 

“Everything okay?” Naruto asked as Neji approached. “Why was Ko on the ground like that? Did he drop something?” 

“Groveling to his betters,” Hanabi said with an uplift of her chin. “Something, some of us never learned.”

“No one is better than anyone else,” Naruto argued with a frown. 

“I noticed your feint to the left could use a little improvement,” Neji said addressing Hanabi. He didn’t miss that her barb was intended for him. She was used to being the favored child of Hiashi Hyuga, the heiress. She viewed him as nothing more than an usurper and he couldn’t blame her with the bigotry Hiashi had ingrained into her. “I can help you improve your palm technique. Your Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists aren’t quite as strong as Hinata’s, but I can help you strength them.”

“No, thank you,” Hanabi said with a scoff. “I think I’ll visit the kitchens. Maybe eat some pumpkin pie.” She turned on her heel and stormed away from them.

Naruto scratched the back of his blonde head. “I don’t understand what just happened.”

Hinata sighed. “Hanabi can’t accept Neji’s new position as heir,” she explained. “And she knows that he hates pumpkin. It was her way to tell him not to follow.”

“Why didn’t she just tell him not to follow?” Naruto asked.

“If you ever learn to understand how girls think, you let me know,” Neji said.

Hinata giggled. “We’re not that complicated,” she said. She took Naruto’s hand and laid her cheek against his shoulder. 

“I beg to differ,” Neji muttered.


	12. Break an Arm!

A routine had developed over the past week. While Kakashi left early in the mornings to meet with Tsunade, Sakura would be the one to watch over Sasuke. Kakashi would drop Sasuke off at the Harunos’ household, they’d share breakfast, and then they’d spar — taijutsu only. Sometimes, Sai would join them, but most days he was busy helping Ino at her flower shop. Lee and Tenten had joined them once, before they were sent off on a mission with Kiba serving in Neji’s stead. Afterwards, Kakashi would assume guard duty over Sasuke and Sakura would spend an eight to ten hour shift working at the hospital.

“Kakashi-sensei says that he’ll be leaving on a mission in the morning. Does that mean you’ll be moving into the Hyuga residence?” Sakura asked. She raised her right forearm and blocked Sasuke’s roundhouse kick. 

Sasuke pivoted. “Yeah. I’m already packed and just waiting for the order.” He dodged a fist aimed at his face, then had his jaw grazed by the right hook Sakura followed up with. He rubbed at the developing bruise. “If I had a choice, I’d stay at your parents’ house, but since they aren’t shinobi, they aren’t qualified as guardians.”

“What do you think about Kakashi as the sixth Hokage?” Sakura asked. She touched her fingertips to his injury using the mystical palm technique. 

Sasuke grinned. She was still getting used to the sight of a happy Sasuke. He was vastly more enjoyable company than the familiar sullen and disturbed version . Their last few days together had been really good for their friendship. “I still intend to challenge Naruto for the title of seventh.” 

“Don’t count me out of contention!” Sakura said with a laugh. She crouched low and then swept her right leg and knocked Sasuke’s feet out from under him.

He fell to the ground with a huff. “You got me there,” he said shaking his head. He ran his fingers through his sweaty, unruly hair. “Look, Sakura, I’ve really enjoyed our time together this past week. It’s been a long time since I enjoyed something that didn’t improve my fighting abilities.”

“I have enjoyed having you around too, Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said, returning to her old endearment. “We’ve been teammates, but we’ve never spent much time together as friends, at least not outside the Ramen Stand with Naruto dragging us both there! It’s been nice.” There wasn’t any of that awkward fan-girling on her part or requests to rebuild the Uchiha clan on his part. They were just Sakura and Sasuke.

She held out her hand and Sasuke took it and stood back up. “I know this thing with you and Neji, you’re just helping out as a friend. But, it’s not right what Hiashi has done. Though, I don’t know, maybe my clan was just as bad.” He expression darkened and it was then that he realized he still gripped Sakura’s hand and hastily let go. “I don’t really remember what it was like before the massacre. Except, Mom made this really amazing tomato soup.” A ghost of a smile touched his lips. “I remember that.”

“You don’t have to talk about this, Sasuke,” Sakura said quietly. 

Sasuke took a deep breath and stared off into the distance. A pair of ravens landed on a tree bordering the practice field. “Whenever I see black birds, I think of Itachi and all he went through. All these years, my brother was looking out for me and I hated him. Knowing that I’ll be living under the strict rules of another noble clan has made me nostalgic, but also wary.”

Sakura laid her hand over Sasuke’s shoulder. “Itachi would be proud of you, Sasuke. He wanted you to have a chance at a normal life and now you have it.”

Sasuke placed his hand over hers and squeezed gently. “You’re right. And I’m just going to focus on passing the Chunin Promotion Exam and regaining my autonomy. Then none of you guys will be forced to babysit me.”

Laughter bubbled out of Sakura’s chest. “Don’t be ridiculous. Babies are much easier to handle than you!” 

OoO

In the clan’s main dojo, Neji sparred with his cousins. Sasuke was being moved into the clan’s compound that morning. Naruto’s loud, excited voice extended from the yard into the dojo as he helped his teammate move onto the premises. Hiashi had agreed that Sasuke would share a room with Naruto. Neji and his uncle had agreed that it wasn’t prudent to trust the last Uchiha. The solution of making Sasuke Naruto’s roommate had the added benefit that the blonde was less likely to try and sneak into Hinata’s room. Though, there was no chance that Naruto would be getting past Neji’s protective watch when it came to his cousin’s honor.

Neji stood at the open doorway while the two sisters continued their sparring match. Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side a few yards away and both had their arms full of boxes. Naruto talked non-stop about strategies for the Chunin Promotion Exam, boasted about how he was going to beat Sasuke in their next sparring match, and about how in spite of all his fangirls that Naruto was the one to get a girlfriend first. Sasuke was quiet, his dark eyes keenly observant, and his posture defiant.

“I still don’t understand why he has to be here,” Hanabi complained. 

“I doubt if he is any happier about it,” Neji assured her. 

“Well, if father had asked me, I would have been against this terrible idea,” Hanabi continued. She folded her arms over her chest and glared after Sasuke and Naruto. As if sensing the source of her ire, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and glowered back at her. Hanabi stumbled back a step nervously. She cleared her throat. “It’s obviously a mistake.”

“I disagree,” Hinata countered. “Sasuke needs a safe home environment with strict rules and routines if he’s ever going to re-assimilate back to society. If it wasn’t for him, Naruto-kun, Sakura, and Kakashi then none of us would have a home.”

Hanabi scoffed, but said nothing. She retreated back into the opposite corner of the dojo and took down one of the bokken. “Show me how you’ve improved, sister,” she entreated.

“Go, she’s impossible when she’s like this,” Hinata whispered. “For Naruto’s sake,” she said then pursed her lips thoughtfully. “For Sakura’s sake. Make him feel welcome here.”

Neji nodded and then started towards Naruto and Sasuke in the courtyard. “Allow me to help,” Neji said as he drew near. Naruto and Sasuke paused. The former with an eager smile and the latter with a suspicious glare.

“I’m not sure I want your help,” Sasuke answered.

“Sure you do!” Naruto protested. “You were just complaining about how heavy these boxes were.”

Without another word, Neji took the top two boxes of Sasuke’s four, surprised at the weight. He arched an eyebrow at the last Uchiha. 

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Sasuke said with a smug tone. 

“You are a guest of this clan,” Neji protested. He looked behind them to see that a trio of Hyuga clansmen also had their arms loaded with boxes. “I’m surprised you brought so many things,” Neji observed. “Your room is fully furnished.”

“Weapons,” Sasuke answered. “Family heirlooms. I didn’t trust to leave them behind.”

“All I have is an old kunai from my dad,” Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

“It’s the heirlooms of all my dead clansmen,” Sasuke pointed out. “A lot of people.” He adjusted the boxes in his arms. “Though, I did leave a few things with Sakura.” His dark eyes shifted towards Neji and they stared for a moment sizing the other up.

Was Sasuke trying to make him jealous? He was aware that for the past week Sasuke had been spent a great deal of time with Sakura and her parents. “How is she?” Neji asked. He had been forbidden from leaving the compound ever since his name day celebration. 

“You mean since your uncle had her evicted?” Sasuke asked. 

“What?” Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief and then turned to Neji. “What’s he talking about?”

They stepped into the room that Naruto and Sasuke would be sharing. It was once the room that his father and uncle shared as young boys. There were two beds, one dresser, and two desks with shelves over them. Naruto had moved his things into it earlier in the week. Neji set his boxes down against one of the walls. “Uncle Hiashi paid off Sakura’s rent and had her belongings placed in storage. He wanted to make it easier for her to move back under the supervision of her parents.”

Naruto set down his boxes and placed his hands at his lower back and arched his spine. “Oh man, she’s going to kill you when she sees you next.” He turned to Neji. “Do you think that’s why your uncle won’t let you leave? He’s trying to protect you from the wrath of Sakura?”

Neji’s lips thinned thoughtfully. He needed to find a way to speak with Sakura and apologize for his uncle’s actions. He’d asked Hiashi permission to visit Sakura, but each request was denied. He had considered sneaking out, but when he was sneaking past a half dozen Byukugan users, it was a greater challenge and the consequences were too great.

“Naruto, I need you to break my arm,” Neji said.

Naruto’s jaw dropped open. “What?”

“You heard me.” Neji held his left arm out. “Uncle passed a decree that only Sakura may serve as medic for the Head Family. I need to talk to her. Explain things.”

Sasuke grinned, his dark eyes glimmered malevolently. “I would be happy to help.”

Neji shook his head. “No. It has to be Naruto. Don’t you think you’re under enough scrutiny, Uchiha? Any acts of violence and the Hokage will be the least of your concerns.” No doubt, his uncle would have him incarcerated. Not that he would mind having the traitor locked away in a dark, moldy prison. 

Sasuke scowled and then sat heavily upon the second bed in the room. 

“How long have you known that Sakura was homeless?” Naruto asked with a serious expression.

“Do you remember when Ko was groveling at mine and Hinata’s feet?” Neji asked.

Naruto nodded. “The day after the celebration.” His hand fisted at his side and Neji could sense the chakra flowing in it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Secrets in the Hyuga clan, what a surprise!” Sasuke said laying back on his bed, arms behind his head, and with a smug expression.

“It doesn’t matter.” Neji held out his arm and steeled himself for the inevitable pain.

“So Hinata knew too?” Naruto asked. Neji remained silent. Naruto hissed out an angry breath. “I think I’ll enjoy this,” he said. He reared back his hand and with an open palm attack slammed the flat side of his hand into a chop attack on Neji’s outstretched lower arm.

The pain was impressive and for a moment, Neji’s vision went black. He could feel that both the bones in his lower arm had been broken. Naruto’s arm immediately looped around Neji’s waist. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hit that hard!” His voice was laced in concern and his earlier hostility gone, as if it never existed.

Neji cradled his injured arm to his chest. He thought he was past the point of passing out, but he was quite nauseated. Vomiting wasn’t out of the range of possibilities. Perhaps he could aim any such projectiles for the Uchiha. The imagery cheered him slightly. “It’s okay. I asked for it. I should have told you, but I didn’t want to worry you.” 

“Maybe, I should escort you,” Naruto worried. 

“I’ll have Ko go with me,” Neji said with a cringe. 

“Or maybe you could have Sakura sent for,” Sasuke suggested. 

“No,” Neji growled. The last thing he needed to do was have Sakura brought back to this prison that she just so recently escaped. It was his fault that she had her apartment taken away, the least he could do was find a way to visit her and apologize.

OoO

 

Sakura and Shizune worked side by side to remove a poison from a fisherman from a nearby freshwater lake. The lake had recently been infected by cyanobacteria with a neurotoxic effect. Sakura was the one dictating for the medical record keeper.

“The patient is a local fisherman known for supplying the best sushi in the village,” Sakura stated. “He was infected by the cyanobacterial neurotoxin beta-methylamino-L-alanine, a non-protein amino acid.” She paused when Shizune finished with her preparation of cleansing medical jutsu for the poisons in the blood and took over her turn. “His presenting symptoms were headaches, fever, abdominal cramps, nausea, and vomiting. He was swimming in a different lake, one that after the patient appeared to the hospital was evaluated and a sample revealed a substantial quantity of the blue-green algae. First, we stabilized the patient by hydration and electrolyte balance. Then using coagulation we remove the cyanobacteria cells. The resulting sludge if one of the body’s cells ruptures is doubly dangerous, but the amount of ingestion was minimal.”

Sakura focused on the patient’s liver where the real danger presented itself. “The most serious complication is hepatic failure.” She removed the last of the toxin and then utilized her mystical palm technique to finish the job. 

There was a knock at the door. A nurse opened the door a crack and poked his head inside. “Doctor Haruno,” he stated. “There’s a jounin waiting for your evaluation.”

“I’m busy, Tadami. Can no one else attend to the patient?” Sakura asked. She was almost done repairing the ruptured vessels at the anterior surface of the liver. 

Tadami cleared his throat. “It’s Neji Hyuga. He said he’d wait for when you had time.”

Sakura’s head snapped up and she met the worried expression of the nurse. “Neji?”

“Yes, doctor, and while he says he’ll wait, he looked like he won’t be conscious for much longer,” he explained worriedly. 

“You go on ahead,” Shizune said. “I’ll finish up here. And I’ll make sure to issue a warning to the food inspector to evaluate for cyanobacteria in the marine environments.”

Sakura pulled off her gloves and tossed them into the waist disposal. “Where is he?” she asked Tadami. She started to scrub her hands thoroughly in the sink just outside of the operation room.

“Um, he’s in your office,” the nurse answered with a cringe. “He refused to wait in one of the regular patient rooms.”

Sakura hurried up the stairs into her office. On her desk was a bright display of flowers courtesy of Ino. Her friend had been nothing, but supportive, since Sakura’s eviction. Neji sat in the chair opposite her desk with his left arm in a sling and his skin paler than usual. He turned towards her when she stepped inside.

“Hey,” Neji greeted. 

Sakura wanted to be mad at him. It was because of him that she lost her apartment and was living with her parents. Though, a cooked breakfast every morning and complementary laundry care wasn’t anything to scoff at. And she was saving money without having to pay for rent. But, it should have been her choice to make! 

“What did you do?” Sakura asked, shutting the door behind her. 

He held up his sling and grimaced. “Broken arm.”

Sakura kneeled in front of him and untied the sling so that she could examine the arm more thoroughly. His skin was an ugly mottled red and purple bruise. Both his ulna and radius were snapped in half. “I find it hard to believe that someone could break past your ultimate defense,” Sakura said. She utilized her mystical palm technique and began to heal the damage. She was impressed that he managed to stay conscious with the severity of the injury. “Hinata could have easily healed this.”

“You’re the only one allowed to heal the Head Family,” Neji protested. 

Sakura looked up and met his gaze. “You did this on purpose.”

He nodded. “I needed an excuse to see you.” He looked away, his eyes focused on the flower vase on her desk. “I’m sorry for what happened — the eviction.”

She’d wanted to give him a piece of her mind. However, seeing the lengths he went to in order to speak with her, she couldn’t put her heart into properly chewing him out. At least it wasn’t awkward around him. She worried that after their kiss she’d be a blushing school girl. She finished healing his wound, but utilized so much chakra that she’d be useless for any other surgeries that afternoon, unless she tapped into her seal. 

Neji flexed his fingers into a fist and sighed. “I need to find a better excuse to talk with you. A less painful one preferably.”

“I won’t argue with that,” Sakura said. “How did Sasuke’s move go?” She moved to the other side of her desk and sat down heavily in her chair. 

“He did volunteer to break my arm,” Neji said with a faint smile. “Um,” he started, staring down at his knees. “Can I treat you to dinner?”

“My shift doesn’t end for another couple of hours,” Sakura said. 

“I can wait,” Neji said patiently.

Sakura grinned at the young man across from her. He was so pathetically repentant looking and polite, it was hard to deny him. “I could ask to take off early, since you used so much of my chakra.”

The tension in his shoulders relaxed a fraction. “That would be great.”

OoO

“So, um, the flowers on your desk were very nice,” Neji said. They were on their way to one of the nicest restaurants in Konoha. On the rare occasions that he ventured into the village, Hiashi often reserved a room for the Head Family and a few of the more prominent members of the clan. Neji had frequently been included due to his prodigy status.

“It helps to be best friends with the owner of the biggest flower shop in the village,” Sakura answered.

Neji did his best to hide the relief at learning they weren’t from Sasuke. It wasn’t that she wasn’t allowed to keep her options open when it came to dating. What they had was an arrangement — a temporary one. But, the idea that Sakura might kiss Sasuke the way that they had kissed made him nauseated. What did she see in that narcissistic, egomaniac? “You and Sasuke spent a lot of time together this past week.”

“Yeah, it was nice,” Sakura said. “I suppose the Hyuga spies told you.” They paused outside of the restaurant and she peered inside the front window. “We’re a little underdressed. We could just visit Ichiraku Ramen,” she suggested.

“It’s my fault you lost your apartment,” Neji stated. The spies comment had hurt, but he had no control over that. It was a consequence of being in a courtship with him. “You’re not eating ramen.” He took her hand and stepped inside. The hostess eyed them cautiously. They were two of the most famous shinobi in the village, but there was a dress code for the restaurant. “We would like to order dinner to go, please,” Neji asked politely. 

“Excellent idea, very romantic,” the hostess said. She handed them a pair of menus and held out a piece of paper and pen. “I’ll take your orders and have it brought out to you here.”

They each selected a meal, Neji paid, and then they took a seat on the leather bench in the waiting area. “I’ll be right back,” Neji excused himself. He stepped outside and found Ko wasn’t far away. “Ko,” Neji called. His clansman hurried over. “I need a bouquet of pink and white roses from the Yamanaka Flower Shop.”

“Do you want me to bring them to you, or have them delivered?” Ko asked.

“How does the delivery work?” Neji asked. “I’ve never ordered flowers.”

“Well, since Sai started working for Ino, they will find you wherever you are to deliver the bouquet,” Ko answered. He looked over his shoulder nervously in the direction of the flower shop. “I’m not supposed to let you out of my sight.”

Neji handed Ko some currency. “At least a dozen roses,” he advised. “Let him know we’ll be at the playground. And stop worrying. I’m the heir now, but I’m not some defenseless genin. I’m a jounin. Give me a break.” He returned to the restaurant just in time to be handed the takeout bags. “If you’ll come with me, Sakura.”

“This week has been full of surprises,” Sakura admitted. She gestured between the two of them. “This is not the least of the surprises.” They continued down the sidewalk. “Any hint as to where we’re going?”

“The playground,” Neji said. He had a strange fantasy of pushing Sakura on the swing set. It was juvenile and something he used to do for Hinata. Though, the idea of doing that for Sakura now made him kind of excited.

OoO

The sun had set and the nearly full moon began to creep above the horizon. The playground had mostly been abandoned, aside from Shikamaru swinging baby Sarutobi while Kurenai watched from one of the nearby benches. They had left about ten minutes ago. One of the Hyuga clansmen kept himself in the distance, but he was still there watching.

Sakura and Neji sat next to each other, thighs touching by their proximity, on the stationary merry go round and ate their meal in companionable silence. She used her chopstick to pull out the last slice of steak from her food cartoon. She set aside her empty box. 

“My Dad used to spin me and Ino on this when we were little. I remember one time, Naruto had the courage to ask if he could play,” Sakura remembered fondly. “I think that’s when he developed his crush on me. He almost fell off, but I caught his arm and kept him on board!” She laughed at the memory.

Neji smiled softly and collected their trash. 

While he walked away towards the waste bin, Sakura looked up to see that Sai had entered the playground and approached with a bouquet of roses in his hands. He kneeled on the ground in front of Sakura. “Sakura Haruno, please accept these roses as an a sign of affection from Neji Hyuga.” Sakura took the flowers and then Sai vanished in a puff of smoke as his Shadow Clone dissolved. 

Neji returned with an uncertain expression on his face. “I know you’re best friends with the owner of the flower shop, but that you might appreciate an apology bouquet.”

Sakura held the roses to her nose and breathed in the aroma. “Apology? I thought that’s why you broke your arm. I was under the impression these were affection flowers,” she teased.

Neji’s cheeks were pink in embarrassment. He held out his hand. “I believe the swing set is available. Would you care to join me?”

Sakura’s mouth dropped open. “Oh my, we’re on a date,” she whispered. Neji’s cheeks grew a darker pink. She shifted the flowers to her left hand and took Neji’s hand with her right one. He guided her to the swing set and took the flowers from her to set them aside. 

Neji stood behind her and began to push Sakura’s swing. His hands fell repeatedly and gently to her lower back as she soared high above the bar. Sakura glanced over her shoulders, causing the swing to wobble.

“Eyes front, Haruno,” Neji ordered, but he was smiling.

“Be sure to watch closely,” Sakura said. She waited until the swing straightened and then when she was nearing the crest of the arc she leapt off the swing and did a flip in the air and landed on her feet so that she was facing back at Neji. His eyes were wide with worry, but he quickly schooled expression. “Your turn,” she challenged.

“Are you trying to see if I can fly off the swing?” Neji asked. He settled onto the abandoned swing and Sakura took his former position and began to push him gently. 

“This is something I never imagined,” Sakura admitted.

“What’s that?” Neji asked, glancing at her over his shoulder as he drew near. The swing remained stable in spite of the movement.

“Going to the park with you and playing on the swings.” She continued to push the base of his back, once touching his butt just to see if he would respond. He didn’t say anything, but she noticed the white knuckled grip he had on the chain. He leapt off the swing and performed a similar move to her earlier dismount. “Did you ever visit the park when you were little. I don’t remember seeing you around.”

He shook his head. “I used to imagine going to the park with my father after his death. It was one of the many activities I never had a chance to do.” He fell silent and stared up at the moon. 

Sakura picked up the flowers and then reached for Neji’s hand. He turned to her in surprise. “Why don’t you walk me home? Then you and your shadow be safe getting back to the compound.”

“I would like that,” Neji said. His opaque gaze lingered on hers.

Sakura hit his chest playfully with the flowers and laughed. “Though, next time, just send me a message if you want to talk. There’s no need to go to such lengths!”

He flexed the fingers of his recently healed arm and mumbled, “I’ll keep that in mind.”


	13. Amethyst Jewels and Origami Dragons

Neji arrived home, later than intended. On the covered patio portion of the house, outside Neji’s quarters, he found a dozing Naruto and an impatient Sasuke waiting for him. Neji’s ire rose at the sight of the Uchiha’s dark, suspicious eyes.

“You were out for quite some time for a medical evaluation,” Sasuke murmured.

Neji stared back at him impassively. He had no reason to feel guilty about staying out so late with Sakura. After the troubles he caused her, at the very least he owed her a pleasant evening. After their pleasant time in the park, he’d walked her home. Then her parents had invited him inside for some tea and more of Mebuki’s excellent homemade cookies. Neji didn’t generally care for sweets, but he was able to tolerate one of the peanut butter flavored treats. Ko had also been invited, but when he declined, received a tea in a carry-out cup as well as a bag of cookies for the road. He hadn’t intended to stay the hour and a half visiting with Sakura’s family, but she looked so sweet and relaxed, Neji found himself greedy to linger and see more of her in that environment.

“Post-op evaluation,” Neji deadpanned. “Sakura is a fine medic and monitored my health following the treatment.” There was something about Sasuke that rubbed Neji the wrong way. It was against his nature, but a strange sense of rivalry within him wanted to egg on the Uchiha. He smirked. “She says my health is vigorous.”

Sasuke’s expression darkened and his eyes flashed into Sharingan momentarily, before he was able to calm himself. “She doesn’t belong to you,” he warned in a dark whisper.

“Nor to you,” Neji snapped. He considered brushing past Sasuke, but Naruto continued to snore at his side. Was Uzumaki that terrible of a ninja that he didn’t even notice Neji’s presence? Surely not. There was a precision to the snores and then Neji caught a flutter in the blond eye lashes. “And Naruto, stop pretending to be asleep.” 

His observation was rewarded by the abrupt cessation of the snores. Naruto’s blue eyes popped opened and he yawned in exaggeration while stretching his arms. “Oh hey, Neji, welcome back. How’s your arm?” He smiled sheepishly at the heir.

“Full recovery,” Neji answered. “I suggest you and your roommate return to your quarters. It is well past curfew.”

“Doesn’t that apply to you?” Sasuke retorted.

“Curfew for minors,” Neji amended. He brushed past the two of them and sensed the loathing glare that Sasuke aimed at his back. 

OoO

The summons arrived early in the morning. Sakura stared at Sai in his ANBU mask for a moment at he stood on her parents’ front doorway. “I’m being summoned to see the Hokage?” Sakura asked in surprise. She peered past Sai’s shoulder into the dark sky. “But it’s just barely dawn.” Why would Master Tsunade be awake at this time? Or, more likely, her mentor never went to sleep and had stayed up the whole night. 

“Do you wish for me to speculate?” Sai asked, tilting his head to the side and peering down at her quizzically. 

“Yes,” Sakura confirmed. “But in just a minute or two, let me get dressed.” She hurried to her bedroom and tossed on her well-worn uniform. She had a half-dozen similar uniforms in her closet. She brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair. Within three minutes she was running alongside Sai towards the Hokage’s tower. “Your best guess. Why would she request an audience so early?”

“It took you three minutes,” Sai informed her. “You must work on your punctuality, Sakura.” He took out his brush and a scroll and while not missing a step, created an ink crane large enough to carry them both. He looped an arm around Sakura’s waist and the two of them settled nicely onto the transportation. 

“Thanks,” Sakura said. She enjoyed her missions with Sai and the ways he often made situations easier — such as being able to cruise on the back of a bird to a summons instead of running. 

“It is not a problem, your thanks are unnecessary. It is simply more efficient this way,” Sai answered. “As to your question, I believe Lady Tsunade wishes to go to bed and needs to share an important mission before she does so.”

“I hope no one is in danger,” Sakura murmured. Though that was unlikely. Tsunade would have happily ignored a less pressing mission. 

Once they reached Tsunade’s office, Sai remained outside. He offered Sakura a nod of encouragement, then slipped back into the shadows. Genma opened the door and by the dark circles under his eyes, Sakura wasn’t the only one wanting to be nestled back in her warm, cozy bed. 

“Glad you could join us, Sakura!” Tsunade called out cheerfully. She sat at her desk and her cheeks were flushed with the evidence of her drink of choice.

Shizune was the only other shinobi inside of the room. 

Sakura kneeled on one knee, as was customary. “Master Tsunade,” Sakura murmured respectfully.

“Oh get up, it’s just us for now,” Tsunade grouched. 

Sakura stood at attention with her arms behind her back locked at the wrists. “Why have you summoned me?”

Tsunade picked up a scroll on what appeared to be very expensive parchment. “I have a mission request from the Daimyo himself,” she said. “For his twin’s birthday celebration, he has specifically requested as many members of Team Seven as possible for their heroics in saving the world. And they have also heard stories of the brave Hyuga, who sacrificed his life to protect the Nine-Tails and how he was resurrected. They want him too,” Tsunade explained.

“Oh,” Sakura answered in a daze. She didn’t realize that her hero status would make her a desired commodity for spoiled, rich kids. “How old are the Daimyo’s twins?”

“They will be celebrating their nineteenth namedays,” Shizune answered. “A son and a daughter. Typically, a birthday for a member of the royal family would last up to a month. Afterwards, your team will escort the Daimyo back to the village to observe the final round of the Chunin Promotion Exam.” 

“I can’t send a couple of genin,” Tsunade protested. “If Sasuke is still being monitored closely. He hasn’t yet earned the trust of the village to place him in the proximity of the Daimyo! Maybe if I send you, Kakashi, and Sai that will satisfy them enough.” She locked her honey-golden eyes on Sakura. “This is why I brought you so early, speak up.”

“It’s wise to not bring Sasuke or Naruto,” Sakura agreed. “They should continue their training for the Chunin Promotion Exam. It’s important for both of them to earn this promotion. I don’t think it would be healthy for either of them to miss this year’s exam.” Not to mention, Naruto had a budding relationship with Hinata that was still in the delicate, early stages. If the Daimyo wanted Neji, there was no way that Hiashi would allow his daughter’s betrothed to also leave his watchful eye. “I think you’ll have a hard time convincing Lord Hiashi Hyuga to allow Neji to attend.”

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. “I’m Hokage, he won’t have a choice. However, I don’t want to piss him off entirely. It should be seen as an honor that the Daimyo requested the Hyuga Heir specifically. Such a relationship could only help the Hyuga clan in the future.” Tsunade began to search her desktop for her sake container. 

Sakura met Shizune’s gaze and the flicker of her dark eyes. The sake jug had been stashed on a nearby bookshelf. Sakura avoided the sake and visited the other corner of the room where a jug of water and some glasses were stored. She filled a glass with the water and set it on her teacher’s desk. “You know you’ll get a terrible headache if you don’t hydrate,” Sakura said softly.

Tsunade accepted the water and nursed it for a few moments. “I don’t need my apprentice scolding me about hangovers,” Tsunade grumbled. “Besides, you or Shizune could heal it easily enough.”

Sakura said nothing, but watched her teacher in concern. Shizune had mentioned that since the war had ended Tsunade had fallen into a depression. Dan, her long-lost lover and Shizune’s uncle, had been part of Kabuto’s resurrection jutsu. And Jiraiya had never returned. There had been a small hope that perhaps he wasn’t dead. “Are you thinking of retiring, Master?” Sakura asked softly.

Tsunade stared down at her water and nodded. “I’m exhausted, Sakura,” she admitted. She tossed back the rest of the water and her eyes were clear. The fatigue seemed to vanish from her body and Sakura could sense that her teacher had released her rejuvenation chakra upon herself. “Hyuga won’t be a problem. Neji is allowed to go on missions, as long as all the team members are jounin and you are present.”

“Okay,” Sakura answered. She thought about the sudden interest between Ino and Sai. He’d been a huge asset with the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Also, there was the developing friendship between Sai and Sasuke to consider. “I would like to request that Sai not be included on this mission.”

“Why? I admit, he is socially awkward,” Tsunade started.

“No, Master, that’s not it,” Sakura interjected. “I’m afraid that Sai is needed here more. With both Kakashi-sensei and I out of the village, the bulk of tending to Sasuke would fall upon Naruto. Sai and Sasuke have become tentative friends. If we’re going to re-assimilate Sasuke to the village, he needs friends — other than Naruto and myself.”

“Might I suggest Anko Mitarashi and Gai Might?” Shizune asked quietly.

Tsunade laughed. “Are you trying to keep Anko away from Genma? Don’t like the snake charmer charming your boyfriend?”

Shizune’s cheeks darkened. “Master,” she warned.

Sakura smiled softly at Shizune’s embarrassment. Her feelings for the elite bodyguard were quite obvious to those that knew her best — Tsunade and Sakura. However, no one else had a clue that the Hokage’s older apprentice harbored such strong affection for the senbon chewing shinobi. Seeing as Shizune had an appreciation for senbons herself, Sakura thought the two would make an excellent fighting duo. Also, his jovial, teasing personality would compliment Shizune’s more serious nature. 

“I think Anko and Gai would be excellent additions,” Sakura agreed. “Gai is incredibly amusing and also fought impressively in the war. I’m sure the Daimyo’s children would have heard of his bravery. As they do not have the ability to use chakra, I imagine they would be thrilled to meet the taijutsu master. And as far as Anko, what teenaged boy wouldn’t want her at his party?”

Tsunade grinned. “Okay, I think I’ll be going to bed now. Expect another summons this afternoon, Sakura. And no hospital for you either.” She rose from her desk and braced her palms flat upon its surface and leaned close to Sakura. “I hear you were out late with a certain Hyuga last night.”

Sakura’s cheeks burned that time. She was dismissed and outside of the Hokage’s door she almost ran into a more awake and slightly surprised Genma. Apparently, he’d overheard the boyfriend comment. “Why don’t you ask her out?” Sakura suggested. 

Genma adjusted his forehead protector, which he wore like a bandana. “I had no idea she had an interest.” He shook his head and grinned around the senbon in his mouth. “Make sure you keep my old teammate Gai and your old sensei Kakashi safe. Anko is a bit of a handful.” 

OoO

“Lord Hiashi,” Neji greeted, kneeling on one knee respectfully before the clan leader. His uncle had requested a private audience with him early that morning.

Hiashi stared down at him for a moment before gesturing for him to rise. “Were you satisfied in your visit with Sakura?” 

Neji stood to his full height and nodded. “Yes, Lord Hiashi. My injuries are completely healed.”

“Strange that you were injured to such a severity to begin with,” Hiashi observed with narrowed eyes. “It must have been a difficult injury to have kept you out so late into the night.”

“I did not wish to interrupt Sakura’s work. She was involved in a delicate surgery when I arrived,” Neji answered. He made sure that every word he spoke was truth. It might not be the whole truth and it might be misleading, but he could not help the assumptions Hiashi might make.

“I see.” Hiashi folded his arms over his chest. “That might explain why the Mizuchi seafood restaurant sent a messenger over this morning to make sure that my heir was satisfied with their service last night.” He inclined his chin towards a table on the side of the room. A large bouquet of flowers was on display. “They hoped that they did not insult you and your date, the esteemed Doctor Haruno.” His opaque gaze stared across at Neji. “Care to explain?”

Neji stared back. He and his uncle were of the same height. When did that happen? “After Sakura healed my injury, I offered to take her to dinner. She was exhausted from a long day of surgeries.” He paused, gaging his uncle’s reaction. There was nothing to gage. His uncle had long since mastered the art of imitating a statue. “Neither of us were dressed appropriately for the strict dress code one would expect of an upscale restaurant, like Mizuchi. We took our dinner to go.” 

“Then why is it, that you didn’t return home until nearly eleven o’clock?” Hiashi asked, his eyebrows arched high.

So his tardiness was noted and reported. “After I walked my girlfriend home to her parents, the Harunos invited me to share tea with them. You wouldn’t have me disrespect my future in-laws, would you?”

Hiashi’s eyes narrowed in the only discernible sign of his annoyance. “Girlfriend seems a mild term for what she represents to both you and this clan,” Hiashi stated. “Fiancé would seem more appropriate.” 

Neji remained silent. 

His uncle unfolded his arms and held out a closed fist. “Take it.”

Neji approached and held out his hand. Hiashi opened his fist and dropped a necklace in Neji’s waiting palm. Neji looked down and recognized it as the white gold necklace his mother used to wear. The amethyst and jade charm on it was distinct. He could feel a faint energy within the gem.

“Hizashi gave this to your mother when they were betrothed,” Hiashi explained. “You’ve been summoned to the Hokage’s office. You are about to leave on an extended mission for the Daimyo himself with Sakura and a few other jounin. With this necklace, you’ll be able to transport yourself to her side if she is in danger, or vice versa. To activate it, you must place of drop of your blood and Sakura’s blood onto the amethyst stone.”

“How long is it activated for?” Neji asked.

“Until death,” Hiashi answered. “It lost its power when your mother died. You can feel energy in it now, because you’re of the Head Family and because of the traces of your parents’ blood-link.” Hiashi was silent for a few moments. “Your father was of the Head Family too. I was born only seconds before him. Our father was wrong to mark Hizashi as Branch at such a young age.” Hiashi fell silent.

Neji stared at his uncle for a long while, his fingers curled around the necklace. He remembered his father’s bitterness with his fate at being cast into the Branch House. It only grew worse as Neji’s skills became more apparent. He’d heard stories that his father had actually been the superior shinobi compared to Hiashi. When Hiashi’s life was demanded by the Cloud village, his father had sacrificed himself instead. 

“Thank you for this treasure,” Neji said bowing his head in respect. He would offer the necklace to Sakura and explain its implications. He still had almost a year to figure out a way to dissolve their engagement, though the more time he spent with her, the less he wanted to do so. 

Hiashi laid his hand upon Neji’s shoulder. “I believe you will bring a positive change to this clan when you are Head.” His uncle’s eyes were sad and weary. “The burden is heavy.” 

 

OoO

For the last hour, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Hanabi took turns sparring, in taijutsu only matches, inside the Hyuga dojo. Naruto blocked Hanabi’s leg as she tried to knee him in the gut. “Don’t advertise your intention so much,” he cautioned. 

Hanabi’s fist hit him upside the head and he stumbled back. She smirked. “Didn’t see that one coming, did you?”

“What happened, idiot? Did she fake you out again?” Sasuke asked with a snicker. He and Hinata sat next to each other observing their sparring match. Thus far, Hanabi had refused to spar with Sasuke.

Hanabi wiped her sweat-slicked brow with the back of her hand. “Finesse hasn’t ever been your strong suit, Naruto.” She walked off the floor and sat next to Hinata in one of the observing chairs. “You’re more of a rush in and plow over anyone in your way with brute force kind of guy.”

“She does have you pegged,” Sasuke added. He had an origami in the form of a dragon in his hands. He’d idly folded the creation while he waited his next turn to spar again.

Hanabi scowled.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged worried looks. “Why don’t you show her how to fight with finesse then, eh you bastard?” Naruto challenged. 

Hanabi’s eyes narrowed and she clenched the hem of her shirt in a white-knuckled grip. “How about you show him the true power of a Hyuga, Hinata?”

“You’ll need to learn to fight with him eventually, Hanabi. You’re on the same team for the Chunin Promotion Exam,” Hinata said quietly.

“I’m exhausted. Your boyfriend’s stamina is ridiculous,” Hanabi grumbled. She folded her arms over her chest and slumped in her chair. 

Hinata’s cheeks burned. She cleared her throat. “Sasuke, would you spar with me?”

Sasuke shrugged, casting Hanabi a devil-may-care look. “Doesn’t bother me if the princess doesn’t want to eat my dirt,” he replied. He tossed his origami dragon at Hanabi and she caught it absently.

Naruto sat in Hinata’s abandoned chair. He cupped his hands around his mouth to cheer. “Go Hinata! Take Sasuke down!”

“Aren’t you supposed to be my teammate?” Sasuke asked.

“Yeah, but Hinata’s prettier, so I’m rooting for her,” Naruto said, sending Sasuke a raspberry. He noticed the origami in Hanabi’s hands and looked from it to Sasuke. “When did you start making origami?”

Sasuke and Hinata took up their opening battle stances. Hinata struck first and Sasuke was hard pressed to avoid her barrage of hits. 

“You spend enough time around Sai and you learn how to make artsy things,” Sasuke answered, only slightly winded. He attacked Hinata and she too danced out of the way of his strikes. 

“Why do you think Neji was summoned so early this morning?” Hanabi asked. “I didn’t think father would let him attend any missions given his status as heir.”

Naruto knew that Hiashi had a list of challenging criteria the village had to follow in order for Neji to be allowed on a mission. If it was a mission, then Sakura would be on it too. It might be best to ignore Hanabi’s question. “I wish the Chunin Exam would get here sooner. I need to hurry up and be promoted so I can go on missions again,” Naruto pouted. “I’ll never be Hokage, if I can’t get a few more missions under my belt!”

“What makes you think you’ll be Hokage, idiot?” Sasuke taunted. He ducked under a particularly vicious kick Hinata directed at him. “I intend to challenge you for that title!” 

“You can certainly keep dreaming, Uchiha!” Naruto scoffed. Hinata and Sasuke were both fully engrossed in their match, neither one blinking. Naruto turned to Hanabi. “Do you think Kakashi will be Hokage?” 

“He would be the best choice,” Hanabi admitted. She laughed. “You didn’t think you’d be the Hokage any time soon did you?”

Naruto’s lips pressed together tightly. He kind of did assume that. “Gaara’s the Kazekage.”

“That’s because he and his sister are the only decent shinobi in Sand,” Hanabi retorted. She created a small wind jutsu and sent the paper dragon coasting across the dojo. “This is Konoha. We are full of elite shinobi.”

Naruto chose to remain silent. He’d met plenty of strong Sand shinobi, aside from Gaara and his siblings. Hanabi would have a challenging time in the arena portion of the promotion exam if she didn’t learn to respect other ninjas. 

Sasuke noticed the origami dragon circulating about the dojo. It came flying towards him and Hinata. He released a small version of a fireball jutsu and disintegrated the paper into ash before it could crash into him.

“Taijutsu only,” Hinata chided him.

“Tell your sister to stop trying to hit me with a paper bomb then,” Sasuke retorted. 

“It wasn’t a bomb. I just sent it flying,” Hanabi argued.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. “Were you talking to me?” 

“No, I’m not talking to you!” Hanabi protested angrily. She snapped her mouth shut, realizing that by telling him she wasn’t talking to him, she ended up talking with him. She crossed her arms over her chest again and stared at the floor with a frown.

“Hn,” Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata capitalized on his distraction and punched him in the jaw. “Hey!” He rubbed his bleeding mouth.

“I saw an opportunity,” Hinata replied with a sweet smile.

Naruto grinned as Hinata claimed victory in the sparring match and healed Sasuke’s injury.


	14. Presents

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto came running towards Sakura as soon as she passed through the entrance gates of the Hyuga compound. He started to grab for her hands, but noticed the package wrapped in brown paper. He adjusted quickly and grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "I'm so jealous! You're going on an A class mission?"

"We're going to be the entertainment for the Daimyo's children," Sakura explained. She gently shrugged off Naruto's hands.

Naruto shifted on his feet anxiously. "You'll be back for the Chunin Promotion Exam, right?"

"We'll be escorting the Daimyo back for it." Sakura grinned. "So, you have to wait for us to return before you can finish the third round." She held the package out for him. "Hold this for a minute." She swung her backpack around and opened it up. "This is a binder I made four years ago to study for the Chunin Promotion Exam." She traded the binder with him for the package.

"Thanks!" Naruto began to flip through the pages, his smile faded as he continued flipping more pages. "This is a lot of material."

"Just try to read through it," Sakura advised. "I did make a perfect score on the written exam both tries. And I recommend you study with Hinata. She scored very high both times as well."

Sasuke started in their direction with a scowl on his face. "Hey idiot, why did you take off so suddenly?" He paused in front of Sakura, his eyes wide in surprise. "Sakura," he breathed.

"Good morning, Sasuke," Sakura said. She held the package out for him. "This is your birthday present."

"Crap! I forgot your birthday?" Naruto clutched the binder with one hand and ran his fingers through his hair musing it more with the other. "I'm sorry."

"It's next week," Sasuke said, staring down at the package.

"Don't worry, Naruto. It's on the twenty-third. You still have time." She gestured towards the package in Sasuke's hands. "Go ahead, open it," Sakura urged. "I'd like to see your reaction." She glanced up and noticed Neji and Hinata walking towards them. Neji also wore a backpack strapped over one of his shoulders.

Sasuke ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. "It's a scroll." He pulled it out of the box. "It means a lot that you remembered." He met her gaze, his dark eyes intent.

Sakura laughed. "Oh please. Of course I remember your birthday. I had it memorized since we were eight and I just knew I'd be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha…." She cleared her throat, growing uncomfortable by the Sasuke's steady stare. She averted her eyes and looked down at the scroll in his hands. "It's a containment scroll. I put a good portion of the weapons' cache you gave me inside it, as well as a first aid kit I created including a salve I concocted. It heals most minor wounds and slows the progress of more serious wounds."

"Why didn't you give me a first aid kit?" Naruto asked in a hurt tone.

"Two reasons, first I'm always on your team to heal you. And second, you have the nine-tails. You heal rapidly," Sakura replied. She poked him in the chest. "Make sure you share the binder with Sasuke and Hanabi."

"What's in the binder?" Sasuke asked.

"Studying guide for the Chunin Promotion Exam." Sakura shifted her backpack more securely over her shoulders. "Not that you'll need it. With that Sharingan of yours, you probably still remember everything from the first time."

"You'll be back in time, won't you?" Sasuke asked quietly. A rare sign of emotion flashed through his dark eyes.

Sakura reached out and grasped Sasuke's hand. "I wouldn't miss seeing either of you perform." Sasuke squeezed her hand and then quickly pulled his out of her grasp.

"Are you ready?" Neji asked.

Sakura didn't miss the stiffening of Sasuke's posture when Neji joined them. "Let me see your arm," she ordered. Neji held it out to her and Sakura pushed up his sleeve and did a quick scan. "It seems well healed, but I'll keep a close eye on you during the journey. I'll re-evaluate at our next few checkpoints."

"Was it that bad?" Naruto asked with a guilty look.

"It was as if a jinchuriki broke it," Sakura said, turning to Naruto with narrowed eyes. Naruto gulped in a big breath. "It's okay, Naruto. I know what happened." She turned to Hinata and hugged her. "I leave these two in your capable hands."

"We should head out," Neji stated, an impatient edge to his tone. "We don't want to be late."

Sakura laughed. "With Kakashi as our team leader, I can guarantee we'll be waiting a while."

"Thank you for the present," Sasuke said. He tucked the box under one arm and then stepped towards Sakura and drew her into a fierce hug. "Be careful."

Sakura patted his back awkwardly, not expecting the last Uchiha to be quite so affectionate. She caught Neji's annoyed look over Sasuke's shoulder and stepped back. "You'll be fine, Sasuke." She looked between her two genin teammates. "I have a request for the both of you. I want you two to take care of each other, understand? Kakashi-sensei and I won't be around to help, but Sai is here if you need him. And if Hinata has something to say to either one of you — listen to her."

Naruto shoved the binder at Sasuke and then wrapped his arms around Sakura in a hug that rivaled Sasuke's. "You let Kakashi-sensei know if Neji gets too handsy," he whispered in her ear. He released Sakura and then draped his arm around Hinata's shoulder casually. "We'll see you at the battle round of the exams. Believe it!"

Neji and Sakura hurried out of the compound at a brisk run. Regardless of her words, Sakura still wanted to be early for their rally point. If the team leader was late, that was one thing. But, a subordinate should be on time regardless.

"Are they always so affectionate?" Neji grumbled.

Sakura glanced over at the brooding Hyuga heir. "Naruto? Yes. And Sasuke? Only when he's feeling sentimental." She doubted if he'd had a present on his birthday since the death of his family. When they were genin together, he left before she could give him his birthday present. "I've seen how affectionate Lee and Gai can be. What about Tenten?"

"With alcohol — very affectionate," Neji answered.

They arrived at the meeting point first. "You want to make a bet about how late Kakashi will be?" Sakura asked.

"What would we be betting?" Neji asked. He folded his arms over his chest casually and while his face remained impassive, his stance suggested she had his full attention. "Do you have something I want?"

Sakura grinned. "Why, Neji Hyuga, are you flirting with me?"

He stretched out one of his hands and traced his index finger from her temple, down her cheek, and settled it upon her exposed collarbone. "Now, I'm flirting with you." His deep voice sent chills down Sakura's spine.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Kakashi said. Sakura and Neji glanced up to see their team leader sitting on the roof above them with an Icha Icha novel in his hands. He jumped off the roof and landed on the dirt path beside them. "Sorry to spoil your fun at guessing my tardiness." He leaned close to Sakura's ear. "Though, I am curious what you were going to bet. Spending too much time with Lady Tsunade, hm?"

"Neji! My beloved student!" Gai called out, his voice choked in emotion as he ran towards them. He held his arms out to tackle-hug Neji, but the Hyuga heir calmly side-stepped his old teacher. "If only Lee and Tenten could partake in this grand adventure!"

"It is good to see you too, Gai-sensei," Neji said in a polite tone.

"I guess the party has arrived," Anko said, sauntering over towards them. She eyed Kakashi speculatively. "What are your commands, Hatake?"

"Gai and Neji in the lead, Anko in the middle, Sakura and I will pull up the rear," Kakashi ordered. "We proceed directly to the Daimyo's estate. You know the way?" He turned to Neji and Gai.

Gai grinned broadly, he opened his mouth to make a bold proclamation.

"Never ask Gai-sensei to follow a map," Neji interjected. "I know the way."

"Well then, lead on, lover-boy," Anko teased.

Sakura felt her cheeks burn. Had they all seen Neji flirt with her moments ago? Probably.

"You're betting on how late your old teacher can be?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounding hurt as they ran alongside one another in the back of the group. "And no honorific?"

"You asked Naruto and I to drop it when we joined Team Kakashi," Sakura explained.

"You usually say it anyway," Kakashi continued with a pout behind his mask.

Sakura glanced at him, unsure if he was serious or joking. She'd been through a lot with Kakashi. He was more than just her former teacher. He was one of her best friends. "Kakashi, you're one of the people I love most in this world. I meant no disrespect."

Kakashi reached out and mused her hair affectionately. "I know. I'm just teasing. I love you too, Sakura, but remember, on this mission I'm the leader. Not your friend."

"You're both," Sakura protested.

"Just so we're clear. Don't call me sensei on this mission," Kakashi stated. "It makes me feel old. You being a jounin makes me feel old enough."

Sakura gaped at him. "I thought you were just trying to get me to call you by the honorific." It had been too long since she'd been on a mission with Kakashi. He'd taken to doing countless S-class missions. Tsunade's intention of nominating him for the role of Sixth Hokage had inspired him to experience as many missions as possible before he would be chained to a desk for the foreseeable future. "Besides, you were jounin at the age of twelve. How does this make you feel old?"

"It's been twenty years since I was twelve!" Kakashi lamented. "I'm an old man. All my hair has gone white."

Sakura grinned, amused by her friend's antics. "You were born with white hair."

OoO

If the shinobi team kept at an intense pace and only rested the bare minimum, they would reach the Daimyo's castle within three days. Kakashi decided that they'd rest during the darkest part of the night and hold watch in shifts. Though, everyone would create a couple of shadow clones to guard the periphery of the camp.

Everyone ate a simple dinner, but there was no camp fire. The light would attract too much attention. It wasn't too cold and a simple fire jutsu could roast most food if needed without a lingering fire.

Sakura walked next to Kakashi on a quick reconnaissance around the camp. They had the first watch, but thus far only Gai was asleep. The youthful enthusiast snored quite loudly, just as everything else he did in life was loud.

"Kakashi, I just want you to know that I appreciate you and have missed you over the last couple of months," Sakura said quietly.

Kakashi chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulders comfortably. "I've missed you too, Sakura."

"You realize such signs of affection are more indicative of friendship rather than as a relationship between a leader and his subordinate," Sakura pointed out.

"I promise to be more reserved on the rest of the mission. I just missed you," Kakashi answered close to her face.

Sakura sniffed. "Did you drink sake?"

"Of course not. We're on a mission," Kakashi answered.

"Let me see your canteen," Sakura requested. He handed it to her and she unscrewed the cap. It was hard to detect, but she was almost sure there was alcohol in it.

"Hm, you know, I think that's Gai's canteen," Kakashi said, taking the container back from her and eying it closely. If the hyperactive jounin drank alcohol a bit to keep up his enthusiasm, Sakura wasn't surprised.

They walked back into camp with Kakashi's arm still around Sakura's shoulders. She was on the receiving end of a very dirty look from Anko. "Do what you can to keep Anko away from me," he whispered in her ear. "She's been trying to get me to reenact scenes from Icha Icha for years."

Sakura laughed and Kakashi flashed her a hurt expression. She noticed Neji's curious gaze. She whispered back to Kakashi. "But I don't want one of my best friends to be a bachelor forever. How else will Auntie Sakura play with your adorable silver-haired babies?"

Kakashi's arm fell away from Sakura's shoulders. "You can be a very scary woman sometimes, Sakura Haruno."

"Hold on, Kakashi," Sakura said. She placed her hand over his right upper abdomen at the location of his liver. She found the trace amounts of alcohol and purified them. "Make sure it's your canteen next time."

"How else am I supposed to survive a month with her?" he whispered.

Sakura shook her head. She now realized that Kakashi hadn't been fooled into drinking out of Gai's canteen. In spite of his words, she doubted that a flirtatious Anko was the instigating factor. The mounting pressure of being the future Hokage must have been affecting him more than she realized. There was a reason Lady Tsunade drank like a fish. However, he didn't have his Sharingan anymore. He couldn't afford to be off on his movements. She'd keep a close eye on her old friend.

Sakura sat next to Neji as he studied over a map. With his Byakugan, his night vision was certainly better than most. "I need to show you something," Neji said when she joined him.

"Something on the map?" Sakura asked.

"No." Neji reached inside his backpack and pulled out something wrapped within a small cloth. He handed it to Sakura.

She unfolded the linen material and stared down in shock at the beautiful necklace of amethyst and jade. The colors matched her purple diamond seal mark and her irises. "Are you trying to color coordinate?" She met his eyes, curious about the beautiful necklace. What did he mean by it? Part of her hoped it was a romantic gesture. She knew that their arrangement was business, but after their impromptu date and his birthday celebration, part of her wished their relationship was real. She'd been burned before fantasizing about a life with a handsome, seemingly untouchable man. She didn't want to go through the disappointment again. Her focus was on being the best kunoichi she could be. There was no time for foolish romance.

Neji's lips thinned and he was obviously embarrassed "It belonged to my mother. It connected her to my father." He absently rubbed his forehead, where his cursed seal used to reside. "Basically, it's like a summoning contract like the one you have with your slugs." He gestured towards Kakashi. "Or Kakashi with his ninja dogs."

"It summons the other person?" Sakura asked. That was a very valuable piece of jewelry and practical. The Yellow Flash used tagged kunai for such a purpose. Her mild fantasy about the necklace being a romantic gesture was dashed by the practicality of it. "How is the contract made?"

"We each place a drop of blood inside of it. If you're ever in danger, I can be at your side in an instant," Neji explained. "Only two people can be linked to one another through the necklace."

"This belonged to your parents?" Sakura asked, touched that he'd be willing to give her an heirloom so precious. "I cannot accept this, Neji. It's too much."

Neji reached for Sakura's hand and closed her fist around the necklace. "For all intents and purposes, Sakura, you're my fiancé. We're already connected formally. I wanted to be able to take advantage of the situation. Instead of trying to figure out ways to dissolve the bond, I want to find a way to utilize it."

"But, it belonged to your parents," Sakura protested.

"And I want you to wear it," Neji insisted. "Please, Sakura. You've never been to the home of the Daimyo. While the Daimyo himself is a good man, my uncle warned me of how treacherous his family is. If the Daimyo's son takes an interest in you — he will take you. The same is true for the Daimyo's daughter in regards to myself." He leaned closer. "I ask that we continue our charade for our mutual benefit. I will protect your honor and you will protect mine."

That made more sense. Sakura nodded.

Neji smiled faintly. He pulled a kunai out of the sheath on his leg and pricked his thumb. A bead of blood gathered and he dropped it onto the amethyst jewel. Sakura held our her hand and he repeated the process with her thumb. She felt a surge of warm energy wash over her.

Neji took the necklace out of the linen wrap and placed it around her neck. Sakura healed her thumb and with just a thought Neji's thumb was also healed.

"That's stronger than I realized," Neji said, holding up his healed thumb.

"I can heal you remotely," Sakura surmised. "This is good." She grinned, excitement bubbling up inside of her. "How long is the contract for?"

Neji's jaw tightened and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Neji?" Sakura's hand curled into a fist. "How long?"

"Normally, this necklace is reserved for married couples. The bond lasts until death," Neji answered.

Sakura stared at him. Until death? "You didn't think to bring this up before?" Their courtship was supposed to be canceled within the year. What would happen then? Would they be stuck with each other even when he married someone else? Someone more appropriate?

"Would it be so bad, if our courtship was more than a ruse for my clan?" Neji asked quietly.

Sakura's fist went flying for Neji's face, but he caught her wrist and gently deflected the blow.

"Just consider it, Sakura. Because, I would be completely satisfied with you." His pale, opaque eyes searched her face anxiously.

Sakura stared at him, her anger deflated. She reached up and pressed the charm of the necklace against her chest absently.

"If you don't mind, some of us are trying to sleep," Anko snapped, her voice sharp in irritation. "It's hard enough with the Green Machine sawing logs over here."

"I better get back to guard duty," Sakura murmured. Neji nodded, but said nothing more as he rolled up the map and placed it back into his backpack.

Sakura stood next to Kakashi as they did another periphery check. "You know, not everyone has hearing as exceptional as mine," Kakashi started, his eyes scanning the distance and not looking at her. "It's part of my contract with the ninja dogs. But, Neji is right. If the Daimyo's son has an interest in you, he will take you. As shinobi, we're sometimes seen as objects of entertainment to the less honorable nobility. An engagement — whether its real or a ruse — could save you a lot of pain and suffering."

"It's that bad, huh?" Sakura asked. She'd been excited about the assignment at the Daimyo's castle, but now she was worried about being treated as a spectacle and not honored as a kunoichi.

"Worse," Kakashi answered. He glanced down at her, his dark eyes unreadable. "You thought I was drinking because I am pressured about being Hokage soon? I'm dreading this assignment." He tugged at his mask. "This is usually the only barrier that saves me from the interest of bored nobility. I tell them I have a highly contagious disease and it usually works." He looked over his shoulder back towards their camp. "Though, that doesn't work on everyone."

"The great burden of being handsome," Sakura joked.

Kakashi shrugged. "What do you think about Sasuke? Is he adapting back to life in the village well? You've spent more time with him recently than I have."

"Sasuke needs friends. I think that he's learning to care about people and allow himself to be cared about. He is reluctant, but I am optimistic," Sakura said.

"And what does he think about your arrangement with Hyuga?" Kakashi asked, his silvery-white eyebrows arched high.

"They can't stand each other. There are a lot of similarities between the two of them. I believe they could be great friends, if they only gave each other a chance."

"You realize that when two men love the same woman, they aren't going to be friends," Kakashi said in a serious tone, his expression grim.

Sakura said nothing, as Kakashi's words made her think about his friendship with Obito. The latter had loved Rin, but her feelings were for Kakashi. Her affections weren't returned by Kakashi, but that didn't stop a rift from developing between the two. She wanted to hug Kakashi and make him feel better, but it was an old wound that had festered for years. He still visited the memorial frequently.

"I'll take the south side," she said, before leaving his proximity to finish her duties. The necklace around her throat felt warm and heavy. Maybe she should open her mind to the possibility of a real relationship with Neji. He was smart, caring, honorable, and handsome. And absolutely loyal to Konoha.

OoO

Neji stared up at the lower boughs of the trees above them. He knew that he should force himself to sleep, but his mind was too busy racing. Complicated thoughts had never kept Gai awake in the middle of the night and he was a little jealous of his former teacher for that reason. Anko was in a bad mood, but Neji wasn't surprised. He didn't know much about the snake charmer except that she enjoyed striking terror into the hearts of young genin hoping to pass the Chunin Exam. And she was hot. Not that she was his type, but he could certainly appreciate her choice in clothing with the generous cleavage and her well-toned arms and legs.

It would take a man with a strong stomach to look beyond the snakes though. He was relieved that Sakura accepted the necklace. He feared she would reject it after learning of it's significance. And even more so, he feared she would reject him. He promised he would find a way to dissolve their courtship and now he was clearly backtracking.

He closed his eyes, feigned sleep, and thought through the various women back home that might be acceptable matriarchs of the Hyuga clan and came back with rather dismal options. He didn't want to marry a second or third cousin. The strong kunoichi in their generation weren't suitable for the role of matriarch. He could admit that even though he'd had a slight crush on Tenten, she wasn't suited for the life within the Hyuga clan. They had been friends for years and he trusted her, but her recent behavior and jealousy had been unattractive. Ino was certainly pretty, but they had nothing in common and he couldn't think of a single conversation they might have shared. A civilian was out of the question. His partner needed to be a shinobi, she needed to understand the intricacies of life amongst ninjas.

The more he thought about it, the most logical choice kept pointing to Sakura. This mission could be what cemented the deal. There would be no interference on the part of his uncle or by Sasuke Uchiha.

He felt her approach before he saw her. Sakura gently shook Neji's shoulder and he opened his eyes. "You're up, Neji," Sakura whispered. "You and Gai have the next watch."

Neji sat up and his eyes drifted over the Gai where he was still sound asleep. "I'll take it solo," he said. He started to stand, but Sakura gripped his hand. He stared down at her.

"Be careful, Neji." A shy smile spread across her lips. "And I've considered your words. I would like to try."

He nodded and fought the ridiculous urge to whoop and cheer.

OoO

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked. She sat next to Naruto on a bench under one of the larger trees in the courtyard.

"Trying to study," Naruto answered. He flipped through several pages of Sakura's neat handwriting. "I know I'm not that smart, but I have no idea what she's saying here. What language is this written in?"

Hinata peered down at the notes and smiled. "It's the same language you're familiar with. You're in the history section of the exam. These are the dates of several important battles over the past few centuries."

"How am I supposed to remember all this?" Naruto asked with a groan. He leaned his elbows over the binder and cradled his head between his hands. "And I still haven't figured out a present for Sasuke and his birthday is in less than a week!"

Hinata patted Naruto on the upper back cautiously. "It will be okay. We could ask Sai to illustrated these battles for you. It might make it easier for you to remember. Though, I would certainly recommend focusing on the shinobi laws. What's rule number twenty-five?"

Naruto scoffed. "A shinobi must never show their tears. That's bull. Hashirama cried plenty and he was the greatest shinobi of our village."

"Rule number four?"

"A shinobi must always put their mission first," Naruto recited. "That's even worse. Kakashi-sensei says to put your teammates first. That's what the White Fang did and the village ostracized him and it led to his suicide," Naruto grumbled bitterly. "Besides, rule seventy-three cancels that out because it says a shinobi must follow their commander's instructions. Those that break the rules of the ninja world are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

"That is an interesting conundrum," Hinata agreed. No wonder Naruto and Sakura were so obsessed about saving Sasuke. She wondered what her own teacher, Kurenai, would think about the lessons Kakashi engrained in his students' impressionable minds. It seemed to work. Team Seven was the reason they survived the last war.

"I like rule thirty-two, A shinobi must se the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings," Naruto said. He grinned, took the binder back from Hinata, and closed it. "I got past the first part of the exam the first time and I didn't study then."

"Naruto, Sakura went through a lot of trouble to provide you with this study guide. I am one of the proctors for the first part of the exam. I do highly recommend that you continue studying. It's coming up soon."

"I really don't need to know this stuff," Naruto grumbled. "I have my own ninja way."

"Yes, but you will one day be Hokage," Hinata stated confidently. "You need to know the rules, so that you can change them!"

"How come Sasuke already knows all this stuff? I was studying with him earlier, but he was such a know-it-all!" Naruto complained.

"He has the Sharingan. It helps him memorize easily," Hinata explained patiently. She brushed her fingers over the whiskers of Naruto's cheek. "But you have me."

"I do, don't I?" Naruto grinned and leaned close to Hinata, sealing his lips against hers in a hungry kiss.

"Ahem," a throat cleared behind them. They turned to see Hanabi with her arms folded over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently. "If you're not going to be studying anymore. I'd like to borrow that binder. Please."

Hinata patted the spot next to her on the bench. "Sit with us. We'll study together."


	15. Being Tested

“Wow,” Sakura breathed. “I never imagined it would look like this.”

Looming into the distance, just past the thick of the forest with mountains surrounding it, was a huge white castle. It looked akin to something in a feudal era fairy tale. 

“All that’s missing is a giant dragon flying above it,” Anko said over her shoulder. “How much farther, Hyuga?” she asked, turning back front.

“A little under three kilometers,” Nej answered, his voice carrying on the breeze. “Though we should be meeting the welcoming party within the next five hundred meters.”

As predicted by the Hyuga prodigy, a troop of armored samurai guarded the perimeter of the land. While the Konoha shinobi had been expected, they were inspected by the samurai to ensure there were no jutsus disguising their identity. Kakashi stepped forward with the scroll the daimyo had sent to Lady Tsunade for her team to prove their identity and to use as invitation.

“We can’t be too careful,” the lead samurai said in a gruff voice. He rolled the scroll back up and returned it to Kakashi. “Two of my men will escort you the rest of the way.”

“Are there no women samurai?” Sakura whispered to Anko. The two of them seemed to draw the samurai attention more so than their male counterparts.

Anko shrugged. “Hard to tell with all that armor.” Her dark eyes drifted to the necklace at Sakura’s throat. “That’s not standard uniform, Haruno.”

“Is it a problem?” Sakura challenged, maintaining her whisper. 

“Not really, but it could be if you ever wanted to take that off,” Anko answered. She turned to the side and caught Kakashi’s gaze and winked at him. He quickly looked away. Sakura watched the exchange with some trepidation. If Kakashi wanted her to keep Anko away, she wasn’t sure that she could. “Of course, I don’t mind letting you share a room with Hyuga. He is handsome in that stiff sort of way. He could probably do with a little loosening up.”

Sakura’s eyes bulged. Did Anko mean… “Excuse me?”

“The necklace, it does signify a certain level of intimacy between the two of you. You are aware?” Anko prodded. “Besides, it will give me the opportunity to bunk with Hatake-sempai.”

Sakura was quiet for several paces. She really had no response to Anko’s suggestion. It would be grossly improper to stay under the daimyo’s roof under such scandalous arrangements. “Have you forgotten about Gai?” 

A slow, sly smile spread across Anko’s lips. “Not at all. I always wondered just how far their rivalry went.”

This time Sakura caught Kakashi’s desperate, dark eye. He had superior hearing, thanks to his connection with his ninja dogs. No doubt, he heard every word. “While it’s a tempting offer, I think it would be best if we shared a room and let the men share the other room.”

“You are absolutely no fun, Haruno,” Anko pouted. She pointed out a particular samurai with a demonic mask. “I wonder what he looks like under all that armor.”

“I thought you had an interest in my teammate,” Sakura said. 

“No reason I can’t explore,” Anko answered. 

Sakura swallowed. It looked like her good friend was in for a world of trouble with Anko.

OoO

 

Neji’s Byakugan afforded him the skill to observe many things. Unfortunately, it did nothing to improve his hearing. He could see that Sakura and Anko were having some private conversation. He caught a few words by lip-reading, but it didn’t help. All he knew was that he, Kakashi, and Gai had all been mentioned. He did notice Kakashi break out into an uncharacteristic sweat. Perhaps, he could ask the Copy Ninja later about what the ladies discussed. 

He didn’t care for the samurai escorts. Traditionally, the daimyo relied upon the samurai for his general protection and the shinobi of Konoha for his special requests. By nature, samurai and shinobi didn’t mix well. Shinobi were masters of disguise that worked in shadow for the most part. Samurai boasted about their ranks with colorful armor and ridiculous masks. 

Why would you wear the mask of a demon over your face? Neji used his Byakugan to see past the samurai’s mask to the facial structure underneath. The fearsome samurai actually had a very weak chin and a prominent nose. The huge pair of swords strapped across the samurai’s hip looked foreboding, but Neji knew that a few well placed trigram palms would disable the man. 

He couldn’t help, but feel a slight sense of deja vu seeing Sakura wearing his mother’s necklace. He didn’t have many memories of his mother, as she died when he was a toddler. But, he did remember her leaning over him at night, kissing his forehead to wish him sweet dreams. Her pale eyes reminded him of the moon and always around her neck, was the jade and amethyst necklace that Sakura now wore.

“This is so exciting!” Gai shouted, pumping his fist into the air. “What do you say we run twenty laps around the perimeter, Neji? We’ll get a real feel for the land!”

“No,” Neji retorted calmly. He was used to his old leader constantly suggesting absurd feats of physical endurance. Lee would have taken Gai up on the challenge, while Neji and Tenten would have lamented why they had such ridiculous teammates. 

“Oh, come on, Neji! Show me your youthful fire! It has been too long since you have been on a mission!” Gai insisted. “You must make up for the absence of Lee and Tenten! They will be so sad to learn you had the opportunity to explore these lands and then let it pass by! Your youth is slipping away!”

“Then let it slip away,” Neji snapped in irritation. “Gai-sensei, we are here to represent Konoha. I must also represent the whole of the Hyuga clan by my behavior. We are all jounin. Please act the part.”

Gai stared at him a moment and then walked at a faster pace so that he was in the lead, next to Anko. Kakashi was soon at Neji’s side with an open book in his hand. Neji caught sight of the illustration and with warm cheeks he quickly shifted his eyes away from the pornographic imagery.

“Don’t be so hard on your old sensei,” Kakashi murmured. “We cope with the tragedies in our past in different ways.”

It took all of Neji’s substantial willpower to suppress a snort of disgust. Kakashi’s coping mechanism was wearing a mask that obscured the majority of his face while reading erotica in public. He was only too grateful when they reached the daimyo’s castle and were brought inside. 

They were led through a lengthy hallway with suits of samurai armor and various old weapons on display including several spears and katanas. Their final destination was a large hall with marble floors and paintings of gold and silver adorning the ceiling. Huge windows allowed the light to shine in from the afternoon sun to illuminate the hall in a golden wash. The daimyo and his wife were seated in a pair of throne-like chairs, their twin children stood next to them. All were in their royal regalia.

The samurai kneeled and the Konoha shinobi followed suit. There were a few other guards standing at attention to either side of the daimyo’s family. One of the men with reddish-orange hair looked vaguely familiar, but Neji couldn’t quite place him. 

“Thank you for coming!” The daimyo rubbed his hands together eagerly. “I have rooms prepared for you. These are my children, Riko and Rei,” he said indicating the twins standing next to their mother. “And these five shinobi are the famous heroes of the Great Ninja War!”

“Which one came back from the dead?” Rei asked. She had long light brown hair that fell to her knees, pulled back with gold and pearl barrettes. Her eyes were of the same shade of brown and she wore a dark pink kimono with countless pearls on it. She brought her fingers up to her mouth to try and smother a nervous giggle. She failed. Her eyes fell upon Kakashi. “I bet it was you.”

“It wasn’t me,” Kakashi answered. 

“I’m the one that was brought back,” Neji answered. 

“Yes, of course you are,” the daimyo said, casting his daughter a sharp look. The mirth faded from her face. “You have the look of the Hyugas about you, Neji Hyuga.” He stood from his throne and started for the five kneeling shinobi, ignoring the two samurai that had escorted them. He paused in front of Kakashi. “You are Kakashi Hatake, the great Copy Ninja and son of the White Fang.” He smiled at Anko. “The snake charmer — Anko Mitarashi.” His grin grew wider. “Gai Might — the Green Beast!”

The daimyo paused in front of Sakura. “And you must be Sakura Haruno, the apprentice of the Godaime. The one that brought the Hyuga heir back to life.” He glanced at Kakashi. “At first, I was disappointed that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha would not be attending, but I understand Lady Tsunade’s reasons.” He glanced back at his children. “My twins understand as well.”

Kakashi said nothing and the daimyo brought his attention back to Sakura. It made Neji nervous to see the powerful lord’s interest in his girlfriend. The daimyo extended his hand out to Sakura. “Rise girl. I would have you evaluate my arthritis. It ails me.”

Sakura stared at his hand in stunned silence. Kakashi cleared his throat and she accepted the proffered hand. “Of course, Daimyo Kaname,” Sakura answered taking his hand. 

“See to it they are shown their rooms, Shizimi,” the daimyo said to his wife. The two samurai also rose and followed after the daimyo and Sakura. Neji watched after them with his jaw so tight, he worried he might break a molar. 

OoO

 

It was the day of the first round of the Chunin Promotion Exam. Naruto grinned from ear to ear in spite of his nerves at having so many young people asking for his autograph. The situation was made more comedic as the participates were often intimidated by Sasuke and would often approach with their teammates, ducking behind the bravest of the three. Hanabi stuck close to him and Sasuke, but didn’t say much. 

Naruto might have been dull at picking up certain social clues, but it was clear that she was annoyed by all the attention centered around Naruto. 

“What are you stressing about?” Sasuke grumbled. “You’ve done this before and did just fine.”

“I’m not worried about the exam,” Naruto answered quickly. He was a little worried, but he and Hinata had studied quite a bit. If he wanted to be Hokage, he wanted to know more. He wasn’t known for studying with books, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to do well. There were so many people that looked up to him and he wanted to be a good role model, even if that didn’t involve being the ideal student. “I still haven’t figured out what to get you for your birthday.”

“That was a week ago!” Sasuke scoffed. “Don’t worry about, idiot. Just focus on passing this exam. Your gift can be scoring well on the exam, okay?”

“How about we have a celebratory dinner after we pass the second round?” Naruto suggested.

“Very well,” Sasuke agreed. “I wish Sakura could join us,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, me too.” Naruto imagined Team Seven celebrating at Ichiraku Ramen with unlimited ramen. His stomach rumbled just thinking about it. He forgot to eat breakfast that morning. 

“Well excuse me, you’re stuck with me, you jerks,” Hanabi said, pushing past them for the examination room.

Ibiki Morino and Hinata were the proctors for their exam. As he slipped into the room he was greeted by Hinata’s sweet smile. She had a food pill in her hand that she offered to him. “I had a feeling you might have forgotten breakfast.”

He gratefully accepted it and swallowed it in one gulp. “Thanks, Hinata-chan. You’re the best.” He moved to kiss her on the cheek, but she stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Oh, right, I guess I better go take my test.” Reluctantly, he took the seat next to Sasuke and waited for the exams to be passed out. 

Once he received his test, he flipped through the pages. It was ten pages long of fill in the blank! This was much longer than when he took it the first time, which was a single leaf of paper with ten questions. He glanced a few feet away towards Sasuke to see him scribbling answers and breezing through the exam.

Naruto looked forward and caught Hinata’s eye, she smiled encouragingly at him. He took a deep breath and tried his best to answer the questions. He didn’t know the first two, but the third question was something he knew.

Name the five great shinobi nations: Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water. 

The next question was to name the lesser shinobi nations: Rain and Rice

He grinned. Name the first Kage of your village. That was easy! Hashirama Senju.

There were battle scenarios and space to write your course of action. Naruto shook his head in disbelief as several of his experiences were applicable. He wrote about the strategy he used with Itachi and Bee to defeat the reanimated Nagato. Battles he had against Deidara were appropriate as were other incidences with the Akatsuki. 

There were several mathematical calculations next, so he skipped them. If he had time, he’d come back to them. Hinata had advised to answer the questions he knew first and then go back and try to guess on the ones he wasn’t sure about later. He flipped to the last page to see if there was another essay like when he took the exam the first time, but there wasn’t. It asked him to draw a picture of the ideal shinobi. As well as three traits that make a shinobi strong.  
‘You know, if you want a little assistance, I’m quite good at math,’ Kurama said in his mind.

Naruto grinned and allowed his friend to guide him through the math portions. It wasn’t cheating. There were two ways to properly pass the written exam. One was to know all the answers, but the other was to utilize your resources. 

Naruto finished his exam and noticed that he was one of the first to complete his test booklet. Sasuke and Hanabi were both gone. Konohamaru looked up from his exam and stared at Naruto with wide eyes. He quickly directed his attention back to his test and started scribbling furiously.

Hinata accepted his test booklet, grasped his hand, and squeezed it. 

Naruto waited outside with Sasuke and Hanabi. The scores would be posted soon. “Is it always different each year?” Naruto asked.

“If they kept it the same, then people would pass easily the second time around,” Hanabi explained with a roll of her eyes. “I should think that would be obvious.”

“You should mind your attitude, Hanabi,” Sasuke quietly advised. “Speak to Naruto with the respect he deserves.” 

Hinata and Ibiki left the room together. Ibiki held a single sheet of paper that he pinned to the wall outside of the testing room. Naruto hurried over to see the results. He started at the bottom, figuring his name would be amongst those that barely passed. He did note Konohamaru’s name about halfway up. He started to get nervous. It wasn’t there.

“Good job,” Sasuke said, clapping his hand over Naruto’s shoulder and walking away. 

Naruto stared at the retreating back of his friend. Was he being sarcastic? 

‘Why don’t you try looking at the top scores?’ Kurama suggested.

Naruto changed his tactic and started from the top. The first two scores were Sasuke and some kid from the Sand Village. The third score was Naruto’s. And the fourth was Hanabi’s. 

“Man you were awesome!” Konohamaru said, grinning from ear to ear. “I guess Iruka-sensei is right. If I want to catch up to you, I’m going to have to study more.”

“What you really need is a pretty girlfriend to study with,” Naruto said with a conspiratory wink.

Konohamaru’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “No, thanks. I’ll see you in the forest, big brother!”

Naruto hurried to catch up with Sasuke. His teammate waited at the edge of the building. “First place! You did great!” Naruto held out his fist expectantly.

Sasuke shrugged and then bumped his knuckles against Naruto’s. “It was child’s play. Especially with Sakura’s binder. Everything needed for the exam was in that study guide.”

“Did you memorize it?” Naruto asked in disbelief. He had been surprised that several of the topics had been familiar to him. His first exam had been left blank. He’d learned a lot over the past couple of years. One needed more than just a determined heart in battle. One had to be clever and Naruto had bested some of the most ingenious villains over the past year. 

“It’s not hard when I have a photographic memory,” Sasuke answered. “Let’s go and meet Hanabi. The second round is about to start.” 

Standing along the perimeter of the forest was Shikamaru and Lee. “Every team of three has been given either a Heaven or an Earth scroll. You must have both scrolls and then reach the tower within three days. Otherwise, you’ll be eliminated. Obviously, at least half of you will be going home losers.” Shikamaru sighed while Lee passed out the scrolls. “If you have any questions, too bad. It’s too troublesome for me to answer.”

Naruto glanced around to find Konohamaru. He and his teammates eagerly awaited the second stage. “Good luck!”

“I’ll beat you to the tower! Believe it!” Konohamaru shouted back.

 

OoO

Naruto looked around the table at the Korean Barbeque restaurant. So many of his friends came to celebrate. Hinata was on his left and Sasuke was on his right. Also in attendance were Hanabi, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Iruka, and Konohamaru and his teammates. It would have been perfect if Sakura, Kakashi, Neji, and Jiraiya were there. Letters had arrived from both Gaara and Bee, written at least the day before, congratulating him. It warmed his heart knowing their confidence in him. 

His team had set a new record for the second round of the Chunin Promotion Exam. They’d achieved their second scroll within five minutes, taking it from Konohamaru’s group, and then reached the tower within a half hour. Of course, Hanabi was pissed because she couldn’t keep up with Naruto or Sasuke’s speed. Sasuke had tossed her over his shoulder and they ran at full speed.

“I can’t believe you took my scroll,” Konohamaru grumbled. “Do you know how long it took us to find another one?”

“A couple of hours,” Hanabi guessed. “Or else you wouldn’t be here joining us for dinner.”

“I figured you could use the challenge,” Naruto teased. He hadn’t wanted to take his friend’s scroll, but Sasuke was impatient and when he mentioned breaking the record for time, Naruto had grown excited. And then they ran across Konohamaru’s group and his young friend had challenged him…

“Well, I’m sure it helped that we didn’t have the exam infiltrated by Sound shinobi trying to sabotage, kidnap, and murder people like when you guys took the exam the first time,” Konohamaru added. 

Naruto stood and raised his glass. “Everyone! Thanks for coming tonight to celebrate a much overdue accomplishment!”

“You still have to finish the third round,” Shikamaru reminded him.

“I’m not sure the stadium will be able to survive the two of them,” Choji said. “But I know the tickets have been sold out for months ever since your participation was announced.”

“Yes, the two of you are providing a great financial boon for the village,” Shikamaru said. “The stadium will survive, though I doubt if they’ll be facing other contestants. I would think jounin ranked shinobi would challenge them. It’s not very fair otherwise.” He rubbed his jaw. “Maybe even kage level shinobi.”

“Can he finish his speech?” Sasuke interrupted. 

“Yes, of course, go ahead, Naruto. Sorry about that,” Choji apologized with a sheepish expression.

“While it’s true that we did pass the second round of the exam, we’re here to celebrate Sasuke’s eighteenth birthday! Now that he’s rich, this will be your treat right?” Naruto asked, a big grin spread across his lips.

“No,” Sasuke stated emphatically. “I will only buy the meals of my teammates — you, Sai, and Hanabi.” He gestured towards the other friends at the table. “These bums can buy their own dinner.”

There was an uncomfortable silence until Sai started to laugh. He held his glass up and clinked it against Sasuke’s. “Happy birthday, Uchiha!”

The sentiment was echoed around the table. Naruto sat back into his seat and shared a loving look with Hinata. Life was pretty nice. He hoped that Sakura, Neji, and Kakashi were having fun on their mission.

 

OoO

Daimyo Kaname settled himself upon a large red settee. He rolled up the leg of his right pants above his knee. The knee was red and swollen to twice its normal size. He gestured for Sakura to draw near.

“You two, you are no longer ronin. Remove those hideous masks when we are in private,” Kaname ordered of the two samurai.

The first samurai took off his simple black mask to reveal a nondescript middle-aged man with dark eyes and dark hair streaked with silver. The other samurai, the one with the demon mask that had intrigued Anko was very familiar. His white hair and lavender eyes were hard to mistake. She knew that if he smiled, his teeth would be filed down to terrifying points

What was he doing here? No one had seen any of Sasuke’s former Hawk teammates since before the end of the last battle. They had vanished alongside Orochimaru. Was he in the castle too? 

“I hired new samurai to fill in the missing ranks after the loss of so many during that last war,” Kaname said. “That Madara might have wanted to destroy the ninja world, but even with the allied ninja nations there were still plenty of rogue shinobi to cause havoc elsewhere.” He gestured towards his swollen knee. “What can you do, Lady Tsunade’s apprentice?”

Sakura angled herself so that she could watch Suigetsu from the corner of her eye. She activated her mystical palm technique. “I can tell you that you do not have arthritis, Daimyo Kaname.”

“Oh? Then what makes my knees ache so much?” Kaname grouched. “And sometimes it’s my ankles and toes.”

“What you have is gout, also known as the king’s disease,” Sakura explained. “It is caused from drinking excessive amounts of alcohol and eating too much red meat and certain sea foods like squid, shrimp, clams, and mussels.” She concentrated on his affected join and removed the little crystals that had clogged the region and thus alleviated the daimyo’s distress. 

“If I gave that food up, I would be a very bored man.” Daimyo Kaname sighed with obvious relief and relaxed fully on his settee. 

“You don’t have to give that food up. You just need to consume it in moderate amounts,” Sakura explained.

Daimyo Kaname’s dark gaze settled upon the necklace at Sakura’s throat. “I must admit, I am a bit disappointed that you are already spoken for.”

“Forgive me, Lord Daimyo, but I do not understand.” Sakura rolled back his pants leg down to his ankle. 

He gestured towards her necklace. “I recognize that jewel at your neck. It’s been with the Hyuga clan for centuries, long before the establishment of Konohagakure. It’s worn by the matriarch and connects her to her husband, or if not the matriarch another important member of the Head Family. There’s some magical element to the jewel that my father lamenting never understanding.”

“Neji and I are engaged,” Sakura said hesitantly. “Though, there is already a matriarch to the clan.”

“Not all matriarchs are willing to be bound in such a mystical way to their husbands.” Kaname sighed and closed his eyes. “If only my father were here to see this. He would be ecstatic to have the necklace brought inside his own home.” He opened his dark eyes and met Sakura’s gaze once more. “My son will be disappointed. Riko had entertained certain hopes for you when we invited you here.”

“I apologize if I have disappointed Prince Riko.” Sakura felt her throat grow dry. They’d been at the castle for less than an hour! How could things have gone badly so quickly? Or were things going smoothly? She recognized former enemies hidden within the daimyo’s forces, she avoided becoming the prince’s plaything, and she just healed the daimyo of a very physically debilitating ailment. 

“Worry not, you are here to serve me. I have much wine, steak, and shrimp to consume. I fear this will not be the last time this gout, as you call it, plagues me,” Lord Kaname stated. “Suigetsu, if you’ll escort our guest to her room? I feel the need for a nap. One of my servants will lead you to dinner later, Sakura. Why don’t you take this afternoon to relax? Your real work will begin tomorrow.”

Sakura followed Suigetsu back into the mazes of hallways within the castle. “I’m surprised you’re going by your real name,” Sakura whispered.

“I’m surprised you’re blatantly advertising your betrayal of Sasuke,” Suigetsu muttered. “He left us for you and that Naruto. For years we were his loyal followers, but he didn’t so much as give us a goodbye.”

“We’re not his followers, but his friends,” Sakura protested. “Naruto and I looked for him and tried to convince him to stop his quest for vengeance. Naruto finally succeeded, where I failed. Besides, that’s not your business. What are you doing here in the Land of Fire? Why are you serving the daimyo?”

Suigetsu said nothing as they approached the room she would be sharing with Anko. Just as Sakura assumed he would keep his silence, he surprised her with an answer. “A man has got to eat. Jugo and I were accepted by the daimyo for our participation in the battle. We were there when Sasuke awoke the first four hokages. He couldn’t have done it without us,” he sneered.

Sakura wanted to ask him more questions, but he’d turned into a puddle of water and slipped through the floor into the level below them. “That’s one way to avoid a conversation.”

The door opened and Anko stared past Sakura. “Who were you talking to?”

Sakura stepped inside the room and shut the door behind her. “The samurai with the demon mask,” she answered.

Anko’s eyebrow lifted in interest. “Did you see beyond the mask?”

“It was Suigetsu, one of Sasuke’s Hawk teammates,” Sakura answered. “He and Jugo are both here. They disappeared alongside Sasuke’s other teammate and Orochimaru after the last battle.”

Anko’s gray eyes clouded with anger. “Is he here? That horrible man?” 

Anko had been captured and tortured by her former teacher, Orochimaru. 

“I don’t know.” Sakura laid her hand gently upon Anko’s shoulder, but the older kunoichi shrugged her off. “Suigetsu didn’t say. He only mentioned Jugo.”

“Well then I had best go investigate,” Anko said, brushing past her and out the door.

Sakura let her go. Too tired to follow. Someone would get her when it was time for dinner. Anko’s things were piled on top of one of the beds, so Sakura went to the other one and collapsed on top of the comforter. Her bag was propped on top of the small wooden chest at the foot of the bed.

She would have liked to know where the guys were. Anko rushed out before she could ask her. She thought about Naruto and Sasuke back home. Were they studying for their exam? She knew they would both pass even without studying, but wanted to offer them what little help she could anyway. 

There was a sharp rap of knuckles on her doorframe. The door opened before she could answer and Neji walked inside. His pale eyes scanned the room briefly before settling upon Sakura. “I hope you don’t mind. I watched your room with my Byakugan for your return.”

“I could have been undressing!” Sakura sat up and glared at Neji. She was more angry at herself for not noticing her approach. As a shinobi, no one should be able to sneak up on her and yet, here was evidence that she was an easy target. 

“But you weren’t.” Neji frowned and stopped a few feet in front of her, uncertainty clear on his face. “I saw you were just laying on your bed.”

Sakura sighed and patted the spot next to her on the bed. “The daimyo wanted me to fix his gout,” she explained. Should she bring up the necklace to Neji? She knew it was important, but she didn’t realize how important. “Anko left after I told her some of Sasuke’s old Hawk teammates are here. One of the masked samurai was Suigetsu — a master of water jutsus. He said Jugo was also here. He’s the source of Orochimaru’s curse mark.”

“Ah, the red-haired guard that hovered over the princess,” Neji said. “I knew he looked familiar.”

“You remember him?” Sakura turned to Neji in surprise. He had been dead when Sasuke showed up to help in the last battle. 

“In the Bingo book,” Neji explained. “Did you meet them?”

“They were at the last battle,” Sakura explained.

“Ah, after I died.” Neji’s eyes flickered onto the necklace for a moment and then he stared at his hands in his lap. 

“Lord Daimyo told me about the significance of this necklace,” Sakura said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon them. 

Neji turned back to her, his brows furrowed in confusion. “How would he know? It was my mother’s necklace. I do not believe they met.”

Sakura’s eyes widened. “Do you mean, that you do not know about the origins of this necklace? Lord Daimyo said it is very old and has been part of the Hyuga clan long before our village was founded.”

“What?” Neji’s voice was a harsh whisper. He stared at the necklace and shook his head. “But, why did my mother have it instead of the matriarch then?”

Sakura felt like a jerk. Neji didn’t know of the significance of the necklace either. She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently in hers. “The important thing, is the prince and princess won’t be bothering us with romantic intentions on this mission. We’re safe from that complication.”

Neji laced his fingers through Sakura’s and leaned close so that his lips were just a fraction of an inch away from hers. Sakura could feel herself falling into the depths of the intelligent gaze of his pale, lavender eyes. Neji closed the distance and pressed his lips gently against hers and her eyes fluttered closed as he deepened the kiss. Hesitancy replaced with urgency. Neji’s grip on her hand tightened until her fingers started to go numb with an uncomfortable sensation of pins and needles, but she didn’t care. 

Neji’s free arm wrapped around Sakura’s back and pulled her close against him, his palm pressed possessively between her shoulder blades. Sakura used her free hand to thread through Neji’s hair and cradle the back of his head. The necklace at Sakura’s throat grew warm and Sakura drew back abruptly. She pulled her hand out of Neji’s hair and clutched at the necklace.

“What’s wrong?” Neji’s breath wasn’t as stable and calm as usual. His grip on Sakura’s hand hadn’t loosened either. “Are you okay?”

“The necklace, it grew uncomfortably warm is all.” Sakura shifted her gaze away. 

Neji released her hand and sat back, Sakura already missed his touch. “My apologies, Sakura. I shouldn’t have been so forward,” he mumbled.

“Neji, we’re in a relationship — a real one. Or at least we’re trying to be.” Sakura let go of the warm jewel and laid her hand gently over Neji’s cheek and turned his eyes to look at her. “I liked your kiss very much.” 

A ghost of a smile crossed Neji’s lips. “However, this isn’t the proper time, is it? We should focus on our mission.”

They had traveled alongside one another for several days making the journey from the village to the castle without any romantic gestures. Sakura was surprised they lasted this long. 

Sakura grabbed hold of either side of Neji’s face and pulled his head close and kissed him fiercely, nipping his bottom lip, before pulling back before he could respond. “Now, let’s get to work informing our teammates about the new development in the daimyo’s personnel.” She stood from the bed and Neji rose next to her. “And we need to keep Anko out of trouble. If there’s any chance that Orochimaru is here, it might take all four of us to keep her from trying to kill him.”

“Should we stop her?” Neji asked. “He’s in the Bingo Book. His death is the recommended course of action.”

“This is Orochimaru we’re talking about, one of the sannin. I’m not sure Anko is a match for him.” Sakura didn’t add that especially since he regained the use of his hands. The Third sacrificed his life to seal Orochimaru’s arms, but that curse had been reversed when he resurrected the four hokages with Sasuke’s help. “He might not even be here.”


	16. The Prince and Princess

The birthday celebration for the Daimyo’s twins was an elaborate affair. Colorful chinese lanterns were strung across the expanse of the ball room and in many of the trees outside in full summer foliage. Ice sculptures decorated the tables and suits of colorful samurai armor were on display in the room’s corners. Ladies and gentlemen of all the noble civilian houses of the Land of Fire were in attendance, all wishing to off their well wishes to the prince and princess. The ladies glittered in their jewelry and extravagant kimonos. The men wore Western-style suits. The Western-style suits were an appeasement to Prince Riko who favored the style. 

The samurai wore their colorful armor and were in charge of security. The five Leaf shinobi were to mingle amongst the crowd incognito looking for suspicious activity. With the sheer number of guests, the Leaf ninja were sorely outnumbered. Though, with their skill level compared to the civilians that swarmed the premises that hardly mattered.

Kakashi stood near one of the ice sculptures and was engaged in some sort of conversation with Daimyo Kaname and a few other noble Heads. The daimyo had requested Kakashi specifically stick close to him during the festivities. 

Sakura sipped at a glass of water and watched the activity around her. She was impressed by the kimono Daimyo Kaname had gifted her and Anko. Sakura’s was a sage green gown with light purple butterflies and Anko’s was a red gown with silver crescent moons. As she quietly observed her surroundings, several young men had come up to her for casual conversation. They all scampered away when Princess Rei approached in the most elaborate kimono Sakura had ever seen -- scarlet red with golden suns and enough jewelry to feed a family of ten for many years. 

Rei stood next to Sakura and pulled out her golden fan to waved lazily at her face. “There has been a good turnout,” she said. 

“Many of your people are happy to celebrate this important nameday,” Sakura answered. “It’s strange to see the men wearing the Western-style suits while the ladies wear the traditional kimonos.”

Rei scoffed. “Very few men have any real sense of taste.” Her light brown eyes scanned the crowd and fell upon the corner where her father and Kakashi stood. As the rest of the men, Kakashi was dressed in a Western-style suit, but he still wore a mask over his lower face -- a thin fabric of silver silk. “Why does he wear a mask?”

“He has a highly contagious disease,” Sakura answered in a bored tone, seeing the interest in Rei’s eyes. “On breath and it might mean death.”

Rei frowned and turned to Sakura. “But if you have such skills, why not heal him?”

“Not everything can be healed,” Sakura explained. “And his deadly breath serves as an effective tool in battle.”

Rei shuddered and then redirected her gaze. “Now he’s a very handsome one, no masks either,” she said, eyes falling upon Neji.

Sakura didn’t appreciate the level of attention Rei now focused on Neji. “Yes, he is.”

“Do you mind if I dance with him?” Rei asked, smiling at Sakura. “I promise to return him.” Her eyes crinkled at the corners with mirth.

“It’s your birthday, Princess Rei. We are here to make this experience for you and your brother as enjoyable as possible,” Sakura said with a forced smile. She watched as Princess Rei glided elegantly across the marble floor towards Neji. 

“That was magnanimous of you,” Suigetsu said, striding towards Sakura in his familiar samurai, but without his intimidating facial mask.

“No masks so that no stranger might impersonate one of the samurai,” Sakura commented. Her muscles were tensed, ready for a fight. What did Suigetsu want? “Is there something you wanted?”

“Perhaps I’m curious,” Suigetsu said. He reached for her glass of water, drew the last few ounces into his hand and absorbed it. 

Sakura scowled at her suddenly empty glass. “I was planning to drink that.”

“I was thirsty and didn’t want people to see me drinking from your glass,” Suigetsu reasoned.

OoO

“The brave Neji Hyuga, heir of the noble Hyuga clan,” Princess Rei said, her smile flirtatious as she crossed the distance between them.

Neji bowed to the princess stiffly. “Your highness,” he murmured.

“Ask me to dance, Neji Hyuga,” Rei said.

Neji cast Sakura a desperate look, but she was in conversation with one of the samurai guards and had her back to him. “Very well. Will you dance with me, Princess?” Neji held out his hand in invitation.

Rei giggled and took his hand. “On the dance floor or in bed?” she whispered, leaning close and whispering in his ear. “It’s my birthday, you know?”

“I am promised,” Neji answered coolly, starting the dance and hoping it would end soon. He could feel the heat of an embarrassed flush rise up his neck. Not embarrassment for himself, but for the bold princess.

“What can a ninja girl offer you that a princess cannot?” Rei asked, her long nails digging uncomfortably into his shoulder. “I can buy you mountains.” 

Neji said nothing, but thought about how easy it would be for Sakura to smash mountains to pebbles with her fists. “What use have I for mountains?” he finally asked, whine became the princess was waiting for his response. He spun Rei around and when she returned to his arms he found her frowning. Apparently, she wasn’t used to men not being impressed by her wealth.

“Her hair is so short and unattractive,” Rei scoffed. She reached up with one hand to pat the ringlets of her long hair that fell long past her shoulders. 

“She cut it to save the lives of her teammates. It suits her,” Neji said, looking towards Sakura. He rather liked her hair. It was unique. In a clan where everyone had the same monochromatic hair and eyes, it was nice to see someone so colorful. And he wasn’t sure how the princess could find fault in Sakura’s hair that evening as it was twisted up elegantly with silver and jade chopsticks in her hair.

“Your hair is very nice,” Rei said. She reached up and brushed her fingers through the length of his pony tail. 

“Thank you,” Neji said, uncomfortable with the princess’ attention. “Don’t you have suitors to entertain, Princess?”

“Please, call me Rei. And there are many suitors, but only one you.” She traced her fingers over his shoulder in lazy circles. “Why don’t you forget about your engagement for a night? It’s my birthday after all. What can the likes of her offer you that I cannot?” She bit her lower lip and sent him a seductive look. 

Neji spun her around once more, bowed, and then stepped back releasing her from the dance. “She brought me back from the dead.” He made room as one of the nobility from the civilian houses of the Fire Nation stepped up to ask Rei for a dance.

“Best not to piss off the royals,” Anko said, grabbing Neji’s hands and starting a dance. 

He hardly recognized the older woman dressed in such an elegant kimono of red and silver. “I won’t betray Sakura’s trust for some spoiled princess that sees me as only an interesting past-time.”

“So you two are legit, eh?” Anko asked. 

“So it would seem,” Neji answered. “Did you find anything out about the former Sound shinobi that are here?”

Anko shook her head in frustration. “No. All I’ve been able to do is confirm Jugo and Suigetsu from the Uchiha’s Hawk team. No sign of the snake.”

“What would you do if you found him?” Neji asked, curious. 

“Kill him,” Anko stated as a matter-of-fact. She gestured towards the punch bowl at the far corner of the room. “If you don’t want to find yourself seduced, I suggest you steer clear of the punch. It’s been spiked with an aphrodisiac. I saw the prince doing it earlier.”

“The future of our country feels so secure already,” Neji deadpanned. Both the Daimyo’s children were selfish and spoiled. 

“Politicians are generally corrupt,” Anko said with a shrug. “And besides, you only turn nineteen once. Let them have their fun. The responsibilities of the position will be known to them soon enough.”

“Where’s Gai-sensei?” Neji asked.

Anko gestured towards Madame Shizimi sitting in the balcony of the upper levels of the ball room. She peered down towards the crowd and sitting in the chair at her left was none other than Gai Might looking refined and suave in a black suit with a bold green bow tie and his dark hair slicked back. Neji hardly recognized his old teacher not looking like a total goof. 

“I’ve got to say, he cleans up nice,” Anko said, with a sly smile. 

The music shifted abruptly. The ballroom dancing music stopped and was replaced by a quicker tempo and more lively beat. Several gasps went up through the crowd and Neji focused his attention towards the commotion to his right. An entertainment troupe entered — curvy female belly dancers in exotic red and gold scarves and flowing dresses, muscular male drummers carrying their instruments, and a couple of flute players with their fingers flying across the keys.

“What’s this?” Neji murmured. He didn’t like not being informed of the different aspects of the celebration. It was difficult to serve as security with so many unknowns. 

The prince clapped enthusiastically as the belly dancers began to circle around him. The samurai guards around him were doing their best to keep the prince safe, but he wasn’t making their job easy. Amongst them, Jugo looked especially grim.

OoO

Suigetsu had asked Sakura to dance with him so they could continue their conversation as too many young men had propositioned her for a turn on the dance floor. They didn’t seem to care that she was promised. 

“I thought people knowing I’m promised would keep men away,” Sakura grumbled.

“Men want the unattainable. They are not here for finding matches in marriage, they are hoping to have a good time that can be blamed on too much wine,” Suigetsu answered. 

“What’s that music?” Sakura asked, noticing the shift in tempo.

Suigetsu sighed. “Special entertainment brought in for Prince Riko.”

Sakura watched as the belly dancers began to circle around the prince. One dancer in particular seemed familiar with her long crimson hair and crimson eyes. Her face was obscured by a gauzy scarf, but Sakura would recognize Karin Uzumaki even from a distance.

 

OoO

 

Hinata was on cloud nine. Naruto surprised her with a bouquet of sunflowers the previous evening. She leaned towards the bright orange vase on the side table next to her bed and inhaled their fragrant scent. Their cheery yellow pedals really brightened her otherwise somber room.

There was timid knock on her door.

“Who is it?” Hinata asked, still smiling at her flowers.

“Hanabi,” her sister called from the other side.

“Come in,” Hinata said, glancing over her shoulder. She watched as the door slid open and her sister walked in, her face red and blotchy. She’d obviously been crying. Hinata turned from the bouquet and made her way towards her younger sister, took her hands, and led her to sit on the edge of Hinata’s bed. “What happened? Did you have another fight with Sasuke?”

“As if I would get upset about that foul tempered snob,” Hanabi scoffed, her eyes flashing in indignity. “It’s mother.” She dashed the sleeve of her yukata over her eyes. 

“What’s happened to mother?” Hinata asked. She tried to think back on her mother’s behavior the last few days. She was quiet, but no more than usual. Their breakfasts together had been the same somber affairs as usual. 

“She’s upset about father. She asked me to see what he was doing, but he rejected me,” Hanabi said, her voice quaking with tremors.

“Where is he?” Hinata asked. It was unusual that their father would deny Hanabi. She’d been his favorite for so long. However, Hinata was accustomed to their father’s harshness. 

“The Head Shrine,” Hanabi said.

“Oh,” Hinata said on a ghost of a breath. The Head Shrine was forbidden to all, but the ruling Head of the clan. The heir would have been granted permission, but no one else. “How long has he been there?”

“Ever since Neji left,” Hanabi said.

Hinata laid her hand upon her sister’s upper back and rubbed her palm in soothing circles. “Did you use your Byakugan?” 

Hanabi shook her head. 

“I see,” Hinata said. Hanabi prided herself on being talented, but in recent years it became apparent that her talent with the Byakugan paled in comparison to the skill both Hinata and Neji possessed. She stared at the bouquet once more and then rose from the bed. “I’ll see what he’s doing.”

She left Hanabi in her room and found Ko standing guard outside the Head Shrine. “How long has he been in there?”

“Ever since Lord Neji left,” Ko answered. “He hasn’t even left to use the facilities. We’ve had to empty the ceremonial chamber pot twice a day.”

Hinata’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “Is that common?”

Ko shrugged. “Not during my time, but I have read where the Head stayed in the Head Shrine for weeks at a time.”

“Who is he praying to?” Hinata asked. She activated her Byakugan and stared into the shrine. She could see her father kneeling in front of a statue of what appeared to be a woman. The only reason she could see the statue was because it was infused with chakra.

“The progenitor of the Hyuga clan,” Ko answered. “The Rabbit goddess.”

While her Byakugan was activated she noticed Naruto approaching. She turned towards him, her finger to her lips to indicate he should remain silent. 

“What’s going on?” Naruto whispered.

Hinata took Naruto’s hand and then directed his attention to the shrine. “Can you hear what my father is saying?”

Naruto frowned and then squeezed Hinata’s hand. He shared his sage chakra with her and what he could hear, she could hear. 

“Mother Kaguya, I have done as you asked,” Hiashi said to the statue of the Rabbit goddess.

“You gave the amulet to Hizashi’s son?” Kaguya asked. Naruto stiffened at the voice. 

“Yes, I gave him the necklace,” Hiashi stated. “No harm will come of them. You promised to bless them.”

“Of course,” Kaguya cooed. “If the woman and the man are worthy, they will be blessed with a child of the greatest strength and intelligence.”

“And if they are not worthy?” Hiashi asked, a nervous edge to his tone.

“Do you doubt me, my son? I told you, that your heir would be the worthy one.” The Rabbit goddess’ statue began to grow dim. 

Hinata shut off her Byakugan and Naruto’s chakra faded from her. They turned to one another. “That’s the Sage of the Six Path’s mother,” Naruto whispered. “Or at least part of her. What’s your father doing talking to her? She tried to kill everyone!”

“The Rabbit goddess is the progenitor of the Hyuga clan,” Ko explained. “We inherited our eyes from her. We are the chosen ones of her descendants.”

“Do you know what necklace they were talking about?” Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head. “I don’t, but I can check out the Head Family’s private library. If there was anything written about it, I’m sure it will be there.”

“Or we could ask your dad,” Naruto suggested.

“I would advise against that,” Ko said. “It’s forbidden to spy on the clan’s Head when they are in the sacred shrine.” 

Hinata took Naruto’s hand and began to lead him away from Ko and back towards the main house. “What do you mean by saying the Rabbit goddess tried to kill everyone?”

“I mean, when me, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Obito saved everyone -- it was from her. She used Madara as a pawn.” Naruto ran his fingers through his unruly blond hair. “This is bad. She’s one crazy woman. Her sons had to seal her and it took everything we had to stop her.”

“How did you defeat her?” Hinata asked. 

“A very hard fought battle. I used the power of the Tailed-beasts and Sage Mode. Sasuke used the Sharingan and Rinnegan. But without Sakura’s chakra and medical jutsus, Kakashi’s use of the Sharingan and Susano, and Obito’s time manipulation -- we’d have lost. It took all five of us.” Naruto glanced around the property. “We have to tell Sasuke. Kaguya had three eyes -- two Byakugan, but her third eye was a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan.”

“The Hyuga and Uchiha are related, but I was never clear about how. No one ever talks about that, just about the rivalry between the two clans,” Hinata said thoughtfully. “I wonder if his clan had a shrine to her as well.”

“Only one way to find out,” Naruto said. He waved his hand high above his head and waved at Sasuke. His teammate was leaning against a tree near the edge of the property. He was picking at his nails with a kunai. “Yo! Sasuke!”

Sasuke glanced up, his eyebrow raised in mild curiosity as the two ran towards him. “And good morning to you too,” he said. “Why are you so excited?”

“Your dad was the Head of your clan, right?” Naruto asked, his words running together in his excitement.

Sasuke nodded. “Yes. Why?”

“Did he ever pray to the Rabbit goddess?” Naruto asked. “You know, that crazy woman Kaguya that tried to kill us all?”

“No,” Sasuke said shaking his head. “Why would he?”

“Well, Madara is the one that allowed her to return by using the Tsukiyomi. Do you think he knew he was releasing her?” Naruto asked.

“I don’t think Madara would have released her, if he knew she intended to kill him,” Sasuke answered with his dark eyes narrowed. “You think someone else is trying to resurrect her?”

“My father was speaking to her,” Hinata whispered, her voice wavered in worry. “He gave something to Neji -- some sort of necklace. It’s to go to the heir.”

“Why would she want to give a necklace to a guy?” Sasuke reached out and tugged on the necklace at Naruto’s neck. 

Naruto jerked the necklace out of Sasuke’s hand. “This belonged to Hashirama.”

“Do you know what kind of necklace?” Sasuke asked, directing his attention to Hinata and ignoring Naruto.

“Neji’s mother used to wear an ancient amulet on a white gold chain for a necklace. It was supposed to have almost magical properties. It could be the same one.” Hinata began to wring her hands together, a nervous habit she’d tried to grow out of. Did this mean that Neji and Sakura were in danger?

“We need more information,” Sasuke growled. He looked at the gates leading out of the compound. “If only we could talk to Sakura or Neji.” 

“What about Sai? He can send them a message. Warn them,” Naruto suggested.

“It might be nothing,” Hinata said.

“Or it might be too late,” Sasuke said. “Kaguya is bad news. If she’s speaking with your father, even a small part of her is dangerous.” 

 

OoO

 

Neji finally made his way towards Sakura after what felt like hours. Many of the guests had already left, but several would be staying at the castle for a few more days celebrating the twins birthday. Not only had exotic dancers and tribal drummers performed, but acrobats had cartwheeled and backflipped across the floor. Their movements had been impressive, but not nearly as impressive as what the shinobi in the room were capable. 

The music had ceased and Daimyo Kaname and his wife had already retired for the evening. The prince had become enamored by one of the dancers in particular and the princess had flittered about amongst the nobility like a social butterfly. Though, the majority of her attention had focused upon her bodyguard, Jugo. Perhaps his lack of response was an encouragement for her.

“Interesting night,” Neji greeted, drawing up next to Sakura. The two young nobles that had been speaking with her quickly walked away. Neji’s eyes widened when he realized she’d been drinking the spiked punch. “How much of that have you had?” 

Sakura smiled. “Neji, so good to see you.” She laid her hand upon his shoulder, the same spot where Princess Rei had bruised him with her claws. Sakura’s healing chakra mended the minor injury without her even realizing she was doing it. 

Her balance wavered and Neji slid his arm around her waist and held her erect. He took the empty glass from her hand and set it on a nearby side table. “Did you not notice something amiss about your drink?”

“Very sweet,” Sakura said. She tapped her index finger against Neji’s brow. “Don’t frown so much, you’ll get a worry line.” She leaned close and sniffed at the juncture between his chest and shoulder. “You smell nice.”

“How about I see you to your room?” Neji suggested. He looked across the room and caught Kakashi’s eye. After the daimyo retired, Kakashi had stayed behind to keep an eye on the activity. Kakashi nodded slightly, dismissing Neji for the night. By the glare Kakashi sent the two nobles that had been near Sakura, Neji had a feeling that those two wouldn’t be returning home without nightmares of silver-haired ninjas. 

“Was Kakashi safe from Anko?” Sakura whispered. “I kept the princess away from him.”

Neji frowned. Unfortunately, she’d sent the princess to him instead. He escorted Sakura to her room and was about to shut the door when she stopped him with a tug upon his sleeve. 

“I need your help,” Sakura said. She gestured towards her elaborate kimono. “I can’t get out of this by myself. And I have a feeling Anko won’t return for several hours yet.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Neji said, knowing the aphrodisiac would be coursing through her bloodstream. His heart rate sped up, but otherwise he hid his trepidation.

“It’s the best idea,” Sakura said, pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind him. She looped her arms behind his neck and pulled his face towards her. She brushed her lips against his. 

Neji’s hand slid up to the chopsticks holding Sakura’s hair in place and he removed the silver and jade ornament. Her silky, pink hair came tumbling down and he threaded his fingers through her shoulder-length tresses. Princess Rei had nice hair, but she wouldn’t last an hour in a sparring match. Sakura’s hair was just right — long enough to run his fingers through and short enough to not be an obstacle. He had long hair, he didn’t need his girlfriend to have hair longer than his. 

Neji’s free hand fell around Sakura’s waist and began to untie her obi that secured the kimono in place. He allowed the silky fabric to fall to the floor unceremoniously as he and Sakura stepped over it towards the bed until the back of her knees knocked against the edge. 

Sakura pushed Neji’s suit jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it, letting the dark wool fall to the floor next to her abandoned obi. She examined his button-up undershirt and stared at the multitude of buttons. “I’m tempted to rip these off, but it might be troublesome explaining the damage,” she murmured.

Neji smirked, thinking her use of Shikamaru’s favorite word amusing. “Let me,” he said. He gently pushed Sakura to sit on the bed while he deftly unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open over his chest. Neji wasn’t a vain man, but by the way Sakura’s eyes widened at seeing his pectorals and abdomen, he knew she was pleased. He stood straddling over Sakura with his legs on either side of her and slipped her kimono off entirely, setting it to the side while she wore nothing but her underwear and shoes. The underwear was simple, dark gray, and cotton.

“Lay back,” Neji ordered. Sakura complied and reclined back on her elbows with a sly smile on her inviting lips. Neji trailed his hands down her calves until her feet and removed her shoes, tossing them towards the front of the room. Sakura stretched her arms and caught his waistline and began to unfasten his pants. Neji stepped out of them and stood only in a pair of charcoal gray boxers. 

“We match,” Sakura said, grinning. She ran her finger over the waistband of his boxers. “It’s getting cold, Neji-kun. Why don’t you join me?”

“Sakura, do you even realize what you’re asking me?” Neji asked, his voice tight. He could feel the blood that normally supplied his generally sharp mind draining and heading to other regions of his body. 

“We’re not pretending anymore, Neji. I know exactly what I’m asking,” Sakura said. She grabbed his arms and using her monstrous strength pulled her into bed with her giggling all the while. “Sure, there might have been something in the refreshments, but watching you dance with all those other ladies -- I don’t want to share you.”

Neji was satisfied that his token argument had been made and began to trail kisses down Sakura’s neck. Sakura reached up into his hair and removed his hair-tie, allowing his long hair to fall into cascading waves curtaining them. He paused over the necklace. “Maybe we should take this off,” he murmured. He reached for the clasp of the gold chain, but found the clasp was no longer there. 

“It doesn’t come off,” Sakura said quietly, her fingers of one hand twisted within his long hair while the other traced over the planes of his leanly muscled body. “I figured when we returned home I’d break the chain if I have to and find a replacement for the charm. We can do a genjutsu to hide it, if it bothers you.”

“No, that’s not necessary to use genjutus.” Neji shifted his weight to kiss Sakura gently on the lips. He was disturbed that the necklace couldn’t be taken off. Did his mother always wear it? He couldn’t remember. Did she and his father hide the necklace’s true appearance with genjutsus? The simple white gold chain had a clasp that he’d used earlier to place the necklace on Sakura. Where had it gone? Surely, it didn’t simply vanish.

The door swung open and Anko and Gai stood in the doorway, the latter giggling like an excited school boy. Neji stiffened, shielding the majority of Sakura’s body with his own.

“Occupied!” Anko exclaimed. “Sorry about that, roommie,” she said with an exaggerated wink at Sakura. She turned to Gai. “Let’s go back to your room.” They left, shutting the door behind them.

Neji and Sakura both stared at the door in shock. “That was something I didn’t need to know about,” Neji said, shaking his head to rid it of Gai and Anko fawning over each other. “They must have had some of that aphrodisiac too.”

“It was a goal of Anko’s to see just how far the rivalry between Kakashi and Gai went,” Sakura said. She ran her hand up and down Neji’s exposed back and drew him back to her. “Now, where were we?”

“I think I should go lock the door,” Neji said, gently extracting himself from Sakura’s arms. It was awkward crossing the distance between the bed and the door, but he locked the door and secured the wooden brace across the width of it. When he turned back to the bed it was to see that Sakura was completely nude, save for the necklace.

He moved nearly as fast as the Yellow Flash to join her in bed. They’d worry about consequences later.


	17. Archives and the Morning After

Naruto sneezed, the dust in the Hyuga clan’s archives was irritating to his sensitive olfactory. 

“Bless you,” Hinata murmured absently. She set aside the journal she was reading and selected another one. “This is going to take a while,” she said, turning towards Naruto with an apologetic smile. “You don’t have to help.”

“Of course I do. This affects our family and I’ll not leave you alone in this dank, depressing library.” Naruto grabbed a book off the wall and flipped to the table of contents and grimaced. “We probably don’t need to read about the ideal season for planting and harvesting grain.”

“While it might be useful knowledge, not really what we’re looking for,” Hinata agreed. She closed the second journal with a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “There has to be an easier way.”

“Well, when you think of it, you let me know,” Hanabi grumbled. “I have better things to do then organize an old library that no one cares about.”

“Someone cared about this knowledge very much,” Hinata protested. “Or else these journals from hundreds of years ago wouldn’t have been preserved.” She grabbed another journal. If only they could find the journal of Kaguya’s son -- the one that founded the Hyuga clan. Surely, Hamura Otsutsuki did something to bind part of his mother’s spirit to the statue. 

“What I don’t get, is if he knew how dangerous his mother was, why would he keep part of her contained within that statue?” Naruto asked.

“When you met with the Sage, did you learn much about your seal?” Sasuke asked. He rubbed absently at the dark crescent Yin mark that remained on his hand since their epic battle with Kaguya. It wasn’t always visible, but with a precise amount of chakra applied to the area it was clear as day.

Naruto shrugged. “Mostly that I needed to combine it with yours.”

“What do you mean by seals?” Hinata asked. 

Naruto held his hand out to her, sent a surge of chakra into his palm and brought the light colored yang mark on his palm into visiblity. “Hagoromo, the Sage of the Six Paths, gifted Sasuke and I with the yin and yang release marks. They were necessary for when we defeated Kaguya.”

“Hagoromo is the name of the Sage? What’s his brother’s name?” Hanabi asked. Her posture straightened in interest. “Maybe we can find something by him.” 

“His name is Hamura,” Hinata said quietly. “Hamura Otsutsuki had only one daughter, Ayame. Like her father she had snow white hair and was born with the Byakugan. With her milky hair and eyes, many called her the moon princess. She married a man by the name of Hiro Hyuga, a man with hair as dark as pitch. That’s why those of the Hyuga clan have dark hair and white eyes.” 

“How do you know that?” Hanabi asked in surprise.

“I listened to grandmother when she droned on about our history,” Hinata said with a gentle, teasing smile. “And I liked that Ayame was also named after a flower.”

“Hagoromo had two sons -- Indra and Asura,” Naruto added. “Indra founded the Uchiha and Asura the Senju.” He rubbed his forehead in frustration. “It’s got to be related.” He turned to Sasuke. “You have anything useful in that storage scroll Sakura gave you, Sasuke?” 

“If the Hokage will allow it, there’s an archive at the Uchiha district. There could be something there.” Sasuke carefully rolled up the scroll he was reading over. “Some of the records are so old, there could be something from Indra’s days.”

There was a knock on the door of the archives room. Hanabi went to answer it and was met by the solemn-faced Ko. He’d helped cover for them all being inside the archive room while Ishida had taken watch over the Head shrine. 

“There’s a man from ANBU here for Naruto and Sasuke,” Ko stated. “He has a summons from the Hokage.”

“Go on,” Hinata encouraged. “We’ll be fine. At least we know for certain who we’re looking for, that’s more than we had a few minutes ago. We must find something from the days of Hamura and his daughter.” She looked around the archives. “Surely within these pages we’ll find the details from the very beginning of our clan’s history. There must be a reason that such a dangerous statue was entrusted within the clan and under the guard of none other than the clan Head.”

Naruto didn’t like leaving Hinata behind to research the troubling Rabbit goddess, but he couldn’t blow off a summons from the Hokage. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Naruto leaned over Hinata and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Believe it,” he whispered with a cheeky grin as he stood and started for the door. 

Sai waited patiently, his familiar ANBU mask firmly in place. “Is the mask necessary? We both know who you are,” Sasuke grumbled.

“Protocol,” Sai answered. “The Hokage would see you both for a private discussion. I’m to escort you.”

“All right,” Naruto agreed. “I need to speak with Granny Tsunade anyway.” They started for the Hokage tower at a brisk run. All the while, Naruto felt bad for abandoning Hinata to do the research without his help. Though, he might have been more of a distraction than an actual help. Even if he was a bother, Hinata wouldn’t have told him that. She was too kind. Sakura, however, wouldn’t have lost any sleep telling him exactly where his faults lied. He loved them both for their different types of support. Hinata’s unwavering faith and Sakura’s belief that he could continue to grow and evolve into a stronger, more intelligent person with a little prodding.

“Stop worrying, people will wonder if I’m faking a shadow clone of you,” Sasuke hissed under his breath.

“I can’t help it,” Naruto protested. Hinata was worried about some dark secret her clan was keeping, he was worried about how they were related to Kaguya, and mostly he was worried that Sakura and Neji were in danger without any real warning. “That lady is bad news.”

“I’m worried too, but this isn’t the time,” Sasuke whispered.

“What are you worried about?” Sai glanced over at them. 

“Sakura,” Sasuke answered.

Sai’s back stiffened. He cared for their teammate a great deal too. “What’s wrong? She’s on a mission.”

“We believe Hiashi Hyuga has given Neji a cursed necklace to give to Sakura,” Naruto explained. 

“Why would you think that?” Sai asked. “That seems unlikely as he’s trying to encourage an union between the two.”

“Because he was speaking to the spirit of Kaguya, the Rabbit goddess, about it. Hinata and I overheard,” Naruto said. He ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. “We were hoping you could send them a letter warning them of the possibility.”

Sai turned to face him fully, his dark eyes staring hard at Naruto through his white and red ANBU mask. “But I don’t know where they are. Perhaps you can bring this threat to the attention of the Hokage.” 

“I intend to.” Naruto grit his teeth resisting the surge of negative energy from Kurama. His fox friend began to grow uneasy as Naruto’s own emotions swirled in frustration. They both needed to remain calm. 

Tsunade waited for them in her office, her manicured nails drumming an impatient tattoo on her desktop. Shizune was no where to be seen, nor was the pig Tonton. “I would think two shinobi of your skill level could have crossed the distance between the Hyuga compound and my office in a shorter time.”

“Hokage,” Naruto and Sasuke greeted together. Sai remained silent in the corner of the room near the door.

“The council, heads of the Noble clans, and I have come to a decision,” Tsunade said, rising from her desk and pacing with her hands clasped behind her back. “You will participate in the final round of the Chunin Promotion Exam, but not against other participants. I won’t have a blood bath on my hands.” She turned towards them, her honey-golden eyes narrowed. “And not against each other. The stadium wouldn’t survive.”

“Then who are we facing?” Naruto asked. His concern for Sakura and Neji set aside out of curiosity. 

“Only the most elite jounin I can think of,” Tsunade said with a wide grin. “Two rounds against two opponents each round for both of you. You’ll face a total of four of the strongest shinobi.”

“It doesn’t matter who we face. They won’t stand a chance,” Sasuke said confidently. 

Naruto’s jaw slackened. “Kakashi’s team will be back before then, won’t they?”

“As they will be the ones escorting the Daimyo, yes,” Tsunade answered.

“Are they okay? Have you heard any unusual reports?” Naruto asked anxiously.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business, Naruto,” Tsunade replied with a cool expression. She sat back in her chair and waved her hand at them dismissively. “I need to get back to all this paperwork. Stop hovering and get out of here.”

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, even Sai pushed away from the wall and stood next to them. “Hokage-sama, these two have expressed a deep concern regarding the safety of Sakura and Neji.”

Tsunade glanced up with an arched eyebrow. “I can assure you, those two can take care of themselves.”

“I believe Hiashi Hyuga gave Neji a cursed necklace. And that he may have given that necklace to Sakura,” Naruto said. 

“What makes you say that?” Tsunade asked, setting aside her quill.

“He overheard Lord Hyuga speaking to a statue with a portion of Kaguya, the Rabbit goddess’ essence. Hinata is researching the history of the necklace now,” Sasuke said. “Kaguya’s sons and grandsons were the original progenitors of the Hyuga, Uchiha, and Senju clans.”

“That statue was making promises to Lord Hiashi Hyuga. However, Kaguya has only ever had one goal. She wants to reabsorb all the chakra in the world back into herself -- effectively killing every living soul in the shinobi world,” Naruto said. “And somehow, that necklace might have a way to allow her to do so.”

Tsunade cupped her chin thoughtfully. “I will allow you to write a simple letter to Kakashi,” Tsunade said. “He’s the team leader and he was present when you fought the Rabbit goddess. He’ll determine whether Sakura is in danger.”

Naruto wanted to contact Sakura directly. He started to protest, but Sasuke spoke before he could.

“Very well, Lady Hokage,” Sasuke agreed. “May we send the warning immediately?”

Tsunade nodded. “I’ll give the coordinates to Sai’s ink bird.”

 

OoO

 

“You want to spar at Training Ground Three?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto nodded. He was angry. He’d wanted to do more than write a letter of concern to Kakashi. Frankly, he’d have preferred to go to wherever Sakura and Neji were and tell them of his suspicions himself, except he didn’t know exactly what that was. 

“I’m supposed to return you to the Hyuga clan compound,” Sai said. He removed his mask and grinned at them. “However, my shift is over and a detour shouldn’t matter.”

Naruto snorted in amusement. “Just make sure you’re not late when you go to see Ino later.”

Sai’s pale cheeks became a light shade of pink. 

Training Ground Three was already occupied by the time they arrived. Lee and Tenten were working out. Lee busied himself with numerous pushups alternated with handstands while Tenten practiced her aim with her deadly arsenal.

“Naruto!” Lee leapt from the ground and ran towards Naruto. “Your youthful energy is exactly what I needed! Will you engage in a physically exhausting taijutsu sparring match with me?”

Naruto turned to Sasuke. “Is that okay?”

Sasuke shrugged. “We won’t be facing each other in the arena.” His dark eyes followed the trajectory where Tenten’s kunai impaled the target. He turned to Sai. “I’ll fight you and Tenten simultaneously.”

“Sounds good to me,” Sai agreed. “Do you want me to go all out?”

“I want you to bring your best,” Sasuke challenged.

Sai pulled out his ink brush and a couple of scrolls to prepare them for the fight. “I’ll be ready to go in fifteen minutes.” 

“Tenten,” Sasuke called out. She glanced his way and continued to throw her projectile weapons into the target. 

“Come to grace us lowly misfits with your presence?” She threw a kunai particularly hard and shattered the target. It fell to the ground in equal halves. “I don’t need your pity.”

“Naruto and I have the arena stage for the third round of the Chunin Promotion Exam. I want to practice facing multiple foes,” Sasuke explained. “I’ll be facing two jounin level shinobi. If either one is Shizune or Genma then I’ll have to be very good at dodging weapons. You’re the perfect choice for me to practice with.”

Tenten shrugged and started to toss her kunai at another target. “It hardly seems fair with your weak defense. I am used to training with Neji Hyuga after all. He has nearly 360 degrees of visibility in his defense.”

“Well Hyuga isn’t here, is he?” Sasuke asked irritated. 

“And neither is Sakura,” Tenten challenged. 

Sasuke took a deep, calming breath. He’d learned a lot from Sakura in the time they spent together while she was at her parents’ house and before he’d been more or less adopted by the Hyugas. It wasn’t healthy to brood all the time and sometimes, when you were really angry, it was just best to smash down a tree. Or take a deep breath. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with you and Neji, but I’m here -- as a friend and ally -- to ask for some practice with you.”

Tenten shoved the half dozen kunai still balanced in her hands into the various pouches of her uniform and began to stride towards Sasuke. “Why would you want to practice with me? Lee and I are obviously too weak to be Neji’s teammates any more. And now Gai sensei is off on a mission without us too. A mission that obviously includes Neji and Sakura. I’ve been teammates with Neji since we were eleven. Does eight years mean nothing?”

“Well, Neji did die and would still be dead if it wasn’t for Sakura’s knowledge,” Sai pointed out, walking up and joining them. He tucked his scrolls into the container slung over his shoulders. “I finished my scrolls a while ago. Do you still want to practice? Or would you two prefer to continue to complain about how the two teammates you loved are now engaged to marry each other and have left you behind?”

Tenten cried out in frustration. She pulled out her kunai and her hands were filled with sharp blades. “No holding back,” she promised. 

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. He hadn’t meant to antagonize Tenten, but a pissed off weapons mistress would certainly prove a greater challenge than the moping, depressed girl from a few moments ago. Sai’s ink lions started to surround him and Sasuke’s adrenaline was pumping like the first time he’d learned Kakashi’s chidori move.

 

OoO

 

Hanabi squealed in excitement. “Hinata, I think I found something!”

Hinata set aside the journal she was reading to join her sister at the opposite table. “What is it?”

Hanabi smoothed out a very ancient scroll that was preserved with powerful jutsus. “It’s a family portrait of the Rabbit goddess and her three sons.”

Hinata stared at the image. The whole Otsutsuki royal family was gorgeous. Mysteriously, there was no image of a father figure — simply Kaguya and her three sons. Hanabi pushed another scroll in front of her that showed a family tree stemming from that time period a thousand years ago. “Her sons were the progenitors of the Hyuga, Senju, Uchiha, and Kaguya clans,” Hinata read aloud. 

Hanabi pushed another scroll in front of Hinata. It was entitled, Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Hinata skimmed the material eagerly. Hamura and his twin brother had removed Princess Kaguya’s tailed beasts and then her remains had been sealed within the statue. It was to be kept on the moon and guarded by his heirs. No one was to ever be alone with the statue in case the Rabbit goddess began to regain chakra slowly over time. If she began to regain consciousness she might make false promises and find a way to be reborn. “How did it get here then?”

Hanabi shoved another journal in front of Hinata and pointed to a particular entry. “Hamura’s great grandson decided to return to the earth and he brought the statue with him. He thought it could be guarded here just as well.” 

“Anything about the necklace?” Hinata asked. She was very impressed by Hanabi’s ability to find so many answers while she’d read through countless journals and scrolls and found very little useful information.

Hanabi scoffed. “Can’t you do some of the work?” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I need a break from here. Why don’t we come back in the morning?”

Hinata frowned as she continued to read about Hamura’s great grandson. She didn’t blame him for returning from the moon, but maybe he should have left the statue there.

OoO

 

When Sakura awoke, she thought Neji would have been long gone. That she would wake up to a cold, empty bed. She was pleasantly surprised to find herself cocooned in Neji’s strong arms, with her back pressed flush against his warm, solid chest. His long, muscular legs were tangled with hers in the sheets.

“I see you’re finally awake,” Neji murmured. He released one of his arms and soothed his fingers over her loose hair. 

Sakura shifted so that she was facing him and pressed a teasing kiss to his shoulder. “I didn’t expect you’d still be here.”

“You thought I would sneak out so when you awoke, you’d be able to question whether we really did or didn’t sleep together?” Neji’s opaque eyes peered down at her and his dark eyebrows were arched in challenge. 

There was no doubt in Sakura’s mind exactly what they did and didn’t do. She felt sore in all the right places. A sly smile formed on her lips as she remembered everything that Neji’s clever hands and mouth did to her. After she’d experienced a lover herself, she now called into question some of Ino’s stories about her experience with men. Could it be that her best friend Ino was, in fact, a liar?

“What’s with that look?” Neji asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

Sakura snuggled against him. “I’m just pondering some girl talk I’ve heard and wondering how much of it was made up.”

“Did I measure up?” Neji leaned back against the pillows, faced the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

“Above and beyond all expectations,” Sakura assured him. She hovered over his prone form and kissed his lips gently. 

Neji’s eyes opened and he stared up at her, his expression unreadable. “You’re worth coming back from the dead for, Sakura.” 

Sakura’s eyes welled up with tears. It wasn’t exactly a declaration of love, but it was quite possibly the most honest and heartfelt words anyone had ever said to her. Aside from a certain someone telling her ‘thank you’ years ago.

“And you, Neji, are worth fighting for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Naruto movie that releases in theaters in Japan this December deals with the backstory of the Hyugas. Too bad I don't live in Japan so I can't watch it.


	18. The Real Mission

Chapter Eighteen: The Real Mission

 

Two days had passed since the twins’ birthday celebration. Daimyo Kaname had sent all, but a few families to return to their homes. His patience with the antics of the silver-tongued nobles had worn thin. The remaining guests were sleeping off their hangovers while the daimyo’s family enjoyed the fresh air outdoors.

Sakura adjusted the skirt of her yukata. She and Anko had been requested to join Madame Shizimi at the koi pond. The daimyo had engaged Kakashi with a tour of the estate on horseback. The Copy Ninja's face was a peculiar shade of green. The master of over a thousand ninja arts was no horseman. Sakura had managed to slip him a ginger pill for motion sickness earlier and thus far his breakfast hadn't made a reappearance. 

Prince Riko toured the gardens with a couple of the dancers from the night before, including Karin, with Gai serving as chaperon. The Green Beast of Konoha was even more enthusiastic about Youth that morning. The night with Anko must have been rather invigorating. Princess Rei had monopolized Neji all morning. She and two of her lady servants were playing a game called croquette and Neji along with two of the samurai guards stood along the perimeter of their field of play.

Madame Shizimi laid her manicured, powdery hand upon the back of Sakura's hand. "I like to come out here and watch the nobles try to woo not only my husband, but my children. You can see they prefer the company of ninja, samurai, and other servants. They dream of adventures they will never have. The life of royalty can be exhausting with expectation."

"I don't think war can be properly described as an adventure," Anko argued. "Sure, it's fun to sneak around and assassinate bad guys, but watching your friends murdered from a distance by a faceless enemy -- there is nothing adventurous about that. Or seeing your home destroyed on some jerk hell-bent on world domination. I'm not sure how prancing about the gardens, playing an insignificant game with your servants, or dressing in expensive fashion and jewelry is exhausting."

Madame Shizimi's grip tightened on Sakura’s hand. "I appreciate your opinion, Miss Mitarashi. But, it's really a matter you wouldn't understand."

Anko snorted and folded her arms over her chest, her dark eyes scanned the area. "I think I'll check the periphery's security."

"Of course, that is why my husband brought you here," Shizimi said, dismissing Anko. Her hand slackened when Anko walked off. "Not all young ladies know when to hold their tongue like you, Sakura-chan.”

Sakura tried not to grimace at Madame Shizimi’s familiarity. ”Where as the gift of women of court is in their silver tongue, a kunoichi is trained in the art of being invisible and removing threats permanently," Sakura explained.

"But you seem to have the gift of the silver tongue," Shizimi said, laughing in a high pitch that grated on Sakura's nerves.

"Neji is of one of Konoha's noble clans," Sakura said. She gently extracted her hand from Shizimi's claws. With a surge of healing chakra, she repaired the bruises from the daimyo's wife. "As his fiancé, I too must know how to behave politely in the company of nobility."

"Not all young woman have learned the proper behavior for the company of their betters," Shizimi agreed.

Sakura considered correcting Madame Shizimi on her thoughtless and callous words. If she was to label who was better between the daimyo's wife and Anko, she would have chosen the kunoichi. She directed her attention towards the princess and her hand resting upon Neji's shoulder. The muscle in his jaw twitched as he restrained himself from shrugging the girl's touch off. "You daughter needs to recognize a respectful distance with my fiancé."

Shizimi followed her gaze and laughed her obnoxious laugh. "Your duty as ninja is to please the royal family."

Sakura turned towards the daimyo's wife. "No, it's not. We are to protect the royal family, not to serve as entertainment." She stood, placed her fist in her palm, and bent at the waist to bow to Madame Shizimi. "Thank you for inviting me to view the koi with you. I must return to my duties."

The daimyo's wife gaped at her, but Sakura ignored her and crossed towards Neji and the princess. Neji met Sakura's gaze with worried opaque eyes while the princess rested her other hand upon her hip haughtily.

"You want something?" Princess Rei sniffed. She ran her hand up and down Neji's arm.

"Yes, I want you to maintain a respectful distance from my fiancé." Sakura smiled sweetly. The servant ladies stepped back nervously.

"Oh, but I am being respectful. Daddy brought you all here for mine and Riko's entertainment," Rei purred. More eyes drifted over Sakura's shoulder to where Jugo stood at attention.

"The Daimyo rules this land. You are but a spoiled brat," Sakura said. "I suggest you unhand the Heir of the Hyuga clan before I make you."

"How dare you!" Princess Rei reared back her hand and slapped Sakura across the cheek. She could have avoided the clumsy attack, but chose not to, she could feel the stinging sensation across the right side of her face. "I am your princess!" 

She tried to slap Sakura again, but Neji gripped her wrist. "Do not dare to touch her again," he warned.

Rei's eyes flared in anger. She yanked her hand out of Neji's grip. "I can have you castrated for such audacity!”

Sakura felt Neji’s anger spike at the spoiled princess’ threat, but he was no where near as angry as Sakura. Her hands clenched into fists. She could easily rearrange the smug girl’s face.

"Princess, you need to calm yourself," Jugo said calmly.

Sakura could feel the approaching chakra of Kakashi and Daimyo Kaname. She relaxed her hands. ”If you touch any shinobi without our permission, Princess, I will put you into a coma that you'll never awaken until your father has found a suitable noble to marry you off to where you won't tarnish your reputation," Sakura promised.

"Maybe I have found a suitable noble." Rei pointed her thumb at Neji. "A ninja noble is good enough I suppose."

"I apologize for my foolish daughter," Daimyo Kaname interrupted, handing Kakashi the reigns of his horse. "I've tried to explain to my family that the days when the Shogun existed and the daimyos were treated as royal kings is long past. I am a figurehead that participates on a council for decisions that affect our nation. Without our military, our shinobi, we are powerless peacocks showing our feathers for a room full of hungry wolves."

"Did you hear how she spoke to me!" Rei cried, gripping her father's sleeve.

"I saw you touching her fiancé inappropriately and then threaten one of the noble clans of our nation by an inhumane act of torture that has been outlawed for centuries. Perhaps Lady Haruno should place you in a coma until I can find a man foolish enough to agree to have you as a wife," Kaname said.

"How can you defend commoners?" Rei whispered, her voice choked with tears.

"Can you do the coma thing?" Kaname turned to Sakura. “It might keep her virtue intact for when I do secure a union for her.”

Rei began to sob louder. "Father, it's my birthday."

"My Lord Daimyo, I do not believe that will be necessary," Jugo said, kneeling at the daimyo's feet. "Please, allow me to escort her back to her rooms. I believe she is overwhelmed by the heat of this warm summer morning.”

"Your mother and I have been too soft on you, but I suppose it's too late to try to be a good parent now." The daimyo turned his back on his daughter. "Very well, take her from my sight."

Jugo, the servant ladies, and the other samurai guard escorted Rei back to her rooms.

"Husband, what are you doing?" Madame Shizimi cried, hurrying towards them. "How could you take the side of these barbarians?"

Daimyo Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Must my whole family be so blind?" He glared at his wife. "Why did you not correct our daughter on proper lady-like behavior? Lady Haruno had to remind her of her proper manners."

"Lady Haruno? She is no lady, but a soldier," Shizimi protested. “A tool.”

"Of course, you ignore the point I was trying to make. The reason I agreed to bring these particular shinobi for Riko and Rei's birthday was for a duel purpose. After their great heroics, I wanted to grant a title of nobility to Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno."

Shizimi sputtered in outrage. "Why?"

"Because that is how nobility is awarded. Without their efforts in the war, we would all be dead," the daimyo explained. "Surely, even you, with your simple-mindedness understand that." He turned to Kakashi. "Will you escort my wife back inside, Lord Hatake?"

"Of course," Kakashi agreed with a respectful bow. 

"Where is my son?" Daimyo Kaname asked after Kakashi and Shizimi left.

"The eastern gardens," Neji answered.

"Thank you, Lord Hyuga. I hope you do not feel slighted that I didn't add an additional title to your nobility," Kaname said with a self-depreciating chuckle.

"I am grateful for your interruption of your daughter's attentions," Neji said.

"Walk with me," the daimyo ordered. He led Sakura and Neji towards the western gardens. "I am considering abdicating my position as daimyo to someone not of my bloodline."

"That's certainly progressive," Neji admitted. "Who would you consider to take your role?"

"I am thinking of doing away with the role of daimyo entirely. Replace it with an elected official of the people that can relate to the common man. My children are a perfect example of corrupted entitlement," Kaname said. He sighed. "Though, the Land of Fire does appreciate tradition. I have another mission. I have another son, my first born. Shizimi doesn't like to speak of him. He was abducted when he was two years old when she traveled to meet me at a meeting in the western part of our nation. He was abducted by Rock shinobi. Ever since, I have not allowed any of my family to leave the castle. Their narrow view of the world is my fault."

"Lord Daimyo, we will need to return to Konoha soon for the final round of the Chunin Promotion Exam," Neji said. 

"That is why I wish you to begin your search today. You have two weeks," the Daimyo said. He smiled at them sadly. "Can you do it? Can you bring my son back home?"

"Do you have any idea who stole him?" Sakura asked. "How old is your son now?"

"He is twenty years old. And I know exactly where he is. He's been held political hostage under the roof of the Earth Nation's daimyo. His name is Akihiko.”

His name meant bright prince. Sakura could only hope that if they found the daimyo’s missing son, that he wouldn’t be anything like his other two children.

"Normally, we have a team of at least four," Neji pointed out. "We are on friendly terms with the shinobi of Rock."

"My children had their birthday celebration two days ago. I did not bring elite ninja here for entertainment purposes. I requested Konoha's strongest for a reason. Bring back my son and heir, or else I must abdicate my position, for you have met my other children. In their hands the Country of Fire would burn."

"We could leave behind Shadow Clones. That way there is no suspicion amongst anyone at the castle," Neji suggested.

"Excellent idea, young lord," the daimyo said with a smile. “I have already given Lord Hatake the details of this mission. That incredible eye of his already memorized the maps.”

Sakura nodded. It made sense that the daimyo had something more important on his mind than just amusing his children with the company of war heroes, especially since neither seemed to appreciate the shinobi for their actions. The private discussions the daimyo had with Kakashi made much more sense. She had wondered what sort of questions he was asking her old mentor. Kakashi wasn’t exactly known for being loquacious.

OoO

Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose. It was growing late and the light from her lamp wasn't helping much against the darkness in the clan's archives. She sent Hanabi to bed an hour ago. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring again under Sai's supervision. He refereed them as if they were in the final round of the Chunin Promotion Exam and gave them bizarre rules and limitations to abide by in their matches.

Their blindfolded match on top of a nearby pond had been especially amusing to watch. Even Hanabi had been amused by that match while she and Hinata had watched it from the shoreline. That amusement faded after Naruto’s gigantic Rasengan soaked everyone within a hundred meter radius.

Hinata turned to the next page of her great grandfather's journal. It had been locked away, unlike the other journals. She had picked the lock with only some difficulty. She turned the page back and then carefully reread her ancestor's elegant script.

The Caged Bird Seal was created by him under the suggestion of the Rabbit Goddess. It would keep the Byakugan pure and weed out the inferior carriers of the bloodline so that ultimately, the Rabbit goddess might find a worthy descendant to be reborn within.

The necklace of her tears would mark the chosen vessel.

There was an illustration of the necklace that Neji's mother used to wear sketched at the bottom of the next page. 

Hinata took a piece of scrap paper and placed it within the section to mark the entry. Maybe she could talk with her father. Otherwise, she'd have to wait for Neji's return. For only he would also be allowed to enter the shrine where her father had started to spend most of his time.

Hopefully, Neji had yet to give Sakura that cursed necklace.

OoO

"I am so glad to be out of that hell hole," Anko said, braiding twine into a rope near the edge of the camp.

"Not many would consider a castle a hell hole," Kakashi pointed out. "Though, aside from the daimyo himself, I didn't care for any of those nobles."

"You're talking about yourself now, Lord Hatake," Anko answered with a waggle of her eyebrows. "Maybe you'd like me to get on my knees before you?"

Kakashi cleared his throat nervously. "Let's focus on the mission."

"I've never kept a shadow clone active for a long period of time before," Sakura said. She looked over at Neji. "And you have two clones."

"They'll last unless a shinobi dispels them," Kakashi said.

"Uchiha's foreign teammates are at the castle," Neji pointed out. He created a shadow clone for himself and for Gai. He was much more relieved to leave behind a shadow clone rather than tempt the temper of the princess. Sakura really provoked Princess Rei's jealousy and wrath. She hadn't made a good impression on the daimyo's wife either. Neither did Anko. It seemed that noble women had an innate disdain for beautiful and talented kunoichi. And the feeling was mutual. He was grateful for the new mission, but he had hoped for a quiet moment with Sakura. They'd not spoken in private since the morning after their affair. He wanted to hold her in his arms and assure her that no matter what flirtations a princess might throw at him, his heart was hers.

"Tenten has really improved her summoning jutsus," Gai said. "You should practice with her when we return to the village. She misses you. Lee does as well, but he distracts himself with his personal challenges. Why he completed five hundred laps around Konoha on his hands just the day before we set out!"

"Lee is determined," Neji agreed. He sharpened his kunai diligently and avoided Gai's over-eager dark eyes. He knew that his sensei was disappointed in his lack of time with his old teammates. Even if he hadn't been forbidden from working with them by his uncle, their team was soon to be dissolved anyway. He had intended to try for ANBU. Tenten shared that dream, but assassination and shadow work was not for Lee. Then an untimely death during the last war ended Neji's dreams and his resurrection had changed his situation.

His engagement to Sakura might have started off as a ploy, but he couldn't imagine a life without her now. Working in the shadows alongside Tenten, whom he knew loved him since they were adolescents, was no longer an acceptable option. An arranged marriage to some distant cousin was also unacceptable. His gaze settled upon the necklace around Sakura's throat. If anything happened to her, he would lose his sanity.

“My ninja dog should reach the Tsuchikage by tomorrow,” Kakashi said. “We’ll meet with him and see if the daimyo will release Akihiko into our custody to be returned to his father.”

“How does our daimyo know that the Earth Daimyo has his son?” Sakura asked.

“When the daimyo were housed together in a safe house during the war, the Earth Daimyo told him so,” Kakashi explained. “He also admitted that he had treated the boy with utmost respect and had treated him like a nephew and raised him in his own household. He may have started off as a political prisoner, but now with the alliance, it all seemed a moot point.”

“This sounds too easy,” Neji grumbled.


	19. Sojourn into Earth

Chapter Nineteen: Sojourn into Earth

The journey to Iwagakure was boring and tedious. The Tsuchikage had cleared their passage and had an escort patrol of four waiting for them at the border between their nations. If they hadn’t been provided an escort squad, then crossing the rocky mountain range with the northern wind and resulting “Rock Rain” would have proved a great challenge. 

“I’m almost a little disappointed we didn’t get to unleash your fists on those mountains,” Kakashi whispered to Sakura. Kakashi and Sakura were at the tail end of the group along with the leader of the Earth escort squad, the Tsuchikage’s very own son. 

Sakura smirked and rubbed her left palm over her right knuckles. “Maybe that’s why they offered us an escort.”

Kakashi rubbed his cloth covered jaw. “Good point.”

“That was certainly a contributory factor,” Kitsuchi agreed. “Hatake, your dog, Pakkun, warned the Tsuchikage of the frequent collateral damage your students cause. Which reminds me of a story about when Kurotsuchi was younger.” He continued speaking, but Sakura tuned out his words until they were nothing but a continuous drone.

Kitsuchi was the leader of the Earth escort squad. The jounin was tall and brawny with dark gray hair. He spoke frequently of his daughter Kurotsuchi. Apparently, his daughter was the same age as Sakura and very promising. He had hopes that she would one day succeed his father as the next Tsuchikage of Iwagakure. 

Sakura’s gaze drifted once again to Neji’s backside. He had a very fine backside and his posture was elegant and confident. She couldn’t help, but compare it to Kakashi’s casual slouch. To the casual observer, Neji was stoic and unemotional. Sakura knew first hand that her lover was passionate and courageous. And frankly, she couldn’t wait to run her hands down his back and… She licked her lips.

Kakashi glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and Sakura cleared her throat. 

Their errands for Daimyo Kaname were almost at an end. After they returned Prince Akihiro, they would journey back to Konoha for the third round of the Chunin Promotion Exam. She looked forward to watching Naruto and Sasuke and knew that the exam was merely a rite of passage. And she was no longer worried that Sasuke’s anger would destroy him. Her more pressing concern was whether or not she would move back in with her parents. Even if she secured another apartment, wouldn’t Hiashi simply take it from her again? Should she and Neji live together? How would that work? Would Neji want to live with her? 

Sakura clutched her belly as another wave of nausea passed over her. 

“You okay?” Kakashi asked, his eyes narrowed in concern. 

Sakura nodded. “Yeah, I just don’t think breakfast settled well.”

Neji and Gai were at the lead of their group along with the Earth kunoichi Haruko. She was a couple of years older than Neji with chin-length brown hair and an excitable personality. She had fought alongside Hoheto Hyuga in the last war and asked Neji many questions about his relative’s well-being. Haruko had developed quite a crush on Neji’s clansman. 

Anko was sandwiched between two male earth ninja that seemed to have a flirting contest with Anko as the prize. The more reserved of the two, Ittan was a few years younger than Anko with light brown hair and a thick beard that was reminiscent of Asuma. The more outgoing of the two, Izanagi, had blond hair and green eyes. Like the meaning of his name, male who invites, he certainly didn’t waste time in trying to gain Anko’s attentions. For her part, Anko struggled not to strangle the two men. 

“It’s not much farther,” Kitsuchi assured them. “The Daimyo won’t be there, but Prince Akihiro is with the Tsuchikage in our hidden village.”

“That’s understandable,” Kakashi said. “Even though our nations are still friendly, there’s a lot of violent history.”

Kitsuchi nodded. “It’s pretty amazing the Akatsuki mess led to something good. The five shinobi nations are allies!” He took a deep breath. “You have no idea how many scary stories in Iwagakure are centered around the terrifying Copy Ninja of Konoha!”

“Yeah, Hatake is pretty scary,” Sakura agreed. She grinned at Kakashi. “Man of the dragon breath,” she whispered when Kitsuchi turned away.

“You’re going to owe me a hundred pushups when we next make camp, Haruno,” Kakashi warned in a whisper. 

OoO

The Tsuchikage was still an ornery old man, but he was better company than Haruko. If Neji had to listen to the woman gush about his clansman anymore he’d hit her with the sixty-four palms technique that Hoheto never learned to master.

“As you can see, Prince Akihiro is in excellent health,” Onoki said. He gestured towards the tall, dark haired, lean young man standing at the edge of kage’s desk. The prince wore the robes of Earth Nation nobility. 

It wasn’t Neji’s place to question, but he wondered if Akihiro even remembered anything about the Land of Fire. 

“We appreciate the escort, Lord Tsuchikage,” Kakashi said. “We would like to leave immediately, with your permission, of course.”

Onoki nodded. “Yeah, okay, get out of here. I was going to offer you a night’s stay and a decent meal before you left, but money is tight in this era of peace. So, get the hell out of here. Kitsuchi, see to it that they make back over the border.”

“Of course, Lord Tsuchikage,” Kitsuchi said with a stiff salute.

“Oh please, everyone here knows I’m your father. You can just call me dad,” Onoki grumbled.

“Just trying to follow protocol, Lord Tsuchikage,” Kitsuchi said, but with an almost imperceivable grin. 

Neji followed after their escort, observing what little of the Hidden Rock Village they were allowed to see. The whole nation thus far had been barren and depressing. He wasn’t sure if Earth or Wind was a worst place to live. One was full of mountainous rocks and the other desert sand. He’d choose the forest any day. 

He stole a peek at Sakura. Ever since they left the daimyo’s castle she’d been practically attached at the hip to Kakashi. He couldn’t wait to be done with this mission where he was so close to Sakura and yet couldn’t touch her. He wanted to talk with her. He was going to ask her to move in with him — but not at the Hyuga compound. They’d get a condo near the hospital. And he wasn’t sure how that would work with being the Head of the clan, but he’d figure it out because he was a genius. 

“You keep thinking so hard you will get wrinkles that mar your youthful appearance,” Gai teased.

Neji schooled his face back into his familiar emotionless mask. 

He scanned the area in his nearly three-hundred and sixty degree visual perspective. It seemed unlikely that there would be any interference in this time of peace, but there was always the possibility of rebels. 

“There is a group of six people rapidly approaching from our east,” Neji called aloud. He allowed his gaze to linger in Sakura’s direction and almost cried out. There was an addition in her chakra network concentrated in her lower belly region.

Kitsuchi paused and looked in the direction Neji pointed out. “Rebels,” he spat.

“Rebels?” Prince Akihiro asked. “I thought we were peaceful!”

“Yeah, well, not everyone is happy about the truce. We got a lot of bitter people in this country,” Izanagi explained. “Personally, I think they’re a bunch of cowards. None of these rebels fought on the front lines of the last war.”

Kakashi stood ready in battle pose.

“Hatake, I think it best if you let us handle this,” Kitsuchi requested. “These rebels don’t need any more ammunition to feed their obsession of hate.”

“That’s the thing about hate, it’s not reasonable,” Anko said. She reached into her pockets and pulled out several kunai. “This trip was boring anyway.”

“Back off, Anko,” Kakashi ordered.

“I could knock them unconscious,” Sakura suggested. “Or Kakashi can put them into a Sharingan-induced coma.”

“Or you’ll let us take care of this,” Kitsuchi said. “Our mission is to get you back over the border so the prince can be safely delivered to his father.”

Three of the rebels appeared within a few meters of them. The other three were no where to be seen, no doubt hidden for a surprise attack. 

“What do you want?” Kitsuchi demanded.

“We want to know why you’re so chummy with the Copy Ninja. He’s murdered countless of our countrymen, Kitsuchi,” one of the ninja said. He had a large scar that stretched from his ear down his throat. A scratch marked through his Iwagakure forehead protector.

“Seeing as you’re a missing nin, the business of the shinobi of Iwagakure is of no concern to you,” Kitsuchi answered.

“Yeah, well, we’re making it our business.” The missing nin gestured towards the prince. “What’s the long, lost prince doing out of his gilded cage?”

“A sign of peace between our nations,” Kitsuchi said. “Now buzz off before I have to knock you into next year.”

A senbon flew towards Neji, but he used his rotation to block the attack and deflected it back to the source. 

“I tried to play nice,” Kitsuchi said with a sigh. 

The Rock ninja began to work like a well-oiled machine. Within a short amount of time, all six of the rebels were beaten bloody and unconscious. 

“Izanagi, Haruko, stay here and watch over these troublemakers. Make sure none of their friends try to show up,” Kitsuchi ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Izanagi and Haruko chorused.

“Well,” Prince Akihiro breathed. “I never thought I was so important.”

“It wasn't about you, kid,” Anko assured him with a wink. She nodded her head towards Kakashi. “It’s Hatake and his thousands of deadly ninjutsu attacks. He makes grown men piss their pants in fear.”

Akihiro’s eyes grew wide and he stared at Kakashi with an obvious respect.

“And he’s about to be the new Hokage,” Anko whispered in the prince’s ear. 

After passing the mountain range, the Iwagakure ninja headed back to deal with the rebels and return to their hidden city. The prince was wary of Anko and Kakashi, so he stuck close to Sakura. Neji tried not to mind the prince making small-talk with his fiancé. Out of all the members of their squad she was the most approachable and nurturing. He wanted another look at her with his Byakugan. He probably imagined the extra chakra network. It was too soon for even the possibility of pregnancy. 

Neji stumbled a step.

“You okay?” Gai asked, his voice laced with concern. “I knew you should have consumed more calories at our last meal. Your youthful endurance needs more sustenance!”

Neji reached up and gripped his forehead as a rush of images assaulted him. His Gai shadow clone was dispelled. “There’s a problem back at the castle. One of my shadow clones was just taken out. The princess just ran off with one of the guards.” 

“Uh, that arrogant little brat,” Anko grumbled. 

“Princess?” Akihiro asked. “I have a sister?”

“And a brother,” Kakashi added.

Neji took a deep breath and looked up into the sky trying to process his new memories. Princess Rei didn’t appear to be in distress. As a matter of fact, she and Jugo seemed quite happy to be running away. It seemed that Jugo didn’t care for shadow clone Gai trying to stop them though. And there were strange dark markings on the man’s neck. There was a dark bird circling above them that took a nose dive.

“Is that one of Sai’s messenger birds?” Sakura asked. “I wonder what he might have to say.”

“We can read it on the way. Right now we have got to get back to the daimyo,” Kakashi ordered.


	20. To Save a Princess!

Chapter Twenty: To Save a Princess!

Why was he staring so intently at her? Neji was in the lead and yet Sakura could feel his eyes on her. That was the problem with the Byakugan, it was like Neji really did have eyes in the back of his head.

Kakashi raised his hand and everyone stopped abruptly. “My clone was just dispelled,” he explained. He closed his eyes, taking in the sudden knowledge. 

Sakura sucked in her breath. Kakashi’s clones were formidable. It would take some serious talent to defeat one.

Neji inhaled sharply. “My other clone was also just dispelled.”

“New plan,” Kakashi said. “Sakura and Anko, you two will escort Prince Akihiro back to the castle. Gai, Neji, and I will go after Princess Rei, Jugo…”

“And Orochimaru,” Neji added. “He’s the one that dispelled my clone.”

“No way am I avoiding that snake!” Anko hissed. She grabbed the front of Kakashi’s flak jacket and jerked him towards her. “Don’t you dare leave me out.”

Kakashi sighed, obviously he’d hoped to keep Orochimaru’s involvement quiet. “Fine. Neji and Sakura will escort the prince. Anko, you will accompany Gai and myself.” He gripped her shoulder and stared down into her eyes. “You will be like ice, am I clear, Mitarashi?”

Anko uncurled her fingers from his jacket. “Frozen,” she agreed with a brittle smile. 

Kakashi sliced open his palm and slapped it onto the ground, calling forth his ninja dogs. “Akino, keep with Sakura. Make sure the prince gets to the castle without problem.” 

“Yes, of course, Kakashi,” Akino murmured, adjusting the sunglasses balanced across his tan muzzle. 

“The rest of you, we’re tracking down Orochimaru,” Kakashi explained. He discreetly handed Sakura a couple of dog treats from his hip pouch. She slipped them into her pouch.

“You owe me some serious biscuits for all this work lately, Kakashi,” Pakkun grumbled. He scratched behind his ear with his front paw. 

Sakura watched as Kakashi took half the team and most of the ninken southeast. 

Prince Akihiro cleared his throat. “Talking dogs, huh?” He shook his head. “So, how long do you think it will take to get back to my father?”

“They don’t all speak our language, but Pakkun and Akino are special,” Sakura explained.

“Maybe another day,” Neji answered the second question. He stared off into the distance where Kakashi and the others took off. “If we can keep our breaks at a minimum.”

“If you’re done scratching yourselves, let’s get going,” Akino barked. 

Prince Akihiro laughed. “I never thought I’d meet a talking dog, much less one with an attitude!” He crouched at Akino’s side. “Do you mind if I rub behind your ears?”

“Do I look like a pet?” Akino asked in annoyance. “Let’s go kids. We have a mission to accomplish.”

Sakura’s hand drew near her pouch and the biscuit Kakashi gave her for Akino. At their next break she’d see to it that he enjoyed a snack. Maybe it would put him in a better mood.

They continued eastward for the castle. 

“So, exactly who are you two? Your names are familiar,” Akihiro said, his voice strong and clear in spite of their rapid pace.

“You want to talk while we’re running?” Sakura asked, amused by the prince’s curiosity. The idea of someone not knowing her identity was novel at this point. 

“I run all the time,” Akihiro answered. “It’s how I clear my mind. You first Sakura -- what’s your claim to fame?”

Sakura glanced towards Neji, but he was studiously ignoring her and looking straight forward, following after Akino. 

“I’m the Hokage’s apprentice,” Sakura answered. 

“She and her teammates defeated Madara, the masked man, and the Rabbit goddess that tried to destroy the world at the climax of the Fourth War,” Neji answered. “And she brought me back from the dead.”

“What? Seriously?” Akihiro asked, eyes wide in shock as he stared at Neji. 

“Of course, he’s not serious,” Sakura said with nervous chuckle. “He was only nearly dead.”

“Her sweet voice brought me back to the land of the living,” Neji protested. 

“Your eyes, you’re a Hyuga,” Akihiro reasoned. “One of the noble clans of Konoha.”

“He’s the heir of the clan,” Sakura added.

“Seriously?” Akihiro repeated. “What are you doing on such a ‘dangerous’ mission?” he asked, using air quotes. 

“I guess I’m trying to live a little before I’m chained down by duty,” Neji answered. His jaw clenched and he cast a quick look towards Sakura, his eye were darkened with worry.

Sakura really wanted to know what was in the message from Sai! Neji read it and then promptly dispelled the jutsu. He hadn’t even shared the contents with Kakashi.

Akihiro sighed. “Ugh, duty. I can predict my future -- an arranged, loveless marriage coupled with the responsibilities of a nation I can hardly remember. I guess you and I will have the first part in common.”

Neji smiled a rare, amused smile. “Actually, I’m marrying a dear friend whom I adore and cherish,” he said.

“Really? That’s unusual for an arranged marriage. What’s so special about her?” Akihiro asked.

“She’s standing right next to you,” Neji answered, his smile broader.

Akihiro’s eyes grew wide and he turned to Sakura. “I’m so sorry!” He raised his hands in a placating gesture. “I didn’t mean to insult! I had no idea that the two of you---.”

Sakura smiled. “It’s fine, Prince Akihiro. You couldn’t be expected to know. There’s a great deal you’ll need to catch up on once you return to the castle.”

“Perhaps, I can start with you two,” Akihiro said. “Can you tell me about the last war and the alliance between the five great shinobi nations?”

“We’ve got all day,” Sakura answered.

“Yeah, never mind that your voices will carry,” Akino grouched. 

“We’re clear for miles out,” Neji said. “I’ll stop the conversation if anyone approaches.”

“Yeah, but that means I’ll have to listen to it,” Akino said.

“How about if you don’t complain and I’ll give you one of your favorite treats?” Sakura offered. She pulled out one of the biscuits from her pouch and showed the dog the bribe.

Akino sniffed and then licked his lips eagerly. “I thought I smelled something delicious.”

OoO

 

Outside Daimyo Kaname’s castle, samurai were posted at all the entrances. Upon spying the return of the two Konoha ninja with Prince Akihiro, the guards at the western gate brought them to the daimyo, avoiding the watchful eyes of the daimyo’s servants.

“My son,” Kaname whispered, his voice choked with emotion once he dismissed his samurai. His personal guard remained, standing in the shadows in the back of the room.

Akihiro bowed respectfully before his father. The resemblance between the two men was proof enough of their relation. They were of the same height and build with the same piercing gaze. “Father,” Akihiro rejoined. “Any news on my missing sister?”

Kaname pursed his lips and shook his head.

“Our companions have gone after them,” Neji assured him. 

Kaname nodded, but said nothing. An awkward silence fell over them.

“Perhaps, I shall find Madame Shizimi,” Sakura suggested.

“No need for that,” Kaname said with a slight smile. “Your shadow clone has been her constant companion.”

Sakura suppressed a groan. Those weren’t memories she looked forward to receiving.

“Father, may I speak with you privately?” Akihiro asked.

“You may speak with me and Mitsurugi,” Kaname answered, referring to his guard. He dismissed Sakura and Neji after inviting them to share in his supper in a few hours. 

“We need to speak, immediately,” Neji whispered, grabbing Sakura’s elbow and guiding her back to the room assigned to her and Anko. 

Akino followed them down the hall and settled himself outside of their door for a nap. “No funny business, kids. I’ll be giving Kakashi a full report.”

“Of course,” Sakura said.

Neji shut and locked the door. He and Sakura sat next to one another on the edge of the bed. His pale eyes focused on her necklace.

“What was in the message?” Sakura asked, reaching up and adjusting the necklace. 

Neji took a deep breath. “Sai had a message from Hinata. Uncle has been speaking with the Rabbit goddess in a private shrine within our clan’s compound. I don’t know much about the shrine because only the Clan Head and heir are allowed inside. The Hyuga clan is directly descended from Princess Kaguya’s second son, Hamura. The Byakugan is a trait from her.”

Sakura reached for Neji’s hand and held it between her hands. “The Uchihas are also descended from her. Her third eye was the Sharingan-Rinnegan.”

Neji stared down at their joined hands. “The necklace is cursed,” he whispered.

Sakura chuckled. “No, it’s not! Your mother wore it with honor.” She released his hands and touched the amethyst and jade pendant settled on her chest. “It’s a lovely gift that connects us.”

“It’s cursed,” Neji argued. “If the bearer were to become pregnant with a female child, that child would serve as the chosen vessel for Princess Kaguya to be reborn.”

“But, wouldn’t that mean that Hinata was the chosen vessel?” Sakura asked.

“She would have been, if Hiashi had been foolish enough to give this to her mother,” Neji said. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. The tousled, silky strands fell back perfectly into place. “I can’t believe he gave this to me, knowing the risk it entailed. He should have told me!”

“Maybe he didn’t know?” Sakura reasoned. “Besides, it hardly matters. I’m not pregnant. We’ll figure out a way to remove it. Simple.”

Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he grabbed Sakura’s upper arms, his fingers bruising tight, and looked directly into her eyes. “But you are.”

Sakura shook her head. “Not possible. Wrong time of month for one thing. I’m a medic. I’m quite aware of ovulation and the female cycle.” She smiled and covered his wrists with her hands. “You’re worried for nothing.”

Neji’s jaw tightened. “I saw a change in your chakra.” His gaze drifted down to her belly. “There is a bundle of chakra centered in your womb.”

Sakura threw his hands off her and touched her fingertips to her belly. She didn’t feel anything different. “I’m a master at chakra manipulation, and I’m telling you there isn’t any difference.”

“Maybe the necklace is interfering,” Neji muttered, his brow furrowed in confusion. He activated his Byakugan and stared down at her, his frown deepening. “I don’t see it now.”

“I think you need some sleep. The others will be back before you know it and then we’ll be on our way back home,” Sakura answered. She laid back on the bed and pulled the covers down. “Keep me warm?”

Neji silently slipped under the covers beside her, his arms banded tight around her, pillowing her face against his solid chest.

“I’ll check out that shrine myself when we get back,” Neji’s deep voice rumbled.

OoO

“Did they get the message?” Naruto asked. He impatiently paced up and down the garden path.

“I don’t know anymore than you do,” Hinata answered quietly. She used her gloved hands to pluck the weeds from her flower garden. 

Naruto sighed and leaned against one of the fence posts. “Can I help?”

“No way,” Sasuke argued. “You can’t tell the difference between a weed and a bulb. I’m still trying to repair the damage you did earlier.”

“If you would just teach me, I’ll do better,” Naruto promised. He smiled boyishly down at Hinata. “And let me know which ones I damaged. I’ll get Ino to help me replace them.”

“That’s not necessary,” Hinata said, her smile soft. Naruto had a heart of gold, but his finances weren’t substantial enough to replace the expensive flowers he’d inadvertently destroyed. There was no need to worry him unnecessarily. “Kneel beside me and I’ll point out the bulbs from the weeds for you.”

Sasuke leaned back on his haunches and gazed into the distance with a frown. “Why must she be so difficult?”

Hinata followed Sasuke’s dark eyes and discovered her sister training with Hoheto, a jounin level clansman. “She has always admired Hoheto’s skills in combat, though not quite as much as Neji’s skills.” Hinata sighed. “She’s hoping her performance in the third round will impress father enough that he’ll reinstate her as heiress.”

“That makes no sense,” Sasuke scoffed.

“Neither did your leaving us behind for your avenging quest,” Naruto argued. He flung a clod of dirt in Sasuke’s direction.

The agile Uchiha dodged it easily. “Point taken, but I was riding the edge of insanity for years.”

“She will learn that sometimes there is no pleasing our father,” Hinata said quietly. 

“Unless you’re a psychopath Rabbit goddess bent on world domination,” Naruto grumbled.

“We shouldn’t joke about such things,” Hinata worried. She pricked her finger on the stem of one of the weeds. Gingerly, she pulled off her glove and stared at her hand. A small trickle of blood beaded up on her index finger. She sent a surge of healing chakra to it and watched the minute wound heal.

“It wasn’t a joke,” Naruto said. Unease brewed behind his bright, blue eyes as he stared behind them towards the private shrine.

OoO

“I don’t understand what the big deal is,” Orochimaru said with a wide smile. Jugo stood at his side, black curse marks dancing along the flesh of his neck and arms. Princess Rei was unconscious in his arms.

“The big deal is that the daimyo doesn’t take kindly to people kidnapping his children,” Kakashi said, his voice low and threatening. 

“You know, your father was a truly terrifying man, Hatake,” Orochimaru said, cocking his head to one side. “He was more feared than the Sannin combined -- if you can imagine! The White Fang of Konoha.” He shook his head. “You are nothing, but a yipping puppy in comparison.”

Kakashi arched his pale eyebrow at the insult. “I may be trash,” he murmured, thinking about Obito. “But you are worse than trash. You exploit anyone and everyone. You disturb the slumber of the dead. And you will forever be envious that Minato was chosen as the Fourth Hokage and not you.”

Orochimaru’s golden, snake-like eyes narrowed. 

Kakashi was glad of his mask, it kept his grin hidden. Orochimaru was so busy toying with him, he didn’t notice Gai and Anko sneaking up on him. For too many years, Orochimaru relied on his minions, but now that he was alone, he wasn’t nearly as difficult.

“Ha!” Orochimaru shot forth a wave of snakes at both Anko and Gai, not so distracted after all. Gai flipped out of the way and Anko caught the snakes with her bare hands. 

“This ends today, Orochimaru,” Kakashi said. Near his heels, Pakkun and Bull bared their fangs and growled. Kakashi had sent most of the other dogs into the forest to follow after Orochimaru should he escape.

“You think the three of you can possibly compete with me?” Orochimaru cackled with amusement.

“How about five?” Suigetsu asked. He formed from a puddle of water behind Orochimaru and circled the snake’s body in a whirlpool of water. 

Karin walked towards Kakashi, adjusting her glasses and frowning. “We finally free ourselves of him and he tries to ruin the first good gig we get.” She sniffed. “I already lost my precious Sasuke-kun. I’m not losing Prince Riko!”

“We are here to save Princess Rei and Jugo,” Suigetsu scolded.

Kakashi stepped closer towards Suigetsu and Orochimaru. He was slightly amused by Sasuke’s former teammates. It was hard for him to believe the sullen Sasuke Uchiha would choose this assortment of goofballs to accompany him. Kakashi slid away his forehead protector from his Mangekyo Sharingan. “Since you’ve always been such a fan of the Sharingan, how about I show you a little trick I learned from Itachi Uchiha.”

“Can I pee on him?” Pakkun asked, after Orochimaru was trapped within a Tsukuyomi that could rival Itachi’s most complicated genjutsu.

“It wouldn’t be professional,” Kakashi said, reaching down and rubbing Pakkun briskly along his neck. He pulled out a biscuit from his pouch, split it in half for Bull and Pakkun, and then dismissed them and the rest of his dogs.

OoO

“I cannot thank you enough for all you’ve done,” Daimyo Kaname said, a wide grin across his face. He raised his goblet of wine high for another toast. “To the ninja of Konoha!”

“Cheers,” Princess Rei murmured.

“Thank you for returning me to my family,” Prince Akihiro added. 

“Yeah, now I don’t have to worry about running this place and can focus on the pretty ladies,” Prince Riko said. He cast a suggestive look to Karin sitting at his right side. 

“I still don’t quite understand everything,” Madame Shizimi said. She looked across the table at Sakura. “You were with me the whole time and yet I hear that you were off bringing my first born home.” She swallowed her glass of wine and a servant quickly refilled it.

“We live to serve you, Lord Daimyo,” Kakashi murmured.

“No, it’s the other way around, Kakashi,” Prince Akihiro argued. “It is the daimyo that is to serve the people. We serve you.”

Riko snorted.

Kaname sighed and let his gaze drift between his two sons. “Ninja of Konoha, you will accompany Prince Akihiro and myself back to the Hidden Village. It is time we witness the battle round of the Chunin Promotion Exam.”

“What about me?” Riko asked, taking his hand off Karin’s thigh and staring hard at his father.

“And Prince Riko,” Kaname amended. He looked at his daughter. “Princess?”

Rei shook her head, long brown strands of her hair escaped her loose braid. “No, thank you,” she murmured. “I’ve had quite enough adventure, thank you very much.” 

“Shall we leave at first light, Lord Daimyo?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes. It’s time that I see these saviors of the world for myself,” Kaname said.

“Sasuke-kun is pretty impressive, but don’t expect too much of that Uzumaki character,” Karin said.

“Naruto Uzumaki is a special kind of ninja that cares about saving everyone,” Sakura argued. “He’s brave, compassionate, and never gives up.” She glared at Karin. “And he’s your cousin.”

“Yes, but can either of them help my gout?” Kaname asked. He grinned at Sakura and she flushed at the praise of the nation’s leader. 

Neji’s foot nudged Sakura’s gently under the table.


	21. Round Three

Chapter Twenty-One: Round Three

 

Naruto paced up and down in the waiting room of the arena. It was the morning of the final round of the Chunin Promotion Exam. He and Sasuke were forbidden to watch any of the other matches and kept in separate rooms to mentally prepare for their turn. The soft, repetitive click of Hinata’s knitting needles were the only sound in the room aside from his frustrated foot shuffle.

“At least you’re allowed to keep me company while I wait,” Naruto said, flashing his girlfriend a quick smile.

Hinata glanced up from the red scarf she was making and returned the smile. She set the project aside and gently patted her hand on the spot next to her on the bench.

Naruto walked towards her and sat beside her. His posture immediately slouched and he blew out a frustrated breath. “I was looking forward to watching Konohamaru fight. This isn’t fair.” 

“Perhaps the Hokage and the other kages don’t want to distract from the other combatants,” Hinata suggested quietly. “If you were in the stands watching, everyone would be too busy watching you, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke to notice the battle in the arena.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Naruto’s thoughts weren’t on the final round of the exam. He was more concerned about Sakura and Neji. Would Hiashi’s meddling with the Rabbit goddess endanger his friends? He would have felt better if he’d seen them the day before or even earlier that morning. The Daimyo must have been present, and since they were his escort, surely they’d returned.

Hinata’s warm hand touched his forearm gently and Naruto’s eyes snapped open to look at her. “I know they’ll here to watch you. We’ll talk to them immediately after the exam and do whatever it takes to make sure Kaguya’s plan is thwarted once again.”

A hard rap of knuckles fell upon the door. Shikamaru opened the door and stared at the two of them dispassionately. “You’re up, Naruto.”

Naruto stood up eagerly, his adrenaline began to pump through his veins. “Who am I facing?” 

Shikamaru stared back at him. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Naruto started to follow after Shikamaru, but was stopped by Hinata’s firm grip around his wrist. He turned to face her and was surprised by her bold move. She released his wrist, grabbed either side of his face, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him soundly. “Good luck,” she said with a bright smile that sent Naruto’s heart pounding. 

Words failed him and he could do nothing more than nod at her speechlessly. He followed Shikamaru wordlessly.

An observation of the arena’s crowd made his throat dry. It wasn’t nearly so crowded when he was a kid taking this test. Now, it seemed as if every seat was taken with representatives from all the shinobi nations, including some of the smaller ones. He absently scanned the stands for any sign of his closest friends. He saw Hinata climb the side stairs to watch him from the front row, sitting between Ino, Kiba, and Choji. Shino, Tenten, and Lee were in the row behind her.

He couldn’t help but feel disappointed by the lack of pink hair. He couldn’t see Kakashi’s silvery-white hair either. As he stared across the arena floor he noticed that Sai and Yamato were in the center of the battle ground.

“What are they doing here?” he asked Shikamaru. “Are they referring?”

Shikamaru shook his head. “No, Naruto. Sai and Yamato will be your first opponents.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. “I’m to face off against two of my teammates? The two of my teammates that are currently ANBU status?”

“Yeah, it’s troublesome,” Shikamaru said with a shrug.

OoO

Hinata wrung her hands together absently while she watched Naruto’s first match. She knew the Hokage would do something special for both Naruto and Sasuke. It would be unfair to pit them against inexperienced genin. The point of the final round of the Chunin Promotion Exam wasn’t to decide whom to promote — it was to brag and showcase your best, young shinobi for the other nations to fear you. 

“Did you know about this?” Hinata whispered to Ino.

The blond shook her head and bit on her bottom lip absently. “No, but Sai was told to report to the Hokage early this morning. He might not have even known about it until then. But, then again, that boy is really good at keeping secrets.”

“Unlike some people we know,” Kiba snickered.

Ino elbowed him hard in the ribs and he let out a pained hiss. Ino smiled brightly at Hinata and pointed to an elaborately dressed man with two young men on either side of him across the arena in the stands. Gai Might and a couple of other jounin stood in a protective semi-circle around them. “That’s Daimyo Kaname. I assume Prince Riko is at his side, but I’m not sure who the other man is. He has a strong resemblance to the other two, but I don’t think the Daimyo has another son.”

“If Daimyo Kaname is here, that means that big brother Neji and Sakura have returned,” Hinata reasoned.

Ino shrugged. “I haven’t seen them. As a matter of fact, aside from Gai, I haven’t seen any of them.” She shielded her eyes with her hand and peered at Naruto and his two opponents in the arena’s center. “It’s very peculiar and given the strange circumstances of Naruto and Sasuke’s matches — I suspect their mission may have entailed more than just escorting the Daimyo.”

Hinata took a deep breath and settled in to watch Naruto face off against his teammates. The arena was a flurry of activity as Sai’s ink beasts swarmed the field. Naruto was hard pressed to eliminate them and also avoid Yamato’s wooden attacks. Several dozen shadow clones filled the arena accompanied by the crowd’s roar of approval. 

Sai and Yamato were both familiar with Naruto’s battle tactics and it was clear that he wasn’t going all out, though countless Rasengans filled the field. The match was over a half-hour later. Shikamaru called the match over, giving the victory to Naruto, but by a narrow margin. Naruto grinned at the result and flashed Hinata a thumb’s up to which she returned accompanied with a broad smile.

Sai clapped his hand over Naruto’s shoulder and said something into his ear before he and Yamato left the arena and joined the spectators in the stands. Sai walked past Hinata and settle next to Ino. 

Sai leaned across Ino to speak with Hinata. “Naruto didn’t even break a sweat. Yamato and I were only a warm up for him before his real challenge.”

Before Hinata could ask about who his next challenge might be, she heard the announcer call out Gaara — Kazikage of the Sand and Bee — the heart and soul of Lightning. “He’s fighting the other jinchuriki?” Hinata asked in disbelief.

“Now this is getting interesting,” Kiba said, his voice bright with anticipation. 

“I sense needless destruction is about to take place,” Shino said with a sigh.

“Why do you think Yamato is here? He’ll rebuild if necessary,” Sai answered. 

The arena was in a flurry of activity. Most of the attacks occurred faster than the eye could follow. Hinata activated her Byakugan and watched the battle with enraptured fascination. Naruto moved in such a way that his father, the Yellow Flash, would have been impressed. None of the junchuriki summoned their tailed-beasts, but it was obvious that all three tapped into their vast chakra reserves.

After an hour of brutal battle, Shikamaru called the match to an end. No winner was declared and it was decided to be a draw. Gaara dipped his head respectfully at both Naruto and Bee. However, Bee was a little more enthusiastic and looped his arms around both Naruto and Gaara’s necks to pull them in for a group hug. 

After the match, Naruto was allowed to sit in the stands next to Konohamaru and a few other competitors. Once more, his bright blue eyes sought out Hinata’s and they shared another smile with one another.

“You two are starting to make me sick with all your mushiness,” Kiba complained. 

Sai slapped his hand to the back of Kiba’s head, causing the Inuzuka warrior to rub his head in frustration. Akamaru whined pitifully at his side. 

“I for one am pleased to see the progress you’ve made towards a relationship with the one you love,” Shino said quietly. “I only hope that one day some one will look at me with such obvious affection.”

“You might have to take off your hood if you want someone to actually be able to see you,” Tenten pointed out. “I still don’t see Neji anywhere. He should be back by now, right?”

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than Neji and Sakura entered the floor of the arena. Hinata’s eyes widened at the sight of her cousin and friend. They’d only been gone for a few weeks, but it felt like longer. Neji looked up and met her gaze. His expression didn’t change, but Hinata felt reassured by his steady gaze.

“He looks so handsome,” Tenten whispered. 

“Yeah, he’s as handsome as all the other Hyuga men,” Ino said with playful nudge to Hinata’s side. “I have to admit, he and Sakura look good together.”

Tenten snorted at the comment, but held her peace. 

“Oh, man, this is going to be so good!” Kiba said, leaning forward eagerly with his elbows on his knees. “Sasuke is going to be facing off against ex-girlfriend and the guy that stole her away!”

“Sakura isn’t Sasuke’s ex-girlfriend,” Lee protested. “He just realized too late what an exotic treasure she is,” he added with a sigh.

“Oh please, not you too,” Tenten groaned.

“Quiet, I’m trying to watch,” Sai said. “I’ve trained with Sakura and Sasuke both. She’s resistant to genjutsu. She’s the perfect choice to square off against him.” He glanced over at Hinata. “And to see the Sharingan versus the Byakugan. This will come down to taijutsu rather than bloodline limits.”

Hinata kept her Byakugan activated and focused on Neji and Sakura. For a moment, she thought there was an extra flux of chakra within Sakura’s belly, but quickly dismissed it when she couldn’t find it again. She turned to the hall’s exit and watched as Sasuke walked onto the field. She noticed the slight hesitation in his step as he saw exactly who waited for him in the arena.

OoO

Sakura felt a strong mix of nervousness and anticipation. She and Sasuke had sparred together quite frequently before she left on her last mission. She and Neji had also learned to work together in a complementary dance that offered an impressive offense and defense. When Tsunade had informed them of their participation in the battle round she’d been surprised. They’d been forbidden to see anyone upon their return to the village after escorting the Daimyo and his sons. The last two days, she and her teammates had been secluded in guest quarters at the Hokage Tower. Gai and a few other jounin had taken over the duty of protecting the Daimyo while they were to prepare for their performance in the exam.

“Sakura,” Sasuke greeted, his voice a familiar deep, baritone. He glanced at Neji. “Hyuga,” he grudgingly addressed. 

“Uchiha,” Neji greeted in a flat tone.

“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura said, her eyes bright in amusement. “It is an honor to face you today. I’m sure you’ll impress the masses.”

Sasuke glanced over towards where Naruto sat in the stands with Hanabi and Konohamaru on either side of him. He glanced back at her and smirked. “Only a couple of people I’m here to impress. You’re one of them.”

“This isn’t a reunion,” Shikamaru interrupted in a bored tone. “You know the rules. Try not to bring the arena down on our heads.”

“No promises on that,” Sasuke said with smirk. He gestured towards Sakura with a nod of his head. “That one is the most destructive one in the village.”

Sakura clenched her hands into fists, her knuckles popped in tension. “Let’s see what you’ve got!”

Sakura barely dodged a chidori that Sasuke sent her way. For a moment, she had a flashback to another time when Sasuke tried to kill her with his lightning charge sword. There was no murderous rage in his eyes this time and only her hours of practice with him before her last mission saved her from being run through. Neji stepped up with an impressive defense that turned Sasuke away. 

She grinned at her boyfriend and then focused on her friend and slammed her fist into the ground, cracking the earth beneath Sasuke’s feet and causing him to jump away. She could hear Shikamaru complaining in the distance about her needless destruction, but the move had pleased the crowd. Her earth shattering fists were famous and people traveled from great distances to watch the heroes of the last war battle.

Neji and Sasuke became engaged in an impressive display of taijutsu. It became apparent that Sasuke had been practicing with Hinata as he was able to counter perfectly Neji’s attacks. 

The fight lasted nearly an hour before Tsunade ordered Shikamaru to end it. Sakura had done her best to avoid destroying the place, but the ground was a mess. Sasuke had been declared winner of the match by a narrow margin. 

She threw her arms around Sasuke’s neck and hugged him. “You were great! Good luck on your next match!”

Sasuke’s arms slowly wound around Sakura. “Thank you. It was a pleasure fighting you, Sakura.”

Sakura and Neji hurried off the field and joined the section of the stands where Hinata and their other friends waited. 

Ino was waiting on the stairs with her hands on her hips. “Why didn’t you tell me you were back?”

Sakura hugged Ino, much as she had Sasuke moments before. “Orders,” she answered. “Did you save us seats?”

Ino grinned at her and tugged on her pink hair playfully. “I’ll make room.”

Hinata stood waiting for them and hugged Sakura and then Neji. “That was an impressive fight!” Sakura and Neji sat between Ino and Hinata. 

“You lost well, Sakura,” Sai said, amusement dancing in his dark eyes.

“As did you,” Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at her teammate.

“We need to talk,” Hinata said, quietly to Neji. 

“I received Sai’s letter,” Neji said. “Tell me everything as soon as this is over,” he said, gesturing towards the arena. 

“I can’t believe you lost,” Tenten said. She touched her hand upon Neji’s shoulder from behind. “I thought you were better.”

Neji turned to face his former teammates. “The match was called correctly. None of us were fighting at full strength, or else the arena would have fallen upon our heads. Sasuke trained well.” He glanced at Hinata. “It looks like someone has been teaching him Hyuga fighting techniques.”

Hinata shrugged and looked across the stands towards her younger sister, Hanabi. “Don’t blame me. Hanabi also trained with him.” 

Sakura watched the arena’s floor being repaired by a couple of shinobi strong with earth affinity. She felt mildly guilty at the evidence of her destructive habits. It had been a great deal of fun to spar on such even footing with Sasuke and to work alongside Neji. She glanced up in the stands towards the Daimyo and his sons and returned a wave to Prince Akihiro. 

“Who’s the other noble next to the Daimyo? I assume one of them is Prince Riko,” Ino said.

“They are both his sons. Prince Riko is his younger son. Prince Akihiro, the one that was waving at us, was recently freed from his role as a political hostage with a former rival nation,” Sakura explained. 

“Seriously?” Ino whispered.

“Now, this is the fight I’ve been waiting for,” Sakura said when Kakashi and Anko joined Sasuke on the battle field.

OoO

Hinata bit her lower lip to keep from arguing with Neji. He was the heir and as such, she needed to respect his wishes. He needed to know about the Rabbit goddess and her father’s slip into madness. The letter Sai sent was only the tip of the iceberg. Hiashi still performed his duties as was expected, but he had begun to spend an increasing amount of time in the shrine.

She glanced over at Sakura and spied the jade and amethyst necklace she’d read so much about. With her Byakugan still activated she focused on Sakura’s belly and once again spied the excess chakra. 

“We need to talk now,” Hinata whispered, her lips only an inch from Neji’s ear. 

He turned his eyes away from the awesome clash of chidori on the battle field. He arched a dark eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

“Have you tried to remove the necklace?” she asked.

Neji’s brow furrowed. “We were unsuccessful in our attempts,” he answered. 

Hinata lowered her voice even further. “Is there a chance, that she might be pregnant?”

Neji’s eyes flashed. “You saw it didn’t you?”

Hinata nodded. 

Neji grabbed Sakura’s hand. “Come with me, we need to talk,” he said. Before Sakura could protest, he led her from the stands into one of the hallways of the arena. Hinata wanted to stop them, but from the looks of their other friends she didn’t want to cause any more of a disturbance.

She turned her attention back to the match. Anko was sidelined with a broken leg with Shizune tending her injury, but Kakashi and Sasuke continued to go back and forth with impressive attacks and defenses. It was an impressive sight, but Hinata knew the match would be called soon. The air smelled heavily of electricity.

“Where are they going?” Tenten asked. She started to go after Neji and Sakura, but Lee grabbed her arm and forced her back into her seat.

“They wouldn’t have left if it wasn’t important. Let us mind our own business,” Lee said, his voice unusually quiet.

Finally, Shikamaru called an end to the fight. Hokage Tsunade approached the center of the arena and with an amplified voice addressed the crowds. 

“Thank you all for coming today. It has been my pleasure to host this year’s Chunin Promotion Exam,” Tsunade said. “While the individual village leaders will spend the next few days deliberating the promotion of their genin I wanted to make an announcement. As you realize, this year’s exam was a bit different.” 

“I call forth Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha,” Tsunade continued. Sasuke looked askance at Kakashi, but the latter merely shrugged.

It took only a few moments before the two war heroes stood in front of Tsunade. “You two have proven your strength many times over in the past year. I would now like to make it official— you are promoted to the level of Chunin.”

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Sasuke’s expression remained neutral.

“Now, I hope you enjoyed your time as a Chunin. Because, as my last act as Hokage, I now promote you both to the level of Jounin,” Tsunade said. She turned to Kakashi. “And Kakashi Hatake, you are now officially the Sixth Hokage.”

The arena burst into loud applause and cheers. Hinata glanced across to see the Daimyo clapping in a reserved manner, while his sons cheered as loudly as everyone else.

OoO

Naruto was on cloud nine. He was now a jounin! His goal to become Hokage was that much closer to realization.

“Don’t think you’ll have time to relax,” Kakashi teased. They were waiting inside the Hokage’s office. The Daimyo had requested a private audience with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Sasuke leaned against the far wall as they waited for the Daimyo’s security detail to lead him to the the office. “I’ll be passing the title off to you in just a few years.”

Sasuke cleared his throat. “Naruto isn’t the only one that is capable to serve as the next Hokage,” he pointed out.

“You’re right. Sakura will be pretty tough competition,” Kakashi said, his grin obvious past his mask.

Naruto groaned. “That’s not fair! Where is she anyway?” He glanced at the door expectantly. “I thought she’d be here to congratulate us.” 

“I’m sure she’s busy planning your celebratory party,” Kakashi assured them. “She and Anko were up half the night discussing how to celebrate your promotion.”

“You already knew?” Naruto asked.

“Everyone knew the final round was merely for show in regards to you two,” Kakashi said. “Though, I wasn’t expecting my promotion so soon. That caught me by surprise.”

“Do you know what the Daimyo wants?” Sasuke asked.

“I have a hunch,” Kakashi said.

There was a brisk knock at the door. Genma was admitted entrance and escorted the Daimyo inside. 

“Daimyo Kaname,” Kakashi greeted. “It is a pleasure to see you again. These young men are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.”

The Daimyo nodded. “It is an honor to meet you both. I was impressed by your display of skill in the arena. My sons were awed.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Sasuke said, bowing in respect. Naruto mimicked the move and bowed as well. 

“You’re both probably wondering why I requested this meeting. I wish to bestow the title of nobility to you both,” Kaname said. “For your services to the world during the last war, it is the least I can do to show my extreme gratitude for your heroic measures.”

“While your generosity is appreciated,” Sasuke answered, “I cannot accept such an honor. It was a team effort that lead to the defeat of the Madara and the Rabbit goddess. It was as much Kakashi, Obito, and Sakura’s effort as ours that lead to the victory.”

Daimyo Kaname smiled in amusement. “Worry not, Lord Uchiha, for Lady Haruno and Lord Hatake have already been honored with titles of nobility.”

“I accept,” Naruto said eagerly. He cast Sasuke a scathing look. “As does, Sasuke, but sometimes he’s too stubborn to appreciate when good things happen to him.”

“Given his tortured past, I do not fault his caution, Lord Uzumaki,” Kaname said. “Do you accept, Lord Uchiha?”

Sasuke nodded, a small smile turning up the corner of his mouth. “I accept, though technically, the Uchihas are already a noble clan.”

Kaname waved away the argument. “One cannot be too noble.”

 

OoO

“What is going on?” Sakura asked. She jerked her arm out of Neji’s hand once they reached the hallway out of sight and hearing of the arena stands. “I wanted to watch the match.”

Neji grit his teeth. “You’re pregnant.”

Sakura’s mouth fell open. “This again? I already told you that is impossible.”

“Hinata noticed during our match and then confirmed it when we joined her in the stands.” Neji reached for Sakura’s hands and held them tight, even when she tried to jerk them out of his grasp again. “That necklace is somehow involved as is the Rabbit goddess. My uncle is somehow acting under her authority lately.”

“Not this again, Neji. The Rabbit goddess? Kaguya? We defeated her in the war. She’s gone — as surely as she was defeated by her sons,” Sakura protested. “This necklace is not cursed, while I will admit that not being able to remove it from my neck is a little disconcerting.”

“Check again, Sakura. It’s been enough time, you should be able to see if there is any truth to what mine and Hinata’s Byakugan have seen,” Neji said.

“Very well,” Sakura said, pulling her hands out of his grasp and this time Neji released his hold. He held his breath in anticipation. Sakura closed her eyes and laid her hands upon her belly. He could see the faint green glow of her medical chakra. Her jade eyes flew open, her pupils dilated in fear.


	22. Secrets of the Shrine

Chapter Twenty Two: Secrets of the Shrine

Shortly after the conclusion of the final round of the Chunin Promotion Exam, it began to rain. It started as a gentle sprinkle, but the sky soon darkened and the rain fell harder. Puddles accumulated on the streets. While Sakura and Tenten ran at their top speeds, they were still soaked from the run.

“I really appreciate you letting me stay with you,” Sakura said, towel drying her hair. She looked around Tenten’s small apartment and swallowed nervously. The walls were lined with sharp weapons and with the force of the storm’s winds outside, it wouldn’t take much to make them fall. The dark haired kunoichi obviously had nerves of steel.

“I don’t care what Hiashi says. Neji is my teammate and my friend. If he asks me to do something, I do it without hesitation,” Tenten snapped. She set aside the kunai she was sharpening and picked up another one. “This has nothing to do with you, Sakura, so there’s no reason to thank me.”

Sakura chewed on her bottom lip to keep back her sharp retort. She didn't appreciate Tenten’s attitude. They had never been particularly close, but she had considered Tenten a friend. They had participated in the chunin exam together both times and had also shared quite a few joint missions. And there were of course all the girls night out events that Ino dragged them off to. “I understand how you feel about Neji.”

The kunai Tenten was sharpening clattered to the floor. “What?”

“You love him. How can you not?” Sakura wrapped the towel around her hands and twisted it anxiously. This conversation was harder than she thought it would be. Part of her felt like she’d stolen away Tenten’s happiness by loving Neji. 

“Why would you think that?” Tenten asked quietly.

Sakura looked up and met her friend’s dark eyes. “Because I know what it’s like to love your teammate. When we’re genin and paired up with the smart, handsome, talented boy from our class and get to really know him — it’s impossible not to fall in love. Especially, when you see beyond that cold facade to see just how deep he cares for those important to him.”

“My feelings for Neji are nothing like your feelings for Sasuke,” Tenten said slowly. “Neji never betrayed the village. He sacrificed our chances to participate in the chunin exam a year earlier, so that Lee would have more time to be prepared.”

“You might be surprised at just how much those two have in common,” Sakura argued, thinking about a conversation she’d had with Hinata on the same subject. “It wasn’t my intention to fall in love with Neji. But I want you to know that my feelings for him are genuine.”

“Oh?” Tenten asked, arching her brow. “And I suppose that you’ll never hurt him?”

Sakura shook her head. “I wish I could promise that. We’re kunoichi, Tenten. It’s impossible to make that kind of promise.”

Tenten sighed and then laid back on her couch. “I’m not surprised he fell for you, Sakura. You’re the Hokage’s apprentice. Your team saved everyone in the war.” She propped herself up on her elbows. “And you brought him back from the dead, Sakura. All I could do was stare at his cold corpse and cry. You would have sacrificed your life for his. If it wasn’t for Naruto, you would have. What girl can compete with that?” Tenten crossed her arms over her head. “If it wasn’t for you, Neji would be dead. I can’t hate you for loving him too. I’d rather he be alive and be with someone else, than dead and just another name engraved on the memorial stone.”

Sakura folded her towel and set it aside. “Do you want to know why Neji asked you to hide me here?” 

“I am curious,” Tenten admitted.

“We’ve been cursed by Kaguya, the mother of Hamura — the founder of the Hyuga clan.” Sakura tugged on the necklace. “Hiashi had Neji give this to me for an added protection, so that we could teleport to one another’s side. However, there’s another purpose to this necklace. It seeks to implant the spiritual essence of Kaguya into the unborn female child of the Hyuga bloodline.”

Tenten frowned. “So?”

“I’m pregnant with Neji’s child and now the psychotic goddess from the war is trying to steal our child so that she can be reborn,” Sakura said.

Tenten’s jaw dropped. She sat up and braced both palms on the edge of her couch. “Are you okay?”

Sakura was surprised by the reaction. She nodded. “I think so.” She tugged on the necklace. “If I can figure out a way to take this off, I should be able to prevent the curse from completing.”

Tenten rubbed her forehead. “Wow.” She started to laugh. “I wouldn’t have thought that Neji would lose his cool and be the one to get his girlfriend pregnant. Lee? Maybe, with all his talk of the Springtime of Youth. Heck, maybe even Kiba. He’s akin to a dog in heat. I would know, he’s been barking up my tree for weeks now.”

Sakura’s cheeks warmed in embarrassment. 

“You’re wrong, Sakura,” Tenten said, after she stopped laughing. “I don’t love Neji. I did have a huge crush on him, but I never really considered the possibility of actually dating him.” She shivered and ran her hands up and down her arms. “The Hyuga clan is too much drama for me. I’m a simple woman. I just need my arsenal and a few targets and I’m as happy as can be. I wouldn’t be able to put up with the bureaucracy of the Hyuga clan.”

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. “So, we’re good?”

Tenten shrugged. “I don’t believe we were ever not good.” She started to gather her newly sharpened kunais and moved to store them in one of her multitude of scrolls. “We need to prepare though. It won’t be long before they come looking for you here.” She picked up a wooden cup and threw it at the wall where it embedded itself.

“What did you do that for?” Sakura asked.

“Unless you’re ready for Shino and Kiba to know about you being in the family way, you probably don’t want Shino’s little spy insect to get back to him just yet,” Tenten explained.

OoO

Neji walked alongside Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke towards the Hyuga compound. Hanabi had been escorted home by several Hyuga clansmen earlier. He had charged Tenten with the favor of letting Sakura stay with her for the night until he figured out just what to do. Sai and Lee were on lookout outside the Haruno household and Ino’s place. Kiba and Shino were stationed near Tenten’s place. 

None of their friends had questioned the assignment, which was a relief to Neji. Hinata and his teammates agreed without any debate. Sai was eager to do his part to ensure Sakura’s safety as well. The real problem had been in convincing Sasuke to leave things alone. 

“You will tell me what is going on and where she is,” Sasuke growled near Neji’s ear.

“She is safe and will remain that way if I can help it,” Neji assured him calmly. He felt anything, but calm, however he was a master of donning the stoic facade. He and Sakura were going to have a baby, unless the demonic Kaguya successfully snatched it away in some world domination scheme. And even if they somehow managed to defeat a creature of such power, he still hadn’t figured out where he and Sakura would live. 

Hinata’s small, but strong hand fell across Neji’s wrist and she squeezed his arm in reassurance. “We will figure this out together,” she whispered.

At the entrance to the compound Ko and Hotan stood guard. “Lord Neji, Lady Hinata,” Hotan greeted. He eyed Naruto and Sasuke coolly.

“Where is Lord Hiashi?” Neji asked. 

Ko and Hotan exchanged nervous looks. “He’s at the shrine,” Ko answered.

Neji started for the shrine, not caring whether the others followed him or not. He could feel the anger burning inside of him. How dare Hiashi give him a cursed necklace? Now Sakura and their unborn child were in danger! He rubbed his forehead, remembering with clarity the excruciating pain Hiashi would inflict upon him when he was younger. He remembered the way that Hiashi had turned his back on Hinata. 

Ishida stood outside of the shrine and made a move to stop Neji, but he easily disabled the older man with a few palm techniques. Neji slid open the door to the shrine and stared at Hiashi and the glowing Rabbit goddess statue. 

“What have you been doing, uncle?” Neji asked. “You missed Hanabi’s performance in the final round of the Chunin exam.”

Hiashi glanced up, his lips still moving in silent prayer to the statue. He blinked at Neji in confusion. “You’re back from your mission,” he said, rising to this feet. “Hanabi told me of your participation at the exam earlier.”

“Why would you give me a cursed necklace that has endangered Sakura?” Neji demanded. 

Hiashi’s eyes narrowed, and Neji recognized the movement as what would have caused him excruciating neurological pain had he still been marked by the Caged Bird seal. “It doesn’t work on members of the Head Family, uncle.”

Hiashi’s expression relaxed behind an emotionless mask. “We’ll discuss this later.”

“We’ll discuss this now,” Neji argued. 

“You aren’t Clan Head yet,” Hiashi hissed. “I can very well take away that title now.”

“And cause a civil war amongst our clan?” Neji asked incredulous. “You don’t think either of your daughters are worthy and now you say that I am not worthy?” He stepped closer towards his uncle. “Perhaps it is you whom is not worthy.”

Hiashi opened his mouth to argue and then abruptly shut it. “Is Sakura back?”

“Our mission brought us back home,” Neji confirmed. 

The statue behind Hiashi began to glow a vibrant lavender. 

“Why can’t the necklace be removed?” Neji asked.

“I explained, it is a bond for life,” Hiashi said. 

“There is more to it.” Neji pointed towards the glowing statue. “Are you being possessed by a demonic spirit?”

The statue dissolved and the Rabbit goddess materialized in front of them in an ethereal form. She stood tall and pale, long white hair and pointed horns on either side of her head. She had three eyes, a pair of Byakugan and in the center of her forehead the precursor to the Uchiha Sharingan. He’d never seen her before and now he wished he hadn’t. “I see, you are being protective.” She reached out her ghostlike hand towards Neji’s face and he jerked out of the way. “I have blessed the two of you.”

“No one wants you back, Kaguya. Why don’t you stay dead and leave the world’s affairs to the living?” Neji said.

Kaguya narrowed her opaque eyes. “You sound just like Hamura. You look like him too, except your hair is so dark. It should be pale, like mine.” 

Hiashi kneeled at Kaguya’s feet. “Please, Rabbit goddess, do not pay attention to him. He doesn’t know what he says. He is young and foolish.”

“I can feel the strength within the unborn child that resides in your wife’s womb, heir,” Kaguya whispered. She began to laugh manically. Neji cringed at the abrasive sound.

Hiashi shook his head. “No, it’s too soon.” 

Kaguya directed her piercing stare towards Hiashi. “Though, if you had done what you were told, I would have already been reborn. Your daughter, Hinata — is it? She would have been a perfect vessel. Your cowardliness has led to my having to wait nearly eighteen years!” 

Neji stared at Hiashi in disbelief and then activated his Byakugan. There was a darkness obstructing Hiashi’s chakra flow. Was he under a genjutsu? With a series of palm hits to his uncle’s chest, Neji broke the genjutsu. He didn’t even feel a little bad when one of Hiashi’s ribs fractured under the assault.

Hiashi blinked in confusion around the shrine. “What’s going on?”

Neji grabbed his uncle’s arm and pulled him out of the shrine. 

Kaguya’s spirit cried out and they were forced to cover their ears. “I will not be denied!” The shrine shook and then exploded from a great force within. 

“What happened?” Sasuke demanded. His Sharingan were activated as he stared at the remains of the shrine. 

Neji stared in horror as the bright purple light of Kaguya’s spirit soared into the sky. It was headed directly towards Tenten’s house. What would happen when Kaguya reached Sakura and the baby?

“We have to follow it,” Hinata said. 

Hiashi shook his head desperately. “No, Hinata, please don’t. She wants an unborn child, but she’ll take you if she has the opportunity.”

“I won’t sit back here while my friend is in danger!” Hinata protested.

“Let’s go,” Naruto said. He looked to Sasuke. “We stopped her before, we’ll stop her again.”

OoO

 

Sai stared at the Haruno household. Sakura’s parents had spent the last couple of hours sitting on their back porch watching the rain. They seemed like pleasant people and he wondered what it must be like for Sakura to be able to visit her family after missions. He was curious about her father. How could he give up a life as a shinobi and settle for the mundane of a civilian life? 

Did she have trouble catching them up about her activities? Did they know what she did at the hospital? Or did they nag at her about why she wasn’t married yet? Sai had read countless novels regarding the dynamics of family and yet he still hadn’t quite figured out how that applied to his friend. They Hyugas were a huge clan, an extended family all living in the same sector. But Naruto and Sasuke were orphans like himself. Kakashi and Yamato were also orphans. Ino and Shikamaru lost their fathers. What must it be like to have both parents alive? Perhaps he might interview Kiba and Choji about their families when all this was over.

He finished his sketch of Kizashi and Mebuki sitting on their porch and rolled it up and placed it in his backpack. He could see a pair of Hyuga clansmen searching her house with their Byakugans activated. They promptly became frustrated and left the scene not finding any trace of Sakura and headed towards Ino’s place.

Sai followed them at a distance, leaving Lee behind to continue keeping watch on the Harunos. Another pair of Hyuga clansmen searched Ino’s residence. Neji was right that his clansmen were searching for Sakura.

He glanced up and saw a violet streak of light flash across the dark sky.

“That is peculiar,” Sai said. He realized the light was headed towards Tenten’s place. “And that’s not good.”


	23. The Shinju Tree

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Shinju Tree

 

“Seriously, what does Shikamaru see in this game?” Tenten groaned when Sakura took her rook. 

“Sasuke and Sai have struck up quite a friendship with shoji as the foundation,” Sakura said. “It is an avenue to analyze your teammate’s strategy.” She looked up and smiled at Tenten. “Or lack there of.”

Tenten grinned back. “Don’t be too confident, Haruno.” She moved one her knights and took out Sakura’s rook in retaliation. 

“Sacrificed for the greater good,” Sakura murmured. She then used her silver general and cornered Tenten’s king. “Check mate.”

“I guess your smarts extend beyond the books,” Tenten said, leaning back from the board. Her dark eyes roved over the game. “Ah, I should have taken your gold general instead of your rook.”

“The rook was the more obvious target,” Sakura said. “It’s good to analyze games and see the different possibilities. It’s a lot less dangerous than field exercises.” 

“With Lee and Neji as a teammates, I can attest to that.” Tenten wandered into her kitchen and pulled an apple out of the bowl on her counter. She pulled a throwing star out of the pouch on her thigh and started to slice it into quarters. “I suppose that depends on who you’re playing with.” 

Tenten handed Sakura half of the apple, then sat back across from her with the shoji board between them, and took the throwing star and impaled it into the center of the game board. 

Sakura burst out laughing. “Good point!” She bit into her half of the apple and savored the sweet flavor. 

The temperature inside the apartment dropped suddenly. Tenten shifted into a defense position. 

Sakura looked up at the window and tensed as a familiar figure flew towards her. The sight of her long red hair, horns, and three eyes sent Sakura’s heart racing in fear. The cursed jewel around her throat burned against her skin. Kaguya crashed into Sakura and she felt the world twist and turn within itself as she was shifted to another dimension. Tenten’s frantic yells faded into the background.

Sakura was on her hands and knees. Looming high above her, a giant tree blotted out the sky. The tree bore no fruit and its heavy limbs weighed down towards the ground that was soaked in blood that stained her leggings. 

Kaguya paced in front of Sakura, her arms folded within the voluminous sleeves of her dress. Her body was less corporal and partly translucent. “It is the Shinju tree,” Kaguya explained. “Once, every millennia, this tree bore fruit. Of course, it was forbidden to consume this fruit.” She braced her hand against the tree’s trunk and leaned towards Sakura. “However, I was brave beyond all of humanity. I ate the fruit and with it gained the power you shinobi enjoy to this day. My sons stole that power from me when they were born and continued to pass it on to their descendants.” She grimaced. “Against my wishes.”

Sakura sat back on her haunches and wiped the blood from her hands onto her soiled leggings. 

“You, Sakura, are not my descendant and yet you possess chakra.” Kaguya’s breath fell upon Sakura’s cheek and it was so very cold. “Though, the life growing inside you is a descendant of my son, Hamura.”

The roots of the tree shot out of the ground and banded around Sakura’s arms and legs. She struggled against the bonds, but was unable to escape their strength. Kaguya crouched over her and laid her palm against Sakura’s belly. A satisfied smile stretched her thin lips. 

Kaguya retracted her hand and began to pace. “It is only fitting that you play a role in my resurrection. You and your friends tried to destroy me. This is a great honor you will possess — mother to a goddess!”

“You can go to hell — again,” Sakura hissed. The necklace continued to burn uncomfortably at her throat, but its very presence gave her hope. As long as she wore the charm, Neji would be able to appear at her side. She was sure that together they could defeat this shadow of Kaguya.   
OoO

 

Neji paced across Tenten’s living room, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully. Ino continued to berate him for not including her on the danger. “If Sai hadn’t found me, I wouldn’t have been able to contact you and bring you here! We lost valuable time because no one bothered to tell me Sakura was in danger!”

“I didn’t know she would be abducted by a goddess!” Neji growled. “I wanted to keep her protected from my clan. My uncle.” He rubbed his forehead absently, where his old cursed seal used to be. “I thought only of the human threats.” He brought his hand down, formed a fist, and hit it against his thigh in frustration. “I didn’t think of the supernatural.”

“What’s done is done,” Naruto said, coming between them. His pupils were narrowed into slits as Kurama’s power surged. “We beat Kaguya before. We can do it again.”

“I had several insects spying on Sakura and Tenten,” Shino said. “It was as if Sakura simply vanished when that strong energy touched her.”

“Its obvious Kaguya teleported her into another dimension,” Sasuke said. “That’s what she did before.”

“Well that’s just great! How are we supposed to find her?” Ino asked. “I imagine there are countless dimensions and we have no means to travel to one anyway!”

“That’s not entirely true,” Neji said. “I can still sense Sakura. She is still wearing the necklace and I should be able to teleport to her, regardless of the distance.”

“We’ll have to do this together,” Sasuke said.

“Why?” Neji asked suspiciously. 

“I assume that you do want to return to our current dimension,” Sasuke answered. “Only I have the ability to teleport amongst us.”

“Why do you want to help me?” Neji asked.

Sasuke arched a dark eyebrow. “You? No, you misunderstand. I want to help Sakura.” Sasuke stood toe to toe with Neji, and looked him directly in the eyes — pitch black onyx met ghostly opaque lavender. “I love Sakura. I love her enough to realize that she’ll be happier with you. I love her enough to do everything both possible and impossible to make sure she lives — even if she has chosen to live that life with you.”

Neji was speechless after Sasuke’s confession.

“To defeat Kaguya, you will need me,” Sasuke said, tapping his finger under his rinnegan.

“Kaguya has both Byakugan and Sharingan-Rinnegan eyes,” Naruto added. “It took the power of Sasuke and mine’s ying-yang attack to defeat her before.”

Hinata laid her hands around Naruto’s forearm and rubbed soothing circles on the exposed skin over his wrist. “We’ll figure this out,” she said softly. The tension in Naruto’s shoulders eased fractionally. She turned her opaque lavender eyes towards Neji. “I spoke with our clansmen outside. They haven’t reported to father yet. They agreed to give us an hour.”

“Great a time table,” Neji grumbled.

“Kaguya is only a shadow this time, Naruto,” Sasuke argued. “I need you, Neji, to concentrate on your link to Sakura and I will go with you to save her.” His eyes narrowed. “And your unborn child.”

OoO

 

Kaguya, the Rabbit goddess, paced in front of Sakura muttering words of a long forgotten language. Her long, red hair grew darker and a similar dark, red glow began to emanate from Sakura’s belly. It was unreasonable, but the unborn child continued to grow at an insane rate. By Sakura’s calculation, the fetus was now akin to four months gestation. 

Sakura tried to channel her chakra to cut off Kaguya’s parasitic red chakra, but received a painful zap of electricity from her efforts. 

Nursing a painful headache, Sakura leaned against the tree holding her captive. A piece of bark within her reach was slightly loose from the trunk. Slowly, but surely, she began to pry it off. Any weapon was better than no weapon.

Two broken nails later, Sakura held the large sliver of bark in her hand.

The necklace was suddenly ice cold and Sakura felt Neji’s familiar chakra signature as he was drawn towards her into the bizarre dimension. How was it possible that the amulet was so powerful? Kaguya continued to speak softly to herself and pace. Sakura looked over her shoulder, behind the tree and saw her salvation. Neji Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha stood shoulder to shoulder

She was somewhat surprised that Naruto wasn’t there, but if Kaguya didn’t succeed with Sakura — she would try to go after Hinata. 

Neji kneeled next to Sakura and with his palms he hit the tree’s roots at several chakra points and it released its hold on her. She used the piece of bark and cupping the amethyst jewel with her hand, she crushed it. The necklace became slack around her neck and Neji yanked it off. The red connection between Kaguya and Sakura and Neji’s unborn child vanished.

Kaguya whirled around, her eyes wide in shock. “What have you done?” Slowly, her eyes traced of Sasuke and Neji.

“You will not be reborn,” Sakura said. “Your time of tyranny is over.”

Neji moved in front of Sakura to face off Kaguya directly. The Rabbit goddess began to back away from him as an image of Hamura superimposed over Neji’s form.

Sasuke crouched next to Sakura and picked her up. His strong arms held her close and his jaw was tense in anger. “You’re getting kind of heavy, Sakura,” he whispered. The image of Hagoromo merged with his as he turned towards Kaguya and stood next to Neji, holding Sakura protectively in his arms. Using the power of his Rinnegan, their position with Kaguya in relation to the Shinju tree reversed.

“No, it cannot be,” Kaguya whispered. She shook her head in disbelief, unknowingly backing up closer to the Shinju tree. “You will not stop me again!” She screamed in rage and clenched her fists. “No children of mine will restrain me!”

She started to rush towards them, but was stopped by the Shinju tree itself. 

The branches of the great tree shifted and started to surround her. 

“You have no respect for the generations of the present,” Neji said. He stepped closer towards Kaguya, his Byakugan bright in the dim light of the environment. “Your story is done. You are but a specter that has haunted my clan for centuries. Let that which gave you power — take it back!”

Kaguya began to scream as the tree sucked her into its thick trunk.

The blood soaked ground began to quake.

“Time to go,” Neji said, taking Sakura from Sasuke’s arms. 

“How?” Sakura asked, laying her head against the juncture between Neji’s shoulder and neck. The steady rhythm of his pulse reassured her even as the tree began to stretch it’s branches towards them and the ground shook dramatically.

“Still annoying,” Sasuke said, his voice tense. His right hand clasped Neji’s right shoulder from behind and he wrapped his left arm around Sakura, so that she was cradled between her old love and her current love. “Let’s go.”

Neji nodded.

The world shifted once again and they disappeared into the blackness between dimensions just before the branches of the Shinju tree could reach them.

 

OoO

 

The steady earth beneath his feet was reassurance that they were back home. Neji held Sakura close against him and was relieved when Sasuke stepped back from them. He was grateful for the Uchiha’s help, but it was still a strained friendship between them at most. Two men cannot love the same woman and be true friends.

No sooner had Sasuke moved away, then Naruto and Hinata took his place.

“Sakura!” Naruto said, hugging the pinkette.

“Neji!” Hinata cried, laying her gentle hands upon his arm and shoulder. “Are you all okay?” Her expressive eyes included Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke. “Is she really gone?”

“She was reabsorbed by the Shinju tree,” Neji explained. “She will no longer bother us.”

“And the necklace?” Hinata asked.

“I destroyed it,” Sakura said. She slipped out of Neji’s arms to stand beside him, his left arm remained secure around her waist.

“I’ll let the clansmen outside know that we’ll be returning to the Hyuga Compound shortly,” Hinata said. 

“Sakura and I will return in the morning,” Neji answered. He could feel the weight of Sasuke’s stare. 

“I suppose I can make some room here,” Tenten said, breaking the tense silence that had followed his statement.

Ino scoffed. “In this little efficiency? There’s hardly room for all your weapons.” She smoothed her hand over Sakura’s unkempt hair. “You need some serious conditioner, Forehead. Come on back to my place, there’s room for the both of you.”

“No,” Neji stated.

“Where will you go?” Naruto asked.

“No offense, dear cousin,” Neji said, smiling softly at Hinata. “I have had enough of the Hyugas politics for one day. It is time we pay a visit to Sakura’s side of the family.”

Naruto pointed towards Sakura’s obviously pregnant waist. “Is that a good idea? I mean, don’t you think they’ll be suspicious?”

“Don’t be an idiot, Naruto. He’ll be lucky to be alive in the morning after my dad is through with him,” Sakura answered with a faint smile.

Her words made Neji’s stomach sink in anticipation.

“Father won’t be happy about this,” Hinata said. 

“I think Sasuke should explain to him about the consequences of dealing with demented goddesses that have been scorned by their followers for being evil centuries ago,” Neji suggested.

A sly smile spread across Sasuke’s thin lips. “I think I’ll enjoy such a conversation.”

“I think the love of your youth will blossom regardless of the adversary!” Rock Lee enthused, lifting Neji’s spirits. 

Neji turned to Hinata. “I leave this mess in your hands,” he said.

“Naruto and I will sort everything out,” Hinata assured him. “Good luck with Mr. and Mrs. Haruno.”

Neji nodded. He was going to need it. He and Sakura left their friends. Hinata dealt with the Hyuga clansmen serving on guard duty. They were relieved to see both Neji and Sakura walking about, but only Hinata’s counsel convinced the guards to leave them alone for the night. 

“I really appreciate you taking me to see my parents,” Sakura said. “I’m not really sure how we’re going to explain all this.”

“We’ll tell them the truth and then I’ll state my intentions to marry their daughter within the week,” Neji said. “If you don’t mind the earlier date.”

Sakura tugged Neji to the side of the building to their right. She looped her arms around his neck and tugged his face closer to her height. “I don’t mind at all,” she said, before pressing her lips against his.

Neji’s arms slipped around her waist and he felt the bulge of her stomach pressing against him, a reminder of the consequence of their time together.

The door behind them swung open and Neji just barely adjusted their weight distribution to prevent a fall. Genma stared at them, senbon in between his teeth and Shizune in a green silk robe behind him. “Well, look at what’s at your doorstep, Shizune.”

“Sakura?” Shizune asked, pushing Genma to the side. Her dark eyes grew wide as she noticed the growth in Sakura’s belly. “Oh my! How in the world?” 

“If you don’t mind, we’re on our way to my parents’ house,” Sakura said with a chagrined grimace. 

Genma burst out laughing. “Oh man! I have got to find Kakashi!”

Shizune gripped his arm. “No. This is for Sakura to tell Kakashi. You will come back to bed, so I can keep an eye on you.”

Genma winked at Neji and Sakura. “I guess I won’t complain about a little detainment.” He closed the door and Sakura tugged on Neji’s arm to direct him back towards her family home. 

“Did you know that those two were —-?”

Sakura smirked. “I suspected it was bound to happen sooner or later.” The moon was half full in the sky as they crossed the fairly empty streets. Most people were at home this time of night. “Two more blocks,” she murmured.

Neji braced himself mentally as Sakura knocked on the front door of her parents’ house.

Kizashi answered the door. His blue eyes grew wide at the sight of his daughter and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug that lifted her from her feet. He set her back on her feet in time for Mebuki to fuss over her. 

“Come in, come in,” Mebuki said, her arm around Sakura’s shoulders as she guided her into the den.

Kizashi’s expression hardened with a dangerous glint in his eyes and he pinched Neji’s ear and pulled him inside the house. “You want to explain why my daughter’s pregnant, Hyuga?” 

“Leave Neji alone, Kizashi,” Mebuki called. “Join us in the den and we’ll discuss this like civilized people with tea and cookies.”

Neji’s ear was suddenly free and he rubbed it to relieve the pain, grateful her father didn’t have Sakura’s monstrous strength. Neji sat next to Sakura on the couch, her parents sat across from them. “It’s a long story,” Neji began.

“Seems pretty simple to me,” Kizashi said. “Ouch,” he grunted when Mebuki jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. 

Mebuki held out a plate of cookies towards Neji and Sakura. He took one, but Sakura declined. Mebuki gave her a pointed look and the green eyes Sakura inherited flashed in anger. Sakura quickly took a cookie and nibbled on it. Mebuki’s face relaxed into a smile. “Now, explain.”

“It started with a statue of the Rabbit goddess,” Neji said. Simultaneously, Sakura answered, “While we were on a mission for the Daimyo.”

Neji and Sakura turned towards each other and smiled nervously. 

Neji placed his and Sakura’s cookie on the nearby table and then took her hand. “I wish to marry your daughter this week. And we’ll be starting a family. It’s a little sooner than we had planned,” he confessed, turning his attention back to her parents. “We had a curse speed things along the way, but we defeated the goddess I mentioned earlier.”

“Mom, Dad, I love Neji,” Sakura said, squeezing his hand gently.

“Okay,” Kizashi said.

“Okay?” Neji and Sakura echoed in unison. 

Kizashi and Mebuki grinned. “We wondered when the two of you would realize your little fake engagement was reality,” Mebuki said. “When is the baby due?”

“Good question.” Sakura cleared her throat. “Technically conception was barely two weeks ago.”

“Okay, now might be a good time to explain about the goddess we defeated again,” Neji said. 

Sakura picked up her cookie from before and bit into it. “Might as well eat, we’ll be up a while.”

OoO

Sakura stared up at her ceiling. Neji was in the next room, the one that Sasuke had used during his stay at the Haruno residence. Her parents had taken the entire story in stride. Kizashi had joked to Mebuki that the reason he’d chosen to retire from the ninja life before he could ever really become involved in it — was to avoid such fantastic stories being his reality. 

Her parents had been excited about her and Neji’s relationship.

So why couldn’t she sleep?

The door to her bedroom slid open silently and she felt Neji’s familiar chakra approach. He shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of her childhood bed. “I noticed you were still awake,” he explained. “I peeked with my Byakugan.”

Sakura reached up and tugged the end of his long, dark hair. “Neji Hyuga, you are the bravest man I know — you faced my parents with their daughter being pregnant and tried to pawn it off as being the fault of a deranged goddess.”

Neji snuggled beside her on the bed and cradled her within his arms. “I spoke nothing, but the truth.”

Sakura buried her nose in Neji’s dark, silky hair. She could feel herself growing drowsy in the comfort of her lover’s arms. 

“Go to sleep, Sakura. Nothing will harm you, nor our child, so long as I’m here,” Neji promised.

Sakura chuckled. “You go to sleep. Nothing will harm you, nor our child, so long as I’m here.”

Neji let out a long suffering sigh. “What was I thinking marrying the only girl that can outwit me?”

“How incredibly lucky you are that I didn’t let you stay dead,” Sakura whispered. She kissed the side of his neck.

Neji’s arms tightened around her. “And now you’re paying the consequences for saving my life. You’re stuck with me.”


	24. A Request for the Hokage

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Request for the Hokage

 

Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke spoke at length with Hiashi. They explained exactly what happened once the Rabbit goddess had been unleashed. Hiashi was shamed by his actions. His father had explained to him as a teenager that the clan Head was to be chosen between him and his twin brother Hizashi. Both were intelligent and skillful, so the decision as to who would lead was to be determined by their progeny. Hiashi had been chosen as heir, when a sooth sayer predicted that his wife would become pregnant with Hinata and that Hizashi’s firstborn would be a son. 

Having a female child that could be the rebirth of Lady Kaguya was considered a great honor — but he had been afraid for his wife and child. He had given the blessed amulet to Hizashi and his wife, knowing that their son would be unharmed by the amulet.

“So, you sacrificed your twin brother’s family to save your own,” Sasuke accused.

“Your brother did slay your entire clan to stop a revolt. You shouldn’t throw stones,” Naruto whispered in Sasuke’s ear. 

Hiashi’s chin dipped against his neck in defeat as he nodded at Sasuke’s words.

Hinata touched her father’s shoulder and he looked up and met her concerned gaze. “What’s done, is done,” Hinata said softly. “Uncle Hizashi knew didn’t he?” Hiashi nodded. “And yet, he sacrificed himself to save you.”

Hiashi took a deep breath. “This is why I chose to name Neji as my successor. When he was brought back from death itself — I could no longer ignore destiny’s call.”

“Yet, you still gave him that cursed necklace, knowing what it would do to Sakura,” Sasuke stated. His eyes began to bleed crimson and it was only with a great deal of effort that he was able to calm down his dojutsu.

“I had no choice,” Hiashi said. “The goddess bewitched me.”

Sasuke scoffed. “There is always a choice.” He glanced at Naruto. “The choice of sacrifice for the greater good — like what Itachi did.”

“Is Sakura okay?” Hiashi asked. 

“Thanks to Sasuke and Neji,” Naruto said. “If you don't mind, it’s been a long day and an even longer night. We’re going to retire now.” He bowed respectfully at the waist to Hiashi and Hinata did the same. Sasuke nodded his head curtly as the three of them were dismissed from their meeting.

“I’ll be by the big tree over there,” Sasuke said, pointing to the tree in the garden’s center. 

“I’ll meet you after I drop off Hinata,” Naruto said.

“Is he going to be okay?” Hinata asked, once they were out of earshot.

“Sasuke has been through a lot.” Naruto cast an anxious look towards his best friend standing against the tree under the moonlight. “At least, he admitted that he loves Sakura.” He took Hinata’s hand in his own to walk towards her room. It had been hard to be left behind when Neji and Sasuke saved Sakura and faced off against Kaguya, but there was a chance the Rabbit goddess would have entered their dimension of reality and gone after Hinata. Hinata was the most important person in his life and he couldn’t risk the possibility of her endangerment.

“But he’s given Neji his blessing,” Hinata said. She laced her fingers with Naruto’s. “I love my cousin, but I can’t help wonder — what would have happened if he hadn’t been saved on the battlefield.”

“Kaguya would have claimed another victim in the future that wouldn’t have been able to defend themselves — probably your sister and her future children.” Naruto thought about his best friends. “Sasuke and Sakura would have ended up together — but there would have been a cloud of depression hanging over them both. There has always been love between the two of them, but the darkness that haunts Sasuke would have eventually destroyed the light within Sakura.” He squeezed her hand and once they reached her room, he twirled her around and pinned her back against the wall. 

Naruto dipped his face close to her neck and nuzzled his girlfriend’s pale, slender neck. “And you and I would have ended up together, but it might have taken a little while longer without your dad’s brilliant plan or encouragement.”

Hinata giggled as he caressed her skin with his lips and tongue. Naruto leaned back and sighed with his forehead pressed gently against Hinata’s, staring into her pale lavender eyes. “I look forward to the day when our house is built and I can walk you to our bedroom.”

“And I can cook you dinner and knit you socks,” Hinata added with a faint smile. 

“Maybe I’ll cook dinner,” Naruto protested.

The corners of Hinata’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “As long as you learn to make something other than reheated ramen.”

“But I make the best reheated ramen!” 

“Your strengths lie elsewhere, Naruto,” Hinata said, pressing her lips against his.

With reluctance, Naruto watched his love slip into her room. He waited a few more moments until he heard her slip into her bed, before he started for the tree to meet Sasuke.

“I thought it would take you longer,” Sasuke admitted when Naruto joined him in the garden.

Naruto shrugged. “I was worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“You confessed your love for Sakura and then bowed out of the competition.” Naruto sat on the ground and Sasuke mirrored his pose across from him. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m a jounin now. I plan to ask Kakashi permission to leave the village — do missions like Jiraiya did.”

“You’ll be gone a lot,” Naruto said.

“I don’t really fit in anymore.” Sasuke leaned his head against the tree behind him. “I think the best days in my life have been spent rooming with you here and the short time that I stayed with Sakura at her parents’ house. Maybe if I hadn’t left the village when we were kids, things would be different.” He closed his eyes and his posture slumped in exhaustion. “I don’t deserve either one of you. And Sai is a better teammate to you both than I ever was.”

“Sasuke, you’ve been through more than anyone I know,” Naruto said. “I’ve met my parents now, through some unusual circumstances. I understand a little what it must have been like to lose your family after knowing happiness with them.” He rubbed his forehead, brushing back his hair where it kept falling over his eyes. He was highly tempted to just cut the wild blond locks, but Hinata liked his hair a little long. He had several encounters with Itachi over the years — he would always track him down to give advice on dealing with Sasuke. The most important advice was to stay patient with the last Uchiha. 

“We’re ninja, idiot. We’re not supposed to be happy,” Sasuke said, opening his dark eyes and smirking. “Though, believe me, I prefer your philosophy. Serving as an avenger only brought more darkness into my life. I will honor Itachi’s desire and serve the Leaf Village. I am no longer alone — you and Sakura are my family. Your families will be my family — but don’t expect me stay here and watch you two settle down. I know Sakura will be happier with Hyuga, but that doesn’t mean I’ll be able to watch them. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up at the sky. “Not your fault.”

“What was it like? Facing Kaguya?”

“Easier than the first time. We didn’t have to do much — she wasn’t nearly as powerful as the incarnation we faced during the war. She was more focused on defying the laws of science by manipulating Sakura and her unborn child. The tree did most of the work,” Sasuke explained. “I merely made its ability to reach her easier.” 

“I hope that’s the last we’ll face of her,” Naruto said.

“There will always be someone to oppose the peace and prosperity.” Sasuke looked across and met Naruto’s gaze. “Otherwise, we’re out of a job, future Hokage.” His eyes shifted over Naruto’s shoulder and narrowed slightly. “What are you doing out of bed, Hanabi?”

Naruto looked behind him, slightly surprised by the presence of Hinata’s younger sister.

“I just wanted to make sure you were both alright,” Hanabi said. 

Naruto patted the ground next to him. “Have a seat, we’ll tell you all about our last great adventure, Chunin Hyuga.”

The corner of Hanabi’s lip twitched upward, almost into a smile, but she resisted. She sat next to Naruto. “Congratulations to you both on your promotions. I wanted to tell you sooner, but this is the first chance I’ve seen you. And I can only hope that I’ll be promoted. They won’t announce the new chunin until later the week.”

“Thank you,” Sasuke said quietly. “And congratulations to you as well — I have no doubt that you’ll find your name on that list.” He folded his arms over his chest. 

“What do you want to hear about? How Sasuke saved the day and that he and Neji defeated the demonic goddess that has been haunting your clan for the past few centuries?” Naruto asked.

Hanabi’s opaque eyes grew wide. “A demonic goddess was haunting the clan?”

Naruto rubbed his palms together eagerly. He enjoyed telling stories — something he picked up from his days with Jiraiya. He swung his gaze towards Sasuke. “Unless you want to tell it?”

Sasuke waved one of his hands at Naruto. “Go ahead.”

“Well, the hours of research you and Hinata spent were useful. Your father’s strange behavior that you noted was directly related to his manipulation by Kaguya, the Rabbit goddess,” Naruto explained.

Hanabi’s eyes narrowed angrily. “You went to face her without me?”

Naruto burst out into fits of laughter and slapped his palm upon his knee. “You would want to be there, huh? It might make you feel better to know that Hinata and I were left behind. It was Sasuke and Neji that did the fighting and the rescuing.”

“Then maybe Sasuke should relate the story,” Hanabi said, looking past Naruto towards Sasuke with imploring opaque eyes.

Sasuke released an exacerbated sigh. “Very well,” he agreed. “Pushy girl.”

Hanabi smirked. “Better to be pushy than annoying.”

Sasuke smirked back. “Sometimes annoying can be endearing in its own way.”

Naruto eyes widened as he stared back and forth between the two. Were they flirting? He shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. He leaned back on his elbows and listened as Sasuke recounted his most recent adventure, but Naruto’s thoughts kept drifting back towards a pair of lavender eyes, soft breasts, and quiet smiles.

 

OoO

 

The first rays of the rising sun struck the back porch of the Haruno’s porch. Sakura and Neji sat outside enjoying the quiet and calm of dawn. It would be another two hours before her parents woke up for their daily activities. Neji couldn’t sleep and had asked Sakura to sit with him. He wasn’t ready to return home to the Hyuga compound. He also didn’t want to leave Sakura behind. He thought about purchasing a condo for them near the hospital, but his clan needed leadership. His uncle wasn’t in the right state of mind to be making decisions for the clan. Neji needed to be at the Hyuga compound and he wanted Sakura with him. However, after her most recent ordeal, he worried it would be too much of an emotional toil for both her and their child.

“I’m still amazed at the feat that you and Sasuke accomplished. I am still trying to comprehend how Kaguya manipulated our baby to develop at such a rapid rate,” Sakura said.

“The dojutsu of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans come directly from her lineage. It took those gifts to destroy her. She was able to manipulate dimensions — time and space are relative. It makes sense that she would possess the ability to alter time as is evident,” Neji said. His eyes fell to the swell in her belly.

“Have you thought about what you want to do next?” Neji asked, wrapping his right arm around Sakura and pulling her close against his side. Sasuke’s confession echoed in his mind. It was best that he secure his relationship with Sakura so as to avoid any loose ends. Sasuke was a loose end.

Sakura leaned her cheek against Neji’s shoulder. “I’ll ask to be taken off the active mission roster. I’ll stick with hospital rounds — plenty to do with that. And I’m sure Kakashi could use some help with administration in his new position as Hokage. My experience with Master Tsunade will enable me to help.”

“I meant with us,” Neji said with an amused snort.

“It would be easier if I still had my apartment,” Sakura said. She rubbed her belly absently. “We’re going to need space.”

“I will speak with your old land lord. I can get your apartment back,” Neji said. “I want to have a residence built for us on the Hyuga property, but it would take a few months.” He paused and ran his tongue across the back of his front teeth. “There’s another option — we could move into my parents’ old house in the meantime.”

“How long has it been since you lived there?” Sakura asked, lifting her face at an angle to look at him.

“Since my father’s death,” Neji answered. He’d been moved into a residence with several of his Branch cousins after he was orphaned. It was strange to be an orphan when surrounded by one’s family.

“I have another option,” Sakura said. “Let’s get a condo near the hospital on the Hyuga side of town. There are several available for subletting in that area.”

“I intend to help my clan heal from this fiasco with Kaguya and my uncle,” Neji said.

Sakura laid her hand over his heart. “You and Hinata together will help the clan heal.”

“All right, we’ll rent an apartment while our residence is built,” Neji said. “I have one more request though.”

“What’s that?” Sakura straightened and looked intently into Neji’s eyes.. 

“I have a request for the Hokage,” Neji answered. “How would you feel about Kakashi marrying us this morning?”

“That seems a little abrupt,” Sakura protested with a nervous chuckle. “I mean, I know I’m pregnant, but it was through manipulation on the part of a deranged goddess.”

“Will you agree?” Neji pressed. 

OoO

 

The Hokage’s tower bustled with activity even in the early morning hours. The transition from Tsunade Senju to Kakashi Hatake as Hokage led to a flurry of meetings and paperwork, not to mention the decisions in regards to chunin promotions. Their presence so early in the morning surprised the assistants Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. They were promptly escorted to meet with the Hokage given Sakura’s relationship with both Tsunade and Kakashi and Neji’s elevated status within the most powerful noble house in the village. If they were given trouble for not following protocol, Sakura assured them that she would be able to sooth the temper of both her Master Tsunade and Kakashi.

Sakura was nervous as she and Neji approached the hokage’s office door. Neji had surprised her with his sudden inspiration that morning. On their way to the Hokage Tower, he’d leased a condo near the hospital on the Hyuga side of the village. Once their house was built in the Hyuga compound they would move there, but still keep the condo as a respite for when politics became too oppressive.

Kotetsu knocked on the door and Genma answered it. The senbon he was chewing on fell out of his mouth and clattered to the floor as his eyes focused on Neji and Sakura.

“Lord Hyuga and Lady Haruno would speak with the Hokage,” Izumo stated, using their titles bestowed by the Daimyo Kaname. 

“Let Sakura and Neji come in,” Kakashi called, having overheard the introduction. They walked inside and Kakashi’s visible eye widened at the sight of Sakura. “Everyone else leave,” he ordered. After the three assistants left and the door closed behind them, Kakashi spoke again. “How is that possible?” He gestured towards Sakura’s swollen belly.

“Remember Kaguya?” Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded. “Hard to forget her.”

“She’s been trying to enslave humanity be being reborn within the Hyuga clan,” Neji explained. “The necklace I gave Sakura was her means of interference.” He wrapped his arm around Sakura’s shoulders and drew her close against his side protectively. “I love Sakura and while our child growing within her was tampered by some form of magical manipulation, I will love it as well.”

“Good to know. At least I won’t have to kill you,” Kakashi said with a mocking smile. He grew serious. “Kaguya has been defeated then once and for all?”

“Sasuke and I worked together to defeat the shadow of her spirit that has haunted my clan for generations. She will trouble us no more,” Neji said. He released his arm from around Sakura and dropped to his knee in a sign o respect. “Hokage-sama, we ask that you marry us.”

Kakashi stared at them blankly and then cleared his throat nervously. “Marry you? Now?”

“The Hokage as the authority to marry shinobi of his or her village,” Neji continued. “We would have you do so.”

Sakura smiled at Kakashi and while it was uncomfortable with the sudden change to her balance, dropped to her knee beside Neji. “Please, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi sighed and stood from behind his desk. He approached them and offered each of them one of his hands to help them stand. “How many times, Sakura? It’s just Kakashi — we’re friends. You’re one of the few I have. I would be honored to marry the two of you, but—.”

There was a knock at the door. 

“What?” Kakashi asked annoyed.

The door opened and Genma stuck his head inside. “Sorry to interrupt, but Hiashi Hyuga is demanding an audience.”

Kakashi looked between Sakura and Neji, but neither of them knew what Hiashi might want. “Very well, admit him,” Kakashi answered. “We’ll discuss your request after Lord Hyuga presents his case.”

Hiashi Hyuga entered the Hokage’s office and his two guards waited outside with the Hokage’s assistants. Hiashi stared at Neji and Sakura in confusion. “What are you two doing here? Why did you not return to the compound?”

Neji took Sakura’s hand. “We have just asked Hokage Kakashi to marry us.”

Hiashi’s eyes grew wide in shock. “But, you are to have a large wedding! It is to be a stately affair befitting the heir of the Hyuga clan!”

Neji shook his head. “Hinata is the rightful heir. She and I have spoken on the matter privately. She wishes for me to lead the clan alongside her and I have accepted. We will rule the clan jointly.” He squeezed Sakura’s hand and then dropped to his knee before his uncle. “Though, should she change her mind, I will accept my Caged Bird seal once more.”

Hiashi frowned. “That won’t be necessary.” He turned his attention to Sakura. “If she is at your side, I am not worried about you falling in battle.” He sighed. “There is no need to rush the ascension to clan head. We can discuss all the options later.” He glared at Kakashi. “Well, go ahead. I’ll serve as a witness to this union.”

“Uh….,” Kakashi wasn’t ready to perform any sort of union, much less that of his favorite student. He had planned to convince them to exercise patience. Marriage was so permanent and they were so young. “What is it that you came to speak with me about, Lord Hyuga?”

Hiashi bowed his head. “I came to apologize for my actions under the influence of the Rabbit goddess. I have endangered this village. I—“

Kakashi held up his hand to silence Hiashi. “Save yourself the apology. Neji and Sakura have already explained what happened. The situation has been resolved.” 

There was another knock at the door and before Kakashi could allow entrance, Tsunade strolled inside. “I’ll be the second witness. Let’s get on with it!”

“Second witness?” Kakashi asked. “I haven’t even agreed to perform the ceremony!”

“If you don’t, then I will,” Tsunade said with a saccharine smile. “And you can be the witness.”

“You’re sure?” Kakashi asked with a defeated sigh, addressing Sakura and Neji.

Neji nodded. Sakura smiled and nodded as well. 

There was another knock. Genma’s cheeks were flaming red when he opened the door. “Hokage-same, Daimyo Kaname and Prince Akihiro request an immediate audience.” 

“I suppose that they too want to witness the marriage?” Kakashi asked.

“I may have let my suspicions slip to them when were having breakfast this morning,” Tsunade explained. “It seems they are quite fond of my apprentice and the Hyuga heir.” 

Hiashi cleared his throat. “Perhaps you might be willing at least to change clothes,” he said, gesturing towards Neji and Sakura’s casual attire.

Tsunade grinned. “I think I can help with that.” She turned towards Hiashi. “Why don’t you have your guards go home and fetch one of Neji’s formal outfits. And if they don’t bring back Naruto and Hinata I promise those two will be very disappointed to have not been included.” She reached out and grabbed Sakura’s hand. “Come with me. I have something that will work.” She glanced down at Sakura’s thick waist. “Though Shizune might have to alter it a bit.” She glanced back up at Kakashi. “We’ll be back in two hours. Carry on with your paperwork in the meantime.”

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Neji with a helpless expression. They had wanted a simple legal marriage and now that their friends and family were involved it was turning into something much more elaborate.

“Can you send a messenger to my parents?” Sakura asked Tsunade.

Tsunade’s grin grew wider. “I already have!”

OoO

“Sakura, Sasuke wishes to speak with you,” Shizune said. She tugged the last of the ribbons on the dress’ back and secured the obi. It was a silk dress of red and gold and instead of clashing with Sakura’s pale hair, the colors flattered her complexion.

Sakura swallowed nervously. She was supposed to meet Neji in Kakashi’s office in ten minutes. “I will see him.”

“I’ll leave the two of you to speak privately,” Shizune said, stepping outside and letting Sasuke enter.

His eyes widened at the sight of Sakura in the elegant clothing. “You look nice,” he complimented her in greeting. Sakura opened her mouth, unsure of what to say, but Sasuke reached out and laid his index finger vertical over her lips to stay them. “Just listen. I have something to say.”

He took Sakura’s hand and led her to the bench in the room. They sat together in silence for a few moments, Sasuke continue to stroke the back of Sakura’s hand. “I am happy for you, Sakura.” He stared down at their hands. “I will admit that I am also sad, but I lost my chance of a life with you long ago. If I hadn’t left the village — if — well, there are so many ifs. However, I chose vengeance over love.” He pressed her hand between his in earnest and looked up into her eyes with a serious expression, his dark eyes bright with emotion. “I am leaving the village. Kakashi has agreed to send me on solo missions away from here for long periods of time. I will never again betray Konoha.” 

Sasuke stood and helped Sakura to her feet. “I will return. I need time to accept these changes.” He reached out and gently poked her forehead as Itachi did to him so often. “I know you have loved me and still do. I have not made things easy on you and I never have. I love you enough to let you go and find happiness with another, for I see the way you and Neji are together. You will be good for each other. You brought both him and I back from the dead. His body was dead, but my spirit was dead. Now, we both live. Thank you.” 

“Will you be back for Naruto’s wedding?” Sakura asked, fighting to keep her emotions in check. 

Sasuke hesitated. “I’m not sure, but I’ll try.” He leaned over and brushed his lips against Sakura’s forehead. “You’ll understand if I can’t stay for yours.”

“Thank you, Sasuke. I wish you well,” Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. “And I you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t suppose you have any extra healing salve on hand do you?”

Sakura smiled. “Go to my office at the hospital. There’s a cabinet behind my desk. Help yourself.”

“Is there a lock?”

Sakura nodded. “The combination is six numbers — your birthday.”

“Congratulations, Sakura. May you be happy,” Sasuke said, and then he was gone.

Shizune re-entered the room. “Are you ready? I’m afraid this small affair has gotten a little out of hand.”

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.

“Word travels fast and it seems that all the shinobi of your rookie class have arrived, as well as your parents, several hospital staff, the Daimyo and his sons, and frankly more than half the Hyuga clan.” Shizune smiled. “It seems that you and Neji are rather popular and everyone wants to witness your union.”

Sakura sighed. “I suppose it cannot be helped.” She laughed. “At least I can reassure myself that Naruto and Hinata’s wedding will be a much bigger affair.”

“He is the one that spread the word,” Shizune confessed. “With all his shadow clones it took only minutes for half the village to know.”

Sakura laughed. "I am not surprised." She took a deep breath and steeled herself for her union with Neji. She loved him dearly and was looking forward to the rest of their lives together. There was no hesitation in her step as she walked towards her future and the man she loved.


	25. Epilogue

Twenty-Five: Epilogue

 

The pavilion smelled like an extravagant flower garden. Ino had spared no expense on the wedding for Naruto and Hinata. Though, she also had Sakura breathing down her neck making sure it was absolutely perfect. 

Sakura set the last vase on the reception table and then eyed her handiwork. 

“Looks good!” Sai said, straightening a vase at a table a few feet away.

Ino’s delicate throat cleared behind her. Sakura whirled around with a guilty expression. “You know I had this covered,” Ino scolded. She glared at Sai. “And you shouldn’t encourage her! She turned back to Sakura. “Hurry up and get dressed! The pre-ceremony pictures will be starting with Hinata and her bridesmaids. Naruto and his guys just finished.”

“All right, all right,” Sakura agreed. 

Ino looped her arm through hers and marched her to the rooms secured for the bridal party. “You know, if you had given me even a couple of days notice, I would have arranged floral arrangements just as good as this one for you.”

“I know you would have, but there were extenuating circumstances,” Sakura reminded her. She pressed her hand against her flat belly. 

“Where are your little ones anyway?” Ino asked. Tenten stood guard in front of the bridal party changing rooms. She stepped aside to allow the two to enter. 

“With my parents,” Sakura said. “They’re trying to coach them about their duties are ring bearer and flower girl again.”

“I still can’t believe you had twins,” Ino said. 

“An unforeseen complication in the plans of a mad goddess,” Sakura admitted. She spotted Hinata standing before a full mirror as Hanabi helped to adjust her veil. “Hinata, you’re the most beautiful bride!”

A scarlet blush colored Hinata’s pale cheeks. “Thank you, Sakura,” she said with a shy smile. She ran her hands over the pearls embedded to the front of her white dress. “I’m so nervous and I don’t know why!”

“Because you’re finally going to marry the man you’ve been in love with since you were five,” Hanabi said with a smirk. She turned to Sakura and frowned. “Why aren’t you dressed? We have five minutes before our pictures!”

“Because she’s a perfectionist,” Ino said. She shoved Sakura towards the back of the room where her dress was still hanging. “At least your hair and makeup are already done.”

“It would have been smarter to do your hair after your dress was on,” Hanabi answered. “Oh let me help you, so that you don’t ruin your hair.”

Ino and Hanabi helped Sakura put on her bridesmaid dress and then stepped back to survey their work. “You’ll do,” Ino said with a grin. “Now, go take your pictures and let’s get this show on the road!”

Hinata reached for Sakura and Hanabi’s hands and let out a shaky breath. “I’m really doing this!”

“Yes, you’re really doing this!” Hanabi said with a laugh.

“Do you think he’ll be here?” Hinata asked, turning her opaque lavender eyes on Sakura.

“I don’t know,” Sakura said, thinking about her conversation with Sasuke shortly before her own wedding a couple of years before. “I hope so.”

“I hope so too,” Hinata said, squeezing Sakura’s hand.

There was another knock on the door. “All right ladies, that’s the photographer. It’s picture time!” Ino handed the three women their bouquets. 

OoO

 

Naruto was balanced on the balls of his feet and staring at the back of the aisle in anticipation. Within minutes, he’d be married to Hinata. 

“You’re doing great,” Iruka whispered. “Just try to keep cool.”

Naruto grinned and turned to his best man. “I can’t pretend to keep cool when I’m all fired up,” he said.

“Just try not to make a spectacle of yourself,” Neji whispered, standing next to Iruka. 

“Same goes for you,” Naruto said back. 

“I’m just hoping my children don’t act wild,” Neji said under his breath.

The music changed and the doors to the back opened. Sakura and Neji’s twins stepped through the doors. Hizashi, named for his grandfather, carried the rings. Chiyo, named for the old woman that saved Sakura’s life long ago, held a basket full of flower pedals. They waltzed up the aisle — Chiyo tossing flower pedals on the ground in their wake while Hizashi proudly carried the rings on a pillow. 

Neji took the rings and then led his children to their grandparents near the front. Kizashi and Mebuki settled back with them on the second row. 

Sakura was the next to walk down the aisle and then Hanabi. Sakura winked at Neji and flashed Naruto a thumbs up before she took her place. 

And then Hinata walked down the aisle on her father’s arm. 

The actual ceremony was a blur for Naruto. He just remembered how beautiful Hinata looked and how lucky he was that she was agreeing to be his wife. It wasn’t until he pulled back from kissing her, having dipped her dramatically to the amusement of their guests, that he saw him in the back.

The guests clapped and cheered loudly in celebration. Kiba’s whistle and Konohamaru’s shouts ringing loudest of all.

Amidst the jubilant noise, Naruto heard the faint whisper of his best friend. 

“Well done, Idiot,” Sasuke said, nodding his head once and then walking out.

Naruto grinned. It really was the most perfect day!

 

OoO

Sakura stabilized her last patient of a long shift at the hospital. All she wanted was to get home, put her feet up, and read a good book nuzzled against her husband while their kids played with their cousins.

She made her way towards the Hokage’s office. The assistant opened the door upon seeing her. Naruto looked up from behind a mountain of paperwork. “Sakura-chan! Have you come to save me from this?” He gestured towards the documents.

“I’ve come to escort you home, Hokage,” Sakura said with a grin. “It’s Friday and you know what that means.”

“Neji’s making dinner?” Naruto asked, rising from his chair. He grabbed his long white coat and slung it over his shoulders. “What are we waiting for?”

Sakura laughed. “Exactly my thoughts!” 

They set off for the Hyuga compound. She and Naruto usually walked to work together in the mornings and back home. It wouldn’t last for long, as she’d only recently discovered that she was pregnant again. Soon, she would minimize her hours and shift more of the duties back to the Co-Director of the hospital, Shizune.

She and Neji sold their condo a few years ago and lived full time at the Hyuga compound. Naruto and Hinata were in the house next door and their children were very close playmates. 

“Any clue what Neji’s making for dinner?” Naruto asked. He nodded at several salutes from shinobi. He groaned. “How did Kakashi do this without going crazy?”

“He made us do all the hard work,” Sakura said with a laugh. “You just need to delegate a little more.” She elbowed Naruto playfully in the side as they walked amiably down the sidewalk. “Dump more work on Shikamaru’s desk.”

“Have Temari take her anger out on me when he’s home late?” Naruto asked with his bright blue eyes wide in mock fear. “She’s almost as terrifying as Hinata when she’s angry!”

“Uh huh, angry Hinata,” Sakura said skeptically. 

“She runs the Hyuga clan with an iron fist,” Naruto reminded her.

“True. I wouldn’t want to cross her or Neji,” Sakura said. She thought back upon the day when Neji and Hinata had taken their position as Co-Heads of the clan. The decision had been met with enthusiasm by the entire clan — Head and Branch family. Neji had tried to revoke the Caged Bird Seal, but was outvoted by the clan. The other members of the clan considered the tattoo an honor. It was decided that it was too great a risk that enemies might steal the Byakugan Kekkei Genkai without it. 

The sounds of children playing drifted out of Sakura and Neji’s house. Sakura and Naruto walked through the front door. Neji was in the kitchen cooking dinner, HInata sat at the kitchen table knitting — her belly heavy in pregnancy, and Hanabi was on the living room floor playing with the twins and Naruto’s son Boruto and daughter Himawari.

The four little ones looked up like a group of meerkats and then rushed towards Sakura and Naruto at the door and tackled them around the waist. Both of Hinata and Naruto’s children had his bright blue eyes. Neji and Sakura’s children had the opaque eyes of the Hyuga clan. Hizashi was the spitting image of his father with lavender opaque eyes while Chiyo had jade opaque eyes. Neither of their children had pink hair — though Neji was hopeful that if they had another girl she might favor her mother. Sakura just hoped that if they had another son he didn’t have pink hair. Her father was a confident man, but no boy should have to grow up with pink hair!

“Welcome home,” Hinata said, setting aside her knitting materials. She started to stand from the kitchen table, but Naruto scooped his kids up in his arms and hurried to her side for a big family hug.

Sakura looked up and met Neji’s gaze. He smiled at her softly and continued stirring something on the stove. Sakura held Hizashi and Chiyo’s hands and led them back towards their Aunt Hanabi. 

“There’s a package for you,” Hanabi said. “It was delivered this afternoon.” She gestured towards the end table next to the couch. 

Sakura picked up the package wrapped in paper with precise handwriting with her name and address. She recognized the writing — it was from Sasuke. She sat on the couch and ripped open the paper, Hizashi and Chiyo returned to her side and sat next to her. 

“Is it from Sasuke?” Hanabi asked, wringing her hands anxiously.

“Yes,” Sakura said. She opened the box and sorted through the various gifts within. For years now, Sasuke had regularly sent packages for and Naruto’s children. In this particular care package, there was a picture of the waterfalls he’d been visiting in Mist. There was also a note on the back of the picture saying that he planned to be back home in time for Hinata and Naruto’s third child’s birth. Also, besides the gifts for the children, he’d included a trio of beautiful silk dresses — one for her, Hinata, and Hanabi.

“This one is for you,” Sakura said, holding out the silver and lavender dress for Hanabi.

“For me?” Hanabi asked in surprise. 

Sakura nodded. “He’ll be home in a few months.” She looked across the room and met Neji’s gaze. 

Neji smiled softly. “Good, we need to discuss some clan business when he gets here.”

Naruto laughed. “That’s probably why he’s avoiding you!” He looked from Neji to Hinata. “The Heads of the Hyuga clan are a scary bunch!”

“Go play with your Aunt Hanabi. I need to help your father,” Sakura said, kissing her children on their foreheads.

“I have dinner under control,” Neji said. “Why don’t you and the Hokage set the table?”

“Yeah, okay,” Naruto said. “I suppose I can do that. I mean, I only spent the whole day keeping the village on track and Sakura was only spending the whole day saving countless lives at the hospital.” He grinned when Hinata hit him playfully on the shoulder.

“Cry me a river,” Neji mocked. “How many ANBU missions have I led for you?” 

“I don’t know,” Naruto teased. “How many did Sakura let you go on?”

“Uncle Neji got owned!” Boruto joked.

“Be polite,” Hinata scolded. 

Sakura and Naruto worked together to set the table while bantering back and forth. There was a knock at the door. Neji set aside his mixing spoon and shut off the stove top. “Sakura if you and Hinata will serve the food — I’ll get the door. Don’t let Naruto touch it. He’ll probably trip over his own feet and spill it everywhere.”

Naruto huffed.

Neji answered the door to find Sakura’s parents and Hinata’s parents stood on the porch. He let them in. “Welcome,” he greeted.

“We’re not too late are we?” Tomoe asked nervously.

“You’re right on time,” Neji assured them.

“There’s my grandkids!” Kizashi said crouching and holding his arms out. The twins rushed past their aunt Hanabi and tackled their pink-haired grandfather. 

Shortly afterwards, the large family settled around the huge dinner table. 

“You know, Neji, there are plenty of excellent chefs in the clan that could cook and serve your meals,” Hiashi pointed out. He swirled his noodles with his chopsticks. 

“They don’t serve much food when we’re off on missions,” Neji countered. He bit into his dinner and closed his eyes in enjoyment. “Besides, they tend to use too many spices.”

“I think it tastes wonderful!” Mebuki complimented. 

Neji laughed. “You would! It is your recipe!” He took Sakura’s hand under the table and squeezed it tight. 

Conversation filled their home as everyone began talking about their days. 

“I have some more news for you,” Sakura whispered into Neji’s ear.

“What’s that?” Neji asked. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb idly.

“We’re going to have another baby,” she said.

A grin spread across Neji’s lips. “Does this mean you’ll be spending more time at home?”

Sakura leaned her cheek against Neji’s shoulder. Her gaze roved over her family and she was content. “There is a consequences to every action.”

Neji nodded. “And what do you think of those consequences?”

“I think I can live with them,” Sakura said smiling. She looked up into Neji’s eyes and saw the love reflected within.

He smiled back. “I can live with them too,” he said leaning down a kissing her in front of everyone.

“Moooom! Daaaad! There are people!” Hizashi groaned.

Sakura and Neji laughed. He released her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her against him. “Get used to it, son!” Neji looked around the table and grinned broadly. “We’re expecting another baby,” he announced. “And that means mom will be home quite a bit more often.”

“That’s wonderful!” Hinata exclaimed. Excited murmurs rose around the dinner table. There was another knock at the door. Hinata and Naruto exchanged looks. “Were you expecting anyone else?”

“No, but I’ll go see who it is,” Naruto said, pushing away from the table and going to the door. He opened the door and shouted out in joy at the unexpected guest. “It’s about time you show up, jerk!” 

Sasuke sniffed the air. “Just in time for dinner?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry, Neji cooked. So it’s pretty good,” Naruto assured him.

“Hey! I can hear you!” Sakura called out from the dining room.

“Your cooking is great, Sakura!” Sasuke assured her with a laugh. He tossed his cloak over the chair by the front door and followed Naruto towards where everyone was eating in the back. Hanabi gathered a pillow and set another place and Sasuke sat next to her. The four children all eyed Sasuke with adoring expressions.

“It’s good to have you back, Sasuke,” Neji greeted. 

“It’s good to be back,” Sasuke said. He smiled at Sakura and then turned to Hanabi. “So, did you like the dress?”

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances. All was right in their world and with their family.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little slice of life story. I wanted to spend more time in Konoha after the war when things were settled. I always wanted to write a Neji x Sakura and I always enjoy when Sakura and Naruto are best friends and have to deal with situations together. In cannon, I can’t decide if I want Sakura with Naruto or Sasuke. I can live with Naruto and Hinata. But I’m of the opinion that if Sasuke doesn’t end up with Sakura he should just die heroically! I’m terrible…I know. I’m just upset that Neji was killed off. I’m still hoping they do some sort of Xmen cartoon rendition like I did here with everyone offering a piece of their life to save his, like the Xmen did to save Jean Grey.


End file.
